Reyes y Vasallos
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: AU.:.PKMNSPE.:.Los reyes siempre han necesitado de sus vasallos y viceversa, exigiendo como único pago la protección del otro de manera recíproca, toda una tradición medieval que en realidad protege la estabilidad del mundo como lo conocemos.:. Las tradiciones se mantienen, pero en épocas de cambios los ideales se confrontan ¿Qué lado elegiras? ¡ACTUALIZADO CON EL CAPÍTULO 16!
1. Arcano I Parte 1

**Disclaimer: o…PKMN no me pertenece, si lo fuera tendría el dinero suficiente para dedicarme a ser mangaka (aunque no sea japonesa XD) y esta historia sería uno de mis proyectos ;D O en su defecto ser escritora de "light novels" y contratar a Shibamoto Thores para ilustrarlas ;O;**

**Advertencias:  
-AU (Ósease que la historia a desarrollarse es completamente MÍA, solo adapto a los personajes de pkmn special a ella de la mejor manera posible).  
-OoC en algunos personajes por el simple propósito de la historia :D**

Este capítulo fue terminado de editar el 20 de Mayo del 2013.

* * *

**Arcano I. Juramento a Los Enamorados. Parte 1**

_A veces, solo a veces, la manera en que las cosas se llevan a cabo no es la correcta. Pero es imposible negar, que el hacerlas nos brinda resultados más rápidos y efectivos que si las pensáramos. Lástima que nunca sabemos si dichos efectos serán positivos o negativos… ni la duración de los mismos._

—.—.—.—.—.—

Si había algo que a Sapphire le encantaba era al aire fresco que topaba contra su cuerpo al correr. Era una sensación sumamente gratificante y lo que podía hacerla mejor era el momento del día en el que ocurría. Como unos minutos antes de que el sol empezara a salir. Ya que no hay mejor vista que la del cielo nocturno aclarándose ante la llegada de la luz solar.

Todo un espectáculo natural que era un goce para sus sentidos.

Pero dicha apreciación terminó al escuchar la alarma de su reloj de muñeca. Lanzo un bufido molesta. Miró el aparato para reafirmar lo que había pensado: "_6:30"_

Tan solo media hora antes de entrar a la escuela.

—Hora de regresar —se dijo con cierta desilusión. Prefería mil veces estar a campo abierto que ser prisionera de cuatro tristes paredes.

Empezó el camino de regreso a su casa a trote por todo el campo.

Ella vivía en un pequeño pueblo muy alejado de las grandes ciudades para su gusto y buena fortuna. Por lo que no era raro que mientras pasaba por algunas casas, quienes estuvieran despiertos la saludaran con singular alegría.

Dio vuelta en un sendero rodeado de arboles que tomaba como atajo a su casa, no sólo por lo corto sino por lo verde que lucía. Y también por otra razón.

A medio camino del sendero, se encontraba una reja negra que daba a la entrada de una vieja casona. Era muy antigua, decían que tenía ahí desde antes de la fundación del pueblo hace mas de cien años. Pero a ella le encantaba por la simple razón del aire fantasmagórico que de ahí emanaba. De pequeña, ella y sus amigos siempre iban a investigarla durante las noches vacacionales…nunca encontraron nada sobrenatural. Pero la adrenalina, la aceleración del ritmo cardiaco y la sensación de peligro que sentía bien valían las desveladas. En especial cuando por un ruido provocado por algún animal ella y sus amigos salían despavoridos del lugar para terminar partiéndose de la risa de lo asustadizos que se habían visto…pero eso era antes. Ahora ya no podía…

—Buenos días Sapphire —saludó una voz masculina atrás suyo.

—¡AH! —soltó espantada, dio media vuelta para después toparse con un chico de pelo rubio y ojos violetas.

—Morty —dijo ya calmada, al reconocer al actual dueño de la casona y causa principal de que sus amigos ya no fueran a visitarla en las noches—. Buenos días… ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte —replicó con ironía el chico.

—Yo —empezó señalándose así misma con el dedo pulgar— iba para mí casa, después de mi rutina de ejercicio, cómo bien sabes. En cambio tú —lo señaló con el dedo índice—; es raro verte tan temprano afuera.

—Sabrina se sintió mal en la madrugada fui a la farmacia para comprarle algo pero no estaba abierta —mencionó con calma, levantando levemente la bolsa de plástico que cargaba en una de sus manos.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó preocupada. Sabrina era la prima de Morty. Ambos se habían mudado al pueblo hace unos meses.

—Sí, creo que fue una migraña.

—Oh bueno, ojala se mejore, me voy porque se me hace tarde —y empezó a trotar una vez más despidiéndose del rubio, sin darle si quiera tiempo para despedirla.

El chico se limitó a seguirla con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la lejanía.

—Que atenta —comentó a nadie en especial, con una extraña e inusual sonrisa.

—.—.—.—.—

Al llegar a su casa su padre estaba en la cocina corriendo de un lado para otro. A él ya se le había hecho tarde.

—¡Sapphire te deje el almuerzo en la mesa! —decía el hombre mientras se intentaba abrochar bien el cinto, al tiempo que se abrochaba los zapatos y acomodaba la playera.

—Sí, papá —contestó con parsimonía, pasando del dilema de su padre directo a la escaleras, subirlas e ir a su cuarto, si ella no se apuraba también se le haría tarde.

—Y otra cosa.

Sapphire se detuvo en su camino al baño ya con el uniforme limpio en mano.

—¿Qué?

—Apenas salgas de la escuela quiero que vayas a la central de autobuses. Hoy llega el hijo de Norman.

—¿!Ruby!? —exclamó con obvio fastidio desde el segundo piso.

—Sí, así que trátalo bien, yo llegaré tarde. Otra vez.

—¡Esta bien, papá! —exclamó aunque sin disimular un poco su molestia— Que te vaya bien.

Después de eso entró al baño, dispuesta a bañarse, sin embargo, la mueca no desaparecía de su rostro.

Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Ruby, el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, se quedaría unos días. No sabía muy bien porque. Según le había explicado su padre, era porque el chico necesitaba relajarse y distraerse pero a ella le parecía una razón muy tonta. Ya que no era secreto que la familia de ese chico tenía suficiente dinero como para mandarlo a distraerse a la playa o las montañas…no a un pueblo olvidado por la mano de Dios (citando palabras de su creídas compañeras) donde ella vivía felizmente, sin preocuparse de atender a un invitado que ni se molestaba en disimular que le desagradaba.

Si, a ella no le caía muy bien el chico. Cuando se conocieron de pequeños, como todos los niños, lograron llevarse bien, hasta se hicieron los mejores amigos. Pero solo convivieron alrededor de una semana, y de eso ya once años. Desde entonces solo lo había visto 3 veces siendo la última hace dos años, cuando tenían 14 y se hizo notar la diferencia de gustos e intereses. A ella le encantaban los deportes y la vida de campo valiéndole un comino si se ensuciaba o no, mientras que el otro por alguna extraña razón era un maniaco de la limpieza, diseñador de modas _wannabe_ y puramente superficial. La clase de personas con las que ella evitaba involucrarse, al considerarlas falsas. Por lo que obviamente se la pasaron de pleito en aquella ocasión.

La verdad que no tenía idea de cómo soportaría tenerlo tan cerca esos días, pero ni modo. Ahora tenía que ir porque su padre estaría trabajando.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Afortunadamente la escuela no fue tan pesada y no encargaron tarea lo cual hacía de su día un poco más prometedor. Pero aun así, la sensación de enfrentarse a un horrible destino seguía ahí y se intensificó a la hora de la salida.

—Sapphire, vamos a ir a la plaza ¿no vienes? —le preguntó una de sus amigas.

—No puedo —fue su respuesta—, tengo que ir por el fastidioso ese.

—¿El niño afeminado? —preguntó haciendo memoria sobre él, ya que Sapphire obviamente le había hablado de él… aunque obviamente desde su muy subjetivo punto de vista.

—Sí —replicó—. Los veré en la plaza cuando lo deje en la casa.

—De acuerdo.

Y se despidió. Verificó su reloj y para su sorpresa ya iba algo tarde. Pero bueno, eso no fue culpa suya, fue culpa del aburrido profesor de historia que por no tener sentido del humor le dio un sermón a ella y sus amigos de lo malo que era hacerles llamadas a las parejas de los profesores diciendo ser amantes de dicho profesor y exigiendo el pago de la pensión.

En fin, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era apurarse, por lo que decidió ir corriendo a la dichosa central… la cual estaba hasta el otro lado del pueblo. Cosa que la obligo a tomar uno de los tantos atajos que conocía. Aunque dicho atajo la llevaba por el bosque y áreas no—civilizadas de la localidad.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Suspiró con fastidio.

Se acomodó su gorro para taparse los ojos de aquella molesta luz solar mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos para buscar una posición más cómoda en el banco de la central de aquel pueblo.

Eso no estaba bien. Su papá cometió un error garrafal al mandarlo ahí.

No sólo lo mandaba a un pueblucho sin chiste, sino que también las condiciones bajo las cuales había sido enviado no eran favorables. Para nada.

—Al menos podrían haber vivido en una ciudad. Un pueblo como este es demasiado pequeño —se quejó a la nada—. Todos se conocen y es poco higiénico, no hay centros comerciales, me puedo ensuciar más rápido, mucho campo, muchos bichos, muy aburrido, muchos animales nada domesticables….

Y su lista de quejas seguía y seguía. Aunque la verdad muchas eran muy ridículas y exageradas pero eso a él le importaba un bledo, en especial porque toda y cada una de ellas ya habían sido dichas a su padre, pero este las ignoro de manera olímpica.

—Tienes que ir —recitó imitando a su serio padre—. Norman, esto es un error. No puedo estar cerca de ella. No yo. Pudieron haberle dicho a alguien más.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Dónde estás?

Frunció el ceño, estaba casi seguro que la loca que emitió tan molesto grito solo estaba empezando. Rio para sus adentros, sentía lástima de la pobre persona a la que la loca buscaba, porque él se moriría de la vergüenza si….

—¡Osito mariconcito!

Abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó en menos de un, dos por tres. Ese apodo. Él lo conocía mejor que un profesor de anatomía los nombres de cada hueso que posee el ser humano. ¡Y no podía ser cierto! Apenas se estaba divirtiendo a consta de la desgracia ajena del pobre ser humano que era dejado en vergüenza ante tal muestra de falta de clase, como para que con tal insulto cayera en cuenta de que era él mismo la víctima de tan corriente acción.

¡Pero esperen un momento!

Él era el único que se sabía aludido con tal apodo (insulto), por lo tanto los demás puede que no se hayan dado cuenta de que él era a quien se refería. Suspiro aliviado, eso arreglaba…

—¡RUBY!, ¿¡DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁS!

…Nada.

Soltó un bufido. Tomó bruscamente del suelo su gorro que se había caído y también su maleta de ruedas. Busco con la mirada a la emisora de tan potente voz hasta que se topó con un par de ojos azul oscuro que lo petrificaron al instante.

"Le dije a Norman que esto era un error" pensó con nerviosismo, y sintiendo un hormigueo en su pecho. Había empezado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¡RUBY!, ¿¡DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁS! —exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo, le estresaba que encima que venía por él, el tipo no fuera fácil de encontrar. Aunque después de tremendo grito no batallo en hallarlo, pues se topó con los ojos rojo oscuro del chico. Quien al parecer parecía asustado de verla.

—Ahí estás —en unas cuantas zancadas lo alcanzó. Pero justo cuando estaba dispuesta a reclamarle su falta de atención a su llegada (aunque igual fue culpa suya porque ella llego tarde). Se dio cuenta de cómo él seguía mirándola, como si fuera irreal que estuviera ahí frente a él. Se miro a sí misma y entonces frunció el ceño. ¡Claro que la miraba así! Era obvio que un fijado como él no pasaría por alto que el uniforme ahora estaba sucio, lleno de tierra y que ella estaba que sudaba ríos de la carrera que había tenido hace unos pocos minutos para llegar ahí.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto arcando una ceja retándolo a que dijera uno de sus famosos comentarios.

—Este.. yo… nada—desvió la mirada a un lado, luciendo incómodo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó ella extrañada— ¿Te sientes mal o algo? —tal vez el chico no le caía muy bien, pero que no empezara a quejarse por su falta de estilo, era raro y señal de que tal vez algo andaba mal.

—Si estoy bien, sólo… cansado.

Sapphire por su parte no pareció muy convencida con esa respuesta, pero lo dejo así.

—Entonces vamos a la casa de una vez —le dijo.

El ya no contestó, solo la siguió hasta donde estaban los taxis. La chica no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era aquello. Antes, a esas alturas ambos ya estarían discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa en la que no coincidían (que eran bastantes) y en esos momentos Ruby tenía mucho de que quejarse. Pero nada. El chico permaneció en silencio todo el trayecto.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Al llegar a su casa el chico siguió igual. No habló ni dijo nada, o pregunto por su padre. Sapphire se limitó a guiarlo hasta su nuevo cuarto.

—Tú dormirás aquí— dijo al detenerse frente a una puerta blanca—. Es la habitación de huéspedes y sí, puedes decorarla como gustes y mover los muebles si así lo quieres.

—¿Dónde duermes tú? —preguntó de repente el moreno. Sapphire no pudo evitar mirarlo un poco raro.

—Ahí —y señaló la puerta de a lado—, donde siempre.

—Ya veo —comentó con el ánimo ligeramente renovado.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —preguntó inquisitivamente ella, ya que obviamente no pasó por alto ese cambio en la actitud del chico.

—Oh pues… nada más, por si se me ofrece algo —pero Sapphire no se lo creyó.

—Muy bien. El baño es aquel —apuntó a la puerta al final del pasillo con su dedo índice—,el cuarto de mi papá está a un lado de él. Así que bienvenido…y no me molestes —y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a bajar las escaleras, terminando así con el tour por su casa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ruby, pero no fue una pregunta normal. Sapphire capto a la perfección el tono alarmado del chico y se giró de inmediato.

El moreno lucía en realidad preocupado, tanto así que, aunque Sapphire estaba preparando una respuesta como "que te importa" no pudo hacerlo.

—Con mis amigos —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, y en un tono, que aunque quiso sonará hostil, sólo llego a ser cortante.

—¿Me dejaras aquí solo?, ¿qué clase de anfitriona eres tú, que deja abandonado a su invitado? —preguntó indignado.

Ahí estaba el viejo Ruby. Ni se molesto en girarse por completo, solo movio un poco la cabeza para poder verlo por sobre el hombro.

—Mira, dijiste que estabas cansado, ve y duérmete. Además no eres mi invitada —y enfatizó "invitada"—. Tú viniste porque: el niño quería tomar unas vacaciones —menciono imitando la voz más aguda posible que pudo mientras bajaba las escaleras— ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste a otra parte?

Pero de tan ocupada que estaba ahora ella quejándose, no escucho como el chico contestaba a su pregunta.

—Porque nos necesitaremos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Al pasar los días Sapphire podía asegurar que algo había de raro con Ruby. Para empezar, él le daba la razón en casi todo, solo discutían en cosas como la etiqueta y la forma apropiada de vestirse. Además de que él se había hecho muy pegado a ella, si no la sofocaba completamente era porque iba a la escuela, había una pared que separaba sus cuartos y porque ella era mujer y el hombre. ¡Hasta salía a correr con ella en las mañanas y tardes! Cuando antes el chico se negaba rotundamente pues odiaba sudar disque por que dejaba un horrible olor. Y por si eso no era suficiente, le enviaba muchos mensajes a su celular. Obviamente todos los ignoraba, y cuando estaba muy harta le manda uno que decía "deja de estar jodiendo" que hacía que se detuvieran, pero apenas era la hora de la salida el chico le volvía a mandar mensajes. También estaba el hecho de que a su padre le parecía de lo más normal que Ruby fuera tan apegado a ella, cuando un día antes de su llegada le expuso las muchas razones por las que el chico no debió haber ido, y porque eran tan diferentes, además de ser uno de los principales testigos de las muchas peleas que tenían.

Aunque ahora tenía otro problema. Empezaba a salir una especie de irritación en su pecho. Tal vez era salpullido, pero no le daba comezón ni nada. Solo estaba roja esa zona. Le pregunto a sus amigas y enfermera de la escuela si sabían que era, y en ambos casos le aconsejaron ir a ver a un doctor. Y aunque al principio no hizo mucho caso, ahora era diferente porque desde ayer empezó a sentir una presión que se hacía cada vez más intensa, cosa que la preocupaba. No vaya a ser que tenía alguna enfermedad como el cáncer de mama o algo.

—Ruby, saliendo de la escuela iré a ver al doctor —le dijo una mañana antes de ir a la escuela. En la casa solo estaban él y ella en la cocina. Obviamente no quería preocupar a su papá y si no le decía al tipo donde estaría igual se la pasaría mandándole mensajes.

—¿Qué paso, estas bien? —El chico sinceramente preocupado se acercó a ella y puso el dorso de su mano en su frente —¿tienes fiebre? —fue entonces que puso su frente contra la de ella. Acción que tomo desprevenida a la chica quien no pudo contener un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que Ruby (y un chico) se le acercaba con tanta confianza y de esa manera. Pero logro reaccionar rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás dándole de pasada un manotazo al chico—¡Ouch!

—Si estoy bien, solo es un chequeo médico de rutina. Nada que mi papá no sepa —mintió.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó otra vez.

Sapphire lo miro una vez más antes de salir. Repasó sus posibilidades de decirle al chico, y aunque últimamente estaba un poco más soportable que antes, no podía negar que ese problema era demasiado para el nivel de confianza que tenía con él.

—Sí, solo es algo de rutina —reiteró, y con eso se fue.

Ruby la miró salir, luego llevo sus manos a la cabeza y después las deslizo por su pelo hasta posarlas en su nuca. Y dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.

—Esto no está progresando como debería —mencionó con un deje de cansancio y llevo con cuidado su mano derecha a su pecho—. Necesito que confíes en mí o no podré ayudarte.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Su caminar era lento y pausado. Algo inusual cuando se trataba de ella. Pero no podían pedirle otro tipo de reacción. Acababa de salir del hospital. Su diagnóstico había sido negativo. No tenía absolutamente nada. No eran problemas respiratorios, y el doctor descartó inmediatamente el cáncer. Entonces… ¿Qué tenía? Y aunque otras personas estarían rebosando de alegría ella no podía. Muy en el fondo presentía que esa sensación en su pecho no era normal. Era como si algo estuviera apoderándose de ella.

En eso pensaba cuando se dio cuenta por donde pasaba. Era la vieja casona que tanto le agradaba. Con cierto cuidado se acercó a la reja negra que separaba el sendero del jardín frontal de la casa. Ahora estaba más cuidada que antes y había rosales que empezaban a florecer. Al parecer Morty y Sabrina le habían echado muchas ganas a sacarla adelante. O mejor dicho, Morty. Porque era bien sabido por todos que Sabrina solo lo veía desde el portal de la casa y le decía que hacer… y él nunca se quejaba.

—¿Otra vez por aquí?

Sapphire se volteó al reconocer esa voz y nuevamente se topó con Morty y sus ojos violetas. A su lado estaba la joven prima del muchacho: Sabrina.

—Aja —contestó como si nada—. No es culpa mía que su casa sea el parque de juegos de mi infancia —Entonces reparo en la chica de largo pelo negro y piel pálida—. Hola—saludó por mera cortesía.

—Hola —respondió de manera cortante. La chica era demasiado callada para el gusto de Sapphire, ella siempre creyó que era tímida aunque Morty diera otras razones como: "es una amargada, engreída…" y otros apelativos parecidos. Aunque, si era cierto o no, era algo que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta. Sabrina siempre estaba en la casona, debido a una enfermedad que padecía.

Sin mucho por decir la morena pasó de largo de ella, con obvias intenciones de dejar a Morty con el trabajo de atenderla. O eso creyó Sapphire porque apenas abrió la reja la morena se le quedo viendo.

—Morty —habló sin quitarle la mirada a Sapphire, quien en ningún momento la desvió.

—¿Si?

—¿No ibas a invitar a Sapphire a cenar? —miró al rubio con expectativa y curiosidad.

Sapphire, al oirla tuvo que procesar varias veces lo dicho por ella hasta que le quedo absolutamente claro.

¿Morty quería invitarla a cenar?

Aún sorprendida miro a ambos varias veces.

Morty quien lucía sorprendido ante la pregunta de su prima, al fin miró a la menor con esa apacibilidad que lo caracteriza.

—Lo olvide por completo —mencionó golpeándose levemente la frente con la palma de su mano— ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar?

—¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose a sí misma dudosa.

—Aprovecha —escuchó decir a Sabrina—. No todos los días Morty invita a una chica a cenar.

—No es una cita, ¿o sí? —preguntó nada convencida de aceptar si así era. Tal vez si ella fuera otra clase de persona; estaría sonrojada y fantaseando sobre futuros escenarios románticos entre Morty y ella (porque el chico SÍ era guapo). Pero pues, ella era Sapphire y la idea de una "cita" con el rubio, no era algo que la emocionara, menos cuando lo conocía muy poco.

—No, claro que no —dijo para tranquilizarla—. Es sólo que vienes tanto, que tal vez quisieras entrar otra vez a la casa. Es tu infancia de la que hablamos después de todo. Y ¿qué clase de anfitriones seríamos si no te ofrecemos algo de cenar?

—Bueno —Definitivamente esa razón era muy pobre, pero no quería despreciar la comida que Morty le ofrecía—…no creo que haya ningún problema.

Y ante esas palabras el rubio no hiso más que sonreír.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Se sorprendió de que Morty fuera tan buen cocinero. El chico había estado preparando pasta a petición de la misma Sabrina, quien los dejó para subir a su cuarto ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Así que Sapphire le había hecho compañía al rubio mientras cocinaba, ya sea como solo apoyo moral o haciendo una que otra platica casual.

Para cuando la comida estuvo lista ya sabía que ambos chicos en realidad no eran primos, sino que Morty fue adoptado por la familia de Sabrina a los cuatro años, y que cambiaban seguido de ciudad porque por la enfermedad de la chica, pues decían tenía que "probar nuevos aires" de vez en cuando, y como su familia en parte estaba ocupada, era él quien la acompañaba.

—¿Y no te cansas? —le preguntó en algún momento de aquella conversación.

—¿Cansarme?

—Sí, ¿no te cansas de estar siempre con Sabrina? —volvió a preguntar de manera aún más directa ignorando por completo que la pregunta pudo haber ofendido al muchacho.

El rubio detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a la chica con una expresión indescifrable para ella.

—No —declaró con simpleza regresando a lo suyo—. Ella me escogió de entre todos los niños del orfanato para ser parte de su vida. Si ella va hasta el mismo infierno la seguiría sin chistar.

Y hasta ahí quedo ese tema.

Por su parte ella le contó cosas que la mayor parte de las personas sabían en el pueblo: era hija única, vivía con su padre en el pueblo desde los cuatro años, edad que tenía cuando murió su madre, pero que no recordaba mucho al respecto. Pero eran cosas que la mayoría de las personas sabían y que a esas alturas ya no le importaba comentar.

Al escuchar los pasos de Sabrina bajando las chirriantes escaleras de madera, el rubio apagó la estufa, pues justamente había terminado. Le pidió a Sapphire que pusiera la mesa, la cual ella acató al instante. Menos de tres minutos después y Morty ya le había servido a ambas chicas y a él mismo.

—Wow, esta delicioso, Morty —felicitó la castaña al probar de su pasta. Era de lo más rico que habría probado, tanto así, que podría apostar que el chico superaba por mucho los restaurantes más finos de la región.

—Le sigue faltando sazón —comentó entonces Sabrina con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Has mejorado pero sigo percibiendo el sabor insípido de tus primeros intentos.

El comentario provoco que Sapphire frunciera el ceño molesta con la actitud de la chica, pero para su sorpresa Morty ni se inmuto. Provocando un ambiente demasiado tenso para el gusto de la castaña pero al parecer sólo ella fue capaz de percibirlo ya que los otros dos seguían comiendo con total naturalidad.

El rubio notó la incomodidad de su invitada.

—No te preocupes, Sapphire, Sabrina jamás estará contenta con lo que hago —dijo restándole importancia al asunto—. Pero tiene razón, le sigue faltando sazón.

—Pues para mí está perfecto.

—Tal vez, pero para mí siempre le sigue faltando algo —comento la otra mientras se llevaba el tenedor enredado en pasta a la boca.

—Y hasta entonces no será perfecto —terminó Morty, para seguir comiendo.

Ambos sin estar pendientes de la curiosa mirada de la castaña. Tanto el comentario de Sabrina como el de Morty le parecieron…eso, curiosos. La chica había insultado a su propio primo y el no hizo nada para defenderse, lo había tomado como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la manera en habían hablado. No se quiso quedar con las ganas y se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Tiene que gustarle a Sabrina para que sea perfecto?

El rubio y la chica dejaron de comer y se miraron a los ojos por lo menos un segundo, antes de que fuera Morty el que contestara con absoluta solemnidad:

—Si para Sabrina es perfecto, para mí lo será también.

Provocando una mueca en Sapphire. Había algo muy raro pasando entre esos dos. Pero nada comparado con la muy profunda sensación que surgió en ella de que debía de ser así: Si Sabrina quería la perfección, era deber de Morty dársela.

Hubiera seguido intentando descubrir que era lo que escondían el par de parientes de no ser porque escuchó que su celular sonaba.

—Ups—exclamó la castaña, tomó el aparato del bolso de su pantalón para ver el número y era de su propia casa. Dándose cuenta de que no le dijo absolutamente nada a Ruby de donde estaba…que de igual manera no tenía por qué decírselo, él no era nada suyo y podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin necesidad de darle explicaciones. Aunque si fuera su padre la historia sería distinta, ¿verdad?

—¿Si?—contestó al fin.

—¿Dónde estás?—fue lo primero que le dijo Ruby.

Suspiró con fastidio.

—En casa de unos amigos.

—Ya anocheció —replicó él con seriedad, demasiada a decir verdad.

Sapphire se separó un poco del celular, lo miro como si su mirada de fastidio fuera posible de llegar hasta Ruby, después lo volvió a poner en su oreja.

—¿Y? —dijo con obvio tono de desinterés.

—Vente para la casa —y ahora si se sorprendió la chica, eso era una orden no un favor ni petición.

—No tengo porque ¿o sí? Además mi padre sabe que estoy aquí —mentira pero eso él no lo sabía.

—¡Sapphire, no me interesa que sepa o no tu padre, lo que me interesa es que estás YA en la casa o voy por ti! —espeto molesto.

Algo tonto porque ese tono solo hiso enfurecer más a la chica.

—Ya estoy HARTA, de que me estés hostigando, HARTA. No sé qué chingados pase por tu cabeza Ruby, pero no eres NADIE COMO PARA DECIRME QUE HACER Y MUCHO MENOS PARA ANDARME HOSTIGANDO COMO VIENES HACIENDO. VEN POR MI SI QUIERES PERO CONTIGO NO IRE A NINGUN LADO —y colgó para después lanzar el aparato al suelo como única salida de todas sus emociones. Había subido el tono de su voz sin percatarse mucho de ello y no solo eso, algo en su pecho empezaba a molestarla. Se llevó la mano instintivamente como queriendo reprimir la molestia pero obviamente no funcionaría.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto Morty quien sin darse cuenta había llegado a su lado. Su mano derecha estaba en el hombro de ella.

—Sí, es solo que ese chico…nunca me ha caído bien, y me estresa que últimamente se quiera acercar taaanto a mí y que encima de todo quiera darme órdenes —explicó, intento sonreir pero le fue imposible. El malestar en su pecho rápidamente se volvía dolor.

—Pues está bien, no deberías dejar que nadie te de ordenes….—comento de manera casual la Sabrina. La chica se había levantado de su sitio e iba hacia donde estaba ella—. Hay ciertas personas que deben saber su lugar y reconocer el nuestro.

—¿Eh?—La castaña miro confundida.

—Eh….Sapphire—intervino Morty—¿Llevas mucho tiempo conociéndolo? Pareciera como si fuera un viejo amigo.

—Desde que éramos niños, se supone que antes de la muerte de mi madre pero no recuerdo mucho —confesó sin darle mucha importancia, tantas veces había dicho la historia que ya no le producía molestia—. Pero crecimos, nuestros gustos cambiaron, peleábamos casi por cualquier cosa, pero ahora….

—Solo quiere estar contigo—terminó Sabrina.

—Sí.

—Como si nadie más en el mundo importara—la chica empezó a caminar por el comedor.—Fueras el centro de su Universo, como si tuviera la extraña necesidad de protegerte, que todo lo que desearas se cumpliera tal cual, de ser parte de tu mundo...—Se giró solo para verla con malicia—**Como si fueras su reina.**

Y algo reacciono en Sapphire. No sabía el que, pero algo que le alertaba a salir de ahí. Pero justo cuando se iba a levantar Morty la tomo de los brazos aprisionándola por detrás de la silla. Impidiendo que se levantara y se moviera.

—¿¡QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!

—Debiste haberle hecho caso a tu amiguito, Sapphire —comentó Sabrina llegando a donde estaba y poniéndose frente a ella. Y sin pena ni gloria abrió los primeros botones de la blusa del uniforme que aun llevaba.

Sapphire lanzo un grito ahogado y la vergüenza la invadió, afortunadamente Sabrina no fue tan maldita como para abrirlos todos. Solo dejo ver su pecho, sus senos seguían siendo cubiertos.

—¿Sabrina que estás haciendo?—pregunto con nerviosismo y porque no, asustada. Intentando inútilmente deshacerse del agarre de Morty.

Ella no le contestó, sino que con su dedo índice y medio juntos, presionó su pecho provocando un dolor insoportable en ella. Apretó los dientes y sus manos, que casi sintió que le sangraba la palma por la fuerza con la que lo hizo. No iba a gritar. Hace muchos años, se juró así misma jamás demostrar debilidad, y hasta ese día lo había cumplido, aún y si el dolor era como el azote de diez látigos.

—Lo sabía. Es ella Morty.

Sapphire entre abrió los ojos, logrando ver la cruel sonrisa de Sabrina y sus ojos brillantes de pura felicidad de verla sufrir. Y cuando al fin la miro directamente a ella, se encargó de decirle con sus ojos todo el desprecio que sentía por ella en esos momentos por hacerla sentir tan débil.

—Después de todos estos años…al fin la encontramos —su expresión no cambiaba, seguía feliz.

Pero Sapphire no podía seguir sosteniendo la mirada, ni si quiera mantener los ojos abiertos, se le empazaban a cerrar, las fuerzas se le iba y el dolor crecía y crecía… la estaba ahogando.

—Encontramos a la Reina incompleta —y fue lo último que logró percibir antes de que la inconciencia tomara control de ella.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Iba por las calles del pueblo. No sabía dónde estaba Sapphire pero sin lugar a dudas la encontraría. Sabía que no la debió haber dejado ir sola. Aunque a decir verdad, también le debió haber dicho la verdad desde que llegó. Tal vez así ella hubiera entendido todo y se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas.

Bueno, al encontrarla se lo diría. Ella tenía que saberlo todo. Sus papeles, el rol que jugaban, lo que su seguridad significaba para el mundo entero.

Un grito desgarrador fue ahogado en su garganta antes de salir, se llevó la mano al origen del dolor que sintió: su pecho. Apretó fuertemente y frunció el ceño.

Sapphire estaba en peligro. Tenía razón.

Y lo peor de todo es que la habían descubierto.

Se irguió, se tambaleó un poco y empezó a correr hacia las afueras del pueblo. Sabía dónde estaba, ya lo sabía. Podía encontrarla. Ahora era más fácil.

Mientras corría sólo pensaba en como Sapphire ya no podría ser la chica normal que pretendió ser todo ese tiempo. No cuando el destino la alcanzo para reconocerla como lo que ha sido destinada a ser…_Su Reina._

_Conitnuará..._

* * *

Me salió largo el cap, y me reuní con mis allegados y editores (amiga Elyon, amiga Kodak y amigo Aaron) y llegamos a la conclusión de que era preferible dividirlo.

Espero les guste esta nueva historia que apartir de este momento amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Es de mis favoritas a decir verdad, en especial porque desarrollarla me representa un desgaste mental como no tienen idea...ya sabrán porque en el siguiente capítulo ;D y los que le siguen si la termino ewe.

Otra cosa existe la posibilidad de que la llegue descontinuar, y si ese momento llegará les explicaré porque. Pero por el momento disfrutenla.

No me queda mas que decirles, que sus reviews son muy importantes para mí, pues como dije, la historia es completamente mía y la AMO. Me gustaría saber que piensan de mi bebé X3

Nos vemos en el next chap!

PD. Gracias a Falk quien se encargó de ser quien checará el cap!

**EDITADO EL 20 DE MAYO DEL 2013:** Cambié la división del capítulo así como algunas cositas. Voy de poco a poco, pero espero que la re-edición me ayude a volver a tomarle el hilo a la historia y poder seguir en la parte donde me quedé :)


	2. Arcano I Parte 2

**Disclaimer: *Mira su acta de nacimiento* Bueno no soy satoshi tajiri así que pokemon no me pertenece.**

**NOTA antes de empezar: Habrá un momento en el que cuando el ****_texto este en negritas e itálicas _****será Ruby el que habla, y en ****_itálicas_**** será Sapphire :3 ¡Recuérdenlo!**

* * *

**Arcano I. Juramente a los Enamorados. Parte 2**

¿Dónde estaba? No sabía a ciencia cierta, todo estaba oscuro y no percibía nada a través de sus sentidos. Solo sabía que estaba consciente. Quiso parpadear pero resultó más difícil de lo que imaginó en primer lugar, sin embargo, era lo único que podía hacer así que siguió haciéndolo.

Hasta que al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Se topó con un techo de madera del cual colgaba un candelabro negro. Bueno, al menos ya podía ver. Se dispuso a mover su cuerpo pero se vio imposibilitada; ni los brazos ni las piernas le respondían y la verdad era que la cabeza muy apenas. Con la poca movilidad que tenía miro a su alrededor. Estaba en un gran cuarto con muebles viejos que obviamente ni se molestaron en limpiar. Delante de ella estaba un gran ventanal por el que veía el cielo oscuro de la noche. Pero lo que la perturbo de sobremanera fueron las velas que la rodeaban y las líneas que estaban talladas en el suelo de madera que formaban un círculo perfecto con diversas líneas en su interior.

—Veo que has despertado, Sapphire.

La voz de Sabrina a pesar de sonar como un murmullo fácilmente se escuchó por toda la habitación como el tétrico siseo de una serpiente en una cueva oscura y deshabitada. Una sensación nada alentadora.

Sapphire hubiera intentado verla directamente pero en su estado era imposible. Así que hizo la única opción viable.

—Sabrina —hablar. Sólo que su voz salió mucho más débil de lo que pudo haber imaginado y mucho más calmada y serena de lo que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

—Si fuera tu no me esforzaría en hablar…o moverme, creo que hasta ni pensar. Al menos no por el momento.

—¿Qué…?—se detuvo, no podía hablar, era agotador…era doloroso. De un momento a otro, mover su quijada resultaba casi tan agotador como querer moverse. En serio quería hacerlo pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacerle caso.

—Te dije que ni te esforzaras—le dijo Sabrina quien se acercó más a ella para entrar a su campo de visión—. En estos momentos tu _psiquis_ está ocupada en procesos más complejos e importantes que tu débil y efímero cuerpo material.

"_¿Mi qué?" _se vio pensando pero Sabrina tenía razón, eso era cansado. Sólo quería dormir y descansar, para siempre de ser posible.

—Pero es extraño. Pareces no saber nada…o no lo recuerdas.

Abrió levemente los ojos, esperando que su mirada comunicara el interés que le estaba poniendo. Le gustase o no, Sabrina sabía que le estaba pasando y mínimo eso necesitaba saber antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Según tu plática con Morty, no recuerdas nada anterior a tus cinco años, o antes de vivir en este pueblucho…o de la triste perdida de tu madre—se acercó más a Sapphire. Se arrodilló a su lado y con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que le recordaba dijo—: ¿Qué harías si te digo que yo sé cómo murió?

—¡DEJATE DE…!—pero se vio interrumpida por el grito de dolor que profirió, ese reclamación a la otra chica sí que le costó caro. Pero el dolor no era en su cuerpo, era algo más profundo…y más horrible.

Pero Sabrina había hecho algo imperdonable. Se había burlado de la confianza que Sapphire había depositado en ella al hablarle de su madre. Eso la enfureció. Y la sardónica risa de Sabrina no ayudaba mucho a calmarla. Al contrario…

—Sí que eres muy susceptible Sapphire. Y eso que no te he dicho lo peor —La castaña no hizo más que mirarla con desprecio. Pero ella la ignoró, acercó su cabeza a la de ella y sus labios a su oído—Tú fuiste quien le mató.

Y sin esperárselo, la mano derecha de Sapphire reacciono y la tomo por el cuello.

—¡PERO QUÉ…!—exclamo Sabrina al sentir el agarre— ¡Tú no deberías mo…! —el agarre de Sapphire se fortaleció— ¡moverte!

Fue entonces que notó algo fuera de lugar…uno de los ojos de la chica era rojo, un rojo que podría comparar con la sangre echa cristal.

Sin embargo ella gritó, soltándola en el proceso. Sabrina apenas se supo libre se alejó de la chica que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Se llevó ambas manos en la garganta y respiraba con dificultad. Su mirada entonces pasó a Morty quien llevaba dos espadas en mano, y de la hoja de una de ellas apreciaba un mancha carmesí, y a sus pies aun en agonía estaba Sapphire que con su mano izquierda cubría la herida sangrante que el rubio le hiso en el brazo derecho.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunto el rubio ignorando de manera olímpica a la castaña.

—¡Deberíamos matarla de una vez!—espetó entre dientes Sabrina.

—¿Es esa una orden mi reina?—le pregunto el rubio.

—Ya sabes que no. Yo misma tengo ordenes —y bufó ante ese pensamiento—Quieren que al menos al morir, sepa en nombre de que murió...—miró con odio a Sapphire— que la impotencia y la frustración no la dejen descansar por la eternidad. Que sepa que no pudo cumplir con la misión que se le encomendó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ruby se levantó.

Justo hace unos minutos había caído en el suelo, el dolor en su pecho insoportable. Y por unos segundos pudo ver algo que se suponía no debería. Pero fue muy poco, porque de repente ya no estaba viendo a una chica sino la fría y oscura tierra del camino.

Eso no era una buena señal. Y después de aquella epifanía al fin llegó a su destino. La vieja casona que Sapphire tanto apreciaba.

Sonrió con agria ironía. El lugar que más estimaba la chica se había vuelto en una trampa mortal para ella.

Decidió comportarse lo más natural posible, aunque igual no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero tenía que ser cauteloso, se trataba de la vida de Sapphire, necesitaba pensar muy bien en cómo sacarla de ahí sin necesidad de pelear más de la cuenta o que ella saliera lastimada.

Abrió la reja y con paso calmado cruzo el jardín frontal hasta que llegó a la puerta. Tocó algunas veces y espero. Y cada segundo le parecía una eternidad y la famosísima pero fatídica cuenta regresiva. Sabía que abriendo esa puerta no habría marcha atrás. Que ante cualquier error él podría morir y ella después de él, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Abrieron la puerta, delante de él estaba un chico rubio de ojos morados que lo veía con perturbadora calma.

—Buenas noches —dijo el rubio.

—Buenas noches—regreso él en tono cortes — ¿Dónde está Sapphire?—exigió saber, porque con un simple vistazo al chico descubrió quien era.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—En algún lugar de esta casa. Aunque puedes entrar…

Ruby sintió un jalón en su playera y fue arrojado al interior de la casa. De haber sido alguien normal hubiera caído sobre su espalda, pero él no era del todo normal y con una envidiable agilidad cayó de pie. Cuando al fin pudo pararse erguido vio con asombros como el otro ya tenía dos espadas en mano.

—…y buscarla. Si es que no te mató primero —terminó.

—Eso ya lo veremos —el chico hiso una reverencia—. Ruby Batudelima —se presentó.

—Morty Ysbrid—imitó el otro—. El vasallo de Sapphire supongo—inquirió señalándolo con una de sus espadas

—Puedes suponer—replico el otro con aires de grandeza— ¿Usaras tus armas contra mí?

—Sí…

—¡Oh!...maldita sea —maldijo en voz baja. En serio esperaba que no las usara, pero de cierta manera le agradeció que lo hiciera.

—Si te haces llamar vasallo creo que de antemano sabrías que en un encuentro como este no existe la dichosa "igualdad de condiciones"—y de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a Ruby, blandiendo sus dos espadas.

El moreno por su lado esquivo el ataque brincando hacia atrás. Pero al tocar suelo sintió una irritación en el abdomen, con temor verificó para comprobar la horrible sospecha como cierta: Morty si le había alcanzado. Aunque la herida no fue tan profunda como se pretendía.

—Nunca creí que un vasallo incompleto pudiera ser tan rápido —lo felicitó, pero su atención estaba en el filo de su espada cubierta con una leve línea roja. La sangre de Ruby.

—Y puedes apostar a que no solo soy rápido —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Pero eso no te ayudara en nada—pero justo cuando Morty iba a moverse se vio imposiblitado—¿Qué? —miró a sus pies, donde sintió que se originaba la fuerza que lo retenía y se topó con una carta, una carta que él conocía a la perfección.

En su parte superior estaba el número siete en romano, y en la parte inferior un nombre que el reconocería en cualquier idioma que estuviese: _Le Chariot._ Pero si ver la carta simplemente lo perturbó lo que le hizo temer fueron los símbolos que estaba sobre ella. Miro asombrado al moreno, pero para su propia sorpresa ya estaba delante suyo.

—También soy brujo—y le dio una certera patada en la cara la cual mando al rubio lejos de su posición. Ruby se felicitó mentalmente después de tomar la carta del suelo. En serio que le había sido de mucho ayuda, pues le sirvió de sello perfecto para inmovilizarlo. Obviamente estaba en clara desventaja por carecer de su legítima arma, pero tenía otros trucos bajo la manga que sabía un vasallo como Morty jamás imaginaría.

Oyó al rubio escupir. Se giró y lo vio levantarse mientras con la manga de su playera se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, pero ya no lucía tan relajado como antes…lo había hecho enfadar.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó.

Ruby volvió a sonreír para irritación del otro.

—No lo supe. Lo supuse—rectificó—Le Chariot, The Chariot…El Carro, la 7ma Arcana, La 7ma Reina…la que no se detendrá ante nada…Su vasallo debe ser igual. A simple vista es fácil suponer que eres quien que toma las cosas con calma Morty, racional y sobre todo un caballero. Me sorprendió que no quisieras aceptar mi petición de pelear en igualdad de condiciones. Estabas tan deseoso por cumplir al pie de la letra las muy posible órdenes de tu reina, que ni te diste cuenta de lo fácil que me hiciste adivinar a servicio de quien estabas. Cuando puedo apostar tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de quién soy yo o a quien le sirvo.

El rubio no contestó sino que corrió hacia donde se encontraba con ambas espadas en mano, a una velocidad superior que con la que lo había atacado anteriormente. Lo ataco primero con ambas espadas dirigidas a su pecho, las esquivo apenas moviéndose a la derecha, Morty entonces blandió su espada derecha para intentar atacarlo, y lo alcanzó, pero no se quedó así pues también atacó con su espada izquierda. Ruby cayó hacia atrás, adolorido ahora con tres cortes, de los cuales los dos últimos eran los más profundos.

—¿Será acaso la reina _Loca_?—preguntó mientras veía al moreno escupir la sangre en el suelo.—¿La _emperatriz_, _Los Enamorados_, _La fuerza_…._o el Mundo_ que tanto andamos buscando?

—Al menos sabes quienes son los que faltan por aparecer—rugió Ruby desde el suelo al tiempo que lanzó algo en dirección al rubio. Morty ni tiempo tuvo de cubrirse cuando otra carta con el nombre "_La Force"_ apareció delante de él. Pero si estaba iba a tener un efecto no lo tuvo pues después de unos segundos esta cayó al suelo.

A Ruby se le quiso caer el mundo.

—No puede ser—exclamó incrédulo.—Eso quiere decir que…. —miró al techo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder tener rayos X para encontrar a Sapphire.

—Es curioso cómo siendo un vasallo puedas usar un truco que sólo un rey puede, ¿Será porque está incompleta? —empezó Morty—. Pero si la carta no funcionó, eso solo significaría una cosa —Se acercó a Ruby y con una de sus espadas le hiso un superficial corte en el cuello, que hiso que el moreno se hiciera hacia atrás—: Ella ya conoce su lugar en el mundo ¿Estás listo para luchar para que lo mantenga?

Ruby solo lo miro desafiante. Él no se iba a rendir, y menos ahora que Sapphire corría más peligro que nunca.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

¿El no sentir nada era sinónimo de muerte?

_La muerte no existe como tal_

Si eso era cierto, entonces no estaba muerta solo estaba…

_Solo se está en contacto con la esencia del Universo._

Esa declaración le pareció de lo más anormal. ¿Cómo podía estar en contacto con lo que no sentía?

_La esencia solo es perceptible con la esencia._

La esencia…la esencia. Repasó el concepto en su cabeza. Era su alma….

_El momento ha llegado, cumplirás con la misión que se te ha encomendado…_

_Forjaras el destino propio y de toda la energía que te rodea._

_Porque tú eres parte del destino._

_Eres una reina._

_En el plano material eres igual a los demás._

_Pero en la eternidad del tiempo y la creación_

_Eres y seguirás siendo la 6ta Arcana_

_La 6ta Reina._

_Toma el lugar que te corresponde._

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que al fin tenía control de su propio cuerpo. Podía respirar con normalidad, pensar con claridad -con demasiada claridad a decir verdad-. Se sentía distinta…como si algo grande estuviera esperando a que se moviera, a que actuara. Algo, no sabía que, quería que ella hiciera otro algo, pero no sabía precisamente el que. Razonamientos muy confusos para ella, pero entendibles.

Entonces se amontonaron en su cabeza los sucesos anteriores a su, muy bien referido desmayo. Su ida al doctor, la cena, la llamada…su secuestro, pero se detuvo en algo con más atención. Lo dicho por Sabrina.

Al principio le parecieron tonterías…pero ahora sabía que era verdad. Todo lo que le dijo, muy probablemente lo de su madre también ¿Cómo y por qué estaba tan segura? Era lo único que desconocía.

—Hola hermanita—oyó de repente y Sabrina ya estaba sentada encima suyo. Sapphire seguía en el suelo. De tan sumida que estuvo en sus pensamientos no la vio venir.

—Quítate Sabrina—exigió con una potencia en su voz que casi, pareció ajena.

—¿Sabes cuánto eh estado esperando para esta reunión?—la tomo de las muñecas y las puso a la altura de la cabeza—¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que este momento significa para mí?—rugió furiosa a centímetros de su cara.

Sapphire por su parte mantenía una calma de la que jamás se creyó poseedora a pesar de la situación que la ponía en clara desventaja ante la otra chica. La cual pareció enfurecerse más ante la calma que ahora emanaba.

—Durante años, he tenido que buscarte como aguja en un pajar. Porque un imbécil no pudo hacer bien su trabajo hace más de once años. Porque en lugar de matarte cometieron la estupidez de dejarte incompleta.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó entonces Sapphire—¿Por qué una reina? ¿Por qué incompleta?

Sabrina pareció sorprendida, tanto que la fuerza en su agarre disminuyo y su mirada se suavizó.

—Dime porque no estoy incomoda con ese título —volvió a decir la castaña.

—Porque es lo que en realidad eres —explicó al fin, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Sapphire—. Eres una reina, como yo y mis hermanos…tus hermanos —entonces sonrió—. Pero tú no eres la clase de hermana que necesitamos.

El agarre en una de sus muñecas cedió pero entonces un dolor en su pecho la hiZo gritar, gritar como se juró que jamás lo haría. Era horrible, era como si quisieran arrancarle una parte de su vida, y al mismo tiempo le envenenaran el alma. Porque Sabrina no atravesó su cuerpo con su mano. El blanco no era ese, era ella misma, su esencia… su alma.

Su _psiquis_

—¡Sabes porque me escogieron a mí!—le gritó con regocijo al verla sufrir, su mano aferrándose con más fuerza a eso que tenía toda intención de arrancar de Sapphire—¡Porque soy la 7ma reina! ¡La que cambia todo designio natural! ¡La única que puede dejar a un Rey sin Vasallo! ¡Y cuando te deje sin él al fin podré matarte de la manera que desee, y al muy infeliz que vino por ti le espera la muerte a manos de Morty!

Era Ruby…¡Estaba hablando de Ruby!

No podía permitir que le hicieran daño. Podría caerle mal, ser un insoportable y fastidioso, pero de eso a que le hicieran daño… A ella podía hacerle lo que quisiera pero jamás dejaría que por su culpa lastimaran al chico. Eso nunca.

…_.ruego a ti, que me concedas el honor de protegerte…_

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Pero sonaban tan lejanas...

—.—.—.—.—.—

Un grito sacó a ambos de concentración. Morty y Ruby alzaron la vista al techo, el último más apaleado y débil que el otro. Llevaban un rato peleando pero era notoria la diferencia.

—Ese grito… —empezó el de ojos rojos —¡Es Sapphire!

—Tu atención debería estar conmigo—oyó a sus espaldas, se giró y Morty ya estaba atacándole verticalmente, ocasionándole una herida que iba desde su hombro hasta el estómago. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, empezando a marearse por la pérdida de sangre que ya llevaba.

Se rio de sí mismo. Lo último que buscaba era una pelea larga y mira en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Era todo un caso.

"Sapphire" pensó "…_ruego a ti, que me concedas el honor de protegerte… _perdóname por no cumplir algo tan simple".

—Veo que ya no puedes seguir ¿te das por vencido?—preguntó Morty acercándose al moreno que yacía de rodillas en el suelo. Acercó la punta de su espada a su mentón y lo obligo a mirarlo sólo para sorprenderse al verle los ojos. Ya no eran sus ojos rojos, ahora eran profundamente azules.

Y otro grito provocó su distracción. Pero esta vez no fue de Sapphire.

—¡SABRINA! —y fue a tras su reina.

Olvidando todo. Olvidando sus órdenes originales, la pelea e inclusive al mismo Ruby. Sabrina había gritado cuando no tenía razón de hacerlo. Algo había salido muy mal.

De tan apurado que estaba no se percató de como Ruby y su mirada rojiza lo siguieron… con una velocidad renovada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Las manos de Sapphire se aferraron a la de Sabrina que atravesaba su alma.

—Es inútil, ya la alcance, no hay manera en que…—pero se detuvo al notar la mirada de odio que le dirigía, y que se intensificaba con ese par de ajenos orbes rojizos.

—La gema no te pertenece—le soltó entre dientes.

Rápidamente y sin poder hacer nada, una de las manos de Sapphire se posó sobre el pecho de Sabrina. A la misma altura donde ella tenía la suya en Sapphire. Y lo sintió. Sintió como algo atravesaba no solo su cuerpo sino su propia existencia. El grito que emitió Sabrina fácilmente podía competir con los que había provocada a Sapphire toda la noche. Arqueo la espalda a tal grado que termino en el suelo, aun gritando del dolor.

La castaña por su parte se contrajo hasta terminar hecha ovillo en el suelo con ambas manos en el pecho y respirando con dificultad. Estaba confundida, había recordado unas palabras, había visto a Morty y de repente estaba ante una Sabrina que gritaba. No sabía que paso, pero lo agradecía.

—¡Sabrina!—escucho a Morty y sus pasos por el piso de madera e iba hacia la chica que había llamado con tanta alarma.

Sintió temor, si Morty estaba allí eso quería decir que…

—¡Ruby!—le llamo con todas sus fuerzas, rogando que estuviera bien.—¡RUBY!—nada—¡OSITO MARICONCITO!

—NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.

Y de quien sabe dónde tomó las fuerzas para incorporarse un poco y ver cómo el chico corría a su encuentro…o eso intentaba porque para Sapphire verlo en aquel estado hizo todo menos reconfortarla. Ruby tenía rasgaduras en su ropa, además de estar teñida de la sangre de alguna de sus heridas, pero las más horribles eran las de su torso.

No siendo eso suficiente el dolor en su pecho regreso. Volvió a apretar el origen del dolor con sus manos.

—¡Sapphire!—El chico se deslizo por el suelo con sus rodillas lo último que le quedaba de tramo—¿Qué tienes?—preguntó exaltado. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir con Sapphire el dolor en el pecho. Así sabía que tan grave era, pero ahora sólo ella lo sentía…

—Me duele el pecho —contestó. Le miró asustada, verdaderamente asustada. Algo que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver en ella— ¿Qué me pasa?

El chico sudó frío. Si el ya no sentía nada entonces….tendrían que hacerlo de una vez.

—Sapphire, escúchame muy bien y confía en mí —le pidió tomando una de sus manos.

—Ni creas que te dejaremos hacer el juramento —ambos levantaron la vista para toparse con Sabrina jadeante que también tenía la mano en su pecho y la otra era sostenida por Morty arrodillado a un lado de ella.

—No te estamos pidiendo permiso—replicó Sapphire quien parecía saber al fin de que hablaba la chica.

Ruby tomo eso como señal. La tomó de las manos, cerró los ojos y ella le imito.

—¡No!

"Espero lo recuerdes"

"No…pero me lo sé"

_Lex Naturalis est Scripta in Cordubus Ominum_

Y su voz resonó al unísono por el lugar. Sabrina ya no podía hacer nada. Lo sabía. No tenía idea de cómo los detuvieron hace más de once años pero ella y Morty no podrían hacerlo otra vez. No cuando la Reina yacía erguida con su vasallo arrodillado a sus pies unidos por el agarre en ambas manos.

_Pido al Gran Creador y a mis hermanos dueños del destino  
sean testigos de este juramento  
que ni la eternidad del tiempo y el espacio podrán negar._

**_Juro ante El Gran Creador que con benevolencia vida me ha dado,  
y ante tus hermanos que junto a ti mi vida han marcado,  
No faltare a esta proclamación que hago_**

**_Yo, humilde vasallo, ruego a ti, que me concedas el honor de protegerte y salvaguardarte.  
Mi vida ato a ti de hoy en adelante sin remordimiento alguno mi amada reina.  
Disponga de mí como guste pues mi destino en usted se encuentra._**

_Juro ante El Gran Creador cuya máxima Obra me ha encargado junto a mis hermanos  
Que te protegeré y cuidare,  
Tu vida no será menospreciada por mí,  
a quien ciegamente se la has entregado…_

_Hijo mío  
te cedo la gema que te defenderá._

**_Y que usaré para defenderla._**

Él se paró, ignorando heridas y cualquier tipo de dolor, sólo siguiendo con aquello que la naturaleza demandaba. Una de sus manos la posó en el pecho de su reina, en el mismo lugar donde Sabrina había intentado ultrajar lo que ahora era suyo. Con cuidado fue retirando su mano al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Sapphire con su otro brazo, y al fin salió una pequeña gema azul redondeada que empezó a brillar con intensidad y la tomó en su mano.

—Úsala—fue lo que dijo Sapphire antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

El intenso brillo de la piedra empezó a tomar forma en su mano. Se alargó, y un mango apareció. El brillo disminuyo y ya no quedaba rastro de la piedra, sino una fina espada de esgrima

—La usare, mi reina.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Normalmente a esas horas de la noche, cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto y la luz entraba por las altas paredes de cristal. Ella no se encontraba ahí. Pero hoy era una excepción.

Con un paso lleno de gracia y fantasmal elegancia se dirigió al centro de aquel invernadero lleno de rosas, que, de ser otra persona, bien se pudo haber quedado a contemplar cada una de ellas, pues no eran rosas normales, era rosas de cualquier color habido y por haber, que rebosaban de una inusual vida y emanaban un intoxicante y sofocante aroma que volvería adicto al pobre novato que las contemplara…porque después de todo, eran rosas. La trampa más hermosa, letal y dañina que la creación pudo haber concebido.

Pero a ella no la engañaban, había aprendido la lección de la manera más cruel y dolorosa, así que ahora era inmune a sus encantos, por lo que podías ignorarlas sin problema, atravesar el lugar, y llegar a donde estaba el pequeño estanque. El agua era tan cristalina y limpia que podía ver su propio reflejo en ella…pero en esos momentos no era lo que le interesaba. Ella fue por otra cosa.

Con la mirada examino el estanque y se topó con unas cuantas flores de loto, las cuales se puso a contar señalando cada uno con su dedo índice.

—Una, dos, tres, cuatro….—siguió contando y cuando termino sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa, y sus ojos brillaron con una maliciosa alegría.

Había un loto de más.

Satisfecha con lo correcto de sus suposiciones dio media vuelta sobre la punta de su pie y emprendió la salida de aquel lugar, tarareando una de las tantas composiciones que su mente ofrecía en sus momentos de regocijo y bailando al compás de la misma melodía.

—¡Oooh, Lance!—dijo a todo pulmón en tono cantarín—¡Sabrina y Morty han fallado!

Y salió de sus aposentos cerrando la puerta de tan maldito lugar tras de sí, arrastrando su maligna presencia con ella.

* * *

Levanten la mano los que notaron la OBVIA referencia a Revolutionary Girl Utena! *dany levanta la mano* ¿no la notaron? repasen la parte después del juramento entre Sapphire y Ruby ewe ¿ya? En fins, como se daran cuanta soy un ASCO para las escenas de peleas. Pero nimodo! se amolaron, porque tendrán que aguantarlas el resto de la historia ya que obviamente habrá mas peleas...bueno no tantas D: pero si habra más ewe

Ya no sé que más decirles solo que esperon hayan tenido una feliz navidad y tengan un igual de feliz año nuevo!

PD. Los amo a todos los que leaan T¬T

Gracias a Hanon y Joey por su review :3 Los amo por eso T_T

**EDIT 20 DE MAYO DEL 2013:** Pues nada, que los amo :)


	3. Arcano II

**Disclaimer: Mis abogados me fallaron, así que pokemon sigue siendo propiedad de satoshi tajiri**

Gracias a Elyon, Mae, Eve, Joey y Falk por el review! Uds. saben que son amor ;D

Este cap. es más que nada la fuamada explicación de esta historia (al menos parte de) así que presten atención ;D

* * *

**Arcano II. Lágrimas de Sangre.**

_Cuando la muerte llega, debe ser recibida con una sonrisa; que de llorar ya otros se encargaran._

Había sucedido, el peor escenario posible que se pudo haber imaginado era una realidad de pie ante ella. Sabrina no lo podía creer.

—Esto no está bien. No les va a gustar para nada cuando se enteren —empezó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie ayudándose de Morty—… No, no, ¡NO!—gritó al fin, llamando no solo la atención de Ruby, sino también la de su vasallo.

—¿Tu orden?—preguntó entonces el rubio al interpretar con certeza los deseos de su reina.

—Mátalos —siseó molesta—. Entre más rápido, mejor para nosotros.

Ruby se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás y depositó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Sapphire en el suelo, después de lo cual alzó su espada a la altura de su hombro en dirección a Morty.

—No será tan fácil —dijo con determinación renovada.

El rubio miró a Sabrina y está también retrocedió unos pasos. Ella ya no tenía que ver en esa pelea, al menos no directamente.

—Podrás tener tu arma, pero llevo más de quince años con Sabrina—dijo este, poniéndose en posición— No creas que un vasallo moribundo recién nombrado será rival para mí.

Y esa fue lo único que necesitó Ruby para ir contra Morty con espada en mano. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable le dio una estocada en el pecho que Morty logró evitar al interponer sus dos sables formando una equis justo antes de que la punta de la espada de Ruby le tocara y así alzarlos haciendo que la espada de su contrincante fallara. Con esa oportunidad el rubio intentó atacarle horizontalmente pero Ruby pudo protegerse usando su espada. Nuevamente atacó con la otra espada pero el moreno se agachó a tiempo quedando en cuclillas, manteniendo su espada en la misma posición y tomando la camisa del rubio con su mano libre con lo cual consiguió que este se inclinará un poco más para así tomar ventaja haciéndole al menos un corte. Y sonrió al percibir como la punta de su espada logró perforar la blanca piel del otro. Aunque tenía que ser rápido, por lo que después de eso se empujó así mismo hacia atrás evitando ser víctima de otro ataque, aún y si terminará en el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó para ponerse nuevamente en posición de pelea, mientras que ahora era Morty el que sufría con su nueva herida hecha casi cerca del cuello.

—¿Aprovechándote de la inconsciencia de tu reina? —preguntó entonces apretando su herida.

Ruby frunció el ceño.

—Dejar a un rey en la inconsciencia no es un acto deshonroso —espetó.

—No…—Morty ahora fue a su encuentro con sus dos espadas listas para atacar al mismo tiempo pero hubo otro choque de metales que resonó por todo el lugar. Un choque de dos energías poderosas chocando entre sí—… Pero no deja de hacer resaltar tu mediocridad.

Ambos seguían en la misma posición sin intención alguna de retroceder.

—¿Mediocre?—preguntó con cierta ironía el de ojos rojos—¿Mediocre yo? Un vasallo puede aumentar su poder si su rey queda en estado de inconciencia, así es más fácil defenderle. Pero si a mediocres vamos tú eres mejor ejemplo que yo —sonrió levemente con la burla expresada en su gesto— ¡Tú que sirves a una reina que se rebajó a servir a otro Arcano!

Esas palabras hicieron efecto en Morty quien dejo de hacer fuerza para darle una patada en el pecho al menor y lo lanzó al suelo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó más molesto que curioso— Tu reina perdió la memoria, no hay forma alguna de que esté al corriente de la situación actual.

—Pero yo no…—logró decir desde el suelo—. Una niña que ve como su madre es asesinada querría olvidar algo así, en especial si comprende que el objetivo original era ella —apoyándose en su espada se volvió a poner de pie lentamente—. Hace 11 años cuando llegó _ese rey_, logró impedir el juramento asesinando a la madre de Sapphire. Ella lo pudo haber olvidado, pero no así aquel niño que juro que la protegería por la eternidad: yo.

—Vaya, vaya.

Los dos chicos se giraron a ver a Sabrina que había hablado nuevamente, sus ojos puestos en Ruby.

—¿Así que tú sabes quién fue el estúpido que no completó su tarea?

—No—le contestó—. Jamás lo vi o supe su nombre. Solo dos personas lo vieron: La madre de Sapphire y el Rey que cuidaba de Sapphire. Que como sabes también murió en ese incidente.

Esa información provocó algo en Sabrina que rápidamente fue en dirección a Sapphire quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Y todo por culpa de esa! —Exclamó en voz alta, con frustración en la voz— ¡¿Qué la hace tan especial?! ¿Por qué logró estar incompleta? ¿Qué clase de arcana es?

Pero antes de estar a menos de dos metros de ella, Ruby ya se encontraba en su camino, espada en mano y apuntando a la mayor que se detuvo más por instinto que por pensar en que Ruby pudiera atacarla.

—¿A dónde cree que va?—preguntó en tono de advertencia, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante que cualquiera dudaría fuera posible en él estético y elegante Ruby.

—Tengo derecho al menos a saber a cual de mis hermanos mataré —contesto aun dándole el lujo de sonar burlona. Y se estiró el cuello de su playera para dejarle ver a Ruby un pequeño número siete en romano marcado como si fueran cicatrices de una cortada en su pecho y el cual sangraba.

—Lo sabrá si logra matarme. Conoce las reglas _majestad_ —dijo, aunque le costó llamarla con ese apelativo—. Mientras yo siga en pie, ni usted ni nadie le puede hacer absolutamente nada.

Sabrina lo fulminó con la mirada, entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño… pero regresó sobre sus pasos. Quería terminar eso de una vez.

—Morty, te estas tardando —soltó mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia a aquel que llamaba vasallo.

Y los dos vasallos siguieron en su pelea por su respectiva reina.

—.—.—.—.—.—

El recibir una llamada telefónica en medio de la noche era algo que no podía tolerarle a nadie. Para empezar sentía cierto disgusto por esos aparatos conocidos como celulares. El suyo era para emergencias, por lo tanto, tenía que ser algo realmente importante para que le llamaran.

Así que cuando revisó el número y supo que se trataba de Lance, sabía que era algo realmente especial; contestó, lo escuchó y después colgó.

—¿Algo interesante, su majestad?—preguntó la persona que le hacía compañía en esa gran habitación.

—Sabrina falló. La reina ya está completa —dijo con monotonía mientras observaba el reflejo de la luz lunar que entraba por su ventana y pegaba contra la pantalla del aparato—. Volkner…

—Dígame.

—Mi hermana debe ser castigada.

—Por supuesto, su majestad.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Ambos vasallos yacían de pie y respirando con dificultad, uno a cada extremo de la habitación. Sin embargo, aunque a simple vista se creería que la batalla terminaría en empate, distaba mucho de ser así. Aún con su legitima arma y tomando energía de su reina… Ruby seguía estando en desventaja. Poseía el poder para resistir como roble a la tempestad que Morty igualaba, pero no por mucho tiempo. Y si la lucha seguía, él iba a perder, tenía que acabarlo de alguna manera.

"Si tan solo pudiera contactar a los otros reyes" pensó sin apartar la mirada del rubio y su reina… entonces lo notó.

La chica tenía su mano derecha sosteniendo su mentón, y con la otra sostenía su codo. Una simple pose que denotaba que ella estaba en concentración… si no estuviera mirando de un lado para otro y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus piernas. Pero no por nada Ruby sabía lo suficiente de lenguaje corporal, así que con facilidad pudo descifrar que Sabrina estaba nerviosa o impaciente. Muy probablemente ambas. Y con eso recordó sus palabras:

"Mátalos, entre más rápido mejor para nosotros…"

Esas palabras provocaron una serie de pensamientos en él. Las ideas se hilaron, se desarrollaron, tomaron forma y muchas fueron desechadas. Al final solo quedaba una posibilidad que podía explicar el apuro y la bien fundamentada preocupación de la 7ma reina. La única que podía darle esperanza a él y Sapphire.

Sabrina iba a morir esa noche.

—¿Cuánto llevan buscándola? —cuestionó.

Reina y vasallo lo miraron extrañados. Morty habló sin ver las intenciones de Ruby:

—10 años.

—¿Por qué tú? —Ahora lo sabía. Era cierto.

—Ya deberías saberlo si dedujiste que reina soy —replicó Sabrina con el ceño fruncido—. Soy la única que puede quitar la gema y dejar un rey sin vasallo antes de siquiera tenerlo… ¡Morty!

Ruby se quedó en su lugar esperando a que el rubio llegará hasta a él y usar su espada para defenderse de sus ataques.

Él no iba matar a Sabrina esa noche, lo iba a hacer alguien más. Alguien que a esas alturas sabía que la chica no cumplió con su única tarea: matar a Sapphire.

Ahora, la única obligación de Ruby en esos momentos era hacer tiempo y esperar a que la persona que mataría a Sabrina llegase, a pesar de que se odiara por esa clase de pensamiento tan ruin, no había nada más que hacer. Era ella o Sapphire. Y el entregaría al mundo entero antes que a su reina.

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues las estocadas de Morty se hacían más intensas a cada segundo. Se les acababa el tiempo. Lo sabían, lo sentían. Era como si una soga invisible fuera apretándose a cada segundo alrededor de su cuello. Cada respiro de Sapphire y Ruby eran sofocantes momentos para ellos.

Sabrina se mordía el dedo tan fuerte que le sangraba. Pero aún así tuviera que perder el dedo, ella no perdería la compostura. Perderla significaba aceptar su muerte ¡Y eso jamás!

El problema fue ese maldito vasallo que duró más de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Se suponía que al no completar el juramento él no tendría tanta fuerza y eso que Morty ya lo había herido. No quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido atacado. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado listo, no parecía un vasallo, parecía un…

—…un rey— susurró. Lo miró mientras seguía defendiéndose de Morty. No, él no podía ser un rey. Sólo un vasallo podía pelear contra otro. A menos que ese chido fuera…

Pero todo flujo de pensamiento se detuvo cuando escucho como el cristal de la ventana se hacía añicos, provocando que también la pelea terminara.

Los tres miraron hacia el ventanal hecho pedazos, una persona estaba delante de él, con una rodilla en el suelo y su mirada contra el suelo. Lo único que podían verle era su cabello rubio.

Ruby no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero le basto con ver rapidamente a Sabrina y a Morty para entender que eran malas noticias… para ellos.

El recién llegado vestía con una gabardina azul, pantalones negros y botas a juego había entrado. Se levantó entonces, acomodando su gabardina y en deshaciéndose de los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que se le quedaron atorados.

Sabrina maldijo su suerte una y otra vez, pero en su mente sólo una palabra se repetía constantemente.

"Morty"

Sintió un roce contra su mano izquierda, la cual miro inmediatamente para ver como una mano que no era la suya se entrelazaba a ella. No necesito mirar al dueño para saber que era su vasallo.

Ruby por otro lado, sabía que debería estar aliviado, pero la presencia de ese sujeto no ayudaba en nada. La muerte para muchos era un esqueleto que vestía con una tela negra que lo cubría y una guadaña. Para Sabrina y Morty era ese sujeto.

Con Morty a lado de Sabrina, él fue con Sapphire. Era más que obvio que la pelea se había interrumpido. Al llegar con ella se encargó de cerrar esos botones que revelaban apenas ese número romano que se empezaba a marcar como cicatrices, después la cargó entre sus brazos. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de poder llevar a cabo tal tarea.

El hombre que recién llegó, solo se les quedo viendo. No se veía muy entusiasta de estar ahí. Miro primero a Sabrina y Morty, y después a Sapphire y Ruby. Se cruzó de brazos con mirada analítica, cosa que obviamente incomodo al moreno.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Ruby.

—Volkner muchacho—contestó sin rodeos, aun viéndolos o más precisamente a Sapphire.

Su intensa mirada incomodó hasta al chico quien la atrajo más hacia sí. Ese tipo, aunque fuera su única esperanza no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

—No te preocupes —dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la castaña—. No puedo hacerle nada. Al menos no hasta que tú estés muerto. ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó de repente sin apartar la vista de la castaña, pero Ruby supo que la pregunta no era para él.

—No lo sé —respondió Sabrina entre dientes.

—¿Has tenido a la reina todo este tiempo y no sabes quién es? —Y al fin se puso de pie para dirigir su mirada a la otra chica.

—Él se interpuso cuando lo iba a averiguar—contestó firme, señalando a Ruby.

—Al menos él hace su trabajo —fue la respuesta de Volkner—. Solo tenías que esperar a que su _psiquis_ se restaurará y después matarla… pero fallaste arcana inútil.

—¡Como te atreves!—rugió molesta— ¡Que no se te olvide que le hablas a una reina!

—Pero a la única que le debo respeto y obediencia es a la mía —expresó sin inmutarse ante el tono de voz de la muchacha—. Además, no olvidemos que tú misma te rebajaste a servirle —terminó como si tal declaración no significara nada.

—¡Volkner basta! —exclamó Morty— No permitiré que le sigas hablando a mi reina de esa forma —mostró sus espadas—. Vayamos al grano, que tanto tú como yo sabemos que viniste aquí a platicar.

—Que aburrido —soltó dando un suspiro—. Oye niño —le habló a Ruby, quien le miro desafiante—, puedes irte ya. Este asunto ya no le concierne a tu reina.

Ruby sin embargo, no se movió. Cosa que provocó un suspiro por parte de Volkner.

—Es cierto —empezó al ver como el moreno lo miraba aun con desconfianza—. Si no está muerta, ya no lo va a estar. Cada rey tiene una obligación, así como su vasallo. El de la 7ma reina era matar a su hermana —señaló a Sapphire—, no lo hizo. El tuyo era defender a tu reina y lo hiciste. El mío es obedecer a su majestad y lo haré. Así que vete ya.

El chico aún así se quedó un momento en el que miró a Sabrina y Morty. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que sería la última vez que los vería. Pero ya era muy tarde. Inclinó su cabeza levemente, como última muestra de respeto a la reina, que no se molestó en volverlo a ver mientras salía de aquel cuarto.

Volkner al ver como el vasallo salía con su reina en brazos miró a los otros dos que se quedaron.

—¿Tienes planeado pelear contra mí Morty? —preguntó algo impresionado.

—No dejaré que mates a mi reina. La protegeré con mi propia vida.

Volkner aun impresionado se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza un poco, analizando al rubio que estaba frente a Sabrina, dispuesto a defenderla de quien sea.

"Protegerla con su propia vida" pensó. Y fue entonces que una ajena, pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se asomó. Y de ser otra persona hubiera sido sinónimo de arrogancia y prepotencia, pero en Volkner solo era sinónimo de algo…

—¿Y si te digo que morirá con tú propia vida?

Que había encontrado como divertirse.

Extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente e hizo ademán como si tomara algo y tirara de el hacia sí. La acción confundió a Morty, pero el gritó de Sabrina detrás de él lo desconcentró. Se giró para ver a su reina con ambos brazos estirados sobre su cabeza y las muñecas juntas, parada con las puntas de los pies y con una dificultad enorme para respirar. Como si algo la estuviera colgando de las muñecas. Pero no había nada ahí.

—¡Sabrina! ¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó furioso, perdiendo por completo toda calma.

—¿No los has visto? —cuestionó sin poder creérselo— Mira otra vez —y apretó su mano derecha.

Sabrina ahogó un grito cuando Morty al fin lo vio. Una simple gota de sangre salió de una herida en su cuello y siguió su camino por el hilo que rodeaba el cuello de Sabrina hasta uno de sus brazos donde se perdía con los otros que los rodeaban.

¡Volkner la había colgado con hilos de los brazos!

Sintió la ira corroerle el cuerpo, sin embargo, apenas iba a cortarlos no pudo hacerlo. No pudo mover su cuerpo.

—No…. —susurró al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miró su brazo, aquel con el que iba a atacar. Estaban ahí, tenían ambos brazos rodeados. Con su vista vio de donde provenían y lo llevaron hasta el candelabro, donde se perdían debido a la oscuridad, pero lo demás fue simplemente deducible. En especial porque Volkner tenía ambas manos cerradas.

—Siéntanse afortunados, Morty, Sabrina —empezó Volkner—… son los primeros en verme usando mi arma favorita. Normalmente no la uso, porque su majestad me pide estrictamente que cumpla con mi trabajo. Pero viendo las circunstancias, no creo que le moleste que intente entretenerme un poco. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… tal vez debería decir que son desafortunados —y esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Nada bueno pasaba cuando Volkner sonreía de esa manera.

Morty sintió como una de sus manos soltaba una de sus espadas. El sonido del metal contra el suelo de madera le pareció idéntico al sonido de soldados preparando el fusil. Miró a Sabrina, sus ojos no podían apartarse de él.

—Mo… mor—intentó llamarlo pero era inútil. Sentía que el respirar significaba hacer profundas y mortales las heridas en su cuello por los hilos. Tenía que decirle tantas cosas y no podía, no iba a poder—... Mor… ty… —una punzada de dolor corrió por su cuerpo a partir del hombro y un grito desgarrador salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Lo último que sintió fue su espalda contra la pared, y como los hilos en su cuello se habían aflojado un poco, pero seguía en la misma posición. Y con ese horrible dolor por todo el cuerpo. Entonces, fue capaz de ver el origen de este: La espada de Morty atravesaba su hombro derecho. De esa herida emanaba la sangre, él aún la tenía tomada por el mango, y su otra mano estaba sobre la pared arrinconando así a su reina.

—Sabrina… —Morty estaba conmocionado. Asustado por lo hecho y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Había herido a su propia reina.

—No llores —musitó entre dientes frunciendo el ceño y aguantándose las ganas de gritar por el dolor— Morty no… no te atrevas —no pudo evitar que eso sonara como una súplica más que como una orden. Aunque no le daría ese gusto a Volkner, no permitiría que la viera a ella y a su vasallo desquebrajarse con sus actos.

—Veremos si puedes seguir protegiéndola Morty —Oyeron la voz neutral de Volkner desde el otro lado.

—Cierra los ojos —fue su única petición, la única y posiblementela primera que él se atrevió a hacerle después de tanto tiempo de haberla conocido.

Los hilos volvieron a apretarse contra sus brazos y cuello, esta vez asegurándose de que la herida causada fuera lo suficientemente profunda para que la sangre escurriera por su cuerpo, pero sin matarla. El rubio delante de ella removió la espada de su lugar por acción de Volkner que jugaba con ellos como simples marionetas.

—Veamos cuanto me puedes entretener, Sabrina.

Entonces concedió la última petición de su vasallo. Cerró los ojos y sintió el filo de la espada contra su piel, abriéndola y desgarrando no sólo su ropa sino hasta su alma. Pero no podía gritar, porque un beso maldito por parte de su vasallo ultrajaba su boca y los ahogaba en ella. [1]

—.—.—.—.—.—

Un grito.

Un grito que llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma y la removió bruscamente, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Se sentía mal, respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo entero se quejaba del dolor, y seguía sintiendo punzadas en su pecho. Solo que en esta ocasión no solo eran punzadas, sino que sentía un hueco, una sensación de vacío que la ponía intranquila y le asustaba. Algo no estaba bien. Eso era lo que presentía. Algo… algo faltaba.

—Sapphire… —oyó un leve susurró a su lado. Se giró y lo primero que pescó su vista fue la mirada roja del chico que tanto la molestaba, y que estaba acostado con ella en una cama con su mano entrelazada a la de ella.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó para sorprenderse con lo débil y frágil que se oyó. Aunque en esos momentos no le importaba.

—A salvo—respondió.

Sapphire le creyó. Pero entonces sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Alarmada, se deshizo el agarre con Ruby y se talló los ojos buscando impedir que estas salieran. Pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra, aún a pesar de que ella no quería. Siguió tratando de limpiarlas y dejar de hacerlo, en especial porque no sabía porque lloraba. Estaba cansada y agotada, pero no por eso iba a llorar….

La mano del chico tomó la suya para retirarla de sus ojos. Sapphire aún terca, hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Lo último que quería era que alguien la viera haciendo lo que mas odiaba.

—Sapphire, escúchame —sintió sus labios demasiado cerca de su oído para su propio gusto—. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Llorar es algo normal, en especial cuando lo haces por un hermano.

La castaña entonces se incorporó un poco, viendo consternada al moreno de mirada rojiza. El quien aún tenía su mano tomada se la mostró ¡Estaba manchada! Miró la almohada y también lo estaba. Era un color oscuro. Tan oscuro que solo podía significar una cosa…

—Ruby —trago saliva— no me digas que son…

—Hay lágrimas que no podré prevenir que derrames de hoy en adelante, mi reina —le dijo al tiempo que la obligaba a recostarse otra vez a un lado suyo—. Esas son aquellas que derrama un rey por la muerte de uno de sus hermanos. Son lágrimas de sangre.

* * *

[1]La continuación de esta escena (por llamarla de alguna manera) se cuenta en el one-shot "Con Su Propia vida" que pueden encontrar en mi profile. Esta como M.

* * *

En fins ¡explicaciones hasta el siguiente capítulo! Y un nuevo rey con vasallo en el cuarto (creo). Hagan sus apuestas ¿Quién creen que será el prox. Rey en aparecer?

Espero les haya gustado este cap. Y si Volkner esta OoC es porque ni me he leído Pokemon Diamond… tampoco es como que estuviera completa. Solo se que es un mono aburrido por que no tiene retos chidos woot!

Ay nos wachamos

Reviews Plis!

**Editado el 30 de Mayo del 2013.**


	4. Arcano III

**Disclaimer: Mis abogados me fallaron, así que pokemon sigue siendo propiedad de satoshi tajiri**

Gracias a Elyon, Mae, Eve, Joey y Falk por el review! Uds. saben que son amor ;D

Este cap. es más que nada la fuamada explicación de esta historia (al menos parte de) así que presten atención ;D

* * *

**Arcano III. Reyes y Vasallos**

_Un Juramento iniciado con Lealtad, pero mantenido con Amor_

Cuando fue consciente de los rayos de sol filtrándose por las cortinas de su ventana y golpeando directamente a su cara, supo que ya estaba despierta. Con algo de dificultad y con ayuda de sus manos, se fue levantando poco a poco pues hasta hacia unos pocos segundos, su cabeza había estado cómodamente apoyada en la almohada. Se sentía algo cansada y torpe pero eso no le impediría levantarse. En especial si tomaba en cuenta que no le gustaba estarse quieta e inmóvil. Preferiría estar haciendo algo que la mantuviera activa y despierta, aunque solo fuera caminar.

Sentada en su cama, recordó ese extraño sueño, donde aparecían ella, Ruby, Sabrina y Morty. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. En serio que fue… bueno, lo encontraba raro y perturbador. No tétrico, pero sí perturbador. Después de todo, Morty le había herido el brazo en ese sueño sin pensarlo dos veces. Otro escalofrío la invadió ante esa visión. El chico no lastimaría ni siquiera a una mosca. Se miró el lugar donde había sido herida topándose para su sorpresa con un vendaje muy bien puesto.

Eso no estaba bien.

Careciendo de toda lógica, se empezó a desamarrar la venda.

"No puede ser, no puede ser" pensaba asustada, sintiendo como los latidos en su corazón se aceleraban. Porque si la herida estaba ahí, eso solo significaba una cosa: no había sido un sueño.

Al terminar se encontró con algo que no se esperaba de ninguna manera ¡La herida estaba cicatrizada! Con cautela la rozó con sus dedos para comprobar lo cierto.

—No es posible —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. No había forma en que la herida hubiera cicatrizado tan rápido en menos de 24 horas y sin ningún tipo de tratamiento médico. Su mente entonces saltó a otro suceso— ¡Las lágrimas! —se giró para ver la almohada y sus sabanas, que estaban manchadas de algo que indudablemente era sangre—. Entonces no fue un sueño, en realidad pasó… Sabrina si murió.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero nada más. Con algo de temor la limpio, para después ver su mano con esa nueva mancha como único rastro de la lágrima impura y carmesí.

—Así que es verdad.

No importándole que el chico con el que se supone debiera haber despertado a su lado no se encontrara, Sapphire fue directamente a tomarse un baño. Eso la relajaría… o al menos a sus músculos, porque mentalmente era un caos.

Todo lo de la noche anterior se acumulaba en su cabeza de una manera casi tortuosa. Era simplemente demasiado para una noche de sueño. En serio que lo era. Los conceptos y situaciones que parecían una locura a simple vista, **sabía **que tenían una explicación. Y eso le pareció más desconcertante aún, porque eso significaba que lo encontraba **normal.**

Normal que haya sido engañada por Sabrina y Morty para entrar a su casa y deliberadamente secuestrarla, normal que fuera herida por el rubio con tanta facilidad por parte de él, normal que Ruby llegara en su rescate… Normal la muerte de Sabrina.

Cuando lloró en la madrugada, Ruby le había dicho lo común que era el hacerlo cuando un rey moría (Otra vez, no sabía a qué se refería con rey o reina, pero bueno). Pero su muerte le pareció tan natural. Sintió asco hacia ella misma. Porque la palabra exacta no era natural. Era consecuencia, resultado, correspondencia… justicia.

Pudo haber llorado por la muerte de Sabrina, pero muy en su interior estaba convencida de que así tenía que ser.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—.—.—.—.—.—

—Sabes, hay buenas y malas noticias —dijo la voz de su fiel sirviente que entraba sin preocupación alguna a su recamara favorita, acompañada del sonido de sus botas golpeando con el blanco mármol del suelo.

La verdad ese lugar no era una recamara, era un gran salón que el adopto como tal atentando contra toda regla de etiqueta y educación existente. Pero no le importó absolutamente nada. El lugar simplemente le era perfecto. Columnas que fácilmente podían rivalizar con las construidas en el periodo greco—romano se encontraban adosadas a las paredes para servir de soporte al alto techo. Entre ellas ventanales, que debido a la posición del lugar en la gran mansión (aunque no dudaría en llamarle palacio) lo alumbraban día y noche gracias al sol y la luna en sus respectivos tiempos. Y si la luz estorbaba, había cortinas de color azul marino que se encargarían de impedirle el paso. Se aseguró de que una cama fuera suficiente para darle un cómodo sueño a él y a la persona que le protegía, la cual se encontraba al final del largo salón después de subir cerca de tres escalones. Al pie de estas, una gran mesa de caoba que podía usar sin molestia como escritorio personal. Y solo para aquellos pocos afortunados con el derecho de entrar a sus aposentos había tres sillones antiguos que solo un rey de su categoría podría merecer. Dos para sus afortunados visitantes y el suyo.

Si, era estúpido que para tanto espacio solo tuviera eso. Pero era su lugar favorito. El único lugar en todo el maldito mundo que podría brindarle una tranquilidad absoluta. Porque nada entraba y nada salía a menos que él así lo quisiera.

Como ella.

—Si es sobre la muerte de la reina de El Carro, creó que estás atrasada en noticas —Le dijo él mientras estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro.

—¿Sabes quién fue? —preguntó ella, algo decepcionada por no sorprenderle, pero buscando hacerlo con esta nueva pregunta, que esperaba no respondiera.

—Volkner.

Ella hizo un puchero nada propio para su edad.

—Si te hubieras quedado a mi lado anoche como siempre lo haces, no tendrías que estar pasando por esto —le comentó él con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oooh ¿Lloraste?—preguntó nuevamente pero con interés que malamente disimulaba su incredulidad e ironía.

—Un poco. Era mi hermana después de todo.

—Hermana que tú mismo entregaste —replicó ella mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro— ¿No te sientes algo mal, Lance?

—En todo caso, la que se debería sentir mal eres tú —comentó alzando un poco la vista para mirarla a los ojos directamente— Tú fuiste la que me dijo que Sabrina falló —una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios— Dime, queridísima Folle, ¿por qué? Y sabes que no tolero las mentiras.

—Mi apreciado rey, ¿qué esta insinuando? —inquirió falsamente indignada.

—Nada que no vayas a decirme, mi fiel vasalla. ¿Querías ir en lugar de Volkner cierto?

Ella simplemente sonrió de una manera casi sobrenatural al saberse descubierta. El la miró fascinado.

—Me pregunto, Folle ¿qué hubieras hecho en su lugar?—y regresó la vista al libro, feliz con su descubrimiento.

—Lo hubiera hecho desangrarse hasta la muerte mi rey por todas sus lágrimas derramadas —confesó dando media vuelta y saliendo de aquel lugar. Pero se detuvo antes de salir—. Y la mala noticia es que otro loto va a florecer.

Y salió, dejando a su Rey sorprendido. Porque eso ni él lo sabía…

"Y yo lo sé todo"

—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando salió de bañarse (como más de media hora, porque en serio lo necesitaba y merecía) se llevó una nada grata sorpresa al ver en su pecho un número en romano.

—Ok, esto no está bien—se dijo así misma en el reflejo, al comprobar que eso no eran más que cicatrices de un corte.

Una vez cambiada en un short de mezclilla, tenis, y una camiseta de manga larga, bajo en busca de Ruby como leona enjaulada. Ya le había dado mucho tiempo de descanso a ese rarito, ahora era el momento de respuestas.

Afortunadamente para ella no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque el chico estaba en la cocina, terminando de acomodar la vajilla y poniendo al centro de la pequeña mesa la comida que muy probablemente él había preparado.

Y otro escalofrío le invadió al recordar la última vez que comió y como el chef había sido igual de preciso…

—Hola, Sapphire—habló él llamando su atención—. Que bueno que estés despierta. Llegas justo a tiempo, tu papá fue por…

Pero no le dio oportunidad de terminar. Sin ningún reparo lo agarró del cuello de la camisa polo que llevaba empujándolo hasta la pared y ejerciendo todas sus fuerzas contra esta. Mirándole lo más intimidante y asesinamente posible.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el sudando gotita y totalmente perplejo, pero con sus manos sobre las muñecas de Sapphire para intentar quitársela de encima.

La ira de Sapphire solo aumentó.

— ¿Qué si sucede algo? —Espetó entre dientes sin apartarle la vista al chico— ¿Qué si…? ¡NO ME SALGAS CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ! —y con todas sus fuerzas le tiró un golpe con su mano derecha, aunque para su propia sorpresa, el chico lo detuvo, cuando antes ni si quiera lo hubiera visto venir.

Aún impresionada por eso, no se dio cuenta de cuando el chico la tomó de la muñeca izquierda con la otra mano y se la puso al costado al igual que a la otra.

—Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero…

—¡NADA DE PEROS!—Se soltó y esta vez, siendo más rápida que él, le torció el brazo y lo puso sobre su espalda.

—¡Podrás ser una Reina, pero lo salvaje nadie te lo va a quitar!—gritó el chico al verse "vencido" por ella. Le torció aún más— ¡Basta!

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

—Claro que te lo voy a decir, pero se va a enfriar la comida…

—¡No me importa! Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora

—¡Sapphire!—gritó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

Tanto ella como Ruby se giraron para ver al Sr. Birch, quien por sus ropas, venía de su trabajo.

—¡Papá!—exclamó con duda al verlo tan temprano.

—¡Señor!—exclamó él con esperanza en los ojos.

—Sapphire—volvió a decir el hombre pero esta vez con una sonrisa divertida— ¿Acaso esa es forma de tratar a tu vasallo?

—Él se lo busco por ser tan… —repasó lo último que dijo su papá— ¡¿LO SABES?!

Y su padre y Ruby se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Una vez que Sapphire soltó a Ruby, muy en contra de su voluntad y solo porque su padre se lo había pedido, los tres se fueron a sentar a la sala. Olvidándose, muy a pesar de Ruby, de la comida que había preparado. Él y la chica se acomodaron en el sofá y su padre en el sillón.

El mayor suspiró cansado y sobándose la sien.

—Sapphire, esto que te explicaremos es por demás complicado. Así que cualquier pregunta que tengas, debes prometer decírnosla hasta el final —expresó su padre.

—Lo prometo —dijo decidida pero molesta.

Lo de anoche fue un incidente que excedía todo lo que conocía como normal en su vida. Fue una situación horrible donde no sólo se sintió impotente e incapaz, sino que pudo haber muerto y Ruby también. Sólo que había algo que molestaba más a Sapphire y era que todo eso se desató por algo que su padre y el chico sabían. Algo que no le habían dicho.

Su padre necesitaba una excusa realmente buena para que ella pudiera entenderlo.

—Bien, ¿quién empieza? —le dijo a Ruby. El chico pareció meditarlo un poco hasta que se señaló a él mismo.

—Antes que nada —le miro con seriedad—, lo que te estamos por contar es información que pocas personas en el mundo sabe. Es primordial que comprendas que no se lo puedes revelar a nadie más.

Ella asintió, no muy segura por el rumbo que estaba tomando la plática.

—Te explicaré esto de la forma más simple, para que puedas entenderlo rápidamente: En este Universo, como en cualquier otro, existen reglas y normas. Leyes que se aplican a todo ser viviente por igual. No estamos hablando de los mandamientos o cualquier otro tipo de ley que maneje alguna religión del mundo. Son Leyes que de no respetarse, provocarían que el Universo entrara en caos. El Creador (Porque referirnos a él como Dios o algún otro nombre sería limitarlo) las dictó para que se viviera en armonía. Alguien en algún momento, las enumeró y las limitó a siete, lo que se le conoce por la mayoría de las personas como las "Leyes metafísicas del Universo". Pero una ley de ese tipo no funciona por si sola como tal, funciona en conjunto con las otras. Dando lugar así a ramificaciones de estas.

—Las leyes, si bien fueron limitadas a siete, en realidad pueden expandirse hasta 21 —siguió el padre de Sapphire, llamando la atención de su hija—. Cada carta del Tarot de Marsella es la simplificación, caracterización e interpretación de cada una de estas leyes… o dicho de otra manera: De los _Reyes_ que las representan.

—Ella no dejaba de llamarme reina —dijo más para sí la castaña, por lo que su padre prosiguió.

—Son 21 reyes en total. Todos ellos se encargan de mantener la lógica del mundo funcionando, trabajando con sus leyes. Estos no tienen nada en especial. Son humanos, sí, pero fueron elegidos para tener acceso absoluto al conocimiento que por millones de años la humanidad ha intentado rozar, ganando así ciertas ventajas. Pero hubo cierto problema. Al ser humanos, y más que nada reyes, era inevitable que alguien quisiera _"reinar"_ por sobre los demás. El único problema era que los reyes son iguales entre ellos pase lo que pase, así que para arreglar sus diferencias recurrieron a los _Vasallos_.

—Los vasallos son humanos, al igual que el rey —explicó Ruby— pero elegidos entre millones para recibir un poco de su poder a cambio de protegerle. Como debes recordar, esto es posible mediante un juramento, en el que ambos se juran fidelidad y protección a ojos del creador y sus demás hermanos. El rey, como prueba de tal juramento, entrega al vasallo una gema que contiene gran parte de le energía que él posee, también conocida como _psiquis_. Una vez en manos del vasallo, toma la forma que este desee para usarla como protección de su reina, siendo normalmente esto un arma. A partir del momento en que se pronuncia un juramento entre un rey y su vasallo, se crea una conexión casi irrompible. Es deber de ambos fortalecerla de la mejor manera posible, la convivencia diaria, el tiempo juntos, el entendimiento que tenga el uno del otro… en pocas palabras, es que ambos deben vivir la vida del otro, juntos.

Cuando ninguno de los dos siguió, la chica entendió que habían terminado.

¿Era eso lo que había pasado?

¿De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una reina, ley o lo que sea?

¿El destino del universo estaba en sus manos?

¡Era una locura! ¡Era una estupidez! Si necesitaba alguna prueba de que Ruby estaba loco era esa, aunque su padre lo apoyara era una tontería.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sentada, tranquila, repasando lo dicho por su padre y el moreno, entendiéndolo… y aceptándolo. Porque para su propia sorpresa, justo como la noche anterior, lo que le estaba diciendo, por más extraño que fuese, sabía que era cierto. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que esa era la verdad.

Aún así

—Me están tratando de decir, que YO — se señaló así misma— soy una Reina de estas, y que TU — señaló a Ruby con incredulidad— eres la persona a la que le entregue GRAN PARTE de MI poder ¿para PROTEGERME?

—Así es —comentó el chico cruzándose de piernas y brazos con una habilidad maestra.

—¿Enserio esperan que lo crea? ¿En especial que yo haya elegido a este Osito Mariconcito para protegerme?—preguntó escéptica.

El hombre se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza con algo de incomodidad.

—Bueno hija, así son las cosas.

—No mientas Sapphire —soltó el de ojos rojos viéndole con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras ella fruncía el ceño nomás de verlo—. En estos momentos, después de todo lo que te hemos contado, cualquier ser humano normal estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso. Y tú estás en absoluta calma y demasiado serena como para ser alguien bastante emocional. Tú misma lo sabes.

—¿De qué hablas? —le cuestionó reacia a saber la respuesta.

—Recuerda que soy tu Vasallo — dijo guiñándole el ojo, con actitud de superioridad—. La conexión tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Y en estos momentos debido a lo reciente de haber hecho el juramento soy susceptible a todas tus emociones y sentimientos. Si estas enojada, lo sentiré; si estas triste, también; si mientes, obviamente lo sabré. Por lo que sé perfectamente que toda esta información la crees al pie de la letra, casi ciegamente.

Sapphire se molestó con sus palabras, eso de que el supiera cada cosa sobre ella no le gustaba para nada. En especial si ella no podía tener esa misma ventaja.

—La tendrás —espetó el chico viéndola con una mueca de disgusto, adivinando sus pensamientos—. La conexión es bilateral… ¡Podrías calmarte! Enojarme no es bueno para la piel, en especial cuando tengo que hacer esta desagradable cara.

—Entonces deja de ser mi vasallo —le siseó entre dientes, aún sin calmarse. Porque bueno, podría creerles, pero de eso a llevarse de las mil maravillas con Ruby, eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes; en especial porque el chico parecía ser el mismo mariquita de antes.

Aún había cierto, largo y caudaloso tramo que recorrer.

—Lo haría, pero no puedo. Aunque ni creas que para mí es un gran gusto serlo —explicó Ruby—. Creer que mi Reina sea alguien tan carente de sentido de la moda, estilo, modales, educación…

—Sigue y te quito la gema para meterla por…

—¡SAPPHIRE! —intervino su padre escandalizado por ese tipo de vocabulario por parte de su hija.

—¿Ya vio? —exclamó él, como si lo dicho por Sapphire diera a entender su punto. Después suspiro— De todas maneras no hay nada que hacer, ya me elegiste, así que…

—Pero lo hice en un momento de crisis, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que pasaba… apenas si estaba consciente —se defendió ella. La idea de que el chico fuera su vasallo no le terminaba de agradar por alguna razón.

—A los cuatro años estabas perfectamente consciente —replicó él sin darle mucha importancia a su comentario

—¿Qué?—exclamó ella deteniéndose a verlo. Ruby abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No me digas que no lo recueras todavía.

—NO ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que antes de llegar a este pueblo no recuerdo nada?—se quejó. Aunque entonces recordó algo dicho por Sabrina.

"—_Según tu plática con Morty, no recuerdas nada anterior a tus cinco años, o antes de vivir en este pueblucho… o de la triste perdida de tu madre—se acercó más a Sapphire. Se arrodilló a su lado y con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que le recordaba dijo:—¿Qué harías si te digo que yo sé cómo murió?"_

Miró a su padre consternada, olvidándose del oji—rojo por completo.

—Mi pérdida de memoria y la muerte de mamá tienen que ver con esto ¿Cierto?

Su padre palideció, abrió la boca varias veces, tratando de que algún sonido saliera de ella, pero fue imposible. Aunque con esa actitud ya le había respondida a su hija quien simplemente lucía consternada al fin.

—¿Qué paso? —se giro a ver a Ruby, por primera vez sin burla o molestia en su expresión. Sólo consternación.

—Nos conocimos a los cuatro años—oyó que relataba él en un tono más bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para ella—. Al verme, me elegiste inmediatamente como tu vasallo. Habiendo tantos niños a nuestro alrededor…

—_Hola, soy Sapphire ¿y tú? —la niña le tendió la mano a aquel niño sucio de tanto jugar futbol._

—_Ruby—y la tomó con completa naturalidad aunque fuese una niña._

—Me elegiste a mí. Solo a mí me dirigiste la palabra. Solo conmigo jugabas aunque no te gustara lo que yo jugaba. Y extrañamente yo prefería estar contigo que con mis amigos —rió levemente—. Simplemente fui el vasallo perfecto para ti. Después de un tiempo de convivencia y que el rey Luna que se encargaba de cuidarte, comprobara que era yo realmente tu vasallo hicimos el juramento. Pero… no lo terminamos.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Lágrimas que le parecieron familiarmente ajenas a Sapphire.

—El juramento es imposible de detener Sapphire —explicó el chico—. Una vez que se empieza se necesita de algo increíblemente fuerte para dejarlo incompleto.

—La muerte de mi madre— sentenció ella.

—Sí. La de tu madre, Tate y Liza [1]. El Rey y vasallo que cuidaron de ti.

—Debido a las circunstancias, tuvimos que escapar —empezó su padre levantando al fin la mirada, viendo a su hija con suplica, estando ya más calmado y con los ojos algo rojos por llorar—. Decidimos que lo mejor era separarlos, esperar a que tu _psiquis_ estuviera en mejor estado y mantenernos ocultos. Nunca creímos que olvidarías lo sucedido, pero fue lo mejor. Mucho menos creímos que tomaría 11 años en que tu energía se restaurara.

—¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? —exclamó viendo a su padre demandando una explicación. Una más de las varias que deberían hacerle.

—¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera, Sapphire? Tenías cuatro años… y después no pude porque no lo entendías. La única forma de decírtelo era estando tu _psiquis_ completa.

Ella bajo la mirada y tomó su lugar anterior al lado de Ruby.

—¿Por eso venías tanto? ¿Por eso viniste esta vez?

El asintió.

—Me sorprendió que no me reconocieras. Y más aún que la conexión que sentí aquella última vez fuera tan débil, pero me dijeron que lo dejara pasar. Obviamente pasaron los años, crecimos y digamos que con todo y nuestras discusiones la conexión jamás se rompió. Esta vez, La _Reina Sacerdotisa_ vio que tu _psiquis_ iba a ser restaurada, así que decidieron que sería la oportunidad perfecta para rehacer el juramento apenas tuviéramos oportunidad. Pero al parecer alguien se nos adelantó —el moreno miró al padre de la chica.

—Nunca me imaginé que ella fuera la Reina de _El Carro. _Supieron ocultarse muy bien.

—Sabrina quería matarme para ser… ehm… ¿la única Reina? —y esa pregunta provocó que recordara algo más— ¿¡Fuiste tú el que mato a Sabrina!?

—No, no fui yo —habló el chico con calma. Y ella soltó un aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo—. Fue alguien más.

—¿Quién?

—Sabrina —empezó su padre—, no trabajaba por su cuenta. Ella seguía las órdenes de otro Rey. Uno que casi logra sobreponerse sobre todos sus hermanos hace unos años. El responsable de la muerte de esa chica no es otro que el vasallo de aquel Rey. Según Ruby, el nombre del vasallo era Volkner.

—Ella y Morty pasaron 10 años buscándote, Sapphire. – intervino el moreno. — Al ser una Reina que carecía de vasallo por ser "Incompleta" como popularmente se te conoció, ella era perfecta para la tarea. Su Arcano era el de _El Carro_, ella tenía la habilidad de robar esa parte de tu psiquis que le da a un mortal como yo el poder de protegerte. Estando indefensa era mucho más fácil matarte. La cual fue la orden del rey de Volkner. Ella no cumplió con eso, así que Volkner fue enviado a asesinarla.

—¿Y porque tantas molestias conmigo? ¿¡Y porque seguimos aquí cuando Volkner bien nos pudo haber matado!? —preguntó al borde de la histeria.

—Porque no es fácil de matar, _su majestad —_comentó Ruby, pero usando con ironía ese título, mientras alargaba su mano y tomaba una carta para mostrársela a la chica.

Esta la tomó y aunque no supiera francés sabía perfectamente que _L'Amoureux _quería decir…

—Los Enamorados —susurró mientras admiraba la carta de un hombre y una mujer desnudos que contemplaban un cielo con nubes y una especie de ángel con alas rojas que los miraban.

—Al estar incompleta no querían correr el riesgo de que hicieras el juramento y resultará ser que fueras un "Arcano Especial" — mencionó el señor Birch, observando fijamente a su hija.

—¿Arcano Especial?

—De toda la baraja hay 7 arcanos que simplemente son "la base" de otras dos. Dando en total las 21 que se encuentran en esta mesa. Los Enamorados es una de esas cartas a las que se les conoce con el nombre de "Arcanos Especiales". Estos suelen tener ciertas habilidades únicas que los hacen como su nombre lo dice: especiales. No estoy del todo consiente de las tuyas, pero supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que tú y Ruby las descubran de nuevo —la chica le miro confundida— Perdiste la memoria ¿recuerdas?

Sapphire entonces se puso a hilar todo en su mente, y en silencio. Toda esa información era mucho por manejar. Pero parecía captarla. Al menos los puntos claves. Aunque aún había ciertos hoyos, sabía que ni su padre ni Ruby se los ocultarían.

—Este rey, —empezó no muy segura— al que le sirve ese tipo, Volkner, ¿me quería fuera del camino antes de representar una amenaza?

—Eso creemos—asintió Ruby.

—… ¿Cómo que creen?—exclamó incrédula.

—Veras hija, ni nosotros conocemos la historia completa...

—¿Ósea que hay más?—se hundió más en el sillón, recargó su espalda en el respaldo y se cruzó de brazos.—Cuando creí que ya había terminado de entenderlo todo...

—.—.—.—.—

El azote de las grandes puertas de roble contra la pared de su habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. El chico que se encontraba frente a un polvoriento piano de cola negro se giró para ver a la recién llegada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Chisme—declaró ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El suspiró con desilusión.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—¿En esta cárcel…? No. Te interesara, lo prometo —dijo guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta. Y el por su parte alzo ambos cejas en señal de que continuara—. Oí a Folle hablando con Lance. Sabrina fue la que murió anoche.

—Oh —la verdad sentía la pérdida por razones naturales, pero nunca convivió mucho con ella o su vasallo—. Entonces, la otra reina ¿está viva?

—Así es —confirmó ella—. Y no es todo amo, según Folle muy pronto habrá otro entre nosotros.

El chico pareció meditar la anterior información.

—Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella —fue su comentario antes de regresar su vista al piano.

—Pero no estaba con ella, solo pasaba por ahí y los escuché —se excusó para ir a sentarse a lado del chico frente al piano y abrazar su brazo derecho—. Debería tocar al menos una vez más, amo —comentó con una sonrisa comprensiva. El negó y ella hizo un pequeño puchero—. Entonces deshazte de él.

—No puedo.

—Pero solo trae malos recuerdos —recriminó ella.

—Prometí que jamás me desharía de él.

—Oh bueno…—ella se acomodó mejor, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, tarareando la melodía que se negaba a tocar desde hacía varios años.

—.—.—.—.—.—

El aire nocturno de aquel pueblo le gustaba más de lo que le se atrevía a admitir. A decir verdad, el pueblo ese no estaba tan mal, pero prefería la vida de la ciudad. Sin embargo, mientras a ella le gustará estar ahí, a él también le tenía que gustar. Lo bueno es que eso estaba por cambiar.

Al oír la puerta de la casa abrirse, vio al padre de Sapphire salir con expresión cansada. El hombre se sentó junto a él en los escalones del portal.

—¿Cómo le fue, Sr. Birch?—preguntó con una gota en la cabeza, anticipando la respuesta.

—Se puso algo difícil, pero al final la convencí de que lo mejor era irnos del pueblo.

—Yo también me hubiera puesto así si de repente me dijeran que tengo que dejar toda mi vida atrás—mencionó con obviedad.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso. Ruby entonces miró al cielo nocturno tapizado de estrellas.

Sapphire y él tenían que largarse de ahí lo antes posible. El Sr. Birch ya se lo había explicado a su hija. Tenían que salir del pueblo antes de que se les ocurriera mandar a más de un rey a matarlos Tal vez contra uno podría ganar, pero no así contra dos o más, y para ellos era bien sabido que el enemigo tenía a la mayoría de los Arcanos de su lado. A eso, súmenle que apenas acababa de despertar como vasallo, por lo que su conexión no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar una lucha, en especial cuando la chica de ojos azules tenía que curarse a ella misma y a él de las heridas de su enfrentamiento con Sabrina… si, una ventaja de los Reyes y sus Vasallos.

—Hablé con Oak—dijo de repente el padre de Sapphire llamando la atención de Ruby.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que era lo mejor. Debemos de juntar a los pocos que tenemos con nosotros. Y que una vez allá les explicarán la totalidad de las cosas.

—Le dijiste lo de…

—Sí. Nadie a excepción de él y _L'Emperour_ serán los únicos en saber que Sapphire es la Reina de Los Enamorados —dijo viendo hacia el interior de la casa donde su hija muy probablemente estaba haciendo su maleta— Ruby— el chico le miró— ¿…porque le mentiste?

—No le mentí. Solo no dije cosas que a futuro podrían ponerla en peligro.

—¿Sabes que cuando se entere va a odiarte?

—Si con eso gano que este a salvo, que me mate si quiere… además, no soy el único que no le dijo toda la verdad —y miro al señor con complicidad.

—_L'Emperour_ exigió ser el encargado de ser quien revele lo correspondiente al Rey de Volkner y sus motivos. Y suficiente fue para ella saber cómo murió realmente su madre como para decirle que yo en realidad no soy su padre.

—Sino el poderosísimo _Les Épées Secret_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**[1]** Tate y Liza son los líderes de gimnasio del 7mo gimnasio en la región Hoenn… si, están muertos. Tate era el Rey y Liza su vasallo.

_**L'Emperour:** El Emperador_

_**Les Épées Secret: **_"Los Secretos de la Espada" en francés… según un traductor de Google XD. Ya sabrán que son ;D

* * *

**Para más aclaraciones, les aconsejo entrar al Datablog de Reyes y Vasallos, el link es de los primeros en mi profile. Ahí podrán encontrar explicado un poco mejor toda esta información así como para que lo tomen en cuenta de referencia a futuro.**

* * *

Debo decir que me sorprendió tener este cap taaan rápido. Creí que me tardaría más. Espero el sig. Sea igual de rápido, pero no aseguro nada porque ya entre a clases y este semestre mi horario esta horrible ¬¬ Además de que tengo otras 4 historias que actualizar 8D *no tiene madre*

En fins los amó y a todos aquellos que lean esta historia REVIEWS PLIS no saben lo inspiradores que son *o*

**Editado el 31 de Mayo del 2013**


	5. Arcano IV

**Disclaimer: Si pokémon fuera mío, jugaría en estos momentos Pokémon White :D**

**Muchas, MUCHAS gracias a los reviews, favoritos y alertas! EN SERIO los AMO por eso, me hacen el día como no tienen idea. Sin más, los dejo con el 4to capítulo de esta loca historia ;D**

**Los invito a checar el "Datablog" de Reyes y Vasallos. Encontrarán el link en mi profile.**

* * *

**Arcano IV. La Sacerdotisa**

_Hay momentos en los que se desea saber el futuro, muchas veces esperando que las consecuencias resulten a nuestro favor… aunque de antemano sabemos que están en contra._

Los días en el Instituto Kybalión eran, a su parecer, muy aburridos. Ya llevaba tres años allí y aun no podía acostumbrarse. Al menos no cuando eran los mismos aburridos maestros, las mismas aburridas materias, y, aunque sonase muy engreído, los mismos aburridos compañeros. Sí, tenía que decirlo y ser sincero consigo mismo, eran aburridos. Eran tan… normales.

Cada vez que los veía, lo hacia con algo parecido a pena. Ya que a diferencia de ellos, él no era aburrido, claro que no. Tal vez para ellos sí lo era, para ellos que eran tan normales y comunes. Pero el sabía su valor, y no podía evitar sonreír al saberse tan raro "espécimen". Era diferente, único en su clase, inclusive entre aquellos que eran iguales a él. Y no podía estar más contento de eso.

Le gustaba tanto.

Se regocijaba al ver como él, con un simple movimiento de ceja, era capaz de lograr eso en lo que ellos dependían tanto de su cuerpo… bueno tal vez solo tenía que pensarlo, mover una ceja ya era demasiado.

Claro que, a cambio de gran habilidad debía dar algo a cambio. El mismo sabía y conocía esa infame regla. Así que, aunque ya no saliera mas con los "normales" como tanto le había gustado hacerlo hace varios años, ahora tenía algo que podía gozar aún más…

—Joven Emas [1] ¿Esta conmigo?

—Si profe —contestó el chico, dejando su monólogo interior interrumpido.

— ¿Entonces, podría releer el párrafo que su compañera Iris acaba de leer?

—Eso es una redundancia —afirmó más que preguntar.

—Joven Emas, lea —le ordenó el profesor sintiendo una venita en su frente—… ¡Y haga el favor de sentarse correctamente! Esto es una escuela no…

—Si, ya sé, ya sé—interrumpió antes de que el hombre siguiera con su sermón, así que sin mas, bajo su pierna izquierda del pupitre— ¿El párrafo que leyó Iris, verdad?

—Si nos hace el favor.

Suspiró fastidiado, y leyó el dichoso párrafo en un tono tan monótono que aun él anciano más amargado y senil hubiera bostezado de aburrimiento. Cuando termino miro al profesor.

— ¿Feliz?

—Si, feliz. Pero lo estaría más si prestara atención a la clase.

_Igual y no lo necesito._

—Bien chicos, como iba diciendo…

El profesor se vio interrumpido porque alguien abrió la puerta del aula con toda la intención de hacer notar su presencia. La clase entera se giro a ver a la persona que entró, menos el "Joven Emas"

—Seño, señorita Beira… ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó el profesor no sabiendo que hacer, pues tenía entendido que la recién llegada tenía una importantísima clase avanzada en esos momentos.

—No se preocupe profesor, será rápido.

Inspeccionó con la mirada el salón hasta que sus ojos encontraron a su objetivo. Y haciendo hacia atrás su mano derecha que llevaba un grueso libro en mano, lo lanzó directamente y sin error a la cabeza del chico que acababa de leer un minuto antes. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió a todo el alumnado presente no fue el ataque, sino que ella hubiera dado justo en el blanco. Todos sabían que él era muy rápido, así que a nadie le pasó desapercibido que hubiera sido decisión del chico aceptar tal golpe y sin ninguna queja.

—¡Señorita Beira! —exclamó el profesor escandalizado por esa actitud de su alumna.

— ¡LO QUE SE HEREDA NO SE HURTA… NI SE COMPARTE!—exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido y un aura asesina, y sin más salió de ahí erguida y con la cabeza alzada siendo seguida por la mirada curiosa de casi todos, que no podían negar estaban asombrados porque parecía como si ella no hubiera perdido la clase que tanto la caracterizaba.

—¡Señorita Beira la quiero ver después de clase! —alcanzó a decir el maestro en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo escuchara la muchacha.

Por su parte, el victimado solo tenía su mano en donde muy probablemente saldría un moretón, y con el grueso libro en el escritorio sobre el cual tenía apoyado su antebrazo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de sorpresa después de esa pequeña interrupción la clase siguió con… normalidad.

Pero de lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta fue de que el chico ya no lucía aburrido, sino divertido, juguetón, y con una nota hecha bolita en su mano.

"_Estudia ¬¬_

_PD. Un Rey se acerca… hoy"_

Y su mente divagó el resto de la clase, preguntándose si quien se acercaba eran viejos hermanos en busca de una reunión _violenta_, o una hermanita en busca de una familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El paisaje que observaba a través de la ventana al fin estaba cambiando, dejaba atrás los arboles del bosque para, poco a poco, adentrarse a los suburbios de una de las ciudades más grandes de la región. Normalmente no le importaba viajar en auto, el problema era si lo hacía cuando pasaba tanto tiempo sentada sin nada que hacer; ciertamente el estar mucho tiempo sentada no era lo suyo, y esperar no era algo que se le diera muy bien. Sin embargo, en lugar de estar moviéndose como pez fuera del agua o intentando dormirse inútilmente, Sapphire, quien tenia su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y su codo en la puerta, se encontraba bastante relajada. Dicho estado de calma era posible gracias al moreno que yacía sentando a un lado suyo, y no, no al otro extremo del auto, literalmente estaba a un lado suyo, solo que el estaba entretenido leyendo una revista, sorprendiéndola, pues no creía que fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa sin marearse. Aunque regresando al punto: el chico a un lado suyo era el responsable de su tranquilidad. Según le explicaron, esto era debido a la fuerza de la conexión recién realizada. Ambos, ya sea Ruby o Sapphire, podían transmitir sus sentimientos al otro, y el que los recibía podía sentirlos como propios. Por ejemplo, si ella estaba ansiosa, pero Ruby calmado, el podía tranquilizarla. O si ella estaba muy enojada, su enojo podría ser transferido a Ruby y el podía descargarlo completamente o compartirlo, y viceversa. Si bien, le hacía sentirse algo "inútil" el no poder ni lidiar con sus propias emociones, su padre le aclaró que esa conexión se debilitaría en algún tiempo, y que después ya no sería tan fácil volver a conseguirla… podrían alcanzar el nivel como el de ahora, pero les tomaría tiempo, práctica y confianza. Después de todo no estaban compartiendo solo sus sentimientos, sino su persona, su esencia…

—Hemos llegado —habló su padre desde el asiento de enfrente.

Sapphire, sintiendo como Ruby se alejaba, se estiró en su lugar. La verdad es que estaba algo entumida por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, aunque de antemano sabía que un viaje desde el pueblo donde vivía hasta la ciudad no sería corto. A menos que consideraras 8 horas de camino algo corto.

— ¿Pueden explicarme porque vinimos directo a la dichosa escuela esta? —preguntó entre bostezos mientras se bajaba de carro.

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la escuela el cual estaba a un lado de un gran edificio. Al parecer todavía no acababan las clases, porque aún había autos afuera del lugar, que supuso serían de los profesores.

—Necesitamos hablar con el director —Explicó su padre quien al bajarse se estiró también.

—Además, sirve que damos un tour por aquí. —agregó Ruby quien apenas bajo se paró a un lado de ella. Cosa que Sapphire no tomó muy bien.

—Hazte a un lado, Ruby —espetó molesta, dándole un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, aunque para su propia sorpresa no logró hacerle mucho, el chico solo se movió un paso hacia la derecha, dirección en la que ella lo empujó.

—Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea, pero …

—Si ya sé, no tenemos opción.

Además de que podían compartir los sentimientos, había una extraña e inconsciente necesidad de estar juntos. Esa era la razón por la que Ruby se había estado comportando tan raro. Estaba en su naturaleza acatar cada una de las ordenes de Sapphire, así como estar a su lado incondicionalmente, asegurarse de que nada le faltara y hacerla feliz. Claro, obviamente eso intervenía con su personalidad, pero según le explicaron, era más importante para un aasallo hacer perfecta la vida de su rey aun a costa de sus propios intereses.

¿Y el rey?

El solo tenía que hacer una cosa: dejarse complacer por el vasallo.

Definitivamente la relación a ella no le agradaba, aunque su padre le insistiera en que había un equilibrio… ella no lo veía.

—Sapphire, vamos. —la llamó su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella los siguió.

Definitivamente la escuela a la que habían llegado era antigua, pero sobre todo de las denominadas, privadas. Lo que para Sapphire solo significaba una cosa:

Niños ricos.

Hizo una mueca de solo pensarlo. En el pueblo donde vivía tuvo la "oportunidad" de conocer a ese tipo de personas y no fueron de su agrado. Si, eso era generalizar, pero la experiencia hablaba en ese tipo de cosas. Así que ella siempre era cuidadosa de no mezclarse con esa gente.

Al dejar el estacionamiento inmediatamente había unos jardines con todo tipo de flores. Siguiendo el camino de pavimento, los visitantes se topaban con el edificio de la antigua escuela. Sapphire no puedo evitar admirarla. Era una construcción de tres pisos, de un estilo que, sabía tenía un nombre, pero ella lo desconocía…

—Neogótico —comentó Ruby a su lado, sin miedo por haber dejado salir una leve risa. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Al entrar había un largo pasillo que siguieron. Obviamente la castaña se extrañó ante el hecho de que su padre sabía muy bien por donde andaba, pero optó por dejar eso de lado mientras caminaban hasta llegar a una especie de lobby, donde el piso era de un vitro piso negro. Justó delante de ellos, se encontraban unas imponentes escaleras de piedra antigua, que al llegar a determinada altura cambiaban a un amplio descanso y emergían de nuevo abriéndose ahora en dos escaleras que alcanzaban el segundo piso en diferentes direcciones.

Su padre pasó de largo la escalera para ir al otro extremo del lobby y entrar a otro pasillo. Ambos jóvenes siguieron sin preguntar nada. A diferencia del anterior en este había puertas que supuso serían oficinas de la institución.

Cuando llegaron al final se toparon con dos puertas de roble, sobre las cuales había una placa en letras dorada que decía: Director General.

—Tenía tanto sin venir aquí —dijo su padre más para sí que para que ellos le oyeran. Así que sin más abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado, simplemente se toparon con un cuarto alfombrado y elegante pero también sobriamente decorado. Delante de ellos estaba una mujer de pelo castaño recogido, la cual estaba hablando por teléfono. Detrás de ella había un gran ventanal, dos libreros, uno en la izquierda y otra a la derecha, junto a ellos estaban colocadas varias sillas, muy probablemente para cuando alguien tenía que esperar.

El Sr. Birch entonces hizo un ruido con su boca para hacerle saber a la muy posible secretaria del director que habían llegado, pero la mujer al parecer seguía ocupada.

—…Si señora —La voz de la mujer daba a entender con facilidad que estaba algo cansada de la plática—. Ya le dije, no hay ningún error, su hijo no entró a clases… Aquí mismo lo dice.

Ruby y Sapphire se miraron algo confundidos. Pero siguieron sin decir nada. Su padre por otro lado, volvió a intentar llamar la atención de la mujer, teniendo un poco más de éxito esta vez…

—Señora, no es que quiera ser mal educada… —y cuando al fin se dignó a ver al Sr. Birch, los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo, y muy probablemente ya no prestaba nada de atención a la histérica madre de familia que debía de estar alegando del otro lado del teléfono. Rápidamente regresó su atención al aparato y con un —: Señora, lo siento mucho, pero como dije, el director esta ocupado y una visita muy importante acaba de llegar. Llame cuando me interese perder mi tiempo, que tenga buen día —colgó.

Haciendo eso, se levantó de un salto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos iluminados de felicidad.

— ¡Birch! —Soltó dirigiéndose a él para recibirlo en un gran abrazo que el hombre aceptó gustoso — Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

—Lo mismo digo Juniper —habló el hombre una vez que se separaron, la mujer seguía igual de feliz— ¿Secretaria?

—Sabes cómo es Oak, no quiso que me separará de él. —Le dijo lanzando un suspiro resignada—Pero dime, ¿Qué te trae aquí? —el hombre no contestó, sino que señalo con su cabeza a su hija y su vasallo.

-_Oh My God! —_Exclamó la mujer en inglés con júbilo e incredulidad al fin reparando en ambos muchachos —Es… es… ¿es ella? —el asintió— ¡No puede ser cierto! —Y sin previo aviso abrazo a la chica con fuerza.

— ¡Oh Sapphire! Han pasado tantos años. Ahora eres toda una mujercita hecha y derecha.

La _"_mujercita hecha y derecha" por su lado, estaba que no podía ni respirar por el fuerte abrazo de la mujer que poco a poco la asfixiaba. Además, claro está, de confundirla, porque obviamente ella no la conocía y esa señora al parecer sí a ella.

—Disculpe, pero… bueno, ella no se siente bien —intervino oportunamente el moreno, viendo el predicamento de su reina.

— ¡Lo siento, cielo! —Exclamó ella un poco alarmada soltándola, pero después puso sus manos en sus hombros y la vio con una mirada que la menor pudo comparar con maternal—. Es que la última vez eras una cosita que apenas y me llegaba a las rodillas y ahora… solo mírate.

—Eh discúlpeme, pero no la recuerdo —soltó al fin la chica algo abochornada y alejándose de las manos de la mujer. Tanta atención de alguien que apenas y conocía incomodaría a cualquiera

La mujer, que respondía al nombre de Juniper cambio su expresión a una de desilusión.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —miró a su padre, buscando otra posible respuesta para su pregunta.

—Perdió la memoria, Juniper.

—Ya veo… —sonrió levemente —entonces te pido que me disculpes, pero como dije, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte –su mirada entonces pasó a Ruby—. Hola ¿Y tu padre?

—Llega mañana —expresó el chico cortante.

—Me alegro. En fin, cambiando de tema, le diré a Oak que han llegado —pero justo antes de que Juniper entrara a la puerta que estaba a la derecha de su escritorio el Sr. Birch la detuvo.

—Juniper, me gustaría que alguien le mostrara la escuela a los chicos. Después de todo, deben familiarizarse con ella —le guiñó el ojo a ambos chicos.

¡Oh sí! Sapphire lo había olvidado, llegaron directo a la escuela para inscribirlos en esta. Ese asunto de mudarse había sido muy en serio, y su padre había decidido que quería que recibiera una buena educación y esta era una excelente opción, en especial porque el director era un viejo amigo. Pero ella no era ninguna tonta. Había algo más detrás de todo esto. No solo el asunto de quererla inscribir en el dichoso lugar, y por alguna extraña razón sabía que tenía que ver con su estado como "Reina".

—Por supuesto —dijo ella volviendo a sonreír. Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven mujer de pelo largo y castaño claro. La chica lucía una blusa de cuello de tortuga, pero de tela delgada y unos pantalones negros de vestir con unos zapatos del mismo color. Era muy linda, y a simple vista podías ver que era una persona agradable.

Lo extraño fue que apenas entro al cuarto había robado toda la atención de Sapphire. Tanto así que tuvo que desviar la mirada para no obviar lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia ahí.

—Buen día —saludó con amabilidad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡Daisy! —exclamó la secretaria juntando ambas manos con alegría— Que bueno que estas aquí. Birch, chicos, ella es Daisy Oak, nieta del director y la profesora de psicología de la preparatoria. Así que, viendo que no tienes más clases, ¿podrías darles un tour por la escuela? — le preguntó Juniper aún feliz—. El Sr. Birch aquí presente debe hablar con tu abuelo.

— Claro, ¿Les gustaría ir ahora? —preguntó en tono alegre.

Ruby asintió ya que Sapphire estaba de brazos cruzados haciéndose como si la virgen le hablara.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La campana sonó, dando por finalizado ese día de clases. El chico que estuvo todo el día con el papelito en la mano, se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del salón en camino a uno unos tres salones más al frente. Los alumnos de esa clase aún no salían, pero no faltaba mucho. Unos cinco minutos después, uno a uno empezaron a salir, hasta que al fin salió la chica que buscaba. De pelo oscuro en tonos azulados, sujeto en dos coletas y luciendo el uniforme de manera correcta; no se subía la falda, o se desabotonaba la blusa más de lo que debía como el resto de sus compañeras. Lo vestía como tenía que hacerlo, y para todos era bien sabido que se veía mejor que las demás, más digna, propia, con más clase. Era simplemente… natural.

—No tenías porque lanzarme un libro tan pesado Crys —se quejó el chico alcanzándola, porque ella había pasado de largo junto a él.

—Tienes que estudiar por tu cuenta Gold —explicó ella viéndolo con desaprobación—. Tienes privilegios, sí, pero no puedes comportarte como si fueras inmune a las consecuencias de tu irresponsabilidad.

—No soy irresponsable —se defendió él—, simplemente práctico. No voy a estudiar sobre algo que puedo saber con simplemente pensarlo.

—Ya te dije —declaró ella entrecerrando los ojos y con el ceño levemente fruncido—: Lo que se hereda no se hurta…

—…ni se comparte. Ya sé. Pero… —miró a Crys con una gran sonrisa— Sabes que es imposible. Mientras quieras que sea alguien listo, inteligente, culto, preparado y todas esas cosas… no tengo más opción que "tomar prestado" algo de tu conocimiento.

—Quiero que salgas adelante por tu cuenta —mencionó ella cansada, pues al parecer no era la primera vez que tenían esa plática—. Gold, el conocimiento no puede ser usado con tanta irresponsabilidad. Por eso, el camino para obtenerlo es tan tedioso. Para que cuando lleguen a él se den cuenta de cómo tiene que ser valorado.

El chico hizo un mohín.

—Gold… —empezó amenazante.

—Si ya sé, pero… siempre será lo mismo —Ambos se detuvieron viéndose directamente a los ojos—. Podré obtenerlo por mi cuenta, pero al final siempre me lo terminas transmitiendo. Y no puedo negarte nada —Le sonrió de manera traviesa—. Un inútil como yo es ciego y manipulable ante una belleza como usted, _su majestad_.

La chica se sonrojó un poco, pero se compuso inmediatamente, no sin antes darle una leve manotazo en el hombro.

—Si fueras un inútil no estarías aquí, te lo… —no terminó. Se quedó viendo más allá del hombro del chico, este se giró confundido, pero no había nada, todos los alumnos se habían ido ya, mientras ellos se quedaban atrás.

Volvió la vista a la chica quien seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro. Así que lo comprendió.

— ¿Crystal? —le llamó tomándola de los hombros, conocía esa reacción. Ella estaba viendo más allá de lo actual, algo se estaba formando a futuro y ella estaba viendo como sucedía.

—Están aquí —susurró al fin.

— ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

—Peleabas contra él —fue lo siguiente que dijo sin estar del todo consciente de sus palabras, pues se encontraba recapitulando todo una vez más, para no pasar por alto ni un solo detalle.

—Enemigos… —dijo él soltándola y corriendo en busca de su nuevo contrincante con ansiedad.

Tenía tanto sin pelear.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto Sapphire como Ruby no pudieron negar estar impresionados con la escuela. Además del edificio donde estaba la oficina del director había otros dos más, uno de ellos era un auditorio y el otro una enorme biblioteca y que conste que no usaban ese adjetivo nada más por que sí. O, claro que no, en realidad era enorme. Daisy les informó de toda clase de libros que había ahí. Eran cuatro pisos llenos de todo tipo de literatura y textos que malamente se catalogaban como tal… o eso según la misma Daisy, quien a pesar de lucir como una persona que pensaría bien de todo, para los libros mostró ser algo exigente.

Por otro lado, el auditorio, que a ojos de Ruby era más un teatro que otra cosa, era demasiado elegante para ser el mero teatro de una escuela privada. En definitiva no cualquiera estudiaba ahí y Sapphire no podía dejar de preguntarse que demonios pensaba su padre en el momento en que decidió meterla en esa escuela… entendía que el director era su amigo, pero sus calificaciones no eran tan buenas como para ser becada.

Aunque esa no era su mayor preocupación. Había otra que simplemente la molestaba pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir… agradable. Le asustaba sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Esta preocupación encontraba su origen en su guía: Daisy Oak (si no recordaba mal), desde que la vio supo que era de esas personas buena onda, pero estaba segura que no era normal cuando sentías toda esa buena vibra multiplicada como mil veces y menos si te sentías atraída a ella…. ¡Que conste que a la buena vibra de Daisy! No a la propia mujer que ya sabía tenía 24 años, estudiaba a su doctorado en psicología y tenía un hermano menor que en esos momentos andaba con sus amigos por ahí… y eso lo sabía porque ya llevaban rato caminando y la mayor entabló una amena conversación **con ambos**. Aunque la chica no era tonta, si Daisy habló con los dos era, no solo por lo _socialité_ que era Ruby o lo amigable que ella misma pudiera llegar a ser, sino porque esa atracción que sintió fue distribuida entre ella y su vasallo. Así que entre ella y Ruby la mantuvieron ocupada buen tiempo, preguntándole no solo de la escuela, sino también un poco de ella, claro esta, sin invadir su espacio personal. Aunque pareciese que a la chica Oak no le molestaba hablar con ellos.

Pero de eso hacia unos cuantos minutos, porque apenas entraban a la biblioteca, Daisy recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse. Como pudo, Sapphire disimuló la desilusión. Y aunque la mayor se apenó por tener que dejarlos, ellos hicieron como que no importaba mucho, además de dejarle en claro que no se perderían. Así que al final solo quedaron ella y el moreno para deambular por la enorme biblioteca.

Primeramente exploraron el piso de la entrada, aunque al gusto de Sapphire no había muchas cosas interesantes, principalmente porque ella no leía mucho, solo para la escuela. No así Ruby quien apenas paso entre los estantes ya tenía sus manos en un libro.

— ¿Sapphire?

La chica dejo de caminar en círculos y miro a su vasallo. El chico seguía con la vista en el libro sosteniéndole con una mano y la con la otra apunto de pasar de hoja. ¿Tan rápido leía..?

—Es normal que te sientas así por Daisy —dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

—¿¡QUE, QUE!? —exclamó ella con la cara roja de tomate pero no de vergüenza sino de ira. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó un libro y se lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al oji-rojo quien no lo pudo evitar y dio contra su cabeza—. NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES.

El chico que se sobaba la cabeza con resignación, porque aunque quisiera nunca le regresaría la agresión a una mujer (aunque ella fuera más un animal que una mujer) en especial si era su reina, la miro indignado.

—No me refería a eso —explicó refunfuñando.

La chica no cambió su expresión y el mismo estaba molesto con ella, pero aún así encontró paciencia para explicarle.

— ¿No te diste cuenta? —preguntó ahora. Ella negó y él suspiró. Al parecer su reina necesitaría llevar un entrenamiento digno de ella para poder estar a la altura de sus otros hermanos.

Un ruido llegó a sus oídos. Ruby agudizó sus sentidos para captar mejor, y muy probablemente Sapphire lo sintió porque él noto como la chica miraba a su alrededor confundida.

— ¿Ruby?

—Hay alguien aquí… —susurró solo para que fuera audible para la castaña.

Eso no estaba bien, hacia ya varios minutos que los alumnos de la escuela se habían ido, además, esa presencia que sentían era claramente amenazadora.

El chico dejo el libro en el estante, tomo a Sapphire de la mano, la atrajo hacia sí y ambos empezaron a caminar en busca del origen de tal sensación. Recorrieron todo el piso pero nada. Y justo cuando Ruby soltó a la chica, dándose por vencido y adjudicando todo a su paranoia, sintió como algo atravesaba su espalda al tiempo que era lanzando contra el suelo. Cayó, adolorido y sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a brotar de la herida y manchar su ropa.

— ¡Ruby! —oyó exclamar a su reina, inmediatamente seguido de un grito de sorpresa por parte de ella. Asustado se giro para verla, con la espalda contra la pared, siendo amenazada por un chico que claramente era un estudiante, de pelo negro y corto, y apuntando a su reina con una lanza [1].

—Primerizo, supongo —Comentó con burla el chico, viendo a Ruby con esos ojos dorados que refulgían con superioridad y victoria—. Muy mal, muy mal. Eres lento, amigo.

—Aléjate de ella —le exigió en el tono mas amenazador del que fue capaz.

— ¿O sino?

— ¡Te rompo la cara!

Debido a que su atención estaba completamente con Ruby, el atacante no se percato de como la chica se "liberó" de aquella incómoda situación moviéndose con cuidado hacia la izquierda y salir del rango de ataque. Por lo que al momento de hablarle y que el chico volteara le metió tremendo golpe que provocó que este retrocediera unos pasos, los suficientes para que la chica corriera al lado del oji-rojo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Eso creo —entonces la miró molesto—. No debiste haber hecho eso.

—Da igual…

—No Sapphire. —dijo viéndola reprobatoriamente. Se deshizo del agarre de la chica y extendiendo lateralmente su brazo derecho, un brillo azulado apareció en su mano hasta que poco a poco se fue alargando y disminuyendo en intensidad, cuando dicha luz se apagó, estaba en su mano la espada con la que protegía a su reina.

El moreno de ojos dorados se sobaba la zona donde fue golpeado, asegurándose de que no tenía nada roto, después miro al chico que ya tenía su arma afuera.

—Eso me agrada —comentó.

—Eres un imbécil —Espetó Ruby viéndolo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarnos así? ¿No has pensado que podríamos ser aliados?

—Si así fuera, no hubieras desenvainado —Explicó el moreno señalando la espada—. Además, confío en mi reina. Si ella dice que son enemigos, lo son.

—Entonces así será. No permitiré que nada ni nadie atente contra la vida de mi reina—miró a Sapphire—. Aléjate, por favor.

La chica simplemente le miro también molesta, pero acató la petición. Igual no podría hacer nada, y ese pensamiento seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia respetuosa.

—Gold Emas —dijo el de ojos dorados.

—Ruby Batudelima —se presentó él ahora.

El chico delante de el sonreía divertido, mientras que el seguía serio. La pelea no sería fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un lujoso Audi plateado se acercaba a la puerta principal del ya solitario Instituto Kabylión. Una vez ahí bajaron tres personas. El conductor, un joven de pelo negro y ojos rojizos, casi idénticos a los de cierto vasallo que peleaba en esos momentos, pero de un tono algo más claro, una sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, delatando lo emocionado que se encontraba. Del asiento de copiloto bajo un chico de pelo corto, entre castaño y pelirrojo, con ojos verdes y una expresión… que prácticamente no lo era. El joven parecía que no sentía nada en esos momentos, tal vez solo, neutralidad y seriedad. Al final, del asiento, de atrás bajó una muchacha, de larga cabellera castaña, ojos azules y con una actitud y movimiento que la delataban segura de sí misma. Ella al igual que el moreno sonreía, pero su sonrisa era más traviesa que otra cosa.

—Vaya, hace tanto que no venía aquí — habló la chica, posicionándose entre los dos muchachos que ya estaban delante de las puertas de la escuela.

—Lo sé… —comentó el de ojos rojos con nostalgia—. Aunque debo decir que no me imaginé regresar por algo así —agregó entre risas.

—Sigamos —sugirió el tercero de ojos verdes—. Mi abuelo nos esta esperando.

—Nuestro —le quiso corregir la castaña. Pero el chico la ignoró olímpicamente.

— ¿Vamos Blue? —preguntó el moreno extendiéndole el brazo a la chica.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos para después prenderse de él con gusto.

— Claro que sí, Red —exclamó contenta de que su amigo tuviera tantos detalles con ella. En realidad, le encantaba que tuvieran tantos detalles con ella. Le gustaba recibir atención y el hombre a su lado simplemente sabía dársela como quería.

Siguieron a su casi-pelirrojo amigo, ambos charlando amenamente sobre sus viejos tiempos en aquella institución que los había visto salir hacía ya tres años, hasta que los tres se pararon en seco.

—Esto no me gusta —oyeron decir al de ojos verdes.

—Ni a mí —secundó Red—. Green sabes de donde…

—De allá —se adelantó la chica que aún seguía prendida de su brazo y señaló la gran biblioteca a su izquierda.

Green no necesito más y marchó en esa dirección.

Red miro a Blue unos momentos con una sonrisa a manera de disculpa por lo que obviamente pasaría. Ella suspiró.

—Esta bien Red. Vamos

Y siguieron a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que las reverencias fueron hechas el primero en atacar fue el tal Gold. Con una velocidad que Ruby no supuso fuera posible, se lanzó con toda la intención de herirlo con la parte filosa de su lanza pero con la hoja de su espada el oji-rojo se encontró a salvo, desviando la dirección del arma. Apenas notarlo, el de ojos dorados dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser atacado por Ruby quien apenas visualizo su oportunidad dio una estocada con su espada en la espalda de este, pero fallando en el intento. Nuevamente se atacaron.

Sapphire no podía evitar sentirse inútil, impotente, una carga, un estorbo…

¿Qué caso tiene ser una reina con control sobre el destino de los demás, sino podía defenderse?

Si bien, Ruby juró protegerla a pesar de todo, el verlo pelear simplemente incrementaba sus ganas de intervenir. El estilo de pelea de Ruby no era tan parecido a la esgrima. Y a pesar de que sus estocadas y golpes directos con la espada eran rápidos, no así fuertes, mucho menos cuando el combate por parte del otro vasallo era a larga distancia. La ligera espada no lograba alcanzar a su objetivo. Fue por eso que Ruby tuvo que cambiar de táctica, acercarse a él, y moverse entre giros para al menos lograr un corte. Y aunque fuera una buena táctica, Sapphire no podía evitar sentir como si el chico estuviera bailando ¿A que clase de persona le había dejado su seguridad?

Escuchó como uno de los estantes era golpeado y los libros de este caían pesadamente al suelo. Se giró para ver como Ruby se levantaba con dificultad y sintió una opresión se abría paso en su pecho.

—¡Ruby! —Exclamó sin poder contener la preocupación. Gold apuntaba al cuello de su vasallo, con una sonrisa de júbilo al saberse vencedor.

—Déjame repasar —Empezó el de ojos dorados poniendo su dedo índice bajo su barbilla—: Eres primerizo, lento, el combate a larga distancia es tu obvia debilidad y tus movimientos son mas femeninos que los de una bailarina de ballet… ¿Eres marica o que?

Sapphire se hubiera reído ante el comentario si hubiera podido, pero en esas circunstancias eso era claramente estúpido. Además, cuando Gold lo dijo de esa forma… ya no le pareció tan gracioso.

—Es obvio que jamás lo entenderías —Oyó decir al moreno desde su lugar sobre el estante caído con la mirada gacha. Su espada se encontraba detrás de él, por lo cual estaba a merced de Gold—. Un vasallo tan estúpido y corriente como tú jamás podrá comprender lo que implica pelear en nombre de un rey y la belleza detrás de ello.

La reina abrió los ojos confundida ¿En que pensaba Ruby?

—¿Qué? —exclamó el otro enfurecido al ser llamado estúpido… lo de corriente no era tan errado—. Estás perdido novato—amenazó.

—Lo dudo.

Y justo cuando bajaba la lanza para atacar verticalmente al chico en el suelo, este logro tomarla por el bastón, tomando a su atacante por sorpresa. Con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, Ruby guió la punta de la lanza para que pasara por su lado izquierdo y debido a la fuerza con la Gold atacó, esta término perforando no solo el estante sino también el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo el oji-dorado.

—Exacto.

Ruby, aun contento por el cambio de eventos y con un movimiento rápido, estando completamente echado sobre su espalda, alzo sus piernas y tomando impulso golpeo al otro con la pierna izquierda dejándola caer sobre su espalda y dejándolo de bruces sobre el incomodo estante. Rápidamente se acomodó y de un salto se puso en pie y tomo su espada, mientras Gold intentaba reponerse del golpe. Aprovechando la situación Ruby se sentó en la espalda del otro y antes de que pudiera quejarse puso su espada debajo de su cuello. Dirigiendo una leve mirada a la lanza que aún seguía encajada en el suelo la tomo para arrojarla lejos de ellos, quitándola del alcance del vasallo de mirada dorada.

— Ahora, sobre tu pobre análisis… —empezó Ruby en un tono de seriedad total que Sapphire poco le conocía, pero que supuso tendría debido al parecido del chico con su padre— ¿Primerizo? Tal vez, pero yo no soy un imbécil; ¿Lento? No, se llama esperar el momento para saber la debilidad de tu contrincante, ¿Malo en combate a larga distancia? Bueno –rió levemente— es obvio quien lo es en corta… y no es que sean femeninos, son estilizados, refinados, precisos…

La única chica presente, prestó más atención a las palabras de su vasallo.

—…es control sobre la fuerza bruta de la que tanto presumes pero no comprendes. Ser un vasallo es más que pelear, es…

—…Usar el poder de tu rey con la misma responsabilidad con la que el lo hace, **para protegerle. **—intervino una voz masculina terminando con el sermón de Ruby, cosa que obviamente lo dejo perplejo.

— Gold, Gold, Gold… —dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina y con algo parecido a la desilusión —Si no comprendes algo tan simple como eso siempre seguirás siendo el novato.

— ¡Den la cara cobardes! —exigió Sapphire, ya harta de tantos secretismos y ataques sorpresas.

— ¡Como ordene… _su majestad!_

La castaña sintió una descomunal carga de energía en el lugar. Recorrió su mirada por todo el lugar, hasta que escuchó algo de gran peso golpear contra el suelo. Se giró al frente y justo donde debería estar Ruby, ahora había una gran nube de polvo impidiéndole ver al oji-rojo.

— ¡Ruby! —le volvió a llamar por su nombre, ahora consternada.

— No se preocupe, su excelencia —dijo la voz femenina—. Su vasallo esta bien… en excelentes condiciones me atrevo a decir —El polvo poco a poco se fue disipando, y mientras eso pasaba la figura de una joven mujer iba apareciendo. Sapphire pudo notar que tenía el pelo largo y de un castaño más oscuro que el de ella y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. Fue entonces que se percató de la posición en la que la otra se encontraba y vio que se encontraba de cuclillas, pero… ¡en el aire! Mientras el polvo se iba desvaneciendo lo vio. No estaba sobre la nada como había creído al principio. Con uno de sus delgados brazos sostenía el mango de una larga espada cuya hoja era más ancha de lo normal, pues la chica estaba de cuclillas **sobre** la espada [2], donde ya no había rastro del estante caído.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con voz amenazante.

Antes de contestarle, la mujer tomó el mango con ambas manos y presumiendo de un excelente equilibrio y fuerza en los brazos alzó ambas largas piernas, impulsando su cuerpo hacia abajo y aterrizando sin problemas de pie, llevándose la espada consigo, provocando que en lugar de quedar completamente derecha, estuviera inclinada. Revelando así que la espada sobrepasaba la estatura de la dueña.

— Puede llamarme Blue, _su majestad. _

A Sapphire le empezó a molestar el tonito con el que la llamaba _"su majestad"_

—Háganos un favor, su excelencia —habló una voz masculina detrás de Blue, que debido a los residuos de polvo no pudo ver bien hasta que estuvo mas cerca. Un chico de pelo casi rojizo de ojos verdes—. Enséñele a su vasallo a darse cuenta cuando su contrincante está muy por encima de su nivel —y una vez que estuvo junto a Blue, dejo caer los dos cuerpos que llevaba cargando en cada brazo. El chico Gold y Ruby.

— ¿¡Que le hiciste!? —exigió saber la reina, corriendo al lado de su vasallo.

— Lo necesario para que no hiciera alguna estupidez. Logro esquivar el ataque de Blue, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan bueno como para intentar enfrentarnos.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —volvió a preguntar, mientras se hincaba al lado de Ruby.

— Vasallos, hermana —habló una suave voz a su derecha. Los tres se giraron y se toparon con una chica de casi su edad, de pelo negro y ojos casi como el cristal.

— ¿Hermana…? —repitió a modo de pregunta Sapphire, sintiendo una sensación de tranquilidad que a pesar de todo lo anterior, la calmó… demasiado.

—Así es —dijo la chica, quien para sorpresa de la castaña se acercó al cuerpo de Gold—. Me disculpo por las molestias que te pudo haber causado —explicó —. Tiene la costumbre de oír y ver solo lo que quiere.

— Eres una reina —dijo comprendiéndolo.

La chica sonrió algo apenada. Entonces la mayor se acerco a ambas por atrás y con ambos brazos les rodeó el cuello para acercarlas a ella.

—Excelencia —Vio a Sapphire—. Su hermana, la 2da Arcana, la 2da Reina. "Aquella que todo lo ve" –miró a la otra chica— _¡La Papesse! _¡Crystal! ¡La Sacerdotisa!

* * *

[1] No supe como describirla o su nombre exacto. Pero es una lanza como la que usaba Len/Ren Tao en Shaman King. Dato curioso: Len/Ren y Gold tienen las mismas características físicas XD: pelo oscuro y ojos dorados LoL, y les juro que lo noté hasta que escribí este cap.

[2] Esta espada es una combinación bien locochona (al menos en forma, más no en diseño) de la espada de Cloud Strife de Final Fantasy VII y la "inocencia" de Allen Walker de Dgrayman. Solo que en este caso es más grande que la dueña XD.

* * *

No me gusto mucho la parte final mmm, pero bueno. En fins, otro cap que sale mas largo de lo que esperaba. Pero igual abarcó todo lo que queria. ¡Y salió otro Rey! ¿Era quien esperaban XD?

En el siguiente cap. Vienen explicaciones ;D así que vayan preparando hoja y lápiz XD.

PD: fui a ver Black Swan y el final es AMOR, no daré spoiler, solo diré que: "ser consciente de que fuiste la mamada" es suficiente para estar feliz con uno mismo por el resto de tus días :3

**EDITADO: 2 DE JUNIO DEL 2013**


	6. Arcano V

**Disclaimer: Y PKMN sigue sin ser mío... ¿porque debo repetirlo? Duele saberlo ;_;**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Un abrazo y un beso desde aquí a todos ustedes X3.**

* * *

**Arcano V. El Mago, La Emperatriz y El Emperador**

_Cuando estas ante la corte Real, simplemente sabes que estas en desventaja._

La luz del sol al atardecer entraba por una gran ventana iluminando en tonalidades rojizas la habitación donde Sapphire se encontraba. La chica estaba sentada en la cama, haciendo prácticamente nada, más que velar por su vasallo que aún estaba inconsciente después del ataque de los otros dos. Mientras que a cada segundo que pasaba se iba dando cuenta de lo real que la situación era.

Ella era un reina y él su vasallo.

La preocupación que sentía por no verlo despertar desde hace unas horas no la hubiera tenido antes, pero ahora… él era **suyo. **Obviamente no le gustaba verlo como un objeto de su propiedad pero eso no cambiaría nada. No cambiaría esa sensación de querer protegerlo como si fuera ese juguete nuevo que se recibe en navidad, esa necesidad de hacer con el lo necesario para que este bien.

El pondría el mundo a sus pies, pero era ella la que necesitaba cuidarlo para que lo lograra.

Miro una vez mas al muchacho que estaba acostado boca abajo. La herida de la espalda ya había sanado gracias a ella. Y según Green, el chico de ojos verdes, no le había hecho nada malo, solo golpearlo, pero Ruby aún no despertaba. Frunció el ceño. Si el chico afeminado no despertaba pronto, iría a romperle la cara a ese tal Green...

—_Nuevamente te pido disculpas por la actitud de Gold —habló Crystal una vez que Blue la presentara._

—_Disculpas aceptadas —le contestó ella, extrañada consigo misma por tal formalidad. Tal vez tendría que ver con que se encontrara al lado de una reina como ella._

_La chica de nombre Blue hizo entonces una reverencia delante de Sapphire con una rodilla en el piso y una mano en el pecho, el chico de mirada verde también lo hizo._

—_Me presento —habló el chico—: Green Oak, vasallo de su hermano, nuestra majestad El Mago._

_La reina de ojos azules abrió los ojos sorprendida, el chico era el hermano menor de Daisy, además de ser el nieto del director de la escuela._

—_Su alteza —llamó la atención de Sapphire la otra chica—. Blue Modrá, vasalla de nuestra majestad el Emperador… también su hermano —se presentó con un aire de solemnidad que anteriormente no estaba en ella. Y después de la presentación, ambos chicos se pusieron en pie._

—_Y mi vasallo se presentara y te dará la disculpa que mereces cuando despierte —mencionó Crystal con el ceño levemente fruncido y una venita en su frente._

_Sapphire entonces recordó a ese último rey. El mencionado por Blue._

— _¿El emperador? ¿Está aquí? —preguntó ansiosa. Su padre le había contado que el resto de su historia la conocía dicho rey, y que por eso habían viajado hasta la ciudad, para hablar con él, aunque se atravesó primero lo de la escuela._

_Sus pensamientos entonces se hilaron completamente. Vio a la chica llamada Crystal con el uniforme escolar, al igual que su vasallo. Green era un vasallo, su hermana trabajaba en la escuela y su abuelo era el director… y era un viejo amigo de su padre._

_El instituto Kybalion resultó ser más que una escuela privada._

—_Así es —oyó decir a Crystal. Sapphire la miró espantada._

— _¿Puedes leer mi mente? —preguntó con cautela._

_Las otras dos chicas rieron levemente y ella lanzó un bufido, no encontrándole lo gracioso, menos si se reían a expensas de ella._

—_Algo como leer la mente no existe, aún entre nosotros. Yo no lo leí, o lo vi... lo sé —Sapphire le miró curiosa—. Los humanos normales lo llaman ver el futuro. Pero no es otra cosa más que saber la consecuencia de las decisiones y acciones que tomas, eso es lo que puedo hacer._

_Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su "hermana" que había comprendido._

—_Siendo que la confusión ha terminado, podemos ir con __Los Secretos y sus hermanos –habló Green entonces._

—_Lo siento, pero no iré a ningún lado hasta no asegurarme de que Ruby está bien –declaró entonces viendo a su vasallo que aún estaba inconsciente._

—_El estará bien—dijo entonces el único chico de pie ahí—. Solo esta inconsciente, además su padre estará ahí._

—_Lo siento, pero no lo haré, díganle a mi padre, el entenderá._

_Justo cuando el chico iba a volver a alegar Crystal le habló._

—_Green, acaba de despertar como reina, es natural que quiera estar al lado de su vasallo y asegurarse de su bienestar. Yo y Gold estuvimos igual —miró a su vasallo con nostalgia—. Y puedo asegurar que tú y Blue pasaron por lo mismo con mis hermanos —Miró a Sapphire—. No te preocupes, el señor Oak entenderá y estoy segura que mis hermanos igual. Hablaremos cuando él este recuperado y mi vasallo también. Después de todo, nos quieren a todos juntos._

_Ella sonrió dándole las gracias._

Sí, definitivamente todo eso la estaba cambiando.

—A mi también.

Se dio la vuelta para ver como el moreno de ojos rojos se incorporaba sosteniéndose la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Ruby, quien no le apartó la mirada mientras ella se acercaba a donde el estaba.

—En casa del Sr. Oak. Les dije que primero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien —y se llevó las manos a la boca ante tal declaración, como si fuera una niña a la que se le escapó una palabrota.

El moreno por su lado la miró sorprendido, para después reír levemente.

—Es normal ¿sabes? —y con su mano derecha, tomó la de ella, haciendo algo que simplemente la tomó por sorpresa: con una delicadeza que jamás sintió en su vida, le plantó un beso en el dorso de su mano.

No esta de más decir, que dicha acción la hiso enrojecer completamente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que Ruby tenía tal atención con ella. Pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que ella permitía que él se acercara tanto. El chico se apartó, aun sosteniendo su mano pero esta vez con la mirada gacha.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación. Aunque no la merezco al haber sido inmovilizado tan fácilmente y haber faltado en parte a mi promesa de protegerte.

Y nuevamente sintió ese aire de solemnidad que la venía inundando últimamente desde aquel dichoso juramento. Era extraño como en un momento era ella misma, y en el otro era "La Reina".

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos no eran Sapphire y Ruby.

Eran reina y vasallo.

Lentamente dejó caer su mano. El chico al notarla, la miró extrañado.

—Es mi deber —contestó ella con una ligera sonrisa, pero nada feliz con la idea de ser otra de vez en cuando.

El chico no le apartó la vista, solo que en sus ojos ahora había comprensión. Fue entonces que ella recordó la conexión que compartía con él.

—Sapphire, hay algo que debes saber —su tono era quedo, como si no quisiera ser escuchado—. Como bien sabes, no eres una persona normal, eres diferente. Es indispensable que entiendas que muchas cosas que aplican a los demás no pueden aplicar a ti.

— ¿De que hablas?

Ruby lanzó un pesado suspiro, entrando en seriedad, y a ojos de la chica, como si estuviera buscando la mejor manera de darle algo parecido a una mala noticia.

—Sapphire, eres una reina —Ella no dijo nada, así que siguió—. Vas a cambiar. Tu puesto te obliga a hacerlo. Los arcanos, al ser los responsables de que la lógica se mantenga, deben ser imparciales y objetivos. Los problemas del resto de la gente no deben afectarlos en nada ¿entiendes? Ustedes controlan el destino de las personas, de ustedes depende que sea el correcto o no…

— ¿Quieres que sea indiferente al mundo que me rodea? —espetó molesta.

— ¡Claro que no! Para empezar no le eres indiferente, recuerda que sin ti no hay mundo…

—Ruby, prácticamente me dijiste eso: que los ignorara. —exclamó casi encima del chico.

El chico se llevo la palma de la mano a la frente en un además de irritación.

—No Sapphire. No entiendes…

— ¡Entonces ayúdame! —le grito ya estando cara a cara sintiendo como el enojo la invadía. Ruby seguía con la mano en la cara, cosa que la molestó más— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

La reacción del chico ella no se la espero; pues lo que paso fue que rápidamente levanto la cabeza, mostrando su ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tiesa de la presión que hacía. Sapphire se hizo hacia atrás, porque no esperaba verlo así, pero antes de que pudiera seguir el chico la tomó de los hombros y le acerco de nuevo hacia el.

— ¡Cálmate! —siseó entre dientes.

Sapphire al principio no entendió porque se había puesto así, pero no tardó mucho en saberlo: Ruby había hecho de sus sentimientos suyos una vez más.

— ¡Sapphire! —rugió esta vez mientras sentía como el agarre en sus hombros aumentaba, y el chico empezaba a temblar. — ¡Solo cálmate!

— ¡Como quieres que me calme cuando sigues haciendo esto! —le gritó usando el enojo que el chico no lograba "drenar" además de sentir el dolor por como las uñas del chico se enterraban cada vez más en su piel—: ¡Y ya suéltame!

El hizo caso, pero se aferró a las sabanas y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Ella solo le miró sorprendida ¿Tan enojada estaba?

—Si— dijo con dificultad.

—Déjame a mí.

—No —empezó entre respiros constantes—. Eres como un huracán, no quiero ver como destrozas la casa en uno de tus arranques. O hagas cosas inadecuadas. Aunque recién hayas despertado, estas cumpliendo con tu labor y cualquier cambio brusco de tus emociones es un peligro.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse los interrumpió. Sapphire se giró para encontrarse con dos jóvenes mujeres. Una de pelo naranja y ojos verdes, mientras que la otra lo tenia de un azul oscuro y sus ojos de un verde más oscuro.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudarlos. —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa; tomando como un "sí" el silencio de los jóvenes, así que, se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla.

Sapphire se sorprendió, mas no por la acción, sino por la sensación de calma que la embargó. La poca molestia que tenía fue desapareciendo, sentía todo más ligero y como su mente se iba deshaciendo de toda clase de pensamientos negativos. Llegó a estar tan cómoda con el abrazo que ella misma abrazó a la chica. Era sumamente relajante.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó la pelirroja, separándose al fin de ella, tomándola por los hombros.

Pero Ruby contestó en lugar de Sapphire:

—Si, mucho. Gracias su majestad. —contestó el chico quien ya respiraba con normalidad y empezaba a salir de la cama.

La castaña miró entonces a la recién llegada alzando ambas cejas y con el rostro en blanco.

—Su, excelencia, mucho gusto —habló al fin la de pelo oscuro que la acompañaba. Al igual que Blue y Green también se inclinó ante Sapphire —. Erika Blomma.

—Y yo soy Misty Waterflower —dijo la recién presentada reina—. Mi título es el de la 2da Arcana. Mejor conocida como _L'Impératrice,_ o sea, La Emperatriz.

Sapphire ajena a tales formalidades, titubeó un poco antes de presentarse.

—Sapphire Birch…la… —miró al pelirrojo—. ¿Ruby que Reina soy?

El chico quien al fin estaba a un lado de su reina llevaba puesto una nueva playera rojo oscuro y sus mismos jeans, ante la pregunta de la oji-azul se quedó pensativo hasta que también se inclinó como todo vasallo ante la presencia de algún Rey.

—Ruby…

—Batudelima, lo sé —terminó Misty—. El emperador me lo dijo todo —y guiñó discretamente el ojo—, y fue quien me pidió que viniera por ustedes… Crys al parecer supo que habría problemas.

El moreno asintió, entendiendo lo dicho por la reina.

— ¿Entonces… ya requieren de nuestra presencia? —preguntó él.

—Si no es mucha molestia. —pidió Erika con amabilidad.

Ambos asintieron, conscientes de que lo siguiente a pasar era una ardua y algo larga conversación con aquel, al que todos llamaban con respeto: El Emperador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y su voz sonaba por todo el cuarto, porque sólo estaba ella. Cantaba una canción que al parecer solamente ella sabía. Cuya letra siempre le fascinó y que parecía hecha para ella. Siempre cantaba, cuando podía y Lance no estaba cerca. A él no le gustaba esa canción [1]

— ¿Folle, podrías callarte?

La susodicha, que felizmente cantaba se paró en seco de manera muy abrupta viendo incrédula a la persona que habló. Una chica de corto pelo castaño claro, amarrado en dos coletas, que casi despreocupadamente jugaba con un Nintendo 3DS. Vestía con una blusa tres cuartos de color rojo, un overol de mezclilla de shorts, unos mallones de franjas horizontales alternando dos tonos más claros de rojo, calentadores de color azul y zapatos a juego.

— ¿Me estas callando, gata? —preguntó clavándole la mirada.

—Si —contesto con simpleza.

La indignación en su cara rápidamente fue sustituida por malicia al ver que alguien entraba en esa gran sala de altos techos. Así que con una nueva idea en mente se acercó a la de las coletas, que estaba felizmente echada sobre el largo sillón boca arriba. Y con un sigilo magistral, que hasta un mismísimo gato envidiaría, se posicionó encima de la chica que obviamente gozaba del silencio que (creía) había obtenido por parte suya, hasta que ella le logró quitar el juego de las manos.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó, levantándose inmediatamente al sentir la ausencia de su preciado videojuego. Lo único malo fue que no contó con la presencia de la otra chica encima suyo, ni de lo cerca que estaba. Por lo que hubo un involuntario, pero maquiavélicamente planeado beso. Dejando a la urdidora de tal plan satisfecha y con una sonrisa victoriosa y a la pobre victima de las circunstancias marcada con una desagradable experiencia.

— ¡LYRA! [2] —el gritó del recién llegado resonó por toda la sala, casi haciendo temblar los candelabros y todo vidrio debido a la potencia.

Al saberse llamada, justo después del contacto de sus labios y los de tan maliciosa chica, la empujó con todas sus fuerzas con ambas manos para quitársela de encima. Apenas libre corrió con aquel que la llamó.

— ¡AMO SILVER! —estalló apenas lo rodeó con sus brazos por el pecho. Un leve sollozo pudo ser escuchado—. Le juro que yo no…

—Ya se, Lyra —mencionó el chico suspirando cansado. Entonces miró a la perpetradora que yacía sobre el sillón recostada en uno de sus costados viendo con una gloriosa sonrisa al par ante ella y el aparato en mano—. Creí que tenías prohibido acercártenos.

— ¿Desde cuando haces caso a las órdenes de Lance en lo que a mí respecta? —replicó ella, con la misma sonrisa.

—Desde que ella recibe las consecuencias de tus irresponsabilidades —explicó señalando a la chica que aun seguía abrazada a él.

La joven frunció el ceño ante esa declaración.

—Recuerda tu lugar, Silver. Ella no es más que una vasalla, tú eres el rey aquí.

El que frunció el ceño ahora fue él.

—Vasalla o no, es MI responsabilidad y de nadie más velar por su bien así como ella vela por el mío. Que Lance no entienda eso y te trate como lo hace no es razón para que te desquites con ella —declaró de la forma más clara y penetrante que pudo, esperando tener algún efecto y lo tuvo.

La prepotencia e ira de la chica se desvaneció durante unos breves momentos, en los que pudo observar a esa niña que tan bien iba con su delicada y exquisita complexión. Una niña temerosa de compañía, pero asfixiada de soledad. Aquella niña a la que hace tanto conoció… pero solo fue por breves momentos, pues la vileza volvió a apoderarse de su rostro, y sus ojos brillaron con la astucia de quien se sabe ganador.

—Lyra —llamó, y la aludida al fin miró por sobre su hombro a la otra—. ¿Fue tu primer beso?

Y esa fue su última carta a jugar, la que le aseguraba su victoria. Que fue la reacción de la castaña de dos coletas saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás a Folle o a su adorado Rey.

Silver le dirigió una mirada asesina, molesto por lo que le hizo a la chica y porque haya sido tan cruel.

—No te le vuelvas a acercar, Folle. O Lance se enterara —y se encaminó a la puerta por donde salió su vasalla.

—El todo lo sabe —canturreó sin darle importancia a la advertencia del chico—. Además, jamás harías algo que me hiciera daño.

El chico de cabello rojo y mirada plateada se detuvo en el marco.

—No, yo jamás te haría daño. Pero Lance sí. Y no se tentará el corazón cuando se entere de lo que hiciste —y sin más por decir se marcho.

Folle se dejó caer completamente sobre el elegante sillón, dejando salir un muy cansado suspiro.

—No… A Lance no le gustará esto —su mirada se fue a la puerta por donde salió el pelirrojo, una sigilosa lágrima escapo de sus ojos color miel— ¿Por qué no fuiste tú mi Rey? —E ignorando la lágrima y toda tristeza su expresión se endureció y frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué tú y los demás los tratan así?

Y entonces un pensamiento se filtró en su mente, uno ajeno, uno al que no tenía ganas de hacer caso, que hubiera preferido aplazar….

"_Folle, ven a mi cuarto."_

Su corazón se encogió, la piel se le erizo tan solo por recibir la orden, el ritmo cardiaco aumentó muy ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para saberse nerviosa.

"_Si, mi rey."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La antiquísima mansión en la que vivía el famoso director del Instituto Kybalión, el Señor Oak, era bastante famosa. Solo contaba con dos pisos, pero era lo suficientemente amplia para dar cabido a 52 cuartos, tres comedores dos cocinas, una alberca techada y climatizada, siete baños, un salón, una biblioteca, un cuarto de juegos y alguna que otra excentricidad que se les podía haber cruzado por la cabeza. Tenía un enorme patio frontal con fuentes y un camino empedrado que iba desde la entrada de la mansión hasta la entrada de la propiedad, dicho camino rodeado de los arbustos de flores, y aquellos que estaban cortados en formas de animales para acompañar el trayecto. El patio trasero contaba con un pequeño y cursiliento laberinto que no era del todo grande, pero si de un tamaño preciso para hacerlo divertido. Grandes robles se esparcían de aquí por allá en todo el terreno.

La verdad, la casa no era tan famosa como el dueño, porque el mismo la trabajó desde casi las ruinas. Haciendo un trabajo magistral con ella, de ahí en parte su reconocimiento. Pues hacer todo aquello en poco más de 20 años era de admirarse.

Quienes vivían en la ciudad, sabían que el señor ya mayor, tenía como familia a una amable y hermosa nieta y su hermano (y también su nieto) menor, serio, pero responsable. Además claro, de la joven mujer de la cual era tutor, así como de los otros cuatro chicos que llegaron a vivir con él. Tres niñas y un niño. Aunque muchos dicen que llegaron a ver a una 4ta niña, pasado los años se comprobó que solo fueron tres.

El señor Oak, a pesar de tener dos nietos, y cuatro niños y una joven de los cuales ser tutor, se encargó de hacerlos sentir a todos y cada uno de ellos como miembros de una familia. Y la verdad es que muchos podían creérselo. La castaña y el niño de pelo negro era muy unidos, así como la pelirroja y la de pelo azulado. La pareja de hermanitos ni que decir. Definitivamente todos, estaban seguros de lo feliz que era esa extraña familia. Nada les faltaba, aunque siempre se preguntaron por la señora Oak, la cual, según el propio Señor, hacia mucho que había fallecido.

Obviamente los jóvenes crecieron, su nieto y los otros cuatro chicos, que eran casi de la edad, tuvieron que salir a seguir con sus estudios, pero la joven hecha mujer y su querida nieta permanecieron a su lado.

De eso ya hacia más de 4 años, tomando en cuenta que las primeras en partir fueron las jovenes Misty y Erika. Y ahora, a muchos tenía intrigados el hecho de que los hijos adoptivos del famoso director estuvieran de vuelta.

Pero nada tan extraño como la llegada del otro par de muchachos tres años atrás.

[2]

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sapphire se esperó que la reunión fuera en la biblioteca o despacho del supuesto director. Sin embargo, se encontró con la innovadora sorpresa de que sería en el gran comedor de la casa.

Misty y Erika los guiaron por la nada austera casa, bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron a la posible entrada de la casa, ahí había dos puertas a cada lado de la pared, ellos entraron a la de su izquierda.

Al entrar al cuarto descubrieron que era otro pasillo con algunas puertas a cada lado, y al final dos puertas de madera con vidrios de cristal.

—Ya casi llegamos. —avisó Erika, seguramente por que sintió la impaciencia de la castaña.

Llegaron a las puertas del final del pasillo y al abrirlas se toparon con una curiosa escena…

—Vamos, abuelo Oak, ¡ya le dije que lamentamos lo de la biblioteca! —exclamó Blue que estaba de pie, junto a Green y un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos, los tres rodeando a un señor ya mayor, de pelo cano, quien estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en una de las sillas del largo comedor.

— ¿Lamentamos? —Preguntó Green con una ceja enarcada— Claramente fuiste tú la responsable cuando quisiste lucirte enfrente del novato —declaró con obviedad, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Daisy que estaba a la derecha del señor.

El chico entre ellos simplemente sonrió nerviosamente.

Al otro lado de la mesa, frente al "abuelo Oak" Estaba su padre y la secretaria, Juniper. Y al lado de estos, Crystal, que tenía ambas manos en su regazo y Gold de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y completamente recargados sobre estos, este último lanzando un bufido.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —avisó Misty en tono alegre. Todos los presentes se giraron a verlos. Sapphire los miró uno a uno, pero cuando llego el turno de mirar al chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos, sus ojos se encontraron, y se vio atrapada por él. No porque fuera guapo, o porque le hubiera atraído. La forma en la que miraba… sus ojos refulgían de alegría, una alegría que la contagió y fascinó.

El se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia ella. Mientras que la propia chica, siguiendo solo a su corazón, fue a su encuentro.

No lo podía explicar, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca él uno del otro, él la tomó de las manos, mirándola de arriba a bajo, pero no de manera despectiva, buscando sus fallas, al contrario. Estaba admirándola, y ella podía sentirse orgullosa de que él la mirara así. Al fin, después de 16 años, estaba cómoda con la mirada de un hombre que sabía, la miraba por lo que en realidad era y se encontraba maravillado con lo que veía.

—Eres tú… —susurró él, viéndola de frente y con la sonrisa intacta—. Estoy tan feliz de conocerte al fin —comentó, apretando el agarre en sus manos—, mi hermana, mi querida hermana menor.

El abrazo que Sapphire recibió por parte de ese extraño chico, sería uno que aún pasado el tiempo recordaría. Porque no fue uno igual a su abrazo anterior, o cualquiera que hubiera recibido. Fue el abrazo de dos entes que se sabían unidos por el resto de sus vidas, y que aún en las adversidades de la eternidad y del mundo físico, jamás se separarían.

Corresponder a ese brazo le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba donde tenía que estar, con quienes tenía que estar, en el momento en el que tenía que estar. Sus dudas, miedos y preocupaciones se desvanecieron en ese instante. Pensaba claro, el mundo a su alrededor era otro ahora… lo entendía…

Y se separaron. En el momento en que él, al fin le dio su espacio. Sapphire sintió como toda la tranquilidad y lucidez que adquirió la abandonaba entre más distancia tomaba. La sensación de comprensión que obtuvo hace unos momentos cambio por aquella que se tiene cuando sabes algo que esta en la punta de tu lengua, pero aunque te esfuerces no volverás a encontrar. Aquello que esta en lo más recóndito de tu mente, que sabes que esta ahí pero jamás alcanzaras.

La incertidumbre fue el único sentimiento que llegó a ella.

Y entonces un par de manos tomaron cada uno de sus brazos obligándola a bajarlos, se giró, y se topó con Ruby, quien apretó un poco su agarre para reconfortarla.

—Todo está bien —le dijo en un tono bajo y comprensivo.

—Disculpa… —empezó el otro moreno—. Suelo afectar así a todos a los que vienen a mí por primera vez, o que tengo mucho sin ver. Es solo…

—Algo natural —terminó Sapphire. El asintió agradecido por saber que ella le entendía.

—Así se puso cuando conoció a Misty y a Crystal —Blue, que se había acercado mientras los otros dos permanecían abrazados, habló al respecto, enganchando su brazo con el del chico.

—Y de pequeños era difícil separarlo de mi hermana —agregó Green quien estaba de pie detrás de la nombrada.

Sapphire volvió a ver a quienes estaban a su alrededor, al fin dándose cuenta de la energía que la rodeaba. Poderosa, pero agradable. Intimidante, aunque se sentía cómoda con ella. Era como si le diera la bienvenida.

—Sapph —le habló su padre. Esta le miro—, creo que debes saber quiénes son ellos—. Y señaló a Daisy y al otro chico.

—La Reina del Mago— habló la mujer castaña, levantándose y yendo a donde estaba—. A mi hermano y vasallo ya lo conoces —agregó viendo de reojo a Green, quien no se movió de su lugar, y se limitó a seguirla con la mirada.

— ¡Y el es mi rey! —exclamó Blue, captando así la atención de todos, mientras pegaba mas hacia sí el brazo del moreno, provocándole una mueca de nerviosismo— ¡Presentante!

—Oh bueno… —el chico se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, en clara señal de vergüenza—. Red Murah… El Rey Emperador —terminó con simpleza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El contacto de la palma de su mano fue tan fuerte que terminó en el suelo. Se llevó su delicada mano a la mejilla en un inútil intento de contener el dolor que llevaba acumulando desde que había llegado. Se giró para entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo con resentimiento, deseando poder sacarle los ojos _en ese mismo instante…_

La siguiente patada fue a su cara, por lo que terminó en el suelo boca arriba.

…_y con sus propias manos._

—Ten cuidado con cómo me miras, Folle —le advirtió el pelirrojo quien la miraba furioso de pie al lado de ella.

La chica se dio la vuelta, apoyándose con una sola mano mientras la otra se la llevaba a la boca. Sintió como un líquido caía en su mano, y al vérsela se la encontró manchada de sangre.

— ¡Ya estarás contento! —le espetó una vez que tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para ponerse en pie y mirarlo a la cara, aunque solo le llegara apenas al pecho. Pero no le tenía miedo.

El miedo hace mucho que había dejado de existir en ella.

—La verdad… sí —y la tomó con fuerza por los dos mechones de su largo cabello suelto que caían por sus hombros, jalándola hacia él, hasta tenerla pegada a su pecho. En un movimiento rápido su mano derecha viajo a su cuello mientras que con la otra la rodeaba por la cintura.

Justo cuando iba a protestar, el contacto entre sus labios se dio.

Violento, infame, blasfemo…. pero pasional.

Esa lengua ajena entró a su boca que tan familiarizada estaba con ella, jugando con la suya propia, logrando armar una danza tan armoniosa y destructiva… justo como eran ellos estando juntos.

Pero se detuvo. Separando sus labios, dejándolos a ambos jadeando por el súbito arrebato que los dejo sin aire. Y ella no preguntó porque. Porque él era quien decidía cuando terminaba así como cuando empezaba.

Folle le miró, y lo vio absorto en sus pensamientos. Los cuales no estaban centrados en ella porque que solo así la dejaría en paz.

— ¿Arrepentimiento? —preguntó con burla, sonriendo tan maliciosamente como había hecho hacia unas horas.

Pero Lance la ignoró y se dio la vuelta, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Están juntos —Folle pareció sorprendida—. Los cinco, los otros cinco —Y él sonrió—. Siento que alguien querrá saber de esto. Mándale un mensaje —al fin se dignó a verla—: "El emperador ya la tiene."

—A sus órdenes, su excelencia —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. Ambos entrando por completo en su papel olvidando toda la escena anterior.

Mientras salía, escuchó como el repetía la máxima orden que ella tenía que seguir:

— ¡Te quiero lejos de Silver y la mocosa que tiene por vasallo! ¡Y de cualquier otra persona!

Y que ella seguía ignorando.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de ese lugar, un joven mantenía la vista en el invernadero repleto de rosas y flores. A el le gustaban, pero al igual que el resto de los habitantes sabía que no tenía que entrar ahí. La locura era lo único que le esperaba a todo aquel que entrara al territorio de Folle.

— ¿Qué haces? —escuchó la preocupada voz de aquella que lo cuidaba desde hacía muchos años.

—Las rosas… —dijo señalando el rosal con las maravillosas flores de color rojo.

La joven las miró, pero no en una vista general, sino esas rosas que él señaló.

—No estaban ahí ¿cierto? —le preguntó al chico que seguía sentado. El lo negó.

—Iba pasando cuando de repente vi el arbusto crecer poco a poco.

Ella las miró para después regresar su mirada a la de él.

—Entonces recemos porque no quieran decir nada malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora la que estaba sentada frente al piano era ella. Silver algo confundido se sentó a lado de la niña que lo seguía desde hacia varios años.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Recuerdo —contestó ella, para después mirarlo con un semblante triste— ¿Qué le paso?

El se encogió de hombros:

—No lo sé. Simplemente cambió.

Aunque el sabía exactamente que fue lo que le pasó: Lance.

Lyra se volvió a recargar en su hombro.

—Si tocaras el piano, estoy segura de que ella estaría mejor.

—Si toco el piano, las pongo en peligro a ella y a ti.

Y ambos dejaron las cosas hasta ahí.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

[1]EDITADO EL 3 DE JUNIO DEL 2013. Anteriormente había una canción aquí. Lo borre porque esto no estaba permitido. Si les interesa sabe, la canción que canta Folle se llama "El Jardín Luminoso" del anime de Utena (La pueden encontrar en Youtube cantada por Enfrayn R. S. de igual manera en el Datablog -link en el profile- hay una entrada bajo el título "La canción de Folle")

[2]Lyra, es el nombre con el que se le conoce en ingles a la chica que fue la prota de los juegos de Pokémon HeartGold y SoulSilver. La hice vasalla de Silver porque quise :D Además de que no tenía a quien ponerle lol

[3] Es pura ehm, narración descriptiva XD.

* * *

Mentí lo siento, dije que aquí habría una explicación…no fue así. Esa viene en el siguiente cap. Lo juro.

Tengo razones por las cuales no la puse en este y son estas:  
1.-quedaría muy largo, y no entenderían lo importante  
2.-Me quedaré muy probablemente sin compu, así que mejor dejarlos con algo antes de irme

Creo que eso sería todo…nos vemos gente ;D

**EDITADO: EL 3 DE JUNIO DEL 2013**


	7. Arcano VI

**Disclaimer: Si pokémon fuera mío, con la millonada que poseo hubiera contratado a Seto Kaiba(YGO) para hacer un sistema de hologramas, aplicados a los juegos de pokémon.**

**MIL GRACIAS A: Escarlatina, Falk, Mao, Shirobautoshiro, Farz, y "no se porque no hace cuenta" (XD) por el review. YO LOS AMO!**

******Los invito a checar el "Datablog" de Reyes y Vasallos. Encontrarán el link en mi profile.**

* * *

**Arcano VI. La Historia detrás de la Historia: Los Secretos.**

_Se confía en aquel que te dice la verdad, pero hay momentos en el que dudas de que tan cierta sea… pero cuando recuerdas que es el único que te la pueda dar, no te queda más que seguir confiando._

Los cinco reyes estaban sentados al comedor, cada uno acompañado de su respectivo vasallo. Ahí con ellos, también estaban el padre de Sapphire, el señor Birch; el Sr. Oak y Juniper.

La situación, a pesar de la inusual bienvenida de Red, era agradable, no se sentía la tensión que Sapphire creyó en un principio. Al contrario, muchos parecían ansiosos por emepzar, principalmente Juniper y Blue. Obviamente Gold se disculpo con ella y con Ruby, aunque pareció incomodarle un poco, pero de ahí en fuera todo andaba bien y la verdad era que demasiado bien.

—Sapphire —oyó su nombre, se giro en la dirección de quien había hablado y se encontró con el rostro anciano del abuelo de Daisy y Green, el director del instituto Kybalión: el Profesor Samuel Oak—, tengo entendido que tu padre y Ruby, te han informado de tu situación actual.

La castaña se limitó a asentir.

—¿Hasta donde? —preguntó esta vez Daisy, con curiosidad. Sapphire pareció pensarlo un poco, muy probablemente poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, hasta que al fin hablo.

—Soy una Reina —empezó—. Una reina, que se debe encargar de que el mundo entero no colapse con ayuda de sus hermanos. Los otros veinte Reyes —para este punto miro a cada uno de los presentes quienes le prestaban toda su atención, cosa que la motivó a continuar—. Tenemos un vasallo. Una persona que escogimos para compartirle de nuestra psiquis en forma de gema, con la condición de que nos protegiera.

Los otros parecieron repasar lo dicho por la chica.

—¿No le dijiste, cierto? —soltó de repente Green mirando directamente al padre de la chica, ignorado la mirada nerviosa que le dirigió su hermana.

—Red me pidió ser él quien le explicara el resto a Sapphire —hablo el hombre en tono serio—. Por lo que solo nos limitamos a contarle quien es en realidad.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación. Y aunque no era un silencio incómodo, la recién nombrada reina sabía que algo estaba pasando. En algo importante se encontraba la mente de sus demás hermanos.

—Somos las personas mas cercanas al conocimiento absoluto —empezó Crystal con los ojos cerrados, recargada en una pose totalmente relajada en su asiento, como si estuviera recordando algo—. Por lo tanto, debemos ser responsables, y cumplir con nuestra principal tarea…

—La preservación de esas leyes para que el resto de la humanidad viva como se debe —fue el turno de Misty—. ¿Te imaginas un mundo donde nadie muera? ¿Un mundo donde las cosas "no caigan hacia abajo"? ¿Dónde algo como las casi ciencias exactas den resultados puestos a interpretaciones?

—Nuestra tarea es hacer que la lógica sea eso, lógica —siguió Daisy, viendo a Sapphire—. Tal vez no sean leyes que a muchos les agraden, pero son las leyes que existen por si solas, desde que el creador, valiéndonos la redundancia, lo creo todo; no son una invención del hombre. Leyes tan poderosas que necesitan de al menos un representante que las sostenga.

—Por eso se les llama reyes. —Sapphire se giro en dirección a Juniper, quien sonreía y le guiño el ojo— fueron escogidos (al azar, he de agregar) por el Universo, entre millones de personas en el mundo para tal obligación.

—De ustedes depende el destino —hablo Oak, al fin—. El destino del que tanto se habla y discute no es más que la lógica actuando bajo esas leyes trascendentales del Universo; reaccionando a acciones de causa y efecto, correspondencia, polaridad, ritmo, mentalismo, frecuencia, de generación.

Eso, realmente fue mas, informativo de la explicación de Ruby y su padre, sin embargo entendía el porqué, ciertamente hubiera sido mucha información para manejar, y si lo pensaba bien, en esos momentos estaba algo preocupada por entender, rápidamente, lo que había pasado con Sabrina y Morty. Y fue cuando los recordó. Los dos llegaron a su mente de manera tan abrupta, que casi creyó haberlos olvidado.

—No puedo decir que no me alegra, entender un poco más de lo que… —vacilo un poco—, soy, pero… lo que quiero saber es ¿qué rey fue el que ordenó a Sabrina matarme?

Las miradas curiosas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, a excepción de Red y los tres adultos. Acción que la tomo desprevenida.

—Esa ere el nombre de la 7ma Reina —aclaró entonces Ruby.

—Ya veo …—y los demás se giraron a ver a Red que acaba de hablar, después de haber permanecido en silencio desde que se sentaron. La castaña se percato de cómo todos, tenían la atención en él, justo como la tuvieron con ella hace unos momentos—. Me hubiera encantado conocerla.

—¿No la conociste? —preguntó Sapphire curiosa, el moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Los únicos reyes que conocemos somos los que estamos en esta habitación —respondió Misty a la pregunta no hecha por Sapphire. —Sabemos, de la existencia de los demás gracias a Crys, pero, de ahí a conocerlos, es algo distinto.

—Además claro, de los reyes astrales, pero ellos ya no están con nosotros. —agregó Blue. Y al notar la cara de "¿Qué?" de la menor agregó —: El Rey Luna, La Reina Sol y El Rey Estrella; ósea, Tate y Liza, Duplica y Tracey, y Shooti y Paul [1].

—Y si quitamos a Sabrina, que acaba de morir, nos quedamos con tan solo 18 Reyes. —concluyó Green con calma. Aunque su declaración no paso desapercibida por Sapphire.

—Creí que eran solo 21 Reyes— los presentes la vieron—. Digo, con Sabrina son cuatro los que ya no están con nosotros, y 21 menos 4 dan a 17.

Fue entonces que notó la sonrisa agradable de Red.

—¿Has contado el número cero?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido proveniente de las bocinas inundó el cuarto. Con paso decidido, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse al dragón más fiero sobre la faz de la tierra, se acerco al tubo que iba horizontalmente por las cuatro paredes cubiertas de espejos del suelo al techo. Posó ambas manos en el tubo y empezó a hacer flexiones y calentar al ritmo de una canción que nada tenía que ver con la disciplina que practicaba pero igual le encantaba, pues la relajaba… antes de empezar a estresarse.

Con algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, y con una nueva canción empezó a dar vueltas, practicando pasos que ya dominaba pero debía perfeccionar. Era buena, pero no la mejor. Repasó una coreografía de algún recital pasado, pero obviamente al ritmo de esa canción en otro idioma que desconocía.

Su pelo azulado atado en una coleta se movía con cada paso que ella daba. Sus bien torneadas y fuertes piernas se movían con gracia y potencia. Potencia para resistir, y gracia para cautivar. Después de todo, ser una bailarina de ballet no es fácil.

—Deberías dejar de esforzarte tanto —le dijo una voz desde la entrada, la cual ignoró para seguir con su improvisada rutina y dar vueltas continuas sobre uno de sus pies.

—Más rápido —le comentó ahora. E hizo caso. Aumentó la velocidad, haciendo de esos constantes giros más intensos y potentes.

—Sigues pareciendo un pato torpe —comentó en tono burlón y ella se molestó, exteriorizándolo con una mueca. Dejo los giros de una manera sutil, para llegar de dos largos y ya ensayados pasos a donde estaba el visitante.

—¿Te diviertes? —le pregunto obviamente molesta.

—No, por eso vine —contesto con simpleza.

—Entonces si no te importa, debo practicar.

El chico lanzó un silbido.

—¿En serio quieres participar en el recital? —Su silencio lo interpreto como un sí—. Sabes que yo no tengo problema alguno, pero bueno, tú sabes quién es el del problema.

Y el nombre salió al mismo tiempo de sus labios en un suspiro: —Lance.

La chica nuevamente retomó su práctica, pero esta vez con la actual coreografía que debía aprender. Mientras que su compañero se sentó en uno de los rincones viéndola aburrido.

—¿Supistela nueva? —pregunto él. Ella simplemente tuvo un contacto visual con él mientras bailaba para que el entendiera el "no" de su parte—. Oak ya tiene a cinco, entre ellos a la nueva.

La chica no contestó, pero él sabía que estaba pensando.

—¿No dijo Lyra que, según Folle, iba a nacer otro? —preguntó entonces.

—Sí pero tú sabes cómo es Folle —le dirigió una mirada cómplice—. Todo lo que sale de su boca es veneno —pero ella no se detuvo a mirarlo y darle la razón, sino que siguió con lo suyo—. Y si te veré ensayar. Espero ver algo de calidad, no un entrenamiento de cualquier principiante— ella se giro a verlo, deteniéndose.

—Como si no me conociera, rey. —y con una sonrisa dirigida a cada uno, ella siguió con la rutina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Se le llama el número cero porque marca el inicio y fin del ciclo.

—Ok, entonces, ¿están a punto de explicarme algo realmente grande… verdad? —preguntó Sapphire para estar segura. Red asintió. —Bien, si es así, de una vez.

El Emperador, se acomodó mejor en su asiento, pero justo cuando iba a empezar, alguien lo interrumpió…

—¿Tenemos que quedarnos? Ya me sé la historia —habló Gold, con cierta expresión cansada.

—¡SI! —exclamó Crys dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó él —Ten más cuidado que soy nuevo.

—Ahora por grosero te quedas —finalizó ella, y ante la orden Gold no podría hacer nada.

Los presentes sonrieron, más por hacer algo que por el hecho de que les causara risa. La situación estuvo un tanto fuera de lugar pero se repusieron de inmediato.

—Tienes que saber algo—y la voz de Red se tornó un poco más seria —La razón por la que Oak, Juniper y el Sr. Birch están aquí, y que al mismo tiempo hará que entiendas muchas cosas —Red miró a cada uno de los mencionados y después a su "hermana"—. Además de los reyes, hay otras cuatro existencias que debes reconocer: _Les Secrets…_

_Sí nosotros nos encargamos de la lógica y aquello que hace que el mundo y el Universo no entre caos. Alguien debía encargarse del plano material en el cual trabajaríamos. Esos son Les Secrets, o también: __**Los Secretos.**_

_Cada uno un elemento y una propiedad. Así como los cuatro palos de la baraja española [2]. Bastos que es Fuego, Espadas que es Aire, Oros que es Tierra y Copas que es Agua._

_La forma en la que se eligen a Los Secretos es muy diferente a la manera en que se hace con los Reyes. Un secreto fue previamente un rey. Y una vez que los nuevos Secretos son escogidos, inmediatamente después, se escogen otros Reyes. Iniciando así con un nuevo ciclo de reyes y vasallos._

_Aquí es donde entra el misterioso y único Arcano Cero, El Rey del Infinito: Le Mat… o __**El Loco. **__Él es el único que puede jactarse de ser diferente a todos sus demás hermanos, ya que es lo más cercano al conocimiento original del Creador._

_Una de sus principales labores es elegir a Los Secreto, en base a las decisiones de sus hermanos, por decirlo de una manera lo hace oficial. El elige a uno de ellos, y ese mismo erigirá a los otros tres, ya que cuenta con una pequeñísima porción de lo que él sabe._

—¿Y si el loco es tan, importante, el no ha intentado nada, "malo"? —entrecomilló con los dedos Sapphire al hacer la pregunta.

—Nel —comentó Gold.

—El Arcano del Loco, por lo mismo de que posee un conocimiento casi igual al del Creador, es el único que entiende por completo el funcionamiento del Universo, por lo que vive un paso delante de nosotros. El mundo actual es demasiado limitado para él —explicó Erika, pero fue Gold quien lo resumió.

—Está siempre en la Luna, para que entiendas.

La castaña asintió en señal de entender, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su padre, que obviamente no hallaba donde meter la cabeza. Después hablaría con él.

—Sabia decisión, su majestad. —le felicitó Ruby en un susurro, solo para que ella escuchara.

—¿Pero eso no es todo, verdad? —preguntó ignorando el comentario de Ruby olímpicamente.

Sabía que Red estaba postergando algo. Y con esa pregunta notó como el semblante de él cambio. En su rostro se noto el reflejo de la edad de la experiencia de un anciano, y eso que no rebasaba los 22 años; se había recargado por completo en el asiento, como si un recuerdo le doliera de alguna manera. Blue le tomó de la mano, apretándola para hacerlo sentir mejor. Y vio como el chico correspondió el gesto de su bella vasalla.

—La verdadera historia comienza hace poco más de 20 años. Con el acercamiento del nuevo ciclo…

_El Loco apareció ante uno de los Arcanos para que llamara al resto. La hora había llegado. Los arcanos que en aquel momento fueron sólo quince. _

_No se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo es que el Loco lo hace. Pero se sabe que reúne en el la psiquis de sus demás hermanos para que, en el momento de elegir al nuevo Secreto se vuelva a iniciar el ciclo. _

_Pero, un Rey se percato de la elección del Loco, y no gustándole como terminarían las cosas, y antes de perder su psiquis con ayuda de otros hermanos suyos, le mato._

_Las 18 psiquis que él había tomado fueron esparcidas una vez más, en personas que sabrían cumplirían con el ciclo que no se termino._

—¿Y después?

—Los traidores convencieron a algunos de sus otros hermanos para unírseles y buscar a los nuevos Reyes.

Sapphire se giro a la puerta por la que ella había entrado horas antes y de donde venía la voz de un hombre que hace como dos años que no veía. Era alto, de pelo negro y corto, mirada fiera, y ojos color vino. Un hombre que sabía, era la versión adulta de su vasallo: Norman Batudelima.

—Viendo el predicamento en el que estaba, El Rey que sería nombrado por el Loco, acudió a Los Secretos que no terminaron con su ciclo por ayuda. Estos aceptaron brindársela, decidiendo así buscar por su cuenta a los otros Reyes antes de que los traidores los encontraran.

—Norman, es bueno verte —se escuchó decir a Juniper—, tu hijo dijo que llegarías hasta mañana.

—Decidí llegar antes —habló, mientras caminaba en dirección a su hijo.

—Hola papá —saludó Ruby sin muchas ganas. El señor solo asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento a lado de él.

—Emperador, creo que te interrumpí, lamento mi osadía —comentó con absoluto respeto hacia al moreno de ojos rojos. Este sonrió algo avergonzado por las muestras de respeto de un hombre que le llevaba dos veces su edad.

—Está bien, Norman, de todas formas, el que sabe lo que sigue eres tú.

Sapphire entonces miro con más atención al padre del chico afeminado y después a su vasallo. Este notando su mirada se giro a verla con cierto abrumo dijo:

—Así es Sapphire, mi padre fue **ese** Rey.

—¿Fue?

—Mi psiquis ya había sido tomada cuando el Loco ya se había decidido por mí, solo faltaba tomar la de aquellos cuatro que le traicionaron, para nombrarme Secreto.

—Norman acudió a nosotros —fue el turno de Oak, en hablar—, A mí, a Juniper, a Mike[2] —señalo al padre de Sapphire—, y a Rowan. Sabíamos que no podíamos permitir que "ellos" encontraran a los próximos Reyes, pero…

—Lo hicieron —término el padre de Sapphire—. Se llevaron a Rowan, y con su ayuda lograron encontrar a otros Reyes. No sabemos cuántos de los existentes, pero si sabemos que son más de los cuatro que originalmente eran.

—¿Por qué los ayudo Rowan?

—Porque se llevaron a su nieta. _Les secrets du Sceptre, _también conocido como Secretos de los Bastos, es el que más fácil los puede encontrar.

—Nuestra hermana, Sabrina, simplemente fue un instrumento más del retorcido plan del Rey traidor que no nos ve más que como obstáculos que como hermanos —habló Misty. —La única manera en la que puede ser nombrado Secreto es si nos mata a todos nosotros. Porque fácilmente haría abdicar al cargo a aquellos que tiene bajo su dominio si es que son elegidos por el Loco.

—Viéndolo desde un cruel punto de vista —empezó Daisy—, le convino la muerte de Sabrina, perdió a un ayudante pero quitó a un Rey del camino.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunto de repente poniéndose en pie y con una mano sobre la mesa para apoyarse.

—Supongo —contesto Red, y Sapphire se encamino a la salida, sin notar la mirada que Red le había dirigió a su padre.

Ruby obviamente fue detrás de ella.

—¿No se lo has dicho? —pregunto Norman a su viejo amigo.

—No —contesto con la cabeza gacha el Sr. Birch

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡SAPPHIRE!

Se detuvo al escuchar el molesto y agudo grito de su vasallo que obviamente la venía siguiendo desde que salió del comedor. Pero ya no quería quedarse más ahí. Todas esas revelaciones le habían sorprendido, pero más el hecho de que su padre no le dijera algo tan importante como aquello. Era obvio que él sabía la historia entera pero no se la quiso decir. Además, la sola idea de que alguien haya hecho la vida de Sabrina un martirio solo por una posición de poder la asqueaba. No entendía como fue que se eligió a alguien así para ser un Rey. Si eran hermanos, ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? Y estaba furiosa por eso. Pero en aquel lugar, donde Misty y Red estaban solo podía sentir el exceso de calma que la relajaba, cosa que debería de ser buena, sin embargo, estaba empezando a odiar el hecho de no lidiar con sus emociones como quería.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Ruby! —le advirtió cuando lo sintió atrás suyo.

—Entonces no empieces a comportarte como un potro desbocado. Eres una reina.

—¡La persona que traiciono a tu padre también lo era y mato a Sabrina, Tate, Liza, Mi madre y a otros dos mis hermanos!

Nuevamente, palabras que no creyó saldrían de su boca lo hicieron. Ruby, notó aquello sin mucha dificultad.

—No te puedo asegurar que las cosas seguirán iguales —empezó—. Habrá cambios, muy probablemente vivirás cosas que en tu vida imaginaste, dirás cosas que juraste jamás harías, hablarás con quien menos te imaginaste, tal vez hasta ames a quien más odiaste. Pero lo que si puedo dar por hecho es que pase lo que pase estaremos contigo. Red y los demás, y principalmente yo. Podrá estar el mundo entero en contra tuyo, pero sabes que jamás te dejare.

Y aunque sabía que la declaración debía hacerla entrar en la duda de que si era deber o por gusto. En esos momentos lo ignoro totalmente, porque sabía, no solo como reina, sino también como ser humano que aquel chico que tan mal le caía, decía la verdad.

—Entonces… —empezó la chica, decidiendo cambiar de tema un poco— ¿Norman es Rey?

—Así es.

—¿Y tu madre…?

—Fue su vasalla.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunto interesada e incrédula. El chico asintió. —Wow ¿Y no fue mucha coincidencia que tu…?

—Demasiada.

Fue entonces que la castaña comprendió que a Ruby no le agradaba mucho hablar de su padre. Tenía entendido que a Norman no le agradaban del todo los "modos" e intereses de su hijo y solían discutir al respecto. A eso súmenle que el hombre fue un Rey y uno de los entes más poderosos del Universo.

—En realidad, los problemas con mi padre son por otras cosas.

Nuevamente, la chica paso por alto la dichosa conexión que aún compartía con su vasallo.

—Ruby, ese rey ¿Por qué quería ser Secreto? —preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar, alejándose cada vez mas del salón.

—Es lo que aún no descubrimos —contesto con simpleza siguiéndola—. Solo sabemos que quería serlo, y busca encontrar a los otros Reyes antes que nosotros, como dije Misty, como medida para seguridad para que nadie le quite el nombramiento.

—¡¿Y no saben quien es?!

—No —la mirada del chico se torno seria y molesta—. Se borró de la memoria de todos los que le conocieron. Por eso estamos tan a ciegas. Ni si quiera Crys, sabe de quién se trata. Sabemos que fue la energía de un Arcano el que cometió la traición, pero se las ingenio para borrar su apariencia e identidad.

—Tengo otra duda —el chico la miro atento, además de un poco contento, pues era la primera vez en esos días que tenía una charla tan larga con su Reina sin que esta se enojara—, ¿Por qué dijiste que fue La Sacerdotisa, ósea Crys, quien te aviso de mi "despertar", cuando se comportaron como si no se conocieran?

—Porque es la primera vez que nos vemos. Mi padre no quiso que los conociera hasta que tu no supieras quien eras, pero igual me mantenía informado de lo que pasaba.

Dicho eso, siguieron caminando en silencio -muy probablemente sin rumbo pues fácilmente un desconocido podría perderse en esa casa-, pero cada uno pensando. Ella en el futuro incierto que le deparaba, y el en las decisiones que lo llevaron a donde estaban. Dos distintos pensamientos, que, en realidad, siguen una misma línea de acciones; un efecto domino que inicio desde el momento en que uno de ellos dio su primer respiro de vida.

Pero eso solo lo comprenderían más adelante…

O al menos Sapphire lo haría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico rubio caminaba por el nada interesante vecindario, cantando en voz baja la canción que sonaba en esos momentos en su reproductor de música. Ignoró a los niños que jugaban a su alrededor pues tenía claro su objetivo. Caminando unas cuantas casas más llego a una de dos pisos, sencilla, un automóvil estaba estacionado a un lado de la misma, bajo un techo de cristal, sostenido con estructuras de metal rodeadas por enredaderas. Esto dándole señal de que los dueños de la casa estaban. Abrió la reja cobriza que separa el pequeño patio frontal de la calle. Y paso por el portal de la casa hasta la puerta. Toco el timbre y espero que le abrieran la puerta. Lo cual no tardo mucho.

—¡Pearl! Que alegría verte —le dijo la señora de largo pelo oscuro que le abrió la puerta. El chico, que respondía al nombre de Pearl al fin se quito los audífonos y saludo a la señora.

—Hola señora mamá de Dia —dijo como era usual en él y la ligera risa de la mamá de su mejor amigo no se hiso esperar —, ¿Esta Dia, en casa?

—Claro que sí, adelante —y abrió más la puerta para dejarlo pasar—, está en su cuarto desde que lo tuve que sacar de la escuela.

—¿Sigue con el dolor de cabeza? —preguntó el menor.

—Me temo que sí, aunque dice que ya no es tanto.

—Entonces no creo tardar mucho. —y sin más fue directamente a subir las escaleras que quedaba enfrente de la puerta y daban a la planta alta.

—¿Te quedaras a comer?

—No señora, mi papá esta en casa, así que mi mamá me quiere ahí.

Y siguió subiendo las escaleras, apenas llego al pasillo dio vuelta a la izquierda y tocó en la primera puerta que se topó: el cuarto de su amigo.

—¿Quién?

—Yo

—¡Ah! Pasa…

Pearl curveó sus labios en clara muestra de contrariedad. Ese había sido un recibimiento demasiado flojo por parte de su amigo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cuarto desastroso de su amigo. Ropa y cuadernos, junto con juegos de PS3 y WiiU regados por el suelo. Y el chico en la cama que estaba contra la pared contraria, acostado, boca abajo y con la almohada sobre la cabeza, dejando ver solo su cabellera azul marino. Pero entonces vio algo que lo preocupó totalmente. En la mesita de noche, a un lado de la cama, estaban, como nuevos, intactos, casi de fotografía, un plato de panquecitos.

—Ok… ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó serio y por su tono, su amigo supo que no le convenía mentirle al rubio. Así que con un esfuerzo casi sobre-humano se levantó y se giró viendo a su amigo.

El chico no esperaba ver a su amigo con la cara tan pálida, ni mucho menos con la mano tan fuertemente apretada contra su pecho.

—No lo sé —admitió el, mientras se volvía a echar sobre la cama boca abajo. Pearl al notar eso se acercó y sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿No es dolor de cabeza verdad?

—No —giro la cabeza para ver a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. El rubio seguía sin poder creérselo. Su amigo, fuera cual fuera la situación siempre podía enfrentarlas con una sonrisa o con un chiste, pero esta vez… —. Le dije a mi mamá que era un dolor de cabeza, pero en realidad me duele el pecho.

—Ella me dijo que ya estabas mejor.

—Y yo no sé cómo fue que se lo creyó… —pero si iba a seguir fue interrumpido por un leve chillido de dolor, regresando su vista a la almohada.

—¡Dia! —El rubio, preocupado, y sin pensarlo mucho, tomo a su amigo por los hombros y lo giro. Su mano aun estaba contra su pecho, así que, con una de las suyas la aparto y con su mano libre le bajo el cuello de la camisa.

El grito que profirió su amigo se oyó por toda la casa y sus alrededores. Él lo soltó inmediatamente, dando unos pasos hacias atrás. Y una vez libre, Dia volvió a poner la mano contra su pecho, pero esta vez terminando en posición fetal.

—¡Diamond! —oyeron el grito de la madre del chico que apuradamente subía las escaleras.

—¡ESTOY BIEN! —gritó el moreno desde su posición en la cama.

—¡Dia! —se oyó la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, apunto de abrirla.

-¡Estoy bien, mamá! —exclamó el chico, en un tono serio que Pearl jamás le había escuchado. Y para su sorpresa la puerta solo se abrió unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó las voz preocupada de su madre.

—Si… —y se giró al fin a ver al rubio—Cualquier cosa le digo a Pearl.

—Bueno, pero estaré abajo cielo —y la puerta se cerró.

El rubio miro a su amigo y después la puerta, y así sucesivamente durante los siguientes dos minutos. Su amigo seguía en la misma posición, pero esta vez no le miraba.

—Diamond, tienes que decirle a tu mamá —dijo Pearl, refiriéndose a lo que vio en el pecho de su amigo.

—No.

—¡Eso no es normal!

El chico entonces se dio la media vuelta, quedando sobre su costado mientras veía a su amigo.

—¿Se lo dirás?

Y aunque cualquier otro ser humano hubiera dicho que si, o en su defecto hubiera salido corriendo a buscar a la mamá de su amigo.

—No, Dia, no se lo diré.

Pearl no. No después de haber visto como unas marcas hacían sangrar el pecho de su amigo, no después de haberlo conocido. No…porque Pearl ya no era un humano normal. Ni su amigo.

Pero eso no lo sabían… al menos no todavía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente se encontró caminando por ese infame invernadero que tanto asco le daba, pero tanto le gustaba, después de todo era obra suya. Gracias a ella estaba edificado, y siendo sinceros ¿Qué clase de madre despreciaría a su propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de ser negaría aquello que salió de lo más profundo de él? … Bien, pensándolo bien, ella lo despreciaría, pero no lo negaría.

Su visita esta vez, era para cerciorarse de algo. Así que sin prestar atención a esas malditas flores se dirigió al único lugar que la hacía feliz ahí: El estanque de las flores de loto.

Al llegar, hizo lo que hace unas noches, las empezó a contar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Un loto se estaba abriendo.

Salió corriendo de ahí, eso lo tenía que saber su Rey, aunque muy probablemente ya lo sabía.

"_Otro Rey está por nacer"_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

[1] Todos ellos son personajes exclusivos del anime XD.

[2] El profesor Oak se llama, Samuel. Porque no le puedo poner Mike Birch al profesor Birch?

* * *

Y termino este cap cuando debería estar haciendo mi tarea. Así de awesome soy yo -2-

Bien, aquí esta, la verdadera historia de esta historia… O eso digo yo, pero no crean, no me centrare solo en eso, ni mucho menos solo en Sapphire y Ruby, con ellos empeze, porque eventualmente tendrán algo interesante que decir, pero tratare de abarcar los aspectos de varios personajes.

¿A que no se esperaban lo del papá de Ruby?

¿Qué mas?

Lamento que no hubiera tanta acción en este cap. Pero era necesario dar este tipo de explicaciones :3

¡Y ya aparecieron Diamond y Pearl! Wuu-huu, esto abre algunas puertas gente ;D ya sabrán cuales.

PD: Lamento el OoC en algunos personajes D: como dije, habría mucho y supongo que ya saben que principalmente es gracias a la condición de rey y vasallo.


	8. Arcano VII

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece... aun ¬w¬**

**¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus Reviews a kta. iso, "no se porque no hago cuenta", eve-chan R.N.F, Jetto, Joey Hirasame, sweet-autumn-mao, Farz882, Escarlatina, Leo Sayato Evans y Suigin Walker! ¡USTEDES SON AMOR!**

* * *

**Arcano VII. Lucky**

_Dejar las cosas a la suerte es no creer en uno mismo… y dejarlas en manos de otros._

Cuando los Secretos y el Emperador (y el antiguo dueño del título) se reunían, se sabía de antemano que era porque algo importante se estaba tratando, pues ni siquiera la vasalla de Red entraba al despacho del Sr. Oak.

Esta vez no fue la excepción. Juniper al igual que Oak y Birch permanecían sentados mientras que Red y Norman estaban de pie, uno a cada lado de la habitación.

—Entonces…—empezó Oak—, ¿aun no se sabe nada?

—No a ciencia cierta —Contestó Juniper con desilusión—. Sin conocer a los otros Reyes sería difícil suponer si la teoría es correcta.

— ¿Por qué es importante? —preguntó Red, no captando la importancia de tal teoría.

—Normalmente los Reyes escogen a su vasallo cuando este es ajeno a él. En otras palabras cuando simplemente se da el contacto entre dos personas que jamás se habían visto. Pero somos testigos de dos casos donde no es así —intervino el Sr. Birch.

—Crystal, y Daisy —aclaró Norman—. Además esta el asunto de Ruby y la nieta de Rowan.

El chico asintió, cruzándose de brazos y pensando en las palabras de los mayores.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Y cada cuando se juntan? —preguntó Sapphire con ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa pequeña que estaba en la cocina de la mansión, donde también estaban, Blue, Daisy, Gold y Crystal.

La chica mayor de ojos azules se encontraba leyendo una revista de moda justo frente a ella, Daisy cocinaba algo para la comida, Crys la ayudaba y Gold jugaba con su PSPVita. Ruby estaba en los jardines tomando unas fotografías y según Daisy, Green en la escuela. El futuro prospecto a doctor tenía la sorprendente habilidad de dividir sus deberes como estudiante de medicina y vasallo de manera envidiable. Mientras que Erika y Misty tenían otros deberes que atender, pues ambas ayudaban en un orfanato en la ciudad en la que residían actualmente junto con los otros hijos del Sr. Oak (que estaba a dos horas de donde ellos estaban).

Ese día era sábado, y hacia más de dos semanas que Sapphire se había mudado junto con su padre y su amigo-vasallo-guardaespaldas, con el Sr. Oak, Juniper, Crys y Gold. Y ese día, los chicos iban de visita, además de que había un asunto que tratar entre Los Secretos, El Emperador, y el papá de Ruby.

—Cada que lo crean necesario —le dijo Crys.

— ¿Y porque solamente con Red? ¿Qué no todos tenemos el mismo derecho?

Ante su pregunta todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron como si hubiera tirado una copa de vino tinto sobre un mantel blanco… y la copa se quebrara en el proceso, justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo.

—Hay algo que no sé ¿cierto?

Se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Fue Blue quien contestó con un pregunta

— ¿No lo sabes? —Negó— ¿En serio no lo sabes?

— ¿Qué? —exclamó exasperada.

—Red es uno de los siete —aclaró Daisy, Sapphire parpadeó varias veces como señal de que no captaba—. Los siete Arcanos especiales.

Entonces lo recordó.

— ¡Oh si! Ruby me habló de ellos, que tienen algo que los hace… diferentes.

—Son los Reyes a partir de los cuales se "sostienen" otros dos. Y si los multiplicas por tres, ¡bam! Tienes los 21 —siguió Gold, aunque con su vista aun en el videojuego—. Red es uno de ellos, y como tal tiene ciertas ventajas.

—En el caso de Red, al ser el emperador, se le considera el padre de los demás Arcanos —Explicó Blue con una sonrisa—. Es por eso que se suele sentir tranquilidad cuando se está con él, o le tienes mucha confianza… y porque los ama tanto a todos ustedes, ¿conoces el resto?

— ¿Los Enamorados, El Emperador….?

—El Ahorcado, El Ermitaño, La Templanza, La Muerte, y el Mundo—terminó la de pelo azulado mientras cortaba unas verduras—. Se dice que el rey traidor tiene a cuatro ya… eso me recuerda, ¿Sapphire, que Reina eres?

Y esa pregunta provocó que todos los presentes regresaran su atención a ella, expectantes, pues hasta esos momentos, lo último que paso por la mente del resto fue preguntarle algo que al parecer, debido a la situación, era sumamente importante.

—Pues… Los Enamorados.

Gold prácticamente dejo caer su PSP. Blue tenía la boca completamente abierta, el cuchillo con el que Crys cortaba la cebolla terminó encajado más de lo necesario en la tabla y Daisy casi se lastimaba por la brusquedad con la que giró su cuello.

—E-eres, ¿la especial? —dijo entre balbuceos el único hombre presente acercándose a la mesa.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó Blue reponiéndose casi inmediatamente— Ya decía yo que tanto cariño por parte de Red no era solo porque sí —comentó, cruzando brazos y piernas con actitud de superioridad.

Pero si algo más se iba a decir, no fue así, porque en ese momento la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió azotando contra la pared, dejando ver a un Ruby recuperando la respiración con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

— ¿Ruby? —preguntó Daisy al verlo en ese estado, pues a esas alturas todos conocían como odiaba sudar.

El chico pareció recuperarse, o al menos un poco, pues con su dedo índice señalo a su Reina.

— ¡TU! —exclamó, pero regresó a tomar el aire— Necesito… que vengas conmigo… al cuarto.

— ¿Para?

—Sorpresa —Y miró a Blue—. Tu también.

— ¡Oh! ¿Es lo que creo que es? —el moreno asintió— ¡Entonces me adelanto!

Y sin pena ni gloria se levantó, fue a donde Sapphire y prácticamente se la llevo a rastras fuera de la cocina y en dirección al futuro cuarto de Ruby. Y futuro, porque el chico aún dormía con su Reina, debido a la conexión que afortunadamente solo duraría unos cuantos días más, que, según Crys, no pasarían de la semana.

Cuando ambas llevaran algunos segundos fuera, el chico se reincorporó como si nada hubiera pasado y miró a los presentes, serio.

—Me harían un gran favor si no le revelan a NADIE, la identidad como Reina de Sapphire. Se supone que era algo entre Los Secretos, El Emperador, mi padre, y nosotros.

— ¿Una ventaja? —inquirió Gold.

—Sí —Contestó cortante—. Nos conviene más que no sepan a ciencia cierta quien es ella. Por lo tanto también les pido que no vuelvan a tratar este tema con ella o entre ustedes.

—Entendemos —comentó Daisy— pero dime, ¿Sapphire lo sabe?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué La Reina de los Enamorados es especial?

—Obviamente —Contestó el chico restándole importancia—. Bueno, ya regresamos, debo mostrarle algo a Sapphire —Y salió, pensando cuánto tiempo más podría mantener a Sapphire lejos de la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—En el caso de Daisy y Crys —empezó Oak —la persona elegida como vasallo era un conocido: su hermano y un compañero que Crys conocía desde la primaria.

— ¿Y Ruby y la nieta de Rowan? —fue el cuestionamiento de Red.

—Ruby es hijo de alguien que fue un rey. Ahí recae lo raro de su caso, y el de la nieta de Rowan también. Es nieta de un secreto y terminó involucrada en este asunto, aunque desconocemos su cargo y arcano —mencionó Birch—. No estamos hablando solamente de un conocido, es un familiar directo de alguien que una vez fue rey.

—La coincidencia es demasiado exagerada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Blue.

Las dos ya habían llegado al que sería el cuarto de Ruby, y el chico afeminado ni había perdido el tiempo en decorarlo y llenarlo de todo los artículos que el usaba, entre los cuales se encontraba: una máquina de coser, un restirador, cuadernos de dibujo, marcadores, colores, pinturas, un maniquí, telas, un kit de iluminación y muchas otras cositas inútiles que personas metidas en el mundo de las manualidades, artes, dibujo y moda utilizaban. Pero lo que en esos momentos ocupaba la atención de Sapphire era un vestido sobre la cama del chico. Este era corto, y de color azul celeste.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó no gustándole lo que sus pensamientos creían que era y para quien era.

—Un vestido —las chicas se giraron a ver al moreno que entraba— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Para?

—Ti —Contestó con simpleza mientras se dirigía a donde estaban ellas—. Blue, aquí presente, me ayudó con el diseño.

—Es obvio que es para mí —comentó con una ligera vena en la frente—.mi pregunta era ¿Para que quiero yo un vestido?

— ¿Cómo que para que? —Fue el turno de Blue en hablar, quien se puso las manos en la cintura y la miro de manera reprobatoria— Sapphire, ¡Eres una reina!

—Creí que eso no tenía nada que ver con esto de los lujos, al fin y al cabo es algo más que nada espiritual.

—Pero no por eso te seguirás vistiendo como marimacho.

Sapphire, valiéndole un pepino todo, golpeó al chico en el brazo con todas sus fuerzas y este terminó en el suelo.

— ¿Ruby, estas bien? —pregunto Blue porque Sapphire ni se molestó en verlo caer, pues se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y volteó la cara.

—Creo —el chico se palpó el cuerpo con las manos—. Si, nada roto —miro a Sapphire alterado—, ¿Así me pagas que te quiera convertir en una muchacha decente?

—Yo no te lo pedí —fue la respuesta de la chica.

—Bueno, mídetelo —intervino Blue con emoción e ignorando la situación entre la Reina y su vasallo. Tomando el vestido de la cama y poniéndoselo a la reina en los brazos que hábilmente logro deshacer de la posición en la que los tenía—. Vámonos Ruby —y dejo a la chica adentro. Pero antes de salir se giro y guiñándole el ojo dijo—: No saldrás de aquí hasta que te lo pongas.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Red, quien seguía de pie, meditaba la información recibida por Los Secretos.

—Nuestra teoría es —empezó Oak llamando su atención—: debido al incidente de la traición de los Arcanos, las condiciones de elección; tanto de Reyes como Vasallos se están alterando.

— ¿Por una simple, traición? —Preguntó Red— Creí que era normal la pelea de poder entre Reyes.

—Sí— contestó Juniper—, el asunto es que cuatros Reyes se juntaron por la búsqueda de ese poder. Como bien sabes, el poder solo puede ser de uno, por eso cuando un Rey buscaba prevalecer se creaba el conflicto. Sin embargo, estos cuatro reyes se aliaron y nombraron a uno su líder. Ahí hay una rareza.

—Y la otra es, que debido a ese hecho, no se completó el ciclo —siguió el padre de Sapphire—. Juniper, Oak y yo estamos en un puesto que hace más de veinte años debimos haber dejado. Creemos que son esas circunstancias las que propician que la elección de Reyes y Vasallos sea tan cerrada. Pero como dijo Juniper, no sabremos nada si no conocemos a los demás Reyes, aparte de los que tenemos aquí.

—Entonces, suponiendo que yo tuviera un hijo…

—Si no reiniciamos un nuevo ciclo, bien podría terminar como Rey o Vasallo —sentenció Norman a la pregunta de Red. El joven le miró, sorprendido con la seria expresión del hombre, casi de… ¿tristeza?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir, Blue y Ruby entraron ansiosos por ver el producto de su trabajo. Y la verdad, quedaron complacidos. El vestido simplemente iba bien con ella. Aunque era obvio, siendo que ellos mismos lo habían diseñado **para** ella.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntaron casi al unísono.

— ¿Debería importarles? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Obviamente —fue Ruby quien hablo mientras se acercaba y rodeaba a la chica, mirándola de pies a cabeza, para observar algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado—. Es **tú** vestido, debes estar a gusto con él y principalmente sentirlo **tuyo.**

— ¿Ah? —un horrible pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Sapphire—, ¡no me digas que tienes planeado re-diseñar todo mi guardarropa!

Ruby la miró.

—Si quieres podría…

— ¡Así estoy bien! —Se echó una ojeada— Insisto, ¿para que es?

—Por si hace falta—fue el turno de Blue, quien se había apoyado en la cama del chico—, no sé si sepas, pero Red suele invitarlos a todos a una que otra fiesta de su trabajo, y sus hermanas tanto como los vasallos debemos ir di-vi-nos

— ¿Pues en que trabaja?

—Es uno de los modelos más cotizados en toda la región.

…

— ¡QUE!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Le gustaba estar cerca del invernadero. Por lo que de vez en cuando se sentaba en alguna de las mesitas que se encontraban en el interior de la casa, justo frente las entradas de cristal del lugar. O sino, lo contemplaba desde el jardín, justo como hace unos días que vio nacer un rosal… Simplemente lo adoraba, en realidad, siempre le habían gustado las plantas y flores, le recordaban a cuando era pequeño y vivía con… ellas, que, aunque no las recordaba mucho, el sentimiento hacia ellas no desaparecía.

— ¿Solo por estos lados?

El chico se levantó de la silla de un salto, sorprendido, pues no sintió su presencia en el lugar, y aun alerta se giró para toparse cara a cara con ella. La chica que en apariencia era menor pero en realidad era mayor. Aquella a la que, como todos los demás, tenía prohibido acercársele…

— ¿Folle?

— ¿Mi señor?—imitó ella el tono de voz de la vasalla que le servía a él—. No deberías de andar por aquí solo —extendió su mano para tocar su mejilla, pero el chico instintivamente se echó para atrás. Ella sonrió divertida—. Veo que también me odias, como todos en este maldito infierno.

—Yo no te odio —fue la respuesta del chico, quien tenía sus sentidos a tope, porque si bien, no odiaba a la muchacha frente a él, sabía de lo que era capaz cuando bajabas la guardia—. Solo soy cuidadoso.

—Si sintieras algo bueno por mí, no harías caso de esas horribles mentiras, o no tendrías esa horrible expresión en tu bello rostro —le dijo ella, juntando sus manos y apoyándolas en su pecho, unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

El chico sintió un pequeño piquete en su corazón. Nunca le había gustado ver a las mujeres llorar.

—En serio, no te odio —sin embargo su expresión no cambio.

— ¿No? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No…

— ¿Entrarías al invernadero conmigo?

El chico estaba a punto de acceder a la propuesta de la chica, tanto para satisfacer su curiosidad como para darle por su lado, pero el sonido de las puertas abriéndose los distrajo. En ellas se encontraba una chica de ojos azules, pelo café oscuro amarrado en una coleta alta. Vestía unos jeans holgados y una camiseta sobre la cual tenía un suéter ligero de manga larga.

—N —le llamó la chica en la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de pura impresión.

El chico no entendió porque, pero entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba a escaso centímetros de Folle con sus dos manos en la cintura de ella ¿En qué momento había llegado a esa posición? Algo confuso, retiró sus manos y se alejó tres pasos de ella.

—White, tan inoportuna como siempre —mencionó Folle con picardía.

—Mi señor, lo he estado buscando, Lance quiere vernos —habló, ignorando por completo lo dicho por Folle. El chico no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y fue a donde ella estaba y la tomó de la mano.

—Si quieres entrar al invernadero, dime y lo haré contigo —le dijo Folle cuando este salía por la puerta.

Y en ese preciso instante White se giro, dirigiéndole una fiera mirada llena de odio a la otra chica.

—Jamás —empezó—Óyeme muy bien… N jamás entrara en ese nido de víboras que llamas invernadero.

—Pero tu sí White —comentó con burla. La chica intensificó la mirada.

—Aléjate de nosotros Folle. Ya suficiente daño has hecho.

Y ambos se fueron de ahí, dejando a Folle de brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero por la diversión que había perdido.

—Creí que no le agradaba ese lugar —comentó White, quien caminaba al lado del chico de pelo verde.

—Es el único lugar con plantas tan bellas, tú sabes lo mucho que me gustan, me recuerdan a mi hogar…

—Aún así mi señor, ya sabe que es peligroso. Y con Folle más.

—Lo sé —y miró a la chica con una expresión de tristeza. Esta notó su mirada y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—N, no fue tu culpa.

—Fue por mí por quien entraste al invernadero.

La chica apretó más el agarre entre sus manos.

—Es mi deber cumplir con todo lo que me pidas. Además, fue Folle quien me obligó a salir —y la chica sobó su ante brazo con su mano libre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sapphire, Ruby y Blue se dirigían a la cocina. Ya habían terminado con el asunto del vestido, que al final de cuentas habían mantenido igual y que Sapphire guardó en lo más profundo de su closet.

—Red no tiene cara de modelo —exterioriza la castaña más joven mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

—Pero si el cuerpo —Blue rió con su propia broma—. Pero ya poniéndonos serios. La verdad es que nunca hubiera iniciado en todo eso si yo no le hubiera insistido. Simplemente una vez de tantas lo vi en ropa interior y me dije "Mi Rey tiene cuerpo de modelo" y cuando se lo propuse, accedió. Así que tomando en cuenta lo buena onda que es, como se ve y que soy su manager, pues no fue muy difícil introducirlo en ese glamoroso mundo.

La más joven la miró sorprendida. Ciertamente Red no tenía esa pinta. Simplemente la palabra modelaje y Red no podían ser unidas en su cabeza.

— ¿Y el acepta tan fácilmente? —preguntó aun incrédula. Blue le dirigió una gran sonrisa que bien pudo haber comparada a la del mítico gato Cheshire.

—Verás Sapphire, Red suele ser muy complaciente conmigo, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

No, claro que no se había dado cuenta.

—_Red, vámonos que se nos hace tarde_

— _¡Ah, si! ¡Ya voy!_

Y luego en otra ocasión…

— _¡Reeeeed!_

— _¡Blueeee!_

— _¡Cargarme! —y ya se había colgado del cuello del chico que se limito a cargarla._

Y la semana pasada…

— _¡Chicos, les traje obsequios!_

_Y todos los presentes en el comedor se giraron a ver a Blue que entraba al comedor con dos bolsas en cada mano y detrás de ella un Red con un mayor número de bolsas en cada mano pero sin ningún problema por ello._

—Nop… no hay forma de que me haya dado cuenta —comentó con una media sonrisa. Ruby rió por lo bajo y Blue se llevó las manos a la cintura e infló el pecho con orgullo—. Cualquiera pensaría que la reina eres tú y no él.

Ese comentario provocó que Blue se parara y los otros dos al mismo tiempo, mirándola extrañados.

—Tienes razón. Cualquiera pensaría que yo soy la reina. Lo que sucede es queRed es feliz haciéndome feliz.

_Una niña jugaba en el jardín trasero de un antiguo y pequeño edificio. Llovía, pero a ella no le había importado, para ella era más divertido así. Ningún niño mayor la molestaba, o le hacía bromas de mal gusto._

_Y mientras brincaba en los charcos, mojando sus piernas, shorts y camisa, se sintió observada. Se volteó. Y pegado a la reja que cercaba el jardín, estaba un niño de ojos rojos, viéndola con atención. El niño la saludó con la mano, ella regresó el saludo. Ambos se sonrieron._

—_¡Red!_

_La niña vio como una niña más grande que ella se acercaba al niño, con paraguas en mano y lo tomaba de la mano para protegerlo de la lluvia. El niño se aferró a su brazo, y mientras se alejaba jamás dejo de mirar a la niña que seguía brincando charcos en el jardín del orfanato.-_

_Al otro día, el sol volvió a salir, por lo que todos los niños salieron a jugar. La niña no quiso en un principio, pero la obligaron. Por alguna razón, nadie creía que la pequeña era molestada tan seguido por los otros, aunque igual no lo necesitaba, bien podía defenderse, suficiente prueba era la marca de dientes que había dejado en algunos de sus compañeros._

_Apenas al salir se dirigió a la sombra de uno de los más grandes árboles del jardín, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse en algún charco de lodo, huella de la tormenta de ayer, o de chocar con uno de los niños mayores que extrañamente no la tomaban tanto en cuenta como usualmente pasaba. Cuando se sentó debajo del árbol observó a su alrededor, todo seguía tan normal como todos los días anteriores a ese… a excepción de que esta vez no la molestaban, pero no se preocupó por eso, al contrario, la sonrisa en su rostro era prácticamente imborrable. Así que se limitó a gozar de tan buena sombra de aquel árbol que escogió._

_La brisa llegaba a ella, acariciándola, cobijándola, brindándole un momento de paz que jamás creyó tener, y que la hacía sentir aun más contenta. Y entonces pasó._

_El mundo no se detuvo, siguió su curso. Pero para ella en ese preciso momento, el mundo ya no tenía importancia. Ya no sentía el pasto sobre el que estaba sentada o el duro tronco en donde estaba recargada. Solo sentía algo, y era la presencia de otra persona cerca de ella._

_Miró a su alrededor, no importándole que ahora estuviera completamente sola. Literalmente, no había NADA a su alrededor, ni siquiera el sonido… a excepción de él._

_El niño del día anterior. Viéndola con sus grandes ojos rojos que refulgían de energía y algo que en ese momento solo pudo describir como felicidad. El corrió a su encuentro, ella se quedo quieta._

_Y se cayó._

_El sonido de un cuerpo azotando con un charco resquebrajó la nada para traerla de vuelta al jardín de su orfanato. Solo que esta vez había un niño extraño en el ambiente, tirado boca abajo en uno de los charcos. _

_La niña al darse cuenta de que nadie más había visto lo sucedido fue a ayudarle, sin saber que aunque los demás lo hubieran visto, ella igual sería la única en ir a verlo._

_El niño tenía unas cuantas lágrimas, pero cuando vio a la persona que le ayudó, se las limpio rápidamente._

—_Te vas a ensuciar más —le dijo la niña, quitándole las manos del rostro. El niño las mantuvo a su costado y ella entonces lo miro mejor, dándose cuenta de que era menor… y de algo más— ¡TUS TENIS!_

_Dichos tenis tenían las agujetas desabrochadas. Así que la pequeña sin importarle terminar socia se hincó en el suelo para poder abrocharle las cintas, pues para ella dicho acto era todo un logro, ya que ni otros niños mayores a ella podían hacerlo._

—_Gracias, Blue—_

_La niña volteó sorprendida de que el extraño niño supiera su nombre, pero no le importó cuando vio que este le sonreía. A decir verdad, desde ese momento ya nada más ocuparía tanto su atención y tiempo que provocar aunque fuera un gramo de felicidad en él._

— _¿Es ella, Red?_

—_Sip._

Para cuando Blue terminó de contar su historia, los tres habían llegado a la cocina, y Red ya estaba ahí.

—Creo que tenemos una sesión de fotos en unas horas… ¿o no Blue?

—Así es… así que si no les importa, nos retiramos.

— ¿Sin comer? —preguntó Daisy quien sacaba unos platos, mientras que Crys ya servía en otros, y Gold comía.

El Emperador entonces le dirigió una mirada de borrego a medio morir a su vasalla quien simplemente suspiró.

—Pero no te pases de dos platos, que la sesión es de trajes de baño.

El chico sonrió como un niño que recibe su juguete y fue por el plato que Daisy le acababa de servir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hoja más.

Una hoja más y conocería el desenlace de ese libro que ayer había empezado a leer.

Un libro más.

Un libro más que había devorado en menos tiempo que cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta.

Uno de tantos más.

Uno de tantos más que adornaban los enormes libreros que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo en esa gran habitación circular. Una gran cúpula era lo único que dejaba entra la luz, debajo de esta había una cama adoselada, con cortinas que caían a cada lado. Las sabanas eran de colores azulados, y entre ellas, un joven yacía dormido apaciblemente, aunque su cara demacrada no apoyaba dicha realidad.

La joven que justo terminaba su décimo libro de la semana, miró al joven durmiente con apatía.

—Deberías despertar, no has comido nada desde en la mañana.

Y abrió los ojos. Una mirada verde se fijo en la suya oscura.

— ¿Buenos días? —dijo en tono quedo y débil, por el hecho de no hablar tanto, pero ella captó el intento de broma en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? —preguntó cortante. Apenas se encargará de traerle algo de comer podría empezar con otro libro.

—Lo que sea… estaría bien.

Ella no contestó, simplemente dejo el libro en el buró más cercano y salió de dicho cuarto. Pero al salir se topó con alguien más que traía una charola en brazos. Afortunadamente reaccionaron rápido tanto ella como el desconocido y salvaron el plato de bistec y ensalada, más no se podía decir lo mismo del vaso de jugo de frutas que terminó derramado en el suelo.

— ¿Lyra, que haces aquí? —preguntó a la chica de la charola con la que chocó.

—El amo Silver se dio cuenta de que no bajabas por la comida de su majestad y me ordenó que viniera a traerle algo.

—Te lo agradezco —habló ella tomando la charola—. Ya te puedes ir.

La chica hizo una mueca, dudosa.

— ¿Segura que todo esta….?

—Lyra, todo esta bien —contestó con una venita en la frente—. Ahora ve a ver si ya puso la marrana.

Ella lanzó un bufido cómico, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, entonces por mal educada, ahora vas por el vaso de jugo que amablemente te iba a traer —Y después de eso se fue, dejando a la otra sonriente, mientras regresaba a su confinamiento con el Rey que juró proteger.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Red, amigo, normalmente no tengo problemas con tus autos, pero… ¿UN AUTO AMARILLO POLLO?

El grito que profirió Gold debido a la impresión fue oído en toda la propiedad… y algunas casas a la redonda.

—Es mi color favorito —se excusó el chico mientras subía al asiento del conductor. Tanto él como Blue habían terminado de comer y ya se estaba yendo. Gold, Crys, Ruby y Sapphire salieron a despedirlos, pues Los Secretos junto al padre de Ruby se habían ido a hacer quien sabe que cosas y Daisy salió a comprar materiales para una de sus clases, dejando solo a los más jóvenes.

— ¿Y el Audi?

—Es de Green —contestaron al unísono los otros dos, que ya estaban adentro.

—Fue bueno verlos chicos —habló Red—, mañana vendremos.

Los otros cuatro asintieron.

— ¿No es algo pronto? —Preguntó Sapphire—. Además es Domingo.

—Con más razón—menciono Blue—. Todos los domingos nos juntamos… a menos desde que nosotros nos fuimos.

Sapphire ya no dijo más, simplemente se despidió ondeando la mano, mientras el auto de Red se alejaba. Fue entonces que vio comITAo Crys se acercaba a su propio vasallo y con un rápido movimiento metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de este sacando el PSPv.

— ¿Crys que te pasa? —preguntó el vasallo escandalizado ante la actitud de la chica.

—No me creas tonta Gold, sé que tienes un trabajo que hacer y lo has estado aplazando desde hace dos semanas.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer tomado por sorpresa por eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto llevándose ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza con pose despreocupada, cambiando totalmente de animo. La reina no contestó, sino que de uno de sus bolsillos saco una hojita de papel que le extendió al chico—. Crys, tienes serios problemas —dijo con un ligero tic en el ojo cuando terminó de leerla.

—La verdad es que tienes razón —la chica le arrebató la hoja mientras la venita en su frente aparecía—. Es increíble que tenga que andar detrás de ti como niño chiquito, yendo con los profesores a pedirles tus tareas —y con eso dicho, emprendió la caminata rumbo a la mansión.

— ¡Crys, espera! ¡NO HE TERMINADO!

Y el chico de mirada dorada la siguió, muy probablemente para hacerla desistir de ese método tan humillante para hacerlo entrar en razón, dejando a Sapphire sola con Ruby.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —le preguntó su vasallo quien se acercó a ella hasta estar a menos de treinta centímetros cerca.

"_El Vasallo siempre velara por el bien de su Rey, prácticamente él dará su vida para que nada le falte y hacerlo feliz, ese es su deber y estará dispuesto a cumplirlo con gusto._

—_Pero papá… ¿Y el rey?_

—_El solo debe dejarse complacer por él, para que halla equilibrio."_

Cuando su padre recién se lo explicó, no lo entendió mucho. No supo donde estaba el equilibrio en esa relación. Pero ahora lo sabía…

El equilibrio recaía en como Red dejó que Blue lo convirtiera en modelo, en dejarla gastar hasta girar las tarjetas, en cumplir sus casi ridículas exigencias, en tratarla como una pequeña princesita; en como Crys estaba encima de Gold para que hiciera sus tareas, en como iba con los profesores para asegurarse de que cumpliera… en como Blue se volvió la hermana mayor que Red jamás tuvo, y Gold en el mejor amigo de Crys.

El equilibrio estaba ahí.

El Vasallo quería que su Rey fuera feliz…

—Sabes, me gustaría que vieras otro de mis diseños, sería perfecto por si de repente hay algún evento menos informal que las fiestas de Red.

Se giró a ver al moreno de ojos rojos extrañada por esa declaración. Ella estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿cómo era que….?

—Sapphire —le llamó—, ¿recuerdas que la conexión se iría debilitando con el pasar de los días? —ella siguió mirándolo igual, este sonrió con resignación —; ya solo capto algunos pensamientos tuyos, en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad… un poco.

—Esta bien —lo tomó del brazo llevándoselo a rastras—. Vamos a ver ese diseño de una vez.

… Y el Rey que su Vasallo lo fuera mientras estuvieran juntos.

¿Hay algo más equilibrado que eso?

* * *

RESUMEN:

La teoría de la que hablaron los secretos y red es sencillamente que debido a que el ciclo no se completo, a consecuencia de la traición que hubo, La selección de Reyes y Vasallos actuales (que vendrían siendo: Red, Daisy, Crys, etc, etc con su respectivo vasallo) queda muy cercana. Como ahí dice: Ruby siendo hijo de Rey y un Vasallo siendo un vasallo actualmente, el caso de la Nieta de Rowan quien es Secreto, Que el vasallo de Daisy fuera su propio hermano, y aunque aquí no lo mencione Crys llevaba años conociendo a Gold hasta que al fin paso que este se convirtiera en su vasallo…

Y según esto ESO NO ES NORMAL. Porque es DEMASIADA coincidencia

* * *

Y aquí queda el capítulo 7 de Reyes y Vasallos

Yo les dije que los caps estarían algo flojos, pero les aseguro que es necesario, algunas escenas parecerán como que "Nada que ver" pero si de algo estoy segura es que todo lo que escribo es por que tendrán cierto peso. Tmb debo decir que nos acercamos a un punto de la historia donde empezaran a ver más historias, no solo la de Ruby y Sapphire, ósea ya salieron N y White, y hay otro Rey viviendo con Lance ¿Alguna idea de quién es?

No me queda más que decirles que espero pasen unas felices vacaciones de pascua (Que yo me largo a Puerto Vallarta una semana -3- ) y que se cuiden musho musho! Love ya guys!

PD: estamos mas cerca de que aparezca Platina y después vendrá Yellow e_e

**EDITADO: EL 3 DE JUNIO DEL 2013**


	9. Arcano VIII

**Disclaimer: Pokémon sigue sin ser mío, maldita sea D: pero algún día, cuando los cerdos dejen de volar... madres no vuelan -_-**

**Gracias por sus revies a: Escarlatina, Joey Hirasame, Suigin Walker, Elyon-chan, "no se porque no hago cuenta", Jetto y Pikiu! Y como prueva de mi amor incondicional a ustedes les traigo este capitulo despues de una semana! Así o más rápida? amen las vacaciones por esto *-***

* * *

**Arcano VIII. Encuentros con el Destino.**

_Entonces no es el Destino al que sigo, sino es el destino el que me sigue a mí._

Hay momentos en la vida de cada persona en que perderse en el mundo de las ideas e ignorar todo a nuestro alrededor es tan tentador, que caer en él es tan fácil como un cuchillo caliente atravesando una barra de mantequilla al tiempo en una ciudad del trópico. Así que no es muy difícil suponer que si dicha persona es un adolescente sería AÚN MÁS fácil.

Por lo tanto, nadie podría culpar a Sapphire que en plena clase de Formación Cívica y Ética se quedó atrapada, ya no solo en el mundo de las ideas, sino en el de los recuerdos. Pero si a alguien se le ocurriera entablar juicio en su contra, la presunta culpable alegaría que el motivo de su falta tenía su origen en un mazo de cartas que su hermano, (y muy probablemente autor intelectual del "crimen" en cuestión) Red, le había hecho entrega el domingo pasado.

_El chico en cuestión se la había llevado al que fue una vez su cuarto, Sapphire obviamente sintió curiosidad ante esto pero aprendió a esperar callada cualquier cosa que Red tuviera que decir. El chico tenía un don para hacer todo tipo de sorpresas agradables, aunque muy probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de lo cómoda que se sentía con él._

—_Te traje aquí porque quiero que sepas que siempre que me necesites estaré para ti, y obviamente para Ruby —explicó estando una vez allí. Ella asintió pero aún así tuvo que comentar al respecto._

—_Pero no solo estoy aquí por eso ¿verdad?_

—_Nop —y sacó algo de unos cajones. Cuando estuvo frente a Sapphire se lo dio, un mazo de cartas, no normales, sino alargadas. Y la primera que se mostraba, era la de un hombre cargando una vara con una bolsa en el hombro, caminando por un risco. Entonces lo comprendió cuando leyó el nombre._

—_Le Mat… ¿es una baraja de Tarot?_

—_Aja —el chico metió las manos en sus bolsillos—, verás, no sé si ya lo sepas, pero… hay momentos en los que un Rey queda sin vasallo, cuando este muere. Sin embargo, aún tenemos algo con que defendernos: la psiquis. Esa energía que entregamos en gran porción a nuestro Vasallo regresa a nosotros. Y aunque no podemos usar el Arma que el Vasallo creó, podemos usar esa psiquis que él desarrolló. Las cartas que tienes en tus manos, son tus armas. Cada una te ayudará de alguna manera. _

— _¿Cada una tiene un poder diferente? —Red volvió a asentir._

—_Como no me he visto en la necesidad de usarlas no sabré decirte que hace cada una. Solo sé, que si le pones un sello a la carta del Vasallo que te enfrentas, este quedará inmovilizado._

—_Red ¿… y si me enfrento a un rey?_

_El chico parpadeó varias veces confundido._

—_Tú no puedes enfrentarte a un Rey —la tomó de las manos, y una sensación cálida las cubrió—. Al menos no si ambos no están de acuerdo, pero no se suele hacer eso porque las energías suelen ser iguales y llevaría mucho tiempo terminar una batalla de ese tipo._

_Lentamente el chico fue retirando sus manos hasta que los dedos de ambos estuvieron a menos de un centímetro de distancia, y lo vio. Unos pequeños rayitos que chocaba entre sí_

—_Los Vasallos son los únicos que pueden enfrentarse y que pueden llegar a tener condiciones desiguales. Su fuerza depende de entrenamiento, su relación con su rey y otros tantos factores. Sin embargo no debes olvidar— retiró sus manos y la miró directamente a sus ojos—… que un Vasallo a ti si te puede atacar._

—_Entre reyes nada, pero si se puede entre vasallos y un vasallo a un rey ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin encontrarle lo lógico a que alguien que supuestamente sirve a un rey pueda atacar a otro de ellos._

— _¿Qué clase persona mataría a su propio hermano?_

_Sapphire entonces recordó al Rey traidor, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y trago saliva, sin notar la sonrisa comprensiva de Red. Entonces este la abrazo, sin embargo ella no correspondió _

—_Por eso se lloran lágrimas de sangre. Porque son vasallos a nuestro servicio que terminan con la vida de nuestros hermanos. No somos los que usamos la espada, pero realmente somos los que decimos donde encajarla. _

— _¿Es por eso que se desviven por nosotros? —Preguntó con voz queda— ¿Para que en el momento en que maten a un Rey no sientan remordimiento? ¿Para que crean que es lo correcto?_

_El chico se separó de ella, y la miró con tristeza, por primera vez veía a Red triste. Y eso NO estaba bien._

—_Me temo que sí._

—_Entonces si Green… —abrió los ojos espantada ante la sola idea de que el mejor amigo de Red pudiera asesinarlo._

—_Afortunadamente no es así —intervino Red—, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestros otros hermanos, o de las personas que conozcamos. A lo mejor y alguien que conociste ayer resulta ser el vasallo o un rey en tu contra._

_La chica no dijo más, simplemente acepto las cartas, y sabía que tenían que irse porque no estaba bien hacer esperar a todos los demás que estaban en la reunión._

—_Sapphire —volteó al oír su nombre—, recuerda que, pase lo que pase, son tus hermanos. Sabrina, Crys, Daisy, Yo… inclusive ese rey traidor. Eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar. El mundo a tú alrededor, las personas que conozcas… tal vez el universo entero lo haga. Pero nosotros seguiremos siendo los mismos hermanos, y estamos el uno para el otro pase lo que pase… al menos yo lo estoy._

Pero un jalón en la playera la sacó de ese eterno mundo de ideas y recuerdos. Perpleja parpadeó varias veces, sacudió la cabeza mirando a Ruby, responsable del jaloneo y se topó con su mirada asesina, pero no cualquiera, era la mirada asesina de cuando estaba metiendo la pata.

—Señorita Birch… —la chica instintivamente se llevó la palma a la frente —podría decirme que opina sobre el párrafo que acabamos de leer.

Sapphire no contestó, se evitó la vergüenza de decir cualquier estupidez.

—Bien, la espero en detención después de clases.

En ese momento Ruby iba a replicar pero la mirada de su Reina lo detuvo.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo moviendo los labios. El tampoco habló al respecto, pero se dejó caer sobre su mesa, derrotado.

Obviamente él podría ponérsele a cualquiera enfrente para defenderla, pero en algo tan común y corriente como la escuela, ciertamente no valía la pena. En especial si la chica prefería algunos momentos sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día no fue a trabajar, algo muy raro en ella, pero no era cualquier día. Tan especial era que hasta su hermano no fue a clases. Bien pudieron haber ido en la tarde. Pero, ir en la mañana siempre había sido una tradición para ella. Aunque en esa ocasión no iba con los demás, por ciertos asuntos que se atravesaron, ella seguiría yendo de mañana y Green con ella.

Llegaron a un árbol bajo el cual yacía una lápida. Donde ella depositó un ramo de tulipanes, un obsequio de parte suya y su hermano.

— ¿Sabes si Red vendrá? —pregunto a su hermano una vez que las puso en su lugar.

—Siempre lo hace —contesto a secas el chico, sintiendo en esos momentos que alguien se acercaba, se giró para toparse con un hombre joven, de pelo castaño oscuro, vestido de pantalón de salir y una camiseta polo fajada, en sus brazos también un ramo de flores, aunque estas eran narcisos. Dicho joven al verlo se detuvo en su lugar, obviamente no esperando encontrar a alguien ahí, menos a él.

—Hola, Green —balbuceó en un tono muy bajo, lo cual no era su intención.

El aludido alzó una ceja, curioso. Cualquier otra persona hubiera olvidado su nombre después de tanto tiempo, pero también, el chico frente a él no era cualquier persona.

—Bill —dijo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y de reojo miro a Daisy que obviamente al oír ese nombre ser pronunciado giró inmediatamente a verlo.

— ¡Bill! —Exclamó en un tono inusualmente alegre—Que gusto verte… —siguió, acercándose más a donde Green y el otro hablaban pero apenas iba a pasar del de ojos verdes, este rozo muy bien disimuladamente el brazo de su hermana provocando que se detuviera— ¿Cómo has estado?

El tono de ella fue inseguro, Bill por su parte se sonrojó notoriamente ante la presencia de la chica, más trato de conservar un poco la compostura.

—Bien, todo muy bien, trabajo, maestrías… tu sabes, lo mismo desde…

—Si, entiendo —le interrumpió la chica, quien obviamente no quiso que el terminará—. Veo que tú tampoco te has olvidado de ella —señaló desviando el tema a los narcisos que el chico llevaba en sus manos. Este los miró.

—Creo que es imposible olvidar a alguien como ella aun después de tantos años —contestó cayendo en la pequeña e inocente trampa de la mayor de los ojos castaños.

Fue entonces que olvidándose de la intimidante presencia del otro chico y de los nervios que le provocaba Daisy, fue en dirección a la lápida y puso los narcisos al lado de los tulipanes.

—Daisy, te espero en el auto… —mencionó Green adelantándose, acción que obviamente tomo desprevenidos a los otros dos.

Green era muy renuente a dejar a su hermana sola con algún hombre, en especial Bill. Así que el dejarlos a solas no era muy normal. Pero para lo que Bill era una rareza, para Daisy era una prueba más de que su hermano a pesar de lo estricto que era, siempre buscaría hacerla feliz, aunque fuera por unos momentos.

—Eso es nuevo… —dijo él, nervioso una vez más.

—Sí.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. El seguía frente a la lápida, dándole la espalda a ella.

—Daisy… algún día, tú y yo…

—Algún día, Bill —comentó ella con desilusión en sus palabras.

— ¿Aun necesitas tiempo?

—Deberías buscar a alguien más. Pueden pasar años, décadas incluso…

—Te esperare.

Y su voz no tembló. Fue firme, segura, confiada. La desilusión y tristeza desaparecieron para dar paso a la sonrisa y felicidad que esas simple dos palabras lograron en ella. Su corazón iba a velocidades inimaginables para ella.

—Y creo que Green lo sabe.

Daisy ya no dijo más. No si no quería romper en llanto de alegría. Así que se fue, a sabiendas de que aquel buen hombre que esperaría por ella toda una eternidad, sabría interpretar sus silencios. Por qué Bill no era una persona normal.

Al llegar al auto, su hermano estaba recargado sobre el cofre, de brazos cruzados. Daisy se acercó a donde el estaba, y lo abrazó. Llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Y el correspondió. No podía ser indiferente a su propia hermana, la verdad ¿quién podría?

—Esperará —oyó que decía, aunque muy apenas por los sollozos y que estaba sobre su pecho.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y si es en vano? —Preguntó, con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos, viendo directamente a Green—. No quiero que sufra.

—Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer —contestó, tan serio como siempre. Daisy regresó a llorar, mientras que el chico se limitó a consolarla. A sabiendas de lo nada sensible de su comentario. Pero si su hermana no podía ser objetiva, él tendría que serlo… al menos si no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Porque obviamente le dolía, y mucho, ver a su hermana así…

Sufrir por uno de los pocos humanos que logró capturar el corazón de un Rey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No tuve clases con Daisy —comentó Gold casualmente. Era la hora del descanso, él y Crystal se dirigían a la cafetería para encontrarse con Ruby y Sapphire.

—Ella había dicho que no vendría —contestó.

— ¿Por?

—Hoy es su aniversario —dijo sin más, y el pareció comprenderlo.

Al final llegaron a la cafetería, una serie de mesas con su respectivo números de sillas y de lado izquierda la comida tal cual buffet, la cual era servida por tres señoras. Muy parecido a las cafeterías en las películas para adolescentes.

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en el rincón más alejado, solo ellos dos. Fue entonces que vieron entrar a los otros dos jóvenes. Gold les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran y en cuestión de segundos ahí se encontraban.

—Ruby, ¿qué te paso? —Preguntó contrariado por la mueca que se cargaba el chico— No me digas, ¿una chica traía mejores zapatos que los tuyos? —comentó en burla.

—Eso lo dudo mucho —contestó el—. Pero si te interesa, acá mis ojos —y giró sus ojos a Sapphire quien se había dejado caer sobre la mesa—, se ganó una detención por andar fantaseando en quien sabe qué durante la clase de ética.

—No es taaan grave —dijo la castaña restándole importancia al asunto.

—Lo es, porque en lugar de trabajar en tus nuevos trajes, tengo que quedarme a esperarte ¿Crees que es fácil hacer real uno de mis diseños?

—Entonces eres libre de irte.

El chico se llevó ambas manos en la cabeza, y de no ser porque traía su gorro hubiera tirado de su propio cabello.

—Supongo que aún no termina la conexión —comentó Crys sudando gotita viendo a ambos chicos.

—Hasta ayer que al fin se pudo ir a su cuarto —mencionó Sapphire cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre la mesa.

—Pues que suerte tienen —habló Gold—. A Crys y a mí nos llevó como dos meses.

El comentario llamó la atención de los otros dos.

—Su ventaja fue que se conocieron de pequeños —empezó Crys—, y lograron hacer el juramento en ese momento. Incompleto, pero lo hicieron.

—En cambio, Crys y yo lo hicimos hace tres años. Si bien nos conocemos desde… como los siete años —dijo haciendo cuenta con los dedos—. Como Reina y Vasallo es poco, si lo comparamos con los que son… ¿diez años de ustedes?, y que decir de los demás —Entonces miró a su reina—. Sigo sin saber cómo mierdas le hice para dormir contigo.

—Supongo que de la misma manera en que yo lo hice con él sin sacarlo a patadas de mi cama —le contestó Sapphire señalando con su dedo pulgar a Ruby.

—Pues créeme que ni me hubiera molestado. Al menos así no hubiera escuchado tus ronquidos de oso en mi oreja.

Sapphire como ya tenía costumbre le pegó en el brazo provocando que este cayera de la silla en la que estaba.

— ¡Ya déjame! —exclamó levemente alterado incorporándose, apoyándose en la mesa con sus brazos.

Sólo que ya no pudo seguir quejándose, porque en ese preciso momento un balón de futbol americano dio contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza, haciendo que esta terminara estampada contra la mesa.

— ¡Uh! —exclamó Gold sintiendo tremendo golpe como propio.

— ¡Ruby!

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién fue el gracioso? —preguntó Sapphire poniéndose de pie y tomando el balón que atacó a su vasallo.

— ¡Yo, perdón! —oyó gritar al pobre dueño del balón del mal. — ¡Pásalo!

La venita en la frente de Sapphire creció aún más.

— ¡PUES TEN TU BALÓN! —gritó molesta lanzando como todo un profesional el balón dando de lleno en la cara del responsable original.

— ¡SEÑORITA BIRCH! —la chica en cuestión maldijo por lo bajo con cuantas malas palabras se sabía hasta que la profesora que le llamo la atención, que era ni más ni menos que la profesora de ética, llego a donde estaba—. Al parecer tendré que darle otro día de detención.

— ¡Le pego a Ruby, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados! —se defendió.

—Es cierto profesora —secundó Crys, quien tenía de su lado a la mayoría del profesorado gracias a sus altas notas.

— ¿Es eso cierto joven von Kämpfer? —le preguntó al dueño del balón

Fue entonces que al fin pudieron verlo bien. Era alto, de pelo azulado, con los músculos marcados, y obviamente traía el uniforme de la escuela.

El chico se acercó a donde la profesora.

—Pero fue un accidente, lo juro —entonces miró a Ruby quien ya estaba sentado y sobándose donde fue el golpe —. ¿Estas bien?

—Si —contestó un poco adolorido.

—Igual no tenías por qué estar jugando aquí, es la cafetería —soltó Sapphire aun molesta.

—von Kämpfer, la señorita Birch tiene razón —intervino la profesora—, así que lo espero junto a la señorita Birch aquí presente, en mi salón de clase a la hora de la salida —y sin más por decir se fue.

El chico no replicó mucho al respecto, después de todo era cierto, no se les permitía a los alumnos jugar en la cafetería, así que también se marchó, aunque algo desganado. Por su parte Sapphire regresó a su lugar, no sin antes notar la sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que traía Gold.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres una reina muy protectora Sapphire.

Ella solo se giró a ver a su vasallo quien asintió levemente ¡Ja! Y ella que se molestó en defenderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar, ya había dos ramos de flores en la lápida. Ella solo agregó uno más. Esta vez fueron geranios. Flores que su vasalla había elegido. Ambas se arrodillaron frente a la lápida y rezaron por el bien de esa alma.

Cuando terminaron, se pusieron en pie. Aunque ella siguió contemplándola.

—Sabes, cuando la conocí, pensé que ella sería una buena vasalla. Me caía bien, era agradable… de hecho tenía todo para ser la vasalla de cualquiera.

—Deberías tener cuidado en como dices las cosas Misty —comentó Erika después de una risita—. Si fuera otra clase de persona, me hubiera sentido por el comentario.

—No seas boba… pero no me puedes negar que tengo razón. Ella era muy buena, tú misma la conociste.

—Sí, tienes razón. Aunque… tal vez sea por mi posición, pero yo la veía más como una reina que como un vasallo.

—Una pena que haya muerto en ese terrible accidente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos momentos se encontraba en su cuarto. Una habitación lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera su cama King Size, el piano de cola negro y todo un sistema _home theater_ para ver sus películas favoritas. No por nada era un cinéfilo. Y aunque había estado apartando una buena película para esa tarde, las cosas no salieron como quiso y pues, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Estaba sentado, al pie de su cama, con la espalda recargada en esta. Con un mapa en sus pies y en su mano un péndulo que mantenía lo más recto posible sobre el mismo mapa, pues nuestro chico era un fino y buen practicante de la radiestesia. Técnica con la que podía percibir la energía de otros reyes.

Por otro lado, su vasalla yacía sobre la cama jugando nuevamente con su 3DS… el cual había recuperado.

—¿Aun no?

—No

—Déjalo y veamos la película.

—Lance quiere saber **ya**, donde está.

Ella resopló nada contenta con el resultado de su intento de convencimiento. Dejo el juego de lado y arrastrándose por la cama llego hasta la orilla donde estaba la espalda de su Rey.

—Amo Silver, lleva toda la semana en eso— comentó preocupada—, debería descansar. —El hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada—. Silver, si sigues, no podrás encontrarlo. La energía solo es perceptible con la energía…

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que el chico dejo caer el péndulo sobre el mapa.

—Vea la película —comentó con simpleza—. Yo puedo seguir

La chica terminó sentada al lado del pelirrojo con suma facilidad. Tomó el péndulo e hizo lo mismo que su Rey. Mientras que el chico se limitó a seguir el consejo de su vasalla y puso la película.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¿Me harían un gran favor? —preguntó el hombre mayor, que postrado en una cama, se aferraba a unos cuantos minutos más de vida._

— _¿Qué abuelito? —preguntó una niña que con lágrimas en los ojos permanecía de pie al lado de la cama, tomando la mano del hombre._

—_Lo que quiera Señor Rowan —comentó un niño, mayor que ella, con los ojos rojos y brillosos de donde trataba inútilmente contener el llanto._

—_Sean listos, objetivos y cariñosos —declaró—, no olviden que estarán juntos por el resto de sus vidas… Black, cuida de mi nieta, Platina cuida de Black._

_Los niños asintieron._

—_Y por favor… no dejen a Folle sola…._

_Y murió. Nicholas Rowan [1] había muerto._

_La pequeña niña lloró desconsolada, y el niño a su lado la abrazó._

Si bien, era un recuerdo triste, era lo primero que invadía su mente cuando veía a la infame vasalla de Lance. En esos momentos estaban en la cocina. Ella y su Rey, Black. Un chico inquieto, pero muy sincero de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color, vestido en pantalón de mezclilla, una sencilla playera y su gorra favorita. Ambos gozaban de un plato de frutas cuando la chica entró.

—Oh ¿me dan?

Se miraron entre ellos.

—Claro —dijo Black acercando el plato a ella cuando se sentó en la mesa con ellos.

Ella felizmente tomó unos cuantos trozos, mientras que los otros dos se ponían cautelosos. Hasta esos momentos Folle no les había hecho nada, pero bien que sabían de la fama que se cargaba, y aunque le habían prometido al señor Rowan "no dejarla sola" ciertamente era complicado, en especial con un Rey como Lance que la celaba… y mucho.

— ¿Participaras en el recital, Platina? —preguntó la chica con normalidad.

La de pelo azulado, frunció un poco el ceño, (de hecho, solo alguien muy observador se hubiera percatado) pues ya sabía la respuesta la otra.

—No —contestó cortante. También hay que agregar, que la actitud de la vasalla frente a ellos no facilitaba cumplir con la última voluntad de su abuelo.

— ¿Lance, otra vez?

Ninguno contesto nada. Folle se dio por contestada.

—Es una lástima —empezó con desilusión—, tan hermoso que bailas —dejo el tenedor a un lado y se levantó, dándoles la espalda dispuesta a salir—. Al fin alguien hubiera notado que existes…

Y sin si quiera verla a la cara. Tanto Black como Platina sabía que ella se fue sonriente.

—Oye… —empezó Black.

Platina se giró a verlo, con esa expresión seria, solemne e inmutable que la caracterizaba.

—No se preocupe su majestad. Ella no me puede hacer algo que no soy. Si Folle cree que puede ir por ahí molestando a todo el mundo, que lo haga, no seré yo quien la baje de su nube.

Black sonrió, orgulloso del temple de su vasalla y amiga.

—…Pero… ¿Cómo dejaras de moverte como un pato torpe…?

Y ella como respuesta, con uno de sus dedos le pico en un punto estratégico que lo dejo retorciéndose de dolor. Pero estaba bien, si esto significaba distraerla del comentario de Folle, porque aunque les costara aceptarlo, Folle **nunca** hablaba por hablar… todo tenía una razón, así como justificación.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—No puedo creer que hayas venido —espetó viendo a su amigo, sentando en una de las tantas bancas del salón de clase.

—Ya no me sentía tan mal, Pearl —comentó.

—Pero no te veo sano —alegó el rubio, tomando la silla del escritorio del maestro y acercándola al lugar de su amigo—. Yo digo que no es normal.

— ¿Desde cuando somos normales? —le preguntó entre quedas risas. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver así a su amigo. Al menos ahora se reía.

— ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería? —preguntó.

—Una dona… y un jugo de piña.

— ¿Solo eso? —el moreno asintió. Pearl lo siguió mirando dudoso, su amigo comía muy poco, a comparación de antes, pero lo ignoró y fue por la comida.

En su camino a la cafetería no pudo evitar sentir que era observado, pero lo ignoró. Una vez ahí, compró el pobre alimento de Diamond, pero justo antes de salir se topó con alguien.

— ¿Roxanne?

—Pearl, debo hablar contigo.

—Claro, solo déjame le llevo esto a Dia que casi creo que se esta desmayan….

Pero ni pudo terminar porque la chica lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera de uno de los salones. Acción que no le gusto del todo al rubio, pero como Roxanne era buena amiga, no le dijo nada.

—Hay rumores corriendo por ahí —empezó la chica yendo directo al grano, cosa que no le sorprendió a él.

—Rox, siempre hay rumores, es una escuela, somos adolescentes….

—Si, pero te involucran a ti y a Dia

— ¿A sí? —preguntó curioso. Pues eso era nuevo.

—Dicen que… —el chico alzó una ceja en señal de que no entendía y esperaba que siguiera— Creen que tú y Dia, bueno…. son… —la chica batalló un poco en formar la palabra en su boca hasta que al fin lo pudo sacar—… que les gusta por atrás.

Pearl se quedó estupefacto, aunque no tanto por lo del rumor sino porque la elección de palabras de Roxanne, quien se jactaba de ser una chica muy propia para hablar, además de ser jefa de grupo, cuadro de honor desde inicio del ciclo escolar, líder del consejo estudiantil… bueno, era tantas cosas y tan lista, que esas palabras, simplemente no cuadraban con ella pero…

—Roxanne, nunca creí que tú pudieras hablar así —comentó aún incrédulo.

—Pearl, muchos dudan de tu sexualidad… y tú te preocupas de mi vocabulario.

—Sí, claro —contestó como si fuera obvio —estamos hablando de ti, la persona que me obligó a hacer una plana de "a veces" para que dejara de decir "em veces".

— ¡Pearl, esto es serio!

— ¡Esto también!

— ¡PEARL! —estalló ya exasperada. El aludido suspiró cansado.

—Pues que digan lo que quieran Rox —declaró encogiéndose de hombros—, yo simplemente me preocupo por mi amigo que no anda bien estos días.

—Pearl… no es solo de estos días —él la miro curioso—. Desde algunos días antes de que Dia se sintiera mal, tú andabas más pegado de lo normal con él.

—Claro que no —comentó ligeramente nervioso. Porque ahora que lo mencionaba la chica, se daba cuenta de que era cierto. Días antes de que su amigo se empezara a sentir mal, había estado pasando más tiempo con él. Ósea ¡él mismo se dio cuenta! Pero aunque su propia amiga se lo dijera, y aunque el mismo supiera que se podría llegar a malinterpretar, no le importó… y ahora tampoco le importaba.

Su prioridad era que su amigo estuviera bien.

— ¿Pearl?

—Mira, Rox, me conoces a mí, conoces a Dia… de hecho tú sabes quien sigue siendo el amor imposible de Dia —la chica asintió apenada—. Así que déjalos que hablen, al fin y al cabo, son solo eso, rumores. Si, tal vez este más apegado a él, pero tú misma lo has visto estos días. Dia no está bien.

—Bueno, al menos ya te avisé —Comentó más tranquila— ¡Vamos a ver a Dia! —y lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca creyó que la detención podría llegar a ser taaan aburrida. Pero había una ligera ventaja. Que la profesora de turno (literatura) estaba dormida, así que se entretenía haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, mientras que el otro tipo, que si mal no estaba se llamaba Brawly, mandaba mensajitos por el celular.

— ¿Quieres jugar gato? —le preguntó entonces. Si iba a estar ahí otra media hora al menos podría jugar contra el chico.

El de pelo azulado se giró a verla sorprendida.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Hay alguien más?

—Cierto…

Acercó su banca a la de la chica, en la forma más silenciosa posible, y empezaron a jugar, aunque como la mayoría de los gatos terminaron en empate, pasaron a hacer otros juegos.

—Fue raro que me hablaras —comentó el chico.

La castaña ladeó un poco la cabeza, extrañada por el comentario.

—Esta mañana estabas muy molesta por lo de tu amigo…

— ¡Ah eso! —La verdad es que si se había molestado, pero fue por un corto momento, más que nada fue porque salió su "reina interior"—. Eso fue en la mañana, además estaba aburrida…

—Igual sigue siendo raro… digo, eres amiga de Crystal y Gold.

— ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

—Es que —entonces la miró, algo inseguro por lo que iba a decir—… creo que porque eres nueva no lo sabes… pero, no tienen amigos.

— ¿Como?

—No son anti-sociales, claro que no, menos Gold, pero creo que ellos marcan mucho la diferencia entre amigos, y compañeros de la escuela.

—Pues si, tal vez porque soy nueva no me he dado cuenta —mentira, si lo había hecho. Y no solo pasaba con ellos, estaba pasando con Ruby y ella también. Siendo sinceros Brwaly von Kömpfer era al primer alumno al que le hablaba.

Siguieron jugando un rato más hasta que la alarma del reloj digital de Brawly empezó a sonar.

—Ya es hora, ¿le decimos?

Ambos voltearon a ver a la profesora que seguía dormida.

—Mejor no, se ve muy tranquila… cosa que no es normal durante clases —el rió con lo dicho por la castaña en un tono bajo para no despertar a la profesora, y salieron de ahí.

—Oye, ¿no quieres jugar para el equipo de voleibol? —preguntó mientras se dirigían a la salida principal. En esos momentos la escuela se encontraba vacía, a excepción de los alumnos que se quedaban a los clubs deportivos.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó extrañada.

—Tienes fuerza en los brazos —se sobó la nariz, donde Sapphire había logrado lanzar el balón en la mañana—. Además de que necesitamos que se complete si queremos jugar en los torneos. Es mixto, así que dudo que haya algún problema…

—Pues…

— ¡SAPPHIRE!

La aludida rodó los ojos al reconocer la voz de su vasallo.

— ¡YA VOY! —Contestó a todo pulmón— Yo digo que sí —confirmó al chico, girándose a verlo y notando la gotita en su cabeza por el intercambio de gritos.

— ¿No estas segura? —pero antes de siquiera poder contestar, el chico sacó su celular— Entonces déjame te paso mi celular para que me avises, al menos hoy tenía que confirmarle al entrenador sobre si tenía a la última persona.

Sapphire saco su propio teléfono y lo anotó, al tiempo que también le daba el suyo por si surgía alguna emergencia. Con eso hecho se despidió de él, y fue a donde estaba el moreno de ojos rojos, viéndola muy serio.

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?

— ¿Ese no era el chico que me pegó?

—Sí, me dijo que lo sentía. —Y viendo a Ruby con la misma cara agregó —Y me pasó su celular —explicó al darse cuenta de que **esa** era la duda de Ruby.

El chico no dijo nada, solo emprendió el camino a la salida de la escuela, con Sapphire siguiéndolo de cerca. Lástima que la conexión estaba perdiendo efecto, porque la chica se hubiera enterado del estado de pánico en el que entraba su vasallo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡LO ENCONTRÉ!

Silver dejó la película en pausa, y corrió al lado de Lyra. El péndulo marcaba una ciudad que estaba hasta el otro extremo de donde ellos se encontraban. Una ciudad costera.

— ¡Lance! —exclamó al aire, esperando que el hombre recibiera el mensaje.

Lyra por su parte sonreía feliz al haber cumplido bien con su tarea, y tarareaba una canción. Pero se detuvo apenas escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse. A la mala había aprendido que esa melodía no se escuchaba en esa casa.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó interesado. El pelirrojo de tono más oscuro asintió, señalando el mapa. Este se acercó a examinarlo.

—La concentración de energía es débil, su excelencia —empezó Lyra, algo temerosa por la presencia de Lance a la cual le fue imposible acostumbrarse—, pero supongo que es por que va despertando.

—Entonces, que vayan Black y N. —sentenció. Silver abrió los ojos, sorprendido, así como su vasalla.

—Pero Lance… conoces a N, el es impulsivo e irracional, y Black también. Y sabes perfectamente que la experiencia de ambos para estos asuntos es casi nula, además Black no soporta a N….

Y Silver hubiera seguido, de no ser porque el mayor levantó la mano callándolo al instante.

—Creo que sería hora de que se repusieran de esos infantiles problemas. Además… la vasalla de Black es de ese lugar. Nadie mejor para guiarlos que alguien que vivía en esa ciudad. —Miró a Lyra— Lleva el mensaje a mis hermanos.

Ella simplemente asintió y dejando el péndulo en el suelo, se levantó y salió del cuarto a toda velocidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un vaso de vidrio cayó.

— ¿Que pasa? —preguntó Daisy que iba entrando a la sala donde ocurrió el accidente. Ahí se encontraban Gold y Crys, ambos sentados en el suelo, apoyados en la mesita de centro, rodeados por los sillones del lugar.

Daisy notó que Gold ya estaba tomando a Crys por los hombros, al lado de ella estaban los restos del vaso quebrado, y una pequeña mancha en la alfombra.

— ¿Crys, que pasa? —preguntó el de ojos dorados.

—Va a… —la chica estaba como ida. Muy probablemente algo estaba por pasar. Algo estaba tomando forma, y no cualquier cosa, era importante—. Otro Rey.

Daisy alarmada se acercó a la chica.

—Crys, ¿estas segura? —preguntó.

— ¡Si, lo estoy! Se están moviendo… van dos reyes a su encuentro…

— ¡Gold, trae al abuelo!

El chico asintió y salió disparado a buscar al hombre.

—Crys, tu ocúpate en recordar todo lo que llegue a tu mente —ella asintió, pero entonces pareció recordar algo y miro a Daisy.

— ¿Y Red?

—En el cementerio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas veces, demasiadas a decir verdad, le había repetido una y mil veces a Blue lo mucho que le desagradaba entrar ahí. Y no, no es porque tuviera miedo. Siendo sinceros, él nunca había sentido algo parecido a ese sentimiento… pero regresando al punto, no era por eso. Las tumbas eran solo eso, tumbas, lugares de reposo para los cuerpos de aquellos que morían. La razón era otra.

Una lápida.

Una sola lápida que el Sr. Oak, Daisy, Green, Blue, Misty y Erika decidieron colocar debajo de uno de los más bellos y frondosos árboles de ese lugar.

Y era un problema porque era la única cosa en todo el mundo que podía molestarlo, impacientarlo y hacerlo sentir poco cosa.

Blue iba caminando delante de él hasta que al fin llegaron. La castaña puso el ramo de girasoles que llevaba justo frente a la lápida… junto a los narcisos, tulipanes y geranios.

Si bien no le gustaba estar ahí, nunca había permitido que Blue fuera sola.

Ella se arrodilló frente a la lápida, como señal de respeto, juntando ambas manos y susurrando oraciones mientras que el seguía de pie, viendo el mismo pedazo de piedra con incomodidad, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a transformar en un dragón de dos cabezas dispuesto a atacar a su amiga.

Pasados unos minutos ella se levantó, en silencio, no en su usual actitud dicharachera de siempre. El no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que ella tomara la iniciativa de irse para después seguirla, dejando atrás la fina lápida de mármol que rezaba con letras doradas:

_Yellow Geel_

_Amada amiga y familia_

_xxxx-xxxx_

_Recordada con cariño por aquellos que la conocieron._

* * *

Aclaraciones:

[1] Me gustó ese nombre pa él, suena fashion.

* * *

¡Y aquí termina el 8vo cap. de Reyes y Vasallos!

Yo pido que no me maten por lo de Yellow, si lo hacen no conocerán el desenlace de esta historia que les juro por Madonna y beata Lady Gaga se ira poniendo más interesante.

Y ¿qué creen? Este capi indica el final del arco argumental ¡ALELUYA! Hemos terminado (al fin) con el primero, nos adentramos al 2do, ¡que obviamente es el de Diamond y Pearl! Sip, al parecer en el siguiente cap, habrá más acción *-* ya no tanto palabrerío… espero XD. Tal vez algo de drama, no lo sé….

En fin, nos vemos gente, ¡YO LOS AMO!

PD: UN REVIEW POR ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO *-* ¿SI?

PD2: Y POR QUE MATE A YELLOW XD

**EDITADO: 4 DE JUNIO DEL 2013**


	10. Arcano IX

**Disclaimer: Si pokémon me perteneciera, de a producto de gallina que había cameos de: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Sailor Moon y Dragon Ball :D**

**********Los invito a checar el "Datablog" de Reyes y Vasallos. Encontrarán el link en mi profile.**

* * *

**Arcano IX. Al Servicio del Rey**

_Cuando uno ama lo que hace será feliz, pero cuando uno es feliz haciendo lo que ama ¿Qué más podría importar?_

Y había terminado con otro libro. Suspiró cansada. Esa rutina le hacía daño a ella, no estaba acostumbrada, se sentía enjaulada, deprimente, amargada… Había un mundo entero allá afuera y su deber era estar confinado en un triste cuarto, postrado a una cama por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ella atada a él al menos hasta que cumpliera los 33 años. No. Él tenía que llegar a los 33 si ella quería poder ser libre.

—Lo siento.

Su voz imperceptible para una persona normal resonó en sus oídos, se giró y se topó con la débil sonrisa y cansada mirada de su rey.

—Disculpe mi osadía, no fue mi intención…

—Es comprensible Marge —habló el chico interrumpiéndola, ella se limitó a agachar la cabeza, no le gustaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos, su expresión jamás la traicionaría, pero sus ojos eran otra historia—. Tú no esperaste esta vida. Fue un error mío el que me ató a esta cama y como mi vasalla te arrastré conmigo.

—De todas maneras es mi rey, le debo respeto y…

—Marge, en este cuarto no esta Lance. Puedes dejar todas esas tonterías afuera ¿Crees que no sé que mi propia vasalla me odia? Soy débil, no idiota —y al ver que la chica no contestó, agregó—. Quiero un pájaro Dodo.

La mujer alzó la cabeza viendo a su rey como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, sin disimular su expresión.

—Quiero un Dodo.

—Los Dodos no…

—Tienes hasta mañana en la mañana para traérmelo. Si no lo tienes, pues… ni modo. Pero ¿Con más de 12 horas te basta no?

Entonces, la incredulidad pasó a comprensión, y el coraje, bueno, seguía ahí, pero quisiera o no, su rey era bueno. Muy Bueno. Lástima que ella era una maldita la mayoría de las veces.

—Gracias, Wally. Intentare traerte el Dodo.

La chica se puso en pie, en dirección a la puerta, entonces se giró.

— ¿Lance no esta, verdad? —le preguntó al chico en la cama.

—No, esta con su Real Majestad… aprovecha que no se enterara.

-.-.-.-.-

El despertador de su celular sonó, incomodando su sueño, y aunque su cerebro no se acostumbraba del todo a las nuevas ordenes, pudo provocar el movimiento suficiente en su brazo para tomar el aparato y con un simple tecleo apagar el endemoniado ruido.

Si había algo que a Pearl le molestaba era levantarse los días de escuela, ósea que los sábados y domingos se levantaba temprano. Pero de lunes a viernes… ¡ni madres!

Sin embargo, recordó algo. ESE no era un lunes cualquiera. O no señor. De golpe se quitó las sábanas, tomó ropa limpia de uno de sus cajones, léase y entiéndase ropa interior y calcetines, lo básico cuando aún no tienes muy claro lo que usaras. Y salió de su cuarto en dirección al baño.

Claro que había una razón para apurarse ¡Iniciaba la semana cultural [1]!

La semana cultural, como su nombre lo indica, era una semana dedicada a actividades culturales con la función de concursos, donde participaban los alumnos en representación de su grupo. Al final de la semana el grupo con mayor puntaje ganaba un viaje cortesía del dinero que se obtenía de festivales y rifas que se hacían a lo largo del año y muchas veces le sobraba a la institución después de comprar (o robar) lo necesario. Y este era el 3er año de Pearl y su amigo Dia.

Fue en ese momento en que todo se detuvo. La emoción que traía por el inicio de semana se esfumó y fue remplazada por incertidumbre. Su amigo seguía mal. Iba a la escuela, sí, pero… no, simplemente, no. Y le seguía pareciendo extraño que solamente él lo notara. O al único que le importara. Porque la gran mayoría que iba con Diamond y le preguntaba que si estaba bien, le creían cuando este les decía que sí, y se iban, hasta Roxanne, y eso que ella ya llevaba desde inicios de secundaria [2] siendo amiga de ellos. Obviamente era él, el único que no abandonaba su lado, quien lo regañaba a insistía en decirle a alguien, pero Dia seguía terco con que no era nada y que ya dejara el tema de lado, provocándole un coraje de aquellos porque… lo hacía. De hecho, a últimas fechas era más complaciente con el moreno. Y aunque en un principio no le importó -la verdad es que seguía sin importarle- esos rumores se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Por eso tuvieron que tomar medidas desesperadas.

— _¿Y si te haces pasar por su novia? —preguntó el rubio un día después de clases, cuando esperaban al enfermo chico en la entrada de la escuela._

— _¡Oh si! Casualmente cuando empiezan los rumores yo ando con Dia después de tres años de conocernos —Roxanne le miro como si hubiera dicho la estupidez de que dos más dos era igual a pez con patas._

— _¿Entonces decimos qué eres mi novia?_

— _¿Es en serio? —preguntó viéndolo inquisitivamente—. Creí que no te importaban esos rumores…_

—_No me importan, pero…. Argh no quiero que molesten a Dia —Y la forma en que la de pelo oscuro le miro provocó que se golpeara a si mismo en la frente—. Rox, te juró que no sé que me esta pasando._

—_Esta bien… me haré pasar por tu novia. Solo porque es mas probable ya que Dia anda muy distraído, y no esta en una condición de enamoradizo._

Así que otra razón por la que se bañaba rápidamente, y se levantó temprano era porque iría por su "novia" antes, claro, de pasar por la casa de su mejor amigo, e ir a la escuela los tres juntos.

Porque con o sin "novia" se aseguraría de que su mejor amigo estaba bien. Era su deber, porque eso hacen los amigos ¿cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Adiós mamá!

Y antes de siquiera oír la respuesta de su madre, salió de su casa. A últimas fechas procuraba estar lo menos posible ahí, con excusas como "tengo que hacer un trabajo por equipos", "participar en la semana cultural" (en la cual solo participaría en dos eventos), "Rox me está asesorando" había evitado estar en gran medida ahí, y en todas las mañanas prefería ir caminando a la escuela (que igual no estaba lejos). Obviamente estaba evitando a su madre, y el estaba consciente de que ella lo sabía. Pero no podía darle más preocupaciones que las de ser viuda, con un hijo en la adolescencia y una casa a los cuales mantener.

Prefería lidiar el mismo con sus problemas. Aunque en este caso fuera tan extraño que ni la medicina moderna pudo solucionarlo.

—_Estas perfectamente bien._

— _¿Entonces porque…?_

—_Escucha hijo —le interrumpió el doctor que le atendió—, no lo sé. Yo mismo lamento tener que admitirlo, pero en los análisis saliste bien. Puedes recurrir a la psiquiatría si tanto te interesa saber de las marcas…_

_Él lo miro confundido._

—_Bien pudiste haber hecho las cicatrices tu solo, sin darte cuenta._

Y el resultado fue el mismo…

— _¿Nada? —la doctora negó con la cabeza._

—_Eres un chico perfectamente estable… muy listo, si me permites decir —el joven se ruborizó—, pero normal._

Y de eso, hacia cuatro días. Diamond había asistido a escondidas por ayuda y el hecho de saberse bien y sano no lo había alentado para nada. Porque estaba completamente seguro que su fatiga, el dolor en el pecho y esas cicatrices que se marcaban con cada paso de los días no eran absolutamente normales.

— ¡Dia!

El chico se giró, su amigo y amiga, que ahora eran novios, se acercaban con él. La verdad era que la noticia le sorprendió, ninguno había dicho nada al respecto, y si le preguntaban… no lo parecían, aunque estuvieran agarrados de las manos constantemente, pasaran más tiempo juntos que antes, y en general hicieran esas cosas que los novios hacen.

—Hola —saludó a ambos para después emprender el rumbo a la escuela.

— ¿Listo para una semana de actividades culturales que no sirven más que para perder clases? —pregunto Pearl.

— ¡Siempre listo para todo lo que no tenga que ver con la escuela! —contestó su amigo imitando a un soldado.

—Pues no es solo para perder el tiempo —habló Roxanne mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, recuerden que ustedes dos son nuestra cartita del triunfo en el concurso de baile, fono-mímica grupal, así como oratoria —miró a Dia— y declamación—después a Pearl.

—Si ya sé —replicó Pearl girando los ojos, hasta que notó por completo las palabras de la chica—. Espera un momento, Dia sigue sin estar bien ¿Y si no puede hacer la Oratoria? Para baile lo podemos cambiar y en fono-mímica también, pero dudo que alguien más del salón pueda hablar sobre un escenario entr minutos, sin aburrir a los jueces.

Y la mirada que le dirigió Roxanne le hizo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho —contestó su amigo. Apenas pase del quinto minuto terminare y me darán el primer lugar que nuestra jefa de grupo, amiga y tu novia desean. Además hablar de la comida no es tan difícil… para mí.

Pearl sin embargo ya no escucho a su amigo, se enfrasco en sus pensamientos, había vuelto a hacer esa clase de comentarios de los cuales Roxanne le había advertido.

—_Deberías escucharte hablar algunas veces, pareces su niñera, y digo niñera porque así lo veo yo. No es para suavizar las cosas y no decirte homosexual._

Pero, le parecía curioso. Solo los demás lo veían así, entre él y Diamond todo estaba normal… que los mensajes por celular aumentaran un poco más, pasaran algo más de tiempo en las tardes juntos por los problemas médicos de este, que no lo dejara en ningún momento solo en la escuela para asegurarse de su salud y se sintiera un poquitín incomodo cuando Roxanne llegaba a interrumpirlos, no tenía por qué preocuparlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Ve con ellos, Lyra —la chica se volteó sorprendida hacia donde estaba su Rey—. Lance no quiere que vaya, pero alguien debe ayudarlos a encontrar al Rey y entre menos tiempo pasen juntos, mejor…_

Y he ahí la razón por la que se encontraba sentada en la sala de la suite de uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, con un péndulo en mano y un mapa frente a ella. Con su otra mano apoyaba su barbilla y su codo descansaba en la mesita sobre donde tenía el mapa.

Le parecía algo tonto tener tan grande suite si solo estaba ella sola, pero le parecía aún más tonto no aprovecharla. Normalmente compartía cuarto con su Rey, así que procuraba no hacer mucho ruido, saltar en la cama, comer adentro, llevar animales (porque le gustaban mucho a ella) y mucho menos tocar el piano… y no tocar en el sentido de tocar música, sino tocar de entrar en contacto con él.

—Al menos se pudieron haber quedado conmigo— murmuró mientras seguía con el método de la radiestesia para encontrar a ese nuevo Rey—. Algún día entenderán que no pueden encontrarlo tan fácilmente, al menos no, si _Touya [4]_ no se concentra —lanzo una leve risilla— lo cual es algo difícil con N a un lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¡No te vayas!_

—_Te juro que no es porque quiero, pero… —abrazó a la niña con fuerza y ella lo imitó—, regresare por ti, eres mi mejor amiga, y jamás olvidaré nuestra promesa._

—_Adiós Black…._

—_Nos vemos, White._

—Nuestra promesa… je —el chico miro su dedo meñique derecho— creo que tú si la olvidaste.

—Black.

El chico miró con pesadez a su vasalla, la chica venía llegando de haber comprado una botella de agua. Ambos, junt White estaban "descansando" en el parque, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que despertaron. Aunque en esos momentos los otros dos no estaban con ellos, pues fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí.

— ¿Eh?

—No tienes porque estar celoso— fue el consejo de su inteligente vasalla, quien sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando su Rey momentos antes, o mas precisamente, en quien.

— ¡No estoy celoso! —bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos y volteándole la cara a su vasalla.

—Las personas cambian —siguió ella como si no hubiera escuchado a su Rey—, en especial si se vuelven vasallos. Ella tiene deberes y obligaciones para con N, así como yo las tengo contigo—y antes de que el chico le interrumpiera agregó—. Tú mejor que nadie debes entenderlo. Debes pensar con claridad y objetividad, créeme que en el momento que lo hagas todo será mejor para ti, y muy posiblemente para ella.

Y sin más se fue, muy probablemente yendo a buscar al otro Rey y su vasalla. Dejando a un muy pensativo Black con la nostalgia en su mirada.

—Pero ella no era así… —murmuró— Que cambies no te obliga a dejar de ser quien eres.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya dos días ahí y nada. Ningún rastro del próximo Rey. N no podía sentir nada, y Black tampoco. Y todos sabían que los otros ya estaban ahí. Lyra los encontró al llegar, pero las energías se habían ido. Se iban a turnar, fue la suposición de Platina, la cual todos aceptaron.

—No lo encuentro —oyó decir a su Rey, con el cual caminaba por el parque, abrazada a su brazo—. Estos humanos hacen mucho ruido.

—Te debiste haber quedado en el hotel —fue la respuesta de White a sabiendas de que a N no le gustaban los lugares concurridos por las personas, ni los zoológicos, pero eso no viene al punto.

—No te dejaré sola aquí afuera —ella iba a protestar pero el chico se adelantó—. No me gusta cómo se te quedan viendo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica y apretó más el agarre que tenía.

—Es… estan Black y Pla.. platina—comentó, intentando inútilmente convencer a N.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas con él y conmigo no? —preguntó con esa curiosidad que en tantos problemas y mal entendidos lo habían metido ya.

Sólo que White no pudo contestar. Esa pequeña pregunta era tan fácil de contestar, pero al mismo tiempo tan difícil. N y Black eran absolutamente iguales…

—Porque tú eres tú y él es él.

¡Bravo! Sinceramente se merecía un premio a la estupidez por eso.

—No te entiendo —confesó su rey—. Él es especial para ti… mucho —la chica se sonrojó—, como yo. Y es mi hermano, entonces no es malo como _ellos, _pero cuando estás muy cerca de él tiemblas como si estuvieras con _ellos._

—Y por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy igual con Lance, Wally y Silver.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó apartándola delicadamente de él para verla a los ojos—, siempre me he preguntado porque si son mis hermanos no puedes estar a su lado de la misma manera que conmigo. Te comportas como si fueran uno de _ellos_.

Y nuevamente no vio como contestar. Sintió sus piernas temblar, las manos le sudaban… muy en el fondo conocía la respuesta, pero ¿podría decírsela a la única persona con la que podía estar? Conocía a N, quien con tal de que ella estuviera bien haría cualquier cosa, y decirle la verdad significaba separarlo de ella porque el creería que su presencia le hacia daño, siendo eso lo último que ella quería. El joven frente a ella se había vuelto el único ser humano sobre el planeta con el que podía estar.

— ¿White estas bien?

—N… recuerdas, lo que me prometiste cuando… cuando… eso —mencionó nada cómoda con el recuerdo que llegó a su mente, el de pelo verde entendió y solo asintió.

—Que jamás te dejaría sola.

—Y yo tampoco lo haré

Y lo abrazó por la cintura, como raras veces hacía, su cabeza contra su pecho, esperando así distraerlo, pues el abrazarse era extrañamente raro en ellos. Pero aunque logro distraerlo del otro asunto, saltó otro que ambos habían estado ignorando desde hacia algunos años.

Se separaron apenas habían sentido su cuerpo sobre el del otro, como si el contacto hubiera ardido. White se cubrió disimuladamente el pecho con sus brazos cruzados, y el otro le dio la espalda, palpándose el pecho con curiosidad, notoriamente contrariado por lo que había pasado. Consciente de que no fue el abrazo en sí, sino lo que sintió.

Se giro a verla, más no a ella sino a lo que sintió cuando se abrazaron y que inútilmente había tratado de ocultar usando ropa holgada esos recientes años.

—Estas cambiando…

—Tú también —fue la respuesta de ella que no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

—Vámonos, mi hermano y su vasalla nos deben estar esperando —comentó dándose la vuelta. White lo siguió, muy consciente de lo que acaba de hacerle a su Rey.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Crees que el que Rox esté haciendo la danza de la victoria debe preocuparnos? —le pregunto en un susurró a su amigo. Ambos estaban en las casi abandonadas gradas del gimnasio donde su amiga seguía festejando el primer lugar obtenido en el último concurso del día: canto grupal; el cual ella misma coordino una hora antes de que iniciara dicho concurso.

—Nah, déjala sentirse superior en estos momentos que puede hacerlo sin verse insoportable.

Apenas dicho eso la chica se detuvo y fue con ellos, sentándose entre los dos, cosa que Pearl sabía muy bien hizo a propósito.

—Creo que empezamos bien la semana. A este paso ganaremos y será un bello recuerdo que llevaremos en nuestros corazones, cuando nos graduamos —mencionó poniendo dramáticamente la mano en su pecho y ladeando la cabeza.

—Si, un bello recuerdo de como aún en la semana cultural no dejaste de ser la número uno y nos explotaste para tus maquiavélicos y egocéntricos propósitos —comento Dia entre risas. La chica solo le dio un leve empujón.

—Acéptalo, tú también quieres ir al parque de la costa como todos. Ganamos la semana cultural y estaremos ahí un día entero. ¿Cómo te has sentido, por cierto?

—Bien, mejor que en casa.

—No lo creerás, Rox —intervino Pearl—, pero dice que se siente mejor aquí en la escuela que en su casa.

—Entonces, ¿que tal si vamos a cenar?

— ¿Los tres? —Roxanne asintió— Pero, ¿no quieren estar solos?

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos, no sabiendo de donde vino eso, cosa que Dia, a pesar de ser algo "lento" captó.

—Son novios…

— ¡Aaaah eso! —exclamaron al unísono comprendiendo ya al chico, y porque no, hasta algo nerviosos.

—Si Dia, pero eres nuestro amigo —comentó ella.

—Así es, además, recuerda, mejores amigos por siempre —le dijo Pearl, con absoluta confianza—. Lo prometimos en el jardín de niños uniendo nuestras manos en el inquebrantable juramento de saliva. Y tú sabes que un niño se toma en serio esas cosas.

Y ante tal… asquerosa declaración, los tres rieron. Solo que la diversión no les duró mucho.

— Roxanne, ¿qué se siente ser la tapadera de estos dos maricas?

La aludida no dudo en mirar con todo el odio que podría tener a la persona que acaba de ofenderla a ella y sus amigos. Una chica de pelo rosa opaco, junto a un grupo de chicas. En total unas cinco.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo Úrsula [3]?

—Nada, solo me preguntaba ¿Te dan los dos al mismo tiempo o se turnan?

— ¿Y tú cobras por hora o por mamada? —espetó Pearl furioso. Sorprendiendo no solo a esa chica Úrsula sino a todas sus amigas y de pasada a Roxanne y Dia— Todos saben que no pasaste precisamente por inteligente, sino por astuta y larga.

La chica obviamente ofendida por el comentario no iba a dejar las cosas así, pero antes de poder replicar, no pudo porque algo llamó su atención.

Diamond se había levantado y no muy contento.

— ¡Vámonos! —fue lo único que dijo. Bajando de las gradas ante la vista de todos, con el ceño fruncido.

Pearl sin ni siquiera preguntar, se limitó a seguirlo, pero cuando ya estaba en el suelo notó que Roxanne no se movía, su mirada seguía fija en Dia quien estaba a su lado.

—Rox —le apuró en voz baja, alargando su mano para que la tomara, la chica pareció despertar de un trance ya que se sobresaltó al notar la mano del chico frente a ella. La tomó y bajó.

Justo cuando pasaron a lado de Úrsula y sus amigas quienes estaba estáticas desde que Dia se puso en pie le miraron expectantes, y este se detuvo frente a la "nombrada líder".

—Dile a todos ellos, que de mí pueden decir lo que quieran, igual de Pearl, no nos importan esas mentiras ¡Pero de Roxanne no! Y si a "indecencias" vamos, como Pearl ya ha dejado claro, sales perdiendo y por mucho ante Roxanne, como el resto de ustedes. —entonces miro a las demás chicas y después a Úrsula. —Pero no hablemos de eso. Extrañamente les tengo el respeto suficiente como para no decir lo que todo el mundo ya sabe que es cierto. A diferencia de muchos otros que hablan puras mentiras.

Con eso dicho se fue, Pearl detrás de él casi llevándose a rastras a Roxanne que como las otras seguía impactada. Habiéndose alejado lo suficiente, el rubio notó como su amigo se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Si, es solo que… nunca me había molestado así —miró a Pearl—. Ni tú. Lo que le dijiste a Úrsula fue extremadamente grosero.

— ¡Te insulto a ti! …y a nosotros —agregó rápidamente—. Y quieras o no su comentario también estuvo pasado —fue entonces que miró a su amiga que estaba muy callada— ¿Rox estas bien?

La chica se sorprendió un poco al ser nombrada, pero recobró la compostura.

—Si… este, ¿vamos a cenar? —preguntó, en un tono que no era una invitación, o demandante. Acaso… acaso Roxanne, la chica más mandona que había conocido, la niña responsable y líder por naturaleza… ¿les estaba pidiendo permiso?

— ¡Pues vamos! —exclamó Dia, olvidando olímpicamente todo lo anterior. Pearl también accedió.

Sin embargo, ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero Rox sabía que algo no era normal. Ciertamente, desde que Dia se empezó a sentir mal, ella se dio cuenta. La forma en la que sus dos amigos se habían acercado; obviamente no de la manera morbosa y sucia que el resto de sus compañeros pensaba. Ella fue capaz de notar **la realidad**. Siendo humana se dio cuenta. A Dia le cambiaba la cara estando con Pearl. Y Pearl dejaba su ansiedad solo estando con él. Tenían que estar juntos. Y hace unos momentos lo vio. Dia, imponente y confiado, sabiendo que Pearl estaba detrás de él, seguro de lo que hacían, no preguntó a donde iba, solo lo siguió.

¿Y ella?

Como el resto, petrificada, asombrada y ¿porque no? Maravillada.

Porque ella no era lista nada mas por que sí, era intuitiva e inteligente, brillante alegaban muchos. Y lo notó, lo descubrió. Naturalmente, sus amigos tenían que estar juntos, los dos, ambos.

Y para su desgracia… sin ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas puso un pie fuera del aeropuerto se sintió liberado. El chico de ojos dorados odiaba, y mucho, los aviones pues significaba mantenerse sentado en un reducido espacio. Bueno, eso cuando viajaba en clase comercial como fue en ese momento. Prefería viajes en primera clase pero, como él, Crys, Sapph y Ruby tuvieron que salir de emergencia a esa ciudad era el único vuelo que consiguieron.

Los últimos dos días estuvieron en su lugar Misty y Erika, pero las chicas tenían asuntos que atender en el orfanato para el que trabajaban así que ahora era su turno y obviamente se pregunto el porque precisamente ellos cuatro, si bien Red, Daisy y Misty estaban más capacitados. Y digamos que una simple respuesta del imponente Rey Emperador fue suficiente.

—_Son tan nuevos en esto como mi hermano —y justo cuando el iba a alegar—. Estoy seguro que ustedes podrán llevarse bien con él._

Y como todo el mundo sabía a esas alturas, que la palabra de Red era palabra santa, ahí estaban.

No volvió a intentar alegar a sabiendas del zape, golpe, patada, codazo o pellizco que le metería Crys, pero apenas saliendo del cuarto de este, bombardeó a su reina con preguntas.

—_Explícame ¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde Red tiene una conexión muy especial con todos sus hermanos._

_Como siempre lo hacía cuando Gold no entendía algo obvio, la chica suspiró se masajeó la sien, y respiró hondo, como si estuviera a punto de explicarle a un niño de 5 años la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein._

—_Digamos que eres alguien normal —empezó, entrecomillando con sus dedos normal— ¿Qué harías si Red se te quedará viendo como lo hizo conmigo y Sapphire cuando lo conocimos por primera vez?_

—_Creería que es un acosador y lo golpearía… en los bajos._

_Y aunque titubeó un poco, con un ligerísimo e imperceptible tic en el ojo su reina habló:_

—_Exacto. Y este Rey aun no despierta, ósea que aún no hace el juramento. Y hasta que no lo haga no puede verse con Red, sin pensar que es un raro..._

Ejemplos muy sencillos para alguien tan culta como su reina, pero bueno, el punto estaba aclarado. Así que no se quejó más y se fueron con un permiso bien conseguido del sr. Oak para faltar la escuela cuanto tiempo fuera necesario.

¿Quién dijo que sería malo?

— ¡Oye ten! —algo golpeó su cabeza por atrás. Cuando lo tocó con su mano, lo puso frente a el y vio que era la ligera chamarra que traía Crys en el vuelo. Se giró y vio a Ruby cargando dos maletas.

— ¡Eres un insensato! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Crys cargue su propia maleta?

—Ella no es una inútil, es perfectamente capaz — Y miró las maletas que traía el chico—. Pero tú la llevas así que no hay problema.

—Se llama ser un caballero Gold —comentó al borde de un ataque de nervios el chico afeminado. Pero se recuperó rápidamente, dio un paso más cerca al chico y le puso enfrente la maleta de la chica—. Y no es porque no pueda, es porque no tiene cabeza para eso en estos momentos y lo sabes.

— ¿Tu porque no cargas la de Sapphire?

— ¡Porque no me dejó!

— ¡Porque no soy una inútil! —oyó Ruby a sus espaldas

—_Touché_ —dijo el de ojos dorados, viendo como el otro dejaba caer los hombros derrotado—. Los tiempos cambian Ruby, las relaciones ya no son tan estrictas, existe la liberación femenina y la quema de sostenes.

El joven lo miró arcando una ceja.

—Quiero creer que lo dices por lo importante del movimiento de libertad sexual y su influencia en la visión propia de las mujeres en los sesenta y no solo porque seas un pervertido.

— ¡Benditos sean los sesenta! —y eso contestó de alguna manera la duda de Ruby.

Justo en ese momento los alcanzó Sapphire, quien aparte de su maleta en su mano derecha traía enlazada por el brazo izquierdo a Crys, quien traía un problemario de complejos problemas de física en una mano y en el otro un lápiz, contestándolos.

—No puedo creer que desde que despeguemos no los deje. —exclamó sin creer que la chica siguiera enfrascada en ellos.

—Es la única manera en la que su mente puede estar en paz —explicó Gold suspirando. Con su propia maleta en mano se acercó a Crys y también entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, pero del otro lado. Y obviamente ni lo sintió—. Yo me encargó de ella, Sapph. Ruby hazme el favor de seguir cargando sus cosas ¿si?

El chico no contestó solo asintió, para después, tratar de que Sapph lo dejara llevar sus cosas, alegando que aunque fuera un trabajo pesado, era su deber y etc. Gold ya se acostumbraba a las discusiones de esos dos, que muchas veces eran por razones muy estúpidas.

Su mirada viajó a su Reina que como si nada seguía contestado los problemas, absoluta y completamente concentrada.

—Vámonos Crys —dijo, ella asintió, mas por inercia que por haberlo escuchado.

Siempre era así. Cada que un nuevo Rey estaba por aparecer, o que cambios bruscos pasaban en el mundo, Crys se metía de lleno a contestar los problemas más complejos de física o matemáticas que podía encontrar. Para una persona destinada a saber las consecuencias de todo lo que pasaba, era la única manera de estar tranquila, y no perder la razón.

—_Ey matadita, ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?_

—_Nada que te importe imbécil —contestó entre dientes con las manos sobre su cabeza, entonces miró el cuaderno que tenía en la mano— ¿es el libro de matemáticas?_

—_Si ¿por…? —pero ni tiempo le dio de terminar porque se lo arrebato de las manos, tomando lo primero que encontró para escribir que resulto ser una de las tantas plumas tiradas y empezó a contestarlo._

Solo ciencias tan complejas y precisas como las matemáticas o la física podían tenerla enfocada en algo que no fueran los miles y miles de billones de destinos de la humanidad gracias a las decisiones tomadas. Por precisas y exactas. Ahí, cualquiera que fuera el método, cualquiera que fuera el tiempo que tomases… el resultado iba a hacer el mismo.

Lástima para ella que el mundo no era así.

—Gold, vayamos a comer algo—el grito de Sapphire lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su mirada pasó a Crys, quien por obvias razones no contestaría.

— ¡Vamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el péndulo se concentró en el lugar del mapa donde ella precisamente estaba se emocionó. Pero entonces sintió vibrar su celular.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Black.

Suspiró desilusionada.

—No me emocionen así…

— ¿Nos confundiste? —le preguntó el castaño entre risas.

—Para tu información, no le sirvo al Mundo como para saber de quienes son las energías, solo las siento… y modero.

—Que delicada —mencionó el otro en tono afeminado—, por cierto, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

— ¿Qué hay del Rey?

—Noticia de última hora—avisó y aunque Lyra no lo veía, sabía de la gran sonrisa que tenía—, Marge se acaba de comunicar conmigo y Lance esta con su _real majestad_, me sorprende que Silver no…

— ¡Ya estas! —ni lo dejo terminar y botó todo para ir a encontrarse con los otros.

Porque todos descansaban cuando Lance visitaba a esa persona, pues ahí, él no lo sabía todo.

Black colgó, lanzando una leve risilla por la actitud de Lyra. Esa chica era la única en todo aquel lugar (que se sintió forzada a llamar hogar), que podría llegar a estar feliz. La envidiaba (de buena manera) por eso. Ella estaba entregada completamente a su Rey y era feliz siéndolo. Era un caso curioso. No estaba amargada como Marge, no era una perra como Folle, no era... como White, y no era tan estricta y disciplinada como Platina, que no era malo, solo que él no estaba acostumbrado a la disciplina. Tal vez por eso le caía bien a todos… menos a Folle y Lance.

—Black, parece que N y White no irán.

Eso detuvo su flujo de pensamientos. Busco a la chica por el lobby hasta que la encontró al lado del alto peli-verde cerca de los elevadores. Fue directo a verlos.

— ¡Black! —llamó su atención la vasalla, pero no hizo caso. Al alcanzarlos, notó como White retrocedió, apegándose más a N.

— ¿Por qué no van? —pregunto, en un inútil intento sonar natural y fijando su mirada en White, porque el otro sujeto, por muy hermano suyo que fuera, no le agradaba.

—Ya estuve mucho tiempo con la gente. —fue la sencilla respuesta del mayor.

—Me quedare con él, Black —mencionó la chica, un poco intranquila ante la mirada del otro.

— ¿Segura? —ella asintió repetidas veces. —como quieras, entonces.

Y se marchó, furioso por el desaire de la chica, porque lo hubiera preferido a él. Sí, era su vasalla, pero Lyra también tenía un Rey y estaba ahí con ellos. No se explicaba como era que la vida de White se había hecho tan dependiente de ese sujeto cuando antes no era así, era una niña libre, cariñosa. Obviamente pasaron años hasta que se volvieron a encontrar, y era esta White la que lo había recibido, pegada al otro infeliz, y tratándolo como un desconocido cualquiera.

Cuando regresó con Platina esta tenía una mirada reprobatoria y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya te lo dije Black —fue su sencilla respuesta dándose la vuelta—. Si tú quieres seguir aferrado a un recuerdo, hazlo, pero no vengas conmigo destrozado cuando te des cuenta de que ya no tienen cinco años.

— ¡Ya vine! —Oyeron decir a Lyra— ¿y los demás? —preguntó al verlos solo a ellos dos.

—No vendrán —contestó cortante el castaño.

—Ni yo —fue la respuesta de Platina. Su rey la miro incrédulo—. Iré a ver a un amigo.

— ¿Tienes? —preguntó Black, sin molestarse en ocultar el tono de burla.

Platina se giró indignada.

—Si, Black. Tengo amigos. Que afortunadamente, me consideran como tal.

Y se fue.

Lyra se le quedo viendo hasta que la vio perderse por la puerta del lujoso hotel. Y entonces miró a Black que tenía ambas manos sobre la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con los antebrazos, dando muestra clara de que había metido la pata.

—Creo que ya te lo dijeron pero —Black se apartó los brazos y miro a Lyra—… le debes tener más respeto a_ Dawn [4]_— Black miro por un segundo raro a la menor, pero lo ignoró, acordándose de como era que la chica le cambiaba el nombre a todos, a excepción de tres personas— Ella es tu vasalla, no Touko.

—Soy un imbécil —declaró, cosa que ella entendió como un: "Lo sé, y no encuentro como evitarlo".

—Bueno, si esto ya terminó ¿nos vamos a cenar? Muero de hambre y la última semana solo he conocido el hotel y mi suite.

—Está bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final, después de dejar las cosas en su hotel y preguntar a los lugareños, terminaron en una barata y muy buena pizzería que estaba en uno de los tantos puestos del embarcadero de la ciudad, donde los ricos ponían sus yates y lanchas lujosas.

— ¿Pizza, en serio? —preguntó Ruby, cuando entraban, el lugar era chico, pero el olor a pasta, salsa de tomate y peperoni llegó a su nariz, lo cual, al fin de cuentas, lo dejo callado.

—Es más comida italiana que otra cosa, nenaza —comentó Sapphire, quien rápidamente escogió una mesa redonda, en una esquina con un sillón a su alrededor— ¿Crys sigue con eso?

—Aja —comentó Gold, que llevaba a su reina aun del brazo. Y la sentó a la mesa, él a su lado. Del otro lado Sapphire y enseguida de ella Ruby.

Rápidamente los fue a atender un mesero, que tomó su orden.

— ¡Vamos Kenny tu puedes! —dijo una voz con entusiasmo

Los cinco… cuatro, voltearon topándose con un moreno de ojos oscuros,

—Gracias Dia, pero no es el momento —mencionó el mesero con una gotita en la cabeza.

— ¡Dia ya deja a Kenny que después lo corren! —escucharon a un amigo del chico, un rubio de ojos naranjas. Que aun estando al otro lado de la mesa, se levantó y con la mano en la cabeza de su amigo, le hundió la cabeza.

Los foráneos y el mesero se quedaron algo perplejos, pero solo un breve instante en el que después pidieron al fin y sin ningún inconveniente.

— ¿Son de aquí? —Gold y Sapphire se quedaron anonadados cuando vieron que el moreno de ojos rojos se había puesto de rodillas en el sillón y viendo hacia los otros tres chicos, que fácilmente eran de su edad.

—Aja—contestó la chica— ¿Ustedes no? —El otro negó— ¿Necesitan algo?

—No mucho, es solo que… ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Gold y Sapphire estaban alarmados, ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer Ruby?

—Ruby —empezó Gold— cualquier cosa podemos discutirlo mañana con alguien que sepa.

Ni siquiera él hacía cosas tan, ¿tontas?

—No se si sepan de un buen centro comercial, mi amiga aquí necesita ropa para no lucir como indigente…. ¡Ouch! —exclamó al sentir un golpe en su pierna por parte de su propia reina.

Los otros tres contuvieron con todas sus fuerzas la risa, hasta que ya no pudieron. Rieron tan fuerte que todos se les quedaron viendo, y hasta los otros tres empezaron a reír contagiados.

Y pasó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sorprendió al recordar donde vivía. Algo insegura caminó a la entrada y tocó el timbre, esperando que le abrieran. Escuchó los pasos de quien abriría la puerta acercándose, y entonces la abrieron.

—Dia ya lle… —pero se detuvo al ver a la chica de pelo oscuro azulado hasta los hombros. Vestida con una playera de manga corta ceñida al cuerpo, leggins y zapatillas—. ¿¡Platina eres tu!?

—Buenas… tar… noches señora Almaz —dijo educadamente— hace tanto tiempo que no la veía.

—Lo mismo digo cielo —menciono la señora con singular alegría —pero ven aquí, querida —y atrapo a la chica en un abrazo. Al principio le pareció muy extraño, pero después recordó que era la mamá de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, de su vida perfecta como una Berlitz antes de ser una vasalla. Así que correspondió al final—. Pasa, Dia no esta, fue a cenar con Pearl y Roxanne.

— ¿Roxanne?

—Oh si, no se juntaba con ustedes entonces. Estuvo con ustedes en el jardín de niños, pero hace unos años que se empezó a juntar con ese par.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Y como has estado?

Platina sonrió, ocultando perfectamente una mueca de nostalgia y tristeza. Tendría que mentir.

— ¡De maravilla!

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Platina me dijo que esta pizzería estaba buena —comentó Black mientras caminaba por los lugares seguido de Lyra—. Creo que venía aquí antes de convertirse en mi vasalla.

—Pues eso espero, muero de hambre y una pizza es lo que mi esto…

—¿Lyra?

El chico se giró cuando notó la mirada de la chica, estaba pérdida.

—Los siento, están cerca.

—Los… —y entonces lo entendió — ¡Los otros!

Lyra asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Crys se detuvo. Dejo de escribir. De pensar en números y formulas, deteniendo de inmediato la risa de su vasallo y después ir apagando la de los otros dos y los otros chicos, que la miraron curiosos.

—Tenemos que salir, ¡ya! —dijo sin apartar la mirada del problemario. Gold no lo pensó dos veces, y se levantó, seguido de Crys. Ruby y Sapphire se miraron entendiendo que algo pasaba. Aunque antes por mera cortesía, Ruby dejo propina y pagó lo que no habían llegado a consumir.

Diamond, Pearl y Roxanne se miraron entre ellos, confundidos ante lo que había pasado, pero se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron pasar, para terminar lo que les quedaba de comida.

—Crys ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Gold, una vez que salieron del restaurante con Ruby y Sapphire detrás de ellos.

—Están aquí, y saben que nosotros también.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunto Ruby.

—Aquí.

* * *

[1] En mis tiempos de juventud, en la escuela en la que estaba hacían las semanas culturales, dos años participe activamente en ellas… más en el 2do que en el primero (en el 2do participé en casi TODO) *-*

[2] En México (para quienes no son de aquí) hay tres niveles de educación básica: Primaria (6 años), Secundaria (3 años) y Preparatoria (Bachillerato, 2 años o 3 años), después viene la Universidá pa quien quiere. En este caso Pearl y Diamond están en 3er año de secundaria :D.

[3] Úrsula es un personaje del anime. ¿Por qué lo metí como una total bitch? …es una total bitch… bueno no, es la rival típica de pokémon (en su caso de Dawn).

[4] Ok esto debió haber causado confusión, en especial porque puse un número cuatro antes del tres. Esto por una razón muy curiosa y que no quería dejar pasar desde que decidí que Lyra saldría, Resulta que en el anime, ella le cambio el nombre a Dawn, la llamaba Dane, quien sabe porque, pero por sus ovarios, que la chica siempre fue Dane xD. Así que por respetar ese aspecto del personaje (¡q me encanto! *3*), Lyra llamara a todos los Dex Holders como sus contrapartes. Eh ahí el porque se refirió a Platina como Dawn, a Black como Touya y White como Touko. Los que no aparezcan en el anime solo les pondré el nombre "pseudo-oficial" como en el caso de Black y White e.e

* * *

¡TERMINE! *muere por ahí*

Cuando les prometa algo para el siguiente cap. ¡No me crean! Que a veces cumplo y a veces no… o mejor dejo de hacer promesas D:

¡Oh si!

Creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerlos propiamente su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia. Es neta cuando les digo que los amo ¿eh? Tengo otras historias, pero ver sus reviews y que les agrada la historia es más que inspirador me hace decir "no wey, ¡echale ganas! Tienes que darles algo de calidá goofy panterosa T¬T" Si llegue aquí, no creo que sea solo por MI amor a esta historia, sino porque ustedes le han dado una oportunidad leyéndola y alegrándome el día con sus comentarios, agregándola a favoritos y alertas.

Llegados a este punto, que es una parte del principio de la historia, pero una muy avanzado para mí como escritora wannabe amateur de fanfics (Hell I'm such a Noob!) solo debo decir GRACIAS.

¡A todos ustedes! Los que leen y comentan así como los que leen y no lo hacen. ¡Lo único que me queda por decir es que espero que quienes me siguen desde el principio me sigan hasta el posible final, si es que llego algún día, pues Reyes y Vasallos va empezando!

Así que con eso me despido gente *3*

**EDITADO: EL 9 DE JUNIO DEL 2013**


	11. Arcano X

Disclaimer: Pokemon es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

MUCHAS GRACIAS. A los que comentaron tanto en el cap anterior como en los que comentaron mi nota de autor. Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap. Espero sea de su agrado :D  
Agradecimientos especiales a Fal quien fue el encargado de checar este cap.

* * *

**Arcano X. La Fuerza de un Vasallo.**

_Y te encontraste con la triste realidad de que la validez de un juramento recae en tu capacidad de llevarlo a cabo aun y si la muerte te alcanza._

Los presentes lo sabían. Ese encuentro para nada fue previsto, más que nada era una posibilidad… pero una que esperaban no fuera tan pronta.

Para Black el estar delante de dos Reyes lo ponía en una absoluta desventaja. En especial si recordaba la orden que él y los demás tenían que respetar de su "Real Majestad"

"_Aquel Rey, que no es uno de nosotros… mátenlo al instante"._

Era reglamentario, obligatorio. Su Real Majestad era demasiado exigente en este tema, eh ahí la razón por la cual apenas se entero de la existencia del posible nuevo Rey los mando. Era una ventaja que no había necesidad de decir, todos la conocían. En esa guerra declarada hace veinte años ganaría el que tuviera a más Reyes de su lado, y hasta el momento su Real Majestad iba a la delantera.

Pero ellos no lo sabían. Así como no entendían sus planes.

—…Así que ustedes son los otros —hablo Lyra, después de haberse presentado con un simple "Aquí"—. Esto sin duda es histórico, es la primera vez que algo así sucede ¿No es así mi Rey?

El castaño miró por un corto y efímero e instante a Lyra con confusión, pero lo entendió, así que su expresión se volvió seria y segura.

—Estas en lo cierto, Lyra —contestó sereno. Aunque por dentro asombrado por los rápidos procesos mentales de la castaña. La chica había encontrado la manera de protegerlo, al menos por un momento, pues una regla inquebrantable es que mientras un Rey tenga su vasallo, se le debe asesinar a este para poder tocarle. Lyra solo tenía que fingir que él era su Rey, para no recibir ningún tipo de daño. Sin lugar a dudas era la digna vasalla de Silver.

Crys aun tenía problemas concentrando su poder. Sentía como llegaba a su cabeza cada acción realizada por la humanidad, una sensación que solo se le ocurría comparar con la fuga de agua de alguna tubería, y además podía ver todas las consecuencias… pero en esos momentos tenía que dejar de lado todo aquello, inclusive esos problemas de física que tanto la ayudaban. Enrollo el problemario, tomándolo con su mano derecha y con la otra apretaba el brazo de Gold, esto para alivianar un poco la presión y sostenerse. El chico se paro firme a su lado. La misma concentración que tenía en los problemas de física la necesitaba para poder entablar una conversación con su hermano o le revelaría sin querer que Reina era ella. Y eso era preferible que no pasara.

—¿Supongo que esto no será una amena reunión familiar o sí? —preguntó una vez que el chico terminara de hablar con su vasalla.

—Desafortunadamente no —contestó él sin rodeos y viéndola fijamente— ¿La reina? —Crys asintió, y la mirada del chico pasó al otro par ahí. Ruby y Sapphire, e instintivamente ambos se pusieron en un pose defensiva y con cara de pocos amigos, como si la simple mirada fuera un ataque o una advertencia.

Crys notó este detalle con curiosidad. Ambos habían reaccionado de una manera instintiva y similar. Muy probablemente dándose cuenta de que era un poco más ventajoso que el Rey delante de ellos no supiera quien era su hermano de entre ese par… excelente para confundirlo a él que no sabía la verdadera identidad como Reina de Sapphire.

Black al ver la reacción de ambos, le basto con apenas y mirar con sus ojos a Lyra para que esta, dando brinquitos, se acercara a donde estaban los demás.

Su plan funcionó.

Gold se deshizo del agarre de Crys y Ruby sin dudar por un segundo dio un paso al frente, para cuando se dio cuenta. Había delatado a Sapphire como su Reina. Una gran sonrisa victoriosa ya estaba en el rostro de la chica de coletas, quien de no ser porque Gold logró ponérsele enfrente, hubiera seguido su camino.

—¿A dónde, enana?

—No seas exagerado —le dijo viéndolo en un puchero y cruzándose de brazos—. No es como si fuera a hacerles algo. Recuerda que con ustedes aquí no es posible, además —sus labios se curvaron de manera traviesa en una sonrisa —…no quisiera humillarte en público.

El moreno de mirada dorada sintió un enojo inexplicable ante el reto que le había lanzado la niña delante de él. Y niña porque la mocosa latosa apenas y le llegaba al pecho, no había forma de que fuera mayor de quince años.

—¡Ya veremos quien humilla a quien! —y cuando apenas le iba a dar una lección dos cosas pasaron. La niña en cuestión había dado una ágil voltereta hacia atrás, impulsándose solo con sus piernas para alejarse de la posible amenaza, y Gold sintió los brazos de Ruby agarrándolo por debajo de los hombros.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —advirtió, para después agregar en un susurro—: además, más humillante es que respondas a las provocaciones.

El chico se tranquilizó un poco, por lo que Ruby lo soltó, pero aun así no se salvó de la mirada recelosa que le dirigió el mayor.

—No hay duda majestad —le oyeron decir a Lyra—. Ellas —recalcó—, son sus hermanas.

—Entonces vayamos al grano.

—¿Y con eso te refieres a…? —habló Sapphire por primera vez, dando a notar en su tono de voz que lo que venía no le iba a agradar.

—Me alegre que pregunte, su majestad —contestó la más joven, quien hiso una teatral reverencia— Lyra Mullerpsique[1]

Ni falta hiso en ponerse de acuerdo entre Sapphire y los demás.

—Gold Emas. —declaró dando un paso al frente, haciendo una leve reverencia, la que se acostumbraba ante una batalla. Sin embargo Crys no tardó en reaccionar ante la precipitación del chico.

—Gold, detente —el volteo a verla sin esperarse esa petición—. En ningún momento te dije que podrías aceptar.

—Por si no se dio cuenta, mi reina —le dijo entre dientes—, no hubo dicho momento. Además, sé perfectamente que Ruby preferirá estar a su lado y del de Sapphire para protegerlas

—Por supuesto —contestó Ruby. Aunque más que nada porque por el tono del mayor supo que no iba a tener caso replicar, eso ya era personal.

—¿O es que no confías en mí? —pregunto intensificando su mirada sobre ella, sin embargo ella no retrocedió, sino que le miro de la misma manera.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti… en lo que no confío es en tu ego. —le aclaró. Porque por muy fuerte que fuese su vasallo, esa chica de dos coletas era astuta. Parecía ser la típica niña traviesa que sabría salirse con la suya. Ella lo notó hace unos momentos. No solo descubrió a Sapphire como reina, sino que también había provocado a Gold de una manera tan sencilla que sin lugar a dudas usaría a su favor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que pienses las cosas. Ella no es Green u otro de nuestros amigos ¡Te atacará a matar! Debes actuar con cautela y sobre todo con conciencia Gold…

Pero ni se molestó en oír el resto pues ya se había dirigido en dirección a Lyra.

—¡Gold! —pero seguía caminado. Eso asustó a la de pelo azulado— ¡Gold espera! —nada…

—¡ALTO! —exclamó Sapphire haciéndose escuchar. Los presentes se giraron a ella— Recuerden donde estamos, si pelearan, vayan a hacerlo a un lugar donde no haya tanta gente.

Los involucrados se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo ante la petición de Sapphire.

—Vayan a la parte vieja de la costa. Ahí nadie los molestara —mencionó Black.

Y sin más por decir, ambos emprendieron la búsqueda del enfrentamiento a una velocidad superior a la del humano normal.

La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por Gold. El chico obviamente se había tomado a mal sus comentarios, y si llegaba a incomodarse más de la cuenta por eso… el resultado podría no ser agradable.

—Ruby ve con él.

El recién nombrado miró con curiosidad a su reina.

—Sapphire, yo ya no tengo cabida en esa pelea. Además Gold no me dejaría…

—Dije que fueras —le clavo la mirada dándole a entender que esa orden no estaba a discusión, a lo que el chico bufó para ir detrás de los otros dos. Dejando solo a los tres Reyes, de los cuales los otros dos obviamente la miraron con extrañeza—. Hay asuntos familiares que solo nos concierne a nosotros—explicó cruzándose de brazos—. Como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué matar a tus propios hermanos?

Y Crystal podía jurar que jamás había visto a Sapphire tan enfurecida como en aquel momento… tiempo después se daría cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Black por su parte, se quitó su gorra y pasó una mano por la cabellera, delatando cansancio en sus movimientos.

—¿Matar a nuestros hermanos? —Preguntó con aire ausente— Sí, tienes razón. Es un crimen imperdonable—fijo su mirada en Sapphire—. Debo admitir que no estoy de acuerdo con ello ¡Pero si mis hermanos no pueden ver la verdad es mucho peor!

—¿Qué verdad?

—¿No lo saben? —Repitió, dejando salir una risa seca al final— Solo miren a su alrededor… este mundo se está yendo al carajo. [2]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un lugar acorde a lo que buscaban. Abandonado y alejado. Las antiguas bodegas que en su momento de apogeo llegaron a estar abarrotadas de gente, ahora serían testigo del enfrentamiento entre dos fuerzas poderosas dispuestas a todo por acabar con el otro.

La chica se detuvo al notar que más adelante, lo único que le esperaba era la orilla y el mar. Acción que Gold notó y uso a su favor, pues estando a unos pasos atrás de ella la vio parar, por lo que hiso aparecer su lanza, dispuesto a atacarla con el filo directamente en la espalda. Un golpe certero que la daría la ventaja. Pero sus planes se vieron truncados, pues en ese preciso instante la susodicha, con una magistral gracia se apoyo con sus manos en el suelo, logrando dar una vuelta tan precisa que con sus piernas golpeo la vara de la lanza, desviando así el golpe.

—Pierdes el tiempo —le dijo juguetona y dándose la vuelta para verlo—. Inténtalo cuantas veces quieras, el resultado será el mismo… un vasallo con una psiquis de tan solo tres años jamás podrá compararse con los trece años que llevo a lado de mi amo Silver —y se llevo las manos a las mejillas cerrando los ojos en una expresión soñadora.

Gold no contesto, solo se puso nuevamente en posición de ataque. Ignorando la obvia desventaja que parecía existir entre ellos.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso debo recordarte que el tiempo de convivencia no lo es todo?

—No. Lo sé muy bien ¿Pero lo sabes tú? —el enarcó una ceja y la duda tatuada en la cara— Otro factor importante es la relación entre un rey y su vasallo ¿Será tu relación tan fuerte como la mía?

—Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe —soltó, apuntándole con la punta de su lanza—. Así que vayamos al grano y saca tu arma, mocosa.

Y ante sus palabras, notó, como un brillo malicioso aparecía en su mirada, prueba de que ella esperaba escucharlo decir eso.

—Lo siento. Pero ante un vasallo de tu nivel sacar mi arma sería un desperdicio —explicó, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose los hombros, alzando sus manos a la altura de los mismos.

—¡Yo en tu lugar no subestimaría a mi oponente! —exclamó furioso, al tiempo que corrió en dirección a ella, apuntando a su pecho. Lyra lo evadió haciéndose a un lado, en el momento justo para que la punta no la atravesara, cosa que el previó y con un movimiento rápido de su brazo derecho, soltó la lanza para poder darle un codazo, que indudablemente terminaría en su cara.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir impactar con algo tan fuerte que lejos estaba de ser la cara de la misma, sino su mano izquierda que sin ningún problema o esfuerzo lo detenía.

—¡Y tu no subestimas al tuyo! —soltó el agarre en el codo, pasándolo con una velocidad superior a la suya a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, le siguió la otra mano y de lo siguiente que fue consiente su contrincante, fue de la falta de aire y el tremendo azote contra el concreto que sufrió.

Él permanecía en el suelo de rodillas, recuperando el aliento, su lanza a un lado, una mano sobre su estómago y la otra en el suelo para apoyarse. Solo después de unas bocanadas tuvo conciencia de lo que había pasado: Un simple rodillazo para sofocarlo y le tiro contra el suelo agarrándolo del pelo.

Un movimiento tan infantil, tan sencillo, tan simple… que no pudo evitar odiarla más.

—Creí que nuestra diferencia de tiempo no sería problema para ti.—Gold se limitó a verla con furia desde su lugar, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba con regodeo—. Veo que no es así —soltó sus manos y dio media vuelta sobre su pie empezando a caminar con sus manos en la espalda.

El chico ya se estaba recuperando, ya había tomado su lanza, ahora solo normalizaba su respiración.

—Le juramos fidelidad a un Rey que vela por este mundo —empezó ella. En un tono que sugería estaba recitando de un libro—. Ellos en toda su benevolencia nos aceptan como sus compañeros eternos, y a cambio de nuestra vida recibimos en gran medida parte de su poder para defenderlos de sus propios hermanos que malamente atenten contra ellos.

El volvió a atacarla, aumentando su velocidad para poder hacerle al menos un corte considerable en una de sus piernas. Ella con un salto hacia atrás lo esquivo, terminando atrás de él.

—Es nuestra tarea explotar el potencial de este a tal grado que la igualdad original no queda más que en un mito.

Una vuelta sobre si mismo para golpearla, pero ella volvió a evitarlo con dos maromas hacia atrás, dignas de una gimnasta olímpica.

—Al final, no somos más que una extensión de nuestro Rey. Somos parte de su mundo como él lo es del nuestro. Nosotros los engrandecemos, como ellos nos hacen grandes a nosotros. Pero no es un proceso sencillo —Lyra entrelazó sus dedos, y los trono frente a ella extendiendo sus brazos— Se necesita convivir con él…

—_Entonces amo, Silver… ¿yo solo lo seguí? _

—_Si —comentó el niño de tan solo ocho años mientras leía un libro y la niña jugaba con una pelota— Terminó la función, yo salía de la carpa con mi padre y ahí estabas __tú__, caminando muy apenas y vestida de payasita siguiéndonos… ¿Creí que ya te lo había contado?_

—_Es mi historia favorita._

Las separó y después los puso lateralmente a la altura de los hombros, girando las muñecas —, entenderlo— su manos las hiso puños…

_Ella de tan solo siete años veía al pelirrojo que estaba de pie metros más adelante frente a la lápida de aquel señor que fue su padre. Llevaba ahí tanto tiempo que hace mucho que la falta de alimento fue sustituido por el cansancio. Pero no se movió, aunque __el__ muy probablemente se debió haber desconectado del mundo. Ella permaneció a su lado._

—_Vámonos Lyra —dijo de repente._

—_Si amo, Silver —y ella contesto como debía hacerlo._

Y dio un puñetazo al concreto. Y como si fuese una onda expansiva, el suelo se fue quebrando en medida que llegaba hasta donde se encontraba el chico. El pelinegro dio un salto, para evitar entrar en contacto con aquella energía, pero apenas lo hiso se vio imposibilitado por fuerte agarre en una de sus piernas. Al mirar la causa, jamás creyó que Lyra sería tan rápida como para llegar a su lugar en tan poco tiempo. La niña sonrió tal cual gato de Cheshire y sin miramientos azoto al chico de bruces contra el desquebrajado concreto.

El grito de dolor que profirió Gold, era uno que jamás creyó sería provocado por una vasalla de apariencia tan infantil. Si iba a sufrir en batalla se imaginaba enfrentándose a alguien como Erika, Green o Blue. No a una niña que quizás aun creía en Santa Claus. Se apoyó con su lanza, nuevamente para ponerse en pie, pero una patada en las costillas lo termino lanzando lejos de su lugar, golpeando contra la pared de una de las bodegas, dejando como prueba de tal fuerza un hueco en la misma

—Atesorar su vida como la propia—Gold alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para verla, y por primera vez su expresión era seria, reflejando la experiencia de esos trece años de los que presumía—... ser uno con él. Esas son las bases principales que ayudan a esa relación.

El moreno se apoyó en la ya dañada pared, sintiendo en ese momento un dolor en donde fue pateado, pero prefirió ignorar.

—Pequeña y sucia perra insolente—dijo por lo bajo, y volvió a invocar su arma en su mano ¿Quién demonios se creía ella para sermonearlo sobre lo que tenía y lo que no tenía que hacer?

Además, todo eso ya lo sabía, tanto Erika como Green se habían encargado de decírselo. Y hasta el momento todo había funcionado de maravilla con él. Aun no podía vencer a los otros tres, pero estaba trabajando en ello. Pero el entendía su deber, su compromiso con Crys…

Creyera ella en él o no…

—Bien, perrita —ella frunció el ceño ofendida—, ya presumiste lo que querías, es hora de ponernos serios. Te mataré antes de que puedas arrepentirte de no haber sacado tu arma.

Y ella volvió a sonreír, sorprendida de la tenacidad del pobre vasallo.

Para cuando Ruby alcanzó a ambos, decidió mantenerse al margen, como había sido el deseo del chico, así que se puso de espectador en el techo de una de las bodegas.

Gold estaba siendo fácilmente superado por la chica. Y no era para más, ella fácilmente podía competir contra los otros tres veteranos [3]. Su velocidad era superior, además de ser hábil a la hora de hacer saltos y volteretas. Parecía una gimnasta, pero analizando su complexión era obvio que no lo fue durante mucho tiempo. Pero lo que simplemente le extraño fue que no usará un arma y aun así pudiera hacerle batallar tanto al moreno. Porque inclusive Green, Blue… y hasta la misma Erika tendrían problemas sin su arma. Esa niña, en cambio, podía detener el arma de su amigo con las manos limpias.

Fue entonces que lo notó. No tardó mucho. Solo era cosa de poner mucha atención.

El problema aquí era: ¿Lo habrá notado Gold?

Porque en esos momentos hasta él, que estaba tan lejos, veía la frustración que sentía y reflejaba en cada, nada-premeditado golpe que le lanzaba a la chica, y sus vanos intentos de atravesarla con su lanza.

Estaba perdiendo la concentración… y eso no era conveniente.

No negaba que era bueno. Increíblemente bueno, lo notó en su primer encuentro. Pero era tan impulsivo, y orgulloso que no se daba cuenta que perdía el enfoque de las cosas, llegando a no verlas como eran. A eso súmenle que el chico ya iba alterado por su previa conversación-discusión con Crys… El estar así no era bueno en esos momentos… menos cuando su oponente se había dado cuenta antes que él de su falla.

—Esa chica es de cuidado Gold —dijo al aire—. Espero te des cuenta de lo que te hace falta, para que al menos puedas sobrevivir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez terminada la cena, Dia junto con sus amigos salieron de la pizzería. El primero estirándose por haber estado tanto tiempo sentado, aunque al hacerlo se contrajo, pues de tan lleno que estaba esa acción simplemente le causaba molestia.

—¡Estuvo deliciosa! —exclamó feliz, frotándose la barriga.

—Sí —concordó su amigo, alargando un poco más la vocal—. Deberíamos repetir esto algún otro día… ¿mañana tal vez?

—Lo dudo mucho —interrumpió Roxanne, quien a diferencia de sus amigos había comido lo que cualquier persona normal y promedio—. Les recuerdo que a partir de mañana ustedes estarán ocupados practicando con sus respectivas actividades de la semana cultural.

—Sí, claro… como olvidarlo. —mencionó Pearl, sin darle la aparente importancia que la chica le daba.

Roxanne, llamó la atención del rubio, pero Dia ya no escucho. Se encontró mirando hacia los antiguos muelles de la costa. Un área abandonada desde hacía muchos años. Ladeo la cabeza en confusión. Por alguna razón no podía quitar los ojos de ahí, sintiendo una sensación cálida en aquel lugar donde se formaban sus cicatrices. Pero no era dolorosa como en veces anteriores, queriendo salir de él. Esta vez simplemente la sentía ahí.

—¿Dia?

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar que le hablaba su amiga

—¿Si, Rox? —pregunto, pues no supo si le dijo algo antes de llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Qué si ya tienes la oratoria?

—Aja —no, la verdad no. Iba a improvisar.

—A ver, dímela —pidió en un tono que claramente sugería que era más una orden que otra cosa.

Dia sintió un poco de nervios, pero para su buena fortuna su celular sonó con el tono que había escogido para todas las llamadas entrantes de su madre.

—Mamá, voy en camino, acabamos de salir de la pizzería —dijo apenas contesto, pues su madre tendía a preocuparse de más cuando empezaba a oscurecer.

—_Me alegro hijo, pero ¿a que no adivinas? —_Dia se extraño ante el tono tan emocionado en la voz de su madre. Miro curioso el aparato por poco más de un segundo y se lo volvió a poner en la oreja.

—¿Qué paso?

—_¡Platina acaba de llegar! _

—_¡QUE¡ ¿PLATINA? ¿EN SERIO, MAMÁ?_

Pearl, al escuchar ese nombre volteo la cabeza en dirección a su amigo. El rubio sintió como algo se hundía en el fondo de su estomago, sus facciones se endurecieron un poco.

¿Platina? ¿Después de tantos años al fin se dignaba a dar la cara? Eso para él era demasiado, demasiado extraño. La chica prácticamente se fue sin decirles nada. Ni si quiera un "nos vemos", "adiós"… o "Pueden irse, criados" simplemente de un día para otra se había ido…

¡Y ahora regresaba como si nada!

Algo debió haber pasado para que regresará de manera tan sorpresiva. Tal vez para Dia no hubiera ningún problema con la presencia de la chica… la verdad era que a ojos de Dia, nada de lo que hiciera Platina podría ser "sospechoso" desde niños había sido así y así seguiría. Pero él era otro caso.

Dia colgó entonces, con el rostro iluminado de alegría. Como hace tanto tiempo no le veía. Sonreía, si. Pero de esta manera hace mucho que no. La noticia de Platina a él le había hecho tanto bien, que el no tuvo más remedio que imitar la de su amigo de la mejor manera posible.

Porque seguía sin gustarle la noticia de Platina.

—Está en casa, nos espera —le comentó sonriente el chico, guardando su celular.

—Tendrás que recibirla solo —acotó rápidamente. Y a la mirada de curiosidad de su amigo respondón—: Debo llevar a Rox a su casa. La quieren temprano ahí.

—Pero Pearl….

La chica no terminó porque sorpresivamente el rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros de esta y la atrajo hacia sí de una manera nada delicada, entendiendo en el acto las intenciones de su amigo.

—Pero salúdala de mi parte —dijo con sorprendente facilidad.

El moreno meditó por unos segundos hasta que acepto.

—Yo le digo, nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Este se dio media vuelta, pero al caminar unos pasos Roxanne lo interrumpió.

—¡Dia! —al notar su atención bajo el tono— deberías decirle sobre la semana cultural. Si se queda más días tal vez pueda ir.

—Buena idea Rox —contesto entusiasmado ante la idea de saber a su vieja amiga con ellos. Era simplemente algo alentador. Si bien, hace mucho tiempo que no sabían de ella, el hecho de que regresara y fuera a buscarla decía que jamás rechazó o menosprecio su compañía ni la de Pearl ¡Y así hasta podrían presentarle a Roxanne!— Bueno, ya me voy.

Los otros dos se despidieron ondeando la mano mientras su amigo se iba. Pearl deshizo el agarre en su amiga hasta que notó a Dia lejos, entonces la miro con reproche.

—¿Qué?

—"Deberías decirle sobre la semana cultural" —citó elevando su voz un tono más arriba, intentando inútilmente sonar a algo parecido a una mujer—. Que si la lleva mañana Rox…

—¿Si la lleva mañana que…? —pregunto retadora, pero él no se atrevió a contestar. Ella resoplo— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste así de contento? —el desvió la mirada con fastidio— ¡Contéstame!

—Hace bastante.

—Exacto —sentenció—. Desde su problema con su salud, tú mismo te has dado cuenta que no se comporta como antes, y orita que hablo con su mamá y se entero que esta chica, Platina estaba en su hogar le cambio por completo la cara —Pero rodó los ojos—. Que te caiga mal o la odias ¿eso qué? Dia está contento, y eso debería ponerte feliz ¿o no?

El rubio se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Roxanne tenía razón. Desde que Pearl empezó con sus dolores, el había hecho hasta lo imposible para que regresara a ser como antes. Lo cual si bien había logrado en gran medida, no era su objetivo. El quería al viejo Dia de regreso. Sin embargo…

—Debería —empezó—. Debería, porque ella fue mi amiga, porque sé que Dia la sigue apreciando. Pero algo muy adentro de mí me dice que la llegada de Platina no puede ser mera coincidencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto sin entenderle y mirándole incrédula.

—No sé cómo explicarlo ¿Ok? —le dio la espalda y bajo la cabeza— Solo lo sé, lo presiento… Que Dia…

Se detuvó al sentir las manos de su amiga en sus hombros, que lo voltearon gentilmente. Lo miro a los ojos.

—¿En serio crees que una persona tan apreciada por Dia puede hacerle daño?

El chico no notó las intenciones de Roxanne al preguntar. Y la verdad él no se detuvo a pensar.

—Si él la quiere, lo dañara. Es por regla general, no solo con ella. Así que si puedo evitarlo lo haré.

—¿Y si lo dañas? —pregunto sin darle tiempo de pensar en lo dicho.

—Si es para que este bien, entonces no importa.

El agarre de la chica fue más firme.

—Bien, Pearl… ¿ya te escuchaste?

Abrió los ojos por completo, recordando sus palabras. Y aunque la intención de la chica era obviamente de ayudarlo a darse cuenta de esos aparentes cambios de ánimo y esos extraños comentarios que solía hacer… una sensación de enfado lo inundó.

—¿Qué con eso? —espetó— Solo dije lo que siento. No creo que haya algún problema con eso ¿o sí?

Con un brusco movimiento se quito de encima las manos de la otra, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en grandes zancadas molesto.

—¡Tu y el resto del mundo se pueden ir al demonio! —mencionó lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.

—¡PEARL ESPERA!

No hiso caso. Ya estaba harto de tener que ocultar algo que en realidad no tenía nada de malo. Igual, no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, simplemente lo sentía. Estar con su amigo, ahí, buenas o malas… el preocuparse por él ya no era como antes…

Las cosas habían cambiado.

El cómo y el porqué los desconocía. Era entonces que se acordaba de su amigo, y llegaba a la conclusión de que no importaba saberlo. No cuando sabía que las cosas con él no estaban bien y era el único en notarlo…

—¡Pearl hazme caso! —sintió que le tomaba por el antebrazo, deteniéndolo inmediatamente. Ella estaba ofendida— ¿Me dejaras hablar?

—Si me dirás lo mismo, de que parezco un pu…

—¡OBVIO NO! —gritó antes de que terminara la palabra— ¿En serio no lo notaste?

—¿Qué Rox? —pregunto ya harto.

—La forma en la que hablas de Dia, Pearl. Se oye raro, sí, pero no porque parezca que lo quieres más allá de una simple amistad. No lo había notado hasta hoy… que los vi bajar las gradas —lo soltó poco a poco al tiempo que agachaba la mirada—, y tu forma de hablar me ayudó.

—Se más clara —pidió.

—En las gradas, lo seguiste sin chistar, no sabías ni que iba a hacer y lo seguiste, y el… su forma de caminar era—lo miro a los ojos en confusión, pues hablaba de algo que sabía, más no comprendía—… Como si no fuera a pasarle nada, con una seguridad que nunca le he conocido, y porque él sabía que estabas con él.

—Rox ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

—…Pearl, tú hablas de Dia no como tu amigo, sino como si fuera parte de ti.

Su única respuesta fue la expresión pasmada del chico. Había dado en el clavo.

—¿Tengo razón?

El rubio se dio la media vuelta, analizando las palabras de su amiga que a verdad le habían sabido.

—Creo… —esa era una forma en la que podía describir sus sentimientos— ¿Has sentido alguna vez… la necesidad de hacer algo, sin importar los obstáculos? —se miro las palmas de sus manos— ¿Qué hay alguien a quien puedes confiarle todo de ti sin temor a ser juzgado… y que el haga lo mismo? Debo decirte Roxanne… que aunque en un principio dije que no me molestaba… si lo hacía. Porque una atracción de esa manera a mi amigo no era normal. Era como si de pronto dejara de estar frente a un amigo, y me encontrara viendo un reflejo de mi. Alguien a quien entendía y quien me entendía por completo.

—No Pearl —intervino la chica acercándose a él y pasándole el brazo derecho por la espalda para abrazar su cintura— No lo he sentido. Desgraciadamente, porque no dudo que sería algo lindo. Darte cuenta de que hay alguien en este mundo a quien puedes confiarle toda tu esencia…

—Y alguien que me la confía a mí —imitó la acción de su amiga, ambos dispuestos a marcharse de ahí de una vez—. Pero eso no significa que me lleve de las mil maravillas con Platina—agregó de repente, a lo que Roxanne solo suspiro con fingido fastidio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchar esas palabras de su hermano no fueron lo que ninguna de ellas estaba esperando, habiendo dicho eso, Black empezó a caminar en dirección a donde habían marchado sus vasallos. Ellas lo siguieron. Crystal consternada por esa declaración, Sapphire curiosa; las presentaciones correspondientes hechas.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso? —pregunto entonces Crys, dispuesta a sacar todo lo posible de lo que fuera a decir el chico. Mensajes entre líneas, planes, ideologías… un rápido análisis de su hermano que probablemente le ayude a entender a quien y porque se enfrentaban.

—Eres ciega ¿o qué? —pregunto en un tono exasperado— Solo mira la televisión, lee los diarios… Muertes, pleitos, fraudes, corrupción, impunidad… violaciones, pornografía, esclavitud, abusos… Guerras, terrorismo…

—El mundo es víctima de sus propias acciones —comentó apenas vio oportunidad, olvidado por completo su problema, pues ahora su atención estaba en un problema más grande.

Sapphire casi se detiene al oírla, pero al ver que ninguno paró, siguió, pero nada le quitaba esa expresión anonadada al oir a Crystal.

—Si —dijo Black— Por lo tanto, si cambiáramos ciertas acciones, obtendríamos mejores consecuencias, o no?

Sapphire asintió en pensamiento, pues no dijo nada.

—Cierto —apoyo Crys—. Pero esperar a cambiar esas acciones… correcion, esas decisiones, solo por el capricho de uno…

—¿Querer un mundo mejor es un capricho? —le preguntó entonces—. No lo creo. Es una meta que aunque muchos han buscado desde el inicio de los tiempos, en los últimos años se ha visto distorsionada y corrompida por la humanidad. Pero nosotros —se detuvo y miro a Crys—…no somos humanos.

La chica se paro en secó al oírla. Comprendiendo lo que querían hacer…

—¡NO! —exclamo indignada y enfadada— ¡La última vez que lo hicimos se perdieron muchas vidas!

—Ok, que me estoy perdiendo aquí—interrumpió la castaña, pues aquello que logro saber Crys, a ella aun no le quedaba claro.

—La única forma de realizar esos cambios de los que habla es si nosotros nos involucramos —explico Crys con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tiesa, molesta por la idea de su hermano.

—¿No lo sabes? —inquirió Black sorprendido— Si los 22 Reyes se ponen de acuerdo, pueden cambiar las leyes que rigen la lógica del Universo, ponerse al nivel del mismo Creador… podemos controlar el destino de la humanidad entera.

—Pero es imposible —hablo Crystal, llamando la atención de una Sapphire que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar— Los Reyes siempre han vivido de pleito…

No terminó, porque al decir eso, Crys y Sapphire lo entendieron, abriendo los ojos de par en par, viendo al castaño quien asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión sombría

—¡Por eso los están matando! —exclamó Sapphire, encolerizada. Y de tres zancadas llego a lado de Black tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa— ¿Si no están de acuerdo con ustedes los matan?

—Si —respondió, no muy contento con las palabras que salían de su boca, pero manteniéndose firme y desafiante ante la violencia de su hermana—. Estando todos de acuerdo las cosas se hacen más fácil.

No se contuvo y le lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero no por nada trataba con un Rey, el chico fácilmente detuvo su golpe con una de sus manos.

—¡¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Estás hablando de terminar con la vida de otra persona! —repitió Sapphire entre dientes, poniendo más fuerza en el golpe, pero el otro podía retenerla— ¡Somos hermanos!

—¡Y ellos la humanidad que protegeremos!

—¿Y protegerlos cómo? —contraatacó la castaña.

Crystal se acercó a los dos y puso su mano en el hombro de Saspphire, pero la chica lo movió para quitárselo de encima—: Sapph, basta, no podrás hacer nada contra él, sin vasallo su nivel es el mismo.

Ambos parecieron no escucharla, pero después de unos segundos se separaron, y muy prudentemente la mayor se alejo unos pasos con Sapphire.

—Nosotros tenemos una obligación —Crys miro directamente al otro— Somos reyes, si. Poseemos privilegios con los que ningún ser humano normal sueña… pero nuestra única obligación es hacer que el mundo siga su curso. Que el ciclo se repita, que la naturaleza haga su tarea. No somos nadie, para decidir sobre los demás, o cambiar esas consecuencias inevitables de sus acciones.

—¿Lo ves? —pregunto, como si todo lo dicho por su hermana le hubiera entrado por un oído y salido por el otro— Matar a nuestros hermanos no es una opción que me agrada, yo y algunos otros preferimos convencerlos, pero esa mentalidad suele acarrear problemas. Esa mentalidad de que debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

—Un re-orden de esa magnitud en el Universo tendría un alto precio a pagar. No solo por parte de nosotros sino de ellos…

Y se detuvo de repente, un mareo la invadió, sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban y lo siguiente fueron los delgados brazos de Sapphire sosteniéndola.

—¿Crys estas bien? —su tono de preocupación fue un alivio para la mayor, pues al menos así la chica estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

—Creo… pero no sé que…

—_La inconciencia_ —contestó el castaño a la pregunta incompleta— Tu vasallo ha sobrepasado su poder. No me sorprende. Lyra es una de las vasallas más poderosas… y su real majestad lo confirma.

Las chicas lo miraron con desprecio.

—Tengo que ir con Gold —dijo, prefiriendo ignorar ese comentario—. Pero no hemos terminado. Lo que ustedes están buscando no es aceptable. No de esa manera…

Crys se levantó, con ayuda de la otra chica, ya un poco mejor, pero Black tenía razón, a ese paso caería en la inconciencia [4]. El momento en que un vasallo toma la psiquis que queda en su Rey por que la otorgada no lo fue suficiente. Pero sabía que Gold saldría al final de esa. Siempre lo hacía.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, nadie volvió a hablar.

Y como Black iba detrás de ellas no lo vieron mandar un mensaje desde su celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de su celular interrumpió su lectura.

—¿No lo apagaste? —le pregunto fastidiado N.

—Siempre puede ocurrir una emergencia —le contesto White mientras se levantaba del sillón e iba hacia el buro donde dejo su celular. Se sorprendió al ver el número.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Es Black… esta con los otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se llevo el antebrazo izquierdo a la cara para protegerse de la patada. Su lanza seguía en su mano derecha, por lo que tomo la oportunidad para clavársela por el costado. Ella lo notó, pero el llevar una pelea, por muy fuerte o superior que fuera, se cansaba; así que no reaccionó a tiempo a la hora de esquivarlo y terminó con una herida no tan profunda como se tenía pensado, pero herida al fin y al cabo. Se alejo unos pasos del chico, llevo la mano al lugar. Afortunadamente la sangre no era demasiada.

—Ya no te veo tan confiada, enana —le comentó Gold con burla.

—Es un solo corte, no te creas la gran cosa —replicó, nada contenta con que el chico ya hubiera podido atacarla— Mi condición es mejor que la tuya y lo sabes.

La burla se desvaneció de su rostro dando paso a la molestia. Eso era cierto. Aunque había mantenido un ritmo más favorable que en su primer intento, al darse cuenta que atacando a lo imbécil no lograría nada; la habilidad física de Lyra seguía siendo impresionante. Sus golpes y patadas eran más fuertes de lo que debería para alguien de esa complexión. Se había visto en la necesidad de esquivar y defenderse más que de atacar. Estos últimos se vieron escaseados y ese que acababa de atinar era el primero. Las cosas no marchaban bien, lo sabía. En especial porque poco a poco empezaba a tomar la energía de Crys.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica ya estaba arremetiendo contra él a golpes. Cuatro hicieron contacto en su pecho pero el resto se vieron interrumpidos por sus brazos cruzados sobre la zona, olvidando por completo su arma.

—¡Esta herida no fue más que pura suerte! —le decía la chica ya sin intención de ocultar su enfado, aumentando cada vez más sus golpes, avanzando un poco por cada paso que Gold daba hacia atrás, quien, entre más golpes recibía podía asegurar que sus huesos terminarían hecho polvo.

Era obvio que ella confiaba tanto en sus habilidades que verse dañada suponía una ofensa enorme.

"Al parecer quería una victoria limpia" pensó mientras seguía retrocediendo, aunque inútilmente porque aunque la chica no avanzara a la par, sus puños como quiera lo alcanzaban.

Entonces, le conectó un golpe con su brazo derecho casi a la altura del hombro. Un perturbador sonido, seguido de un grito de dolor solo tenía un significado: se lo había dislocado. Ella aprovecho, pues con el brazo que aun no llegaba a tocarlo, lo llevo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza tomándolo por su cabello -maldiciendo en ese momento no haberle hecho caso a Crys cuando le dijo que se lo cortara-, jalándolo de tal manera que la chica logro doblarlo, quedando apoyado sobre sus piernas y sostenido por la chica. Un quejido salió de entre sus labios apretados. Intento invocar su arma, ignorando su brazos dislocado y el dolor en las costillas que justo en ese momento se triplicaba.

—¡Yo-no-pier-do! —dijo Lyra, separando la frase en sílabas, en un obvio tono de niña berrinchudaantes de que sintiera como reducía la fuerza de su agarre… pero para ser golpeado en la nariz y terminar estampado contra el suelo, cayendo primero la cabeza.

Si Lyra no le había abierto la cabeza sería un milagro.

Se llevo su mano izquierda, conteniendo de manera sobre-humana esos adoloridos quejidos y gritos que peleaban por salir. Pero él no le daría ese gusto.

—¡GOLD!

Y escuchar a Ruby no lo ayudó. Que al fin se dignará a hablar solo significaba que estaba perdiendo… ¡Y feo!

Le dio coraje. Coraje contra sí mismo de no poder ni si quiera defenderse de una escuincla que peleaba a mano limpia. No estaba usando su arma y la muy estúpida ya había logrado darle la paliza de su vida.

—¡Zorra! —logró decir entre dientes para que lo escuchara.

—Última vez —y notó estupefacto como su voz estaba más cerca.

Se quito la mano de la cara para verla sentada sobre él, a la altura de la cintura. Nuevamente demostrado que su fuerza era superior a la aparentada, porque aunque quisiera no podría mover esa zona sobre la que ella estaba sentada.

La manera en la que lo miraba, de haber estado en otras circunstancias le hubiera dado risa. Era obvio que no era común en ella enojarse, o en su defecto amenazar—….¡QUE ME INSULTAS!

La chica levanto su mano, con la palma extendida. Y él se hubiera sonreído ante la "niñería" que ella haría, de no ser porque se percato de algo muy curioso. La fuerza que sentía sobre la cintura fue disminuyendo.

Y la Bofetada resonó por todo el lugar ante la fuerza. Ruby ya había decidido acercarse para intervenir apenas viera conveniente, porque obviamente el otro no se lo pediría.

Por otro lado, Gold podía jurar que esa cachetada le había dolido más que cualquiera de los golpes anteriores, y las molestias que lo aquejaban. Un líquido de sabor metálico inundaba su boca poco a poco… pero más de lo que podría considerarse normal.

—¡GOLD SOLO PIENSALO UN MOMENTO! —le gritó el moreno. Ruby estaba preocupado, pero por la expresión de curiosidad y sorpresa en el chico sabía que ya lo había notado. Eso que lograría ayudarlo un poco. Ya no a ganar, pero sobrevivir.

Su postura seguía siendo la misma. Intervendría de ser necesario. Solo que en ese momento se abría una puerta ante el de mirada dorada que él esperaba pudiera encontrar, y al mismo tiempo le ayudara. Porque indudablemente había cosas que solo con la experiencia se obtienen.

Él inspecciono rápidamente su boca…

—¡Hija de puta! —exclamó molesto, la sangre saliendo de su boca. Otra bofetada fue la respuesta de ella, pero no con la misma fuerza de la primera, de la cual se recupero aun más rápido —¡Que den por el culo!

Una tercera bofetada, y ella harta con la falta de respeto del corriente chico lo tomo del cuello de la playera, mientras apoyaba con las rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo del moreno para así tener más libertad y levantarlo hasta tenerlo a cara a cara.

—¿Qué no me escuchas….

Y no termino, porque sintió algo viscoso y mal oliente impactarse contra su cara.

—¡Claro que lo hice, perra idiota! —la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el chico era notoria así como el regocijo que podía sobreponerse al dolor intenso que estaba seguro solo aumentaría.

Ruby quedó anonadado ante lo que paso. No podía creerlo simplemente.

—¡GOLD ESO FUE ASQUEROSO! —no resistió hacer el comentario por muy fuera de lugar que estuviese.

Pero dicho comentario solo logró que la sonrisa aumentara. Escupirle en la cara a esa chica había sido lo más satisfactorio que jamás hubiera sentido.

—Ahora lo sé —dijo el, mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su boca, pues con tremendo golpe había logrado sacarle un diente de su lugar.

Para cuando Lyra logró razonar las palabras ya era tarde para ella.

Con brazo bueno, tomó impulso para tomarla por un lado de la cabeza, de la misma manera en que ella lo hiso y estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo cayendo sobre su costado derecho.

Gold entendía que era su oportunidad, su poder no era como el de ella, por lo que tenía que usar la psiquis de Crys, si quería aprovechar la oportunidad que se la había presentado.

Los dolores disminuyeron. Así que en un rápido movimiento puso su brazo dislocado devuelta en su lugar, resistiendo nuevamente, toda necesidad de gritar. Rodo sobre el suelo, para separarse un poco más de la chica. Se paró lo mejor que podía invocando su arma…

Ella ya estaba de pie, limpiándose la cara. Mirándolo con profundo odio por lo sucedido. Lo cual no pudo resistir porque estaba seguro que cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera aprovechado de sus infantiles actitudes para hacerla enfadar… después de hartase de las infantiles actitudes que ella tenía creyéndose la gran cosa.

—¡ERES UN CERDO Y UN GROSERO! —vocifero a todo pulmón mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Y tu una perrita tramposa —dijo con calma, con tanta calma que logro el efecto que quería en ella.

El rojo en su cara por el enfado, fue palideciendo hasta que del odio solo quedaba una memoria y se hacía presente la expectativa e incredulidad.

—¿Y eso porque?

—¡Ya me di cuenta enana buena para nada! —exclamó el señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice— No sé a que estés jugando pero ya no funcionará conmigo ¡He descubierto tu maldito truco!

Por enésima vez la cara de Lyra fue su delatora pues un tic involuntario apareció en uno de sus ojos.

—¡Es… estás diciendo pu..puras tonterías! —replicó, no muy seguras de su palabra, aumentando así la confianza en el chico.

—No son tonterías, son tus malditos trucos ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Tal vez al principio no lo hice… al menos no hasta que me diste esa bofetada que me arranco un diente —comentó notando como la treta de Lyra caía con cada tono de color que desaparecía de su rostro— ¡Tu arma ha estado afuera todo el tiempo!

Lyra se quedo de piedra y Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír ¡Gold al fin lo había notado!... a un precio muy alto, pero lo logro. Ahora solo tenía que saber jugar bien sus cartas ahora para no morir.

—Les haces creer a los vasallos que te enfrentas que no la necesitas, pero no es así ¡Tu psiquis es lo que te brinda esa habilidad para el combate! Por eso eres más resistente y rápida que un vasallo promedio. Lo único que hacías era concentrarla en la parte que más te convenía, ya fuera tus brazos tus piernas, cabeza… cualquier parte….—termino seguro en sus afirmaciones, viendo a la chica esperando a que se atreviera a negarlo.

Solo que no se imagino que ella se reiría con todas las ganas.

Miro de soslayo a Ruby, para poder hacerse una idea de lo que él pensaba, pero el también tenía cara de no comprender.

—¡BRAVO! ¡No, no, no! —le chica negaba con se cabeza mientras empezaba a aplaudir—. ¡Lo has descubierto! —dejo de aplaudir y se cruzo de brazos, recuperando magistralmente su actitud de siempre— Así es, mi psiquis ha estado afuera inclusive desde que nos separamos de nuestros reyes. Un simple truco psicológico para el vasallo ¿Qué mejor manera de asegurarme de mi victoria que asegurándome de que pierda la confianza en sí mismo? —pregunto guiñándole el ojo con coquetería.

—Hubiera funcionado —empezó Gold— Si fuéramos una persona cualquiera. Para tu mala suerte no es así, pues aunque perdamos la confianza en nosotros, por un momento, por tan pequeño que fuese, siempre habrá alguien que confiara en nosotros.

El moreno de ojos rojos, quedo impresionado por la declaración del chico.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que el tiempo no importaba? No importa porque dos personas que convivieron toda su vida pueden no llevarse bien, mientras que dos extraños que jamás se hicieron en el mundo logran una amistad instantánea —tomo su arma con fuerza— Bueno, a mi me pasaron las dos. Yo no me hice vasallo de mi Reina hasta años después de conocerla, después de fastidiarla y hacerle la vida imposible. Y de la noche a la mañana, quien fue una extraña durante toda mi vida se volvió la persona en la que mas confío sobre el planeta ¿querías ganar? —pregunto con sorna— ¡Pues búscate otro truco sucio porque jamás perderé la confianza en mí mismo mientras mi Reina siga confiando en mí!

—Buen discurso —menciono mientras lo miraba con esa ya conocida sonrisa traviesa— Sin embargo… no cantes victoria tan rápido. Esto apenas empieza. Descubriste solo, una estrategia que uso, pero no te has enfrentado a mí con mi arma materializada.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa extendió su brazo derecho de manera lateral. Una luz plateada empezó a formarse en esta, hasta alargarse. En una de sus puntas se empezaba a formar un esfera que también se alarga hasta formar un cilindo que pasó a moldearse asemejando un reloj de arena. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, en la mano de Lyra se encontraba un mazo, con el cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, de cristal, cuyo contenido era polvo rojizo. El largo mango también era de cristal con incrustaciones de pedrería rojiza.

—Te has ganado mi respeto por hacerme sacar mi arma en su verdadera forma —dijo ella tomando su arma con ambas manos y golpeando el suelo delante de ella provocando un cráter de radio considerablemente peligroso.

Gold se limpió la boca, pues aún tenía sangre. Ruby parpadeo seguidamente. Ninguno podía apartar la vista del arma de la "niña".

—Mierda… —dijeron al unísono

-.-.-.-.-

[1]Pronunciado Mulersique XD (Creo) Hablando de pronunciaciones; el nombre de Folle se pronuncia "Fol" :D

[2]Plot-cliché Of Doom *va y se tira del techo*

[3]Los tres Veteranos: Erika, Green y Blue.

[4]En el 2do capítulo, cuando Ruby se enfrenta a Morty, el primero habla de _la inconciencia._ Aquí Crystal lo explica :D (si, hay muchas cosas que se dicen en los primeros dos caps que después se explicó… dunno why)

General: Creo que no lo he dicho públicamente (tal vez en menciones en capítulos anteriores), pero buee. Los vasallos si tienen ciertas ventajitas, como que tienen más resistencia, son más rápidos, puede curarse **con ayuda **de su rey, mas fuertes… en fin digamos que no son tan normales como el humano promedio XD, más aparte claro de la habilidad que pueden ganar con su Rey… como en el caso de Lyra, que puede sentir energías y medirlas, así como hacer… lo que hace con su psiquis XD

-.-.-.-.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:  
Debido a que el asunto está por ponerse más cabrón respecto a la info que se avecina. Y la autora explica de la chingada….

¿Les gustaría que les hiciera un tipo "data blog"? XD Que para este propósito sería un simple "LiveJournal" con un glosario sobre los términos que estoy manejando, quien es que carta, habilidad, arma… y lo que se les ocurra a ustedes. Tratare de irlo actualizando y llenando mientras avanza la historia…

Así que… ¿Lo quieren o.o?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termine este cap gracias a tres cosas  
-Dios Eolo y San Canaca  
-El Fua  
-Y los sándwiches de pollo de mi mamá… Gracias mami : )

*cSé que soy una bitch por tardarme pero bueno la historia en breve: El capítulo debió haber estado por algún momento de Mayo, pero como fue mi último mes activo de la escuela pues tenía trabajos finales, eventos y etc. Para la última semana termino de buena manera todo ese pedo, libre de preocupaciones me pongo de lleno al capítulo y pasa lo que muchos ya supieron: se me borró APENAS terminándolo. Y exactamente, me tomo TODO junio y parte de los días de Julio poder hacerlo pues tuve que re-escribir una y otra vez ya que nada me convencía ¬¬ Pero aquí esta, después de haber concentrado mi FUA para sacar el extra y terminar e_é

Y antes de irme:  
Encontraran un ranteo (palabreri no incluido aquí porque resultaría mas largo) en la mas reciente entrada a mi livejournal. Explico porque odie a Black en este cap XD.

¡Y Este capítulo quedo MÁS largo que el original! Por lo que tuve que quitarle escenas que la verdad, me agradan más para el siguiente ;D

PD: dejen reviews plis! :D  
PD2: Pase el de Ocarina Of Time del 3DS ToT es el primer juego de zelda que me paso! Se sintió tan besho T¬T (así es, soy FAIL para los videojuegos e_e pero los amo)  
PD3: Saludos desde Cancun gente bonita ;D *se larga a la playa*


	12. Arcano XI

Disclaimer: Pokémon sigue sin pertenecerme y probablemente jamás lo será. Así que es propiedad de su legítimo dueño.

* * *

**Arcano XI. La Muerte.**

_El camino es alterable. Pero jamás lo será el final. _

Alguien que conociera a Lance sabría, o mejor dicho, juraría, que él no era de los que aceptaban órdenes. Que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría ser subordinado de alguien más.

Nada más que cierto.

Era por eso mismo que a muchos –principalmente a quienes vivían con él- les parecía sumamente extraño lo servicial que resultaba ser cuando se trataba de su _Real Majestad. _Sin embargo, nadie preguntaba en voz alta. Era algo que sólo sabían no se hacía. Y Lance no podría estar más complacido por eso. Sus motivos y razones no tenían por qué estar en boca de sus hermanos, era irrelevante y nada tendría que importarles. No, cuando tenían otros asuntos de los cuales preocuparse. Como el destino del mundo.

Razón por la cual ahora se encontraba frente a frente a ese imponente Rey que hace mucho le había abierto los ojos a la realidad del mundo que habitaba y protegía.

No le gustaban los ostentosos lujos en los que él habitaba. Su Real Majestad prefería estar lo más cerca posible de la naturaleza, pero sin perder esa discreta elegancia que lo distinguía por lo que era. Así que en esos últimos años se había enfocado a construir una fortaleza de cristal, adornada de vitrales y adosada en un imponente peñasco que le protegía. Ubicada en el punto del bosque donde ningún ser humano normal llegaría… a excepción de un Rey.

—Bienvenido Lance. —le habló con su voz firme.

—Gracias —hizo una leve reverencia, aunque no pudiera verle—. Su majestad, debo decir que me siento intrigado por su llamado.

Se encontraban en una enorme terraza de forma circular, los rayos del sol poniente iluminaban el suelo de cristal y los muros que se encontraban detrás de él con tonalidades naranjas. A su alrededor plantas y arbustos con flores le daban un toque de sofisticación y tranquilidad al lugar. Frente a él se extendía un camino de vitrales que reflejaban en él esos inusuales colores, y se extendian hasta aquel estanque donde se encontraba sentada en esos momentos su Real Majestad. Ataviada con un largo vestido negro y una suave prenda amarilla ciñendo su cintura, así como otra rodeando sus brazos. Largos aretes adornaban sus orejas y algunos ornamentos su indumentaria. Su larga cabellera delicadamente trenzada.

— ¿Has dejado a Folle? —preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Así es. Creo que usted sabe lo molesta que puede llegar a ser. —contestó apenas pudo, pero extrañado ante la pregunta.

—Algo he escuchado —por su tono de voz, Lance podría decir que no le importaban mucho esos defectos en su vasalla—. Vayamos al grano Lance, mis órdenes son claras, ¿verdad?

—Si —empezó—. Siempre lo han sido, y alguien como N sabrá llevarlas a cabo.

— ¿Qué hay de Black? —preguntó notando como Lance había dejado al castaño fuera de su declaración

—Él… es como Silver. Siguen creyendo que nuestros hermanos podrán cambiar de parecer y que hay otros métodos para seguir con el plan.

Su interlocutor suspiró con cansancio.

—Creo que muy en el fondo seguimos preocupándonos por ellos —comentó con nostalgia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo—. Pero te llamé para otros asuntos, que sólo deben quedar entre nosotros —y por primera vez se giró en su dirección, con una expresión penetrante, atravesándole su propia alma.

Y fue cuando escucho a alguien que se acercaba a donde él estaba. Se dio la media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba… Centellantes ojos azules, cabello rubio y corto; todo un porte de modelo al caminar. Traía puesto un vestido amarillo, de corte asimétrico, un discreto collar de pedrería negra y zapatos del mismo color con tacón alto.

—_El Diablo._

—Lamento llegar tarde, su Real Majestad —habló la mujer, sin molestarle para nada el nombre dado por Lance—, pero me gusta estar presentable para recibir a mis hermanos ¡Hola Lance!—y se acercó a él, tomándolo de la barbilla para plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios. [1]

Él no reaccionó ante eso, al contrario, no le tomo importancia, así que apenas tuvo oportunidad, su atención volvió a su Real Majestad, que seguía sentada en el estanque, dándole la espalda a los recién llegados.

—Bienvenida, Elesa. Ahora podemos comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mierda…

Y apenas maldijo su suerte, aprovechando la habilidad de su propia psiquis, Lyra corrió a gran velocidad en dirección a Gold, arrastrando el mazo por el suelo, dejando una obvia marca en el mismo. Estando lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo, lo levanto del suelo y se preparó para golpear a su oponente de manera horizontal con todas sus fuerzas. Gold hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, que fue agacharse lo suficiente para que Lyra no le diera, cosa que le daba una ventaja.

Debido al impulso del ataque, y la fuerza empleada, Lyra quedo a merced de Gold mientras su mazo seguía la trayectoria en círculo correspondiente. El chico desde su lugar, en el suelo y de cuclillas, tomó su lanza apoyando una mano en la parte baja y con la otra le dio dirección. La sangre emano de la herida casi instantáneamente, revelando la profundidad del corte y dejando a la castaña con una herida que iba desde su cintura hasta el omoplato.

La pequeña grito adolorida, dejando caer el mazo al suelo, pero sin soltarlo del todo y sintiendo como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor. No tuvo ni que mirarse, porque con el ardor que sentía en la herida recién realizada, sabía la gravedad del asunto.

— ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras influía en sus manos la energía para levantar con más fuerza su arma, dejándola caer del lado contrario, justo a centímetros de donde Gold aun estaba de cuclillas.

— ¡Fallaste! —se burló el, con una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿A sí? —preguntó enfadada, apretando los dientes y con las lágrimas acumuladas.

El chico enarcó una ceja no gustándole la forma en que ella había dicho eso. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

El suelo alrededor de donde había golpeado el mazo comenzó a desquebrajarse, incluida la parte sobre la que él estaba y cuando pareció haber terminado, las rocas formadas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, golpeándolo indudablemente en cada parte de su cuerpo, causando especial daño en aquellas partes lastimadas con anterioridad, principalmente sus costillas. Pero aun así, aguantó el dolor y apenas se terminó el ataque de la mocosa, se las ingenió para dar un largo saltó hacia atrás para poder estar a una distancia considerable, aunque esto provocara una falta de balance que apenas y pudo evitar terminará en caída.

—Dime, _Jimmy_ ¿Sigues creyendo que podrás derrotarme? —preguntó ella, recuperando su actitud de superioridad, olvidándose de su herida.

— ¿Jimmy? —cuestionó no sólo el, sino Ruby quien seguía mirando la pelea. Ambos se voltearon a ver, pero como ninguno sabía se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, y regresar su atención a la niña—. La verdad derrotarte dejo de ser mi prioridad. Lo que me interesa es que no toques a mi reina —expresó remarcando el "mi".

La chica parpadeo impresionada por la actitud tomada por el chico. Y por alguna extraña razón se sintió bien consigo misma. Pues sabía que él había cambiado su meta gracias a ella. Había aprendido cuál era su principal objetivo y de donde venía su fuerza. Y enemigos o no… para Lyra eso quería decir que había hecho algo grande y significativo, lo cual la hacía feliz.

—Bueno, como quieras —contestó disimulando de manera genial que lo último dicho no le había afectado—. Ha llegado la hora de que enfrentes al equilibrio perfecto.

El joven vasallo La miro claramente confundido.

— ¿El equilibrio perfecto?

—Sí ¿quieres tener una oportunidad contra mí? Imita el equilibrio —tomo su mazo con una sola mano, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, pues claramente la habían visto usar con esfuerzo las dos manos para levantarlos. Su sonrisa se torno maliciosa—. Sólo que será imposible. Porque yo soy la vasalla de **El equilibrio perfecto.**

A Gold la declaración le pareció de lo más confusa. Entendiendo el concepto, sabía que se refería a balance. Pero a que ella fuese la única que podría lograrlo le parecía ilógico, después de todo –y según Crys- el equilibrio es un estado un tanto subjetivo, y en el dado caso de que se lograse solo podía ser obtenido por un Rey capaz de mantener todo desde un punto de vista objetivo….

Dejó de pensar en al asunto pues notó, el salto que dio la chica, una largo si se lo preguntan. La vio en el aire, en una mano su mazo, y con su pierna derecha extendida con toda la intención de golpearlo. Espero en su lugar. Pues sería más probable que el la hiriera con su arma a que ella logrará tocarlo. Pero a unos metros en el aire de poder alcanzarlo, con suma habilidad la chica lanzo deliberadamente el mazo en su contra. Apenas y pudo esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado, pero para cuando lo hizo, se encontró siendo atacado, nuevamente cuerpo a cuerpo por Lyra, quien volvía a usar la técnica de un principio. Ante la impotencia, soltó su arma pues más que ayudar le estorbaba, para defenderse al menos. Sólo que no funcionó a partir del momento en que una patada hizo contacto con su costilla dañada. Gritó y se paralizó de dolor. Y un golpe fue a parar en su hombro lastimado. Lyra por su parte, apenas le dio en el hombro, lo uso como apoyo para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y cayó de cuclillas a lado de su arma. La tomó y levantó, para después golpear a su oponente justo en la cabeza.

Y Gold fue consciente de que eso si no lo iba a sobrevivir.

— ¡GOLD! —Una voz que conocía a la perfección grito su nombre, pero se negó a ver a su dueña.

— ¡MUEVETE! —gritó otra voz.

Pero el impacto fue inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crys ya había logrado poder caminar por su cuenta. Aunque se le notaba notoriamente exhausta y no era para menos, pues en esos momentos su vasallo tomaba de su psiquis y además, era más vulnerable a las "ventajas" de su habilidad como Reina. Por lo que no era de extrañarse que no estuviera diciendo ni pio mientras llegaban a donde estaba sucediendo la pelea.

— ¿Te cargo? —escuchó a sus espaldas, pero ignoró el comentario. Podía aceptar la oferta, pues sabía que no le podría hacer nada, sin embargo, su orgullo como Reina le impedía permitir tal cosa del Rey que la estaba dejando en ese estado… aunque fuera de manera indirecta.

—Me caes mejor cuando no abres el hocico —espetó con sorna la castaña quien estaba al pendiente de su amiga.

Black rodó los ojos.

—Si sigues caminando, te cansarás más y por lo tanto la psiquis que toma tu vasallo no le sirve de mucho.

Ambas se detuvieron entendiendo el punto del castaño, pero aun así…

— Esta bien —oyó decir a Crys. Black sonrió agradecido, pero apenas dio un paso vio a Sapphire arrodillándose frente a Crystal, pero dándole la espalda. La chica entendió el mensaje y se acomodo para que Sapphire lograra cargarla.

— ¿Puedes? —pregunto no muy convencido.

—Por supuesto —contesto Sapphire quien ya se había adelantado.

Black suspiró derrotado así que se limitó a alcanzarlas. Una vez de lado de Sapphire esta le miró como si se tratará de un bicho raro, este lo notó y enarcó una ceja como señal de que quería una explicación. Y solo recibió:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Querer cargarla —dijo señalando con sus ojos a la chica quien también lo veía.

—Somos hermanos.

—Y nos quieres matar.

—No —contestó con voz firme—. Lo que quiero es que se den cuenta de la situación y que nos ayuden. Somos lo único que tenemos en el mundo, solo a nosotros. Están nuestros vasallos, pero su obligación terminará cuando nuestro ciclo termine. Y en el siguiente tendremos a otro. Pero no nosotros. Nosotros, somos eternos. Conocemos de principio a fin este Universo, sus causas y consecuencias. Podemos hacerlo. Solo hay que estar de acuerdo. Además… yo sé que tú también piensas así.

Sapphire se tensó, así como Crystal. Y casi se detenía pero se lo impidió el hecho de que tenían que llegar con sus vasallos. Así que siguió, pero podía sentir la intensa mirada de Crystal sobre ella, y podía jurar que se estaba preguntando sobre si tomar como cierta la declaración de Black.

—Jamás estaré de acuerdo en matar a mis hermanos —fue lo que atinó a decir después de minutos en silencio.

—Pero estas de acuerdo con el cambio —afirmó el, dando por terminada la platica.

Y justo cuando iba a responder… no pudo decir nada. Solo logró abrir la boca.

¿Qué diría? ¿Qué iba a decir?

"Sí, creo en el cambio"

Porque ella sí creía en él… Solo que cuando eso era verdad, ella no era una Reina que podía decidir el destino de la humanidad con un pestañeo… o poniéndose de acuerdo con otras 21 personas. Creer en "el cambio" en esas circunstancias significaba cambiar el orden "natural" de las cosas, y podría acarrear consecuencias tanto buenas como desagradables.

Sí, Sapphire era enemiga de que las cosas permanecieran siempre iguales… Ella misma se había propuesto ser un agente del cambio. Creí en cambiar de uno a uno para lograr algo mayor.

Y aquí hablaban de cambiar el Universo para que las personas cambiaran a partir de él.

Crystal tenía razón, algo de esa magnitud traería muchas y miles de consecuencias que podrían dañar a todos por igual. Sin embargo, solo pedían un "de acuerdo" de ella y los demás. Y el mundo podría ser un lugar mejor, y tal vez no habría necesidad de cambiar ya más, pues sería bueno como ellos querían que fuera. Ellos que lo habían visto desde sus inicios… Bien dicen que echando a perder se aprende, y el Mundo llevaba pudriéndose millones de años.

—Ahí están.

La voz de Black las hizo levantar la vista, siendo testigos de cómo Lyra saltaba, con su arma en mano. Ambas sin lugar a dudas se encontraron maravilladas con el arma de la chica, pues era realmente bella.

—Bájame —le pidió Crys. Sapphire concedió su petición, sin pasar desapercibido ese tono serio de la mayor.

La sacerdotisa miró preocupada a su vasallo, la sangre en su cara no le daba buena señal a las cosas. Menos cuando vio lo difícil que fue para el esquivar el golpe inesperado del mazo siendo arrojado contra el, para después ser atacado continuamente por la chica, sintiendo una opresión, y cuando Gold gritó de puro dolor, lo sintió como si fuera propio.

No. No estaba acostumbrada a vero sufrir, o en su defecto ser golpeado de esa manera. Había visto los entrenamientos, pero no era lo mismo verlo contra un amigo que contra un enemigo que obviamente terminaría con su vida apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Pero su mundo se detuvo cuando vio lo dispuesta que estaba su adversaria a atacarlo con su mazo. El chico no lograría esquivarla en ese estado.

— ¡GOLD! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas esperando que así pudiera reaccionar el chico. Las lágrimas salieron apenas se dio cuenta de que ya era inútil.

— ¡MUEVETE!

Y dos poderosas energías impactaron entre sí.

—Creí que sólo estarías viendo la batalla —comento Lyra divertida mientras ejercía aún más presión, pero la otra energía era fuerte, y sobretodo, inutilizada. No como la suya.

—Te dije que no te metieras Ruby —soltó Gold, con voz débil atrás del chico que le había salvado la vida. Aunque muy, muy en el fondo lo agradecía.

El moreno de ojos rojos sonrió con autosuficiencia. En esos momentos sostenía su espada de manera horizontal, evitando el avance del mazo de Lyra.

—Deberías agradecerme por salvarte la vida —contestó falsamente indignado.

—No te lo pedí.

—Pero mi reina, sí. Y órdenes son órdenes.

Lyra dejo de lado todo intento de ataque ante esas palabras, y retiro su mazo hasta apoyarlo en el suelo. Ruby, inteligentemente guardó su arma, pues esa intervención, en efecto, era prohibida, ya que la pelea era entre Gold y Lyra.

Crystal miró de soslayo a Sapphire, la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y aunque lo negase, miraba con orgullo a Ruby.

Gold por su parte, miro a su Reina, quien lucía muy cansada, obviamente por la psiquis tomada. La frustración lo invadió. Aunque la psiquis no fuera algo "deshonroso" si era una prueba de que el Vasallo había fallado. Su deber era hacer mayor esa energía dada, por lo tanto no tenía porque pedirle nada a su Rey. Fue en ese momento en que los ojos de su reina hicieron contactos con los suyos, que se sorprendió de ver un brillo diferente al de la última vez. Estaba tranquila, algo que no esperaba… aunque de igual manera lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

— ¡Oh! Tenemos compañía —mencionó Lyra emocionada— ¡Hola _Touya_! —gritó a todo pulmón y moviendo el brazo de arriba abajo, para que el susodicho la viera.

El chico se limitó a ondear la mano como toda persona promedio cuando es saludada.

Sapphire miro a Black de manera acusadora.

—Creí que te llamabas Black —soltó nada contenta con la mentirilla del chico.

—Lyra tiene la extraña costumbre de cambiarle el nombre a las personas —dijo con voz derrotada— Pero mi nombre es Black, Black Rowan, lo juro.

Y Gold apenas escuchar eso, buscó con la mirada a Ruby, porque estaba seguro de que había escuchado lo mismo que él, hacía unos momentos. El verse mutuamente fue suficiente para entender la situación. Así que sin pensarla mucho, se valió nuevamente de la psiquis de Crys para abalanzarse contra Lyra a la cual logró tomar desprevenida.

— ¡Que te pasa! —vociferó incrédula, pues el de ojos dorados estaba sobre de ella, inmovilizándola por las muñecas, sin embargo, ella igual seguía forcejeando contra él.

Ruby por su lado ya estaba dirigiéndose contra Black, el cual no esperó ese cambio de eventos.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —espetó molesto.

Pero Ruby lo ignoró, dándole un golpe en la cara. El castaño se tambaleó hacia atrás y Ruby volvió a repetir la acción.

— ¡TOUYA! —se escuchó exclamar a Lyra quien aun batallaba para quitarse a Gold de encima. Su fuerza había aumentado y ella apenas volvía a recuperar la propia. El único inconveniente es que antes de hacerlo, Gold la dejo incorporarse un poco, haciéndole creer que había cedido… para después meterle tremendo golpe frente contra frente, lo cual la dejo muy a dolorida y muy, muy mareada.

Habiendo hecho eso, Gold se le quitó de encima, con una mano en la frente.

De vuelta con Black… él jamás había sido golpeado de aquella manera. Entiéndase, por un vasallo. Lo bueno es que tenía bastante resistencia así que justo cuando se recuperaba de esa pequeña impresión, una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo desde uno de sus hombros.

Con resentimiento, fijó su mirada en el vasallo de mirada rojiza que había logrado atacarle. Ruby sin siquiera dejarlo asimilar esa sensación, torció la espada dentro de Black, provocando un grito de su parte, para después sacarla. El rey cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡Cabrón hijo de puta! —dijo entre dientes, y con una mano cubriéndose la herida.

—Lo sabía —mencionó el moreno sin prestarle atención al insulto del rey.

—Ruby exijo una explicación —exigió Sapphire, NADA contenta con lo sucedido.

—Black no es el Rey de Lyra.

La castaña volteó a ver a Crystal como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Si Lyra no era en efecto, la vasalla, entonces…

—Si ella fuera la vasalla correspondiente, yo no hubiera podido hacerle nada —explicó Ruby, que aun seguía con su espada en mano— Pero me pregunto, ¿Dónde está tu vasalla?

La respuesta, sin embargo, no llegó. En su lugar escucharon un grito desgarrador detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente voltearon a la fuente de origen de semejante alarido.

Pero no había nadie. Ni Lyra ni Gold.

—Esta insolencia deberá pagarse con sangre.

Otra voz sonó tras de ellos de nuevo.

Crys, Ruby y Sapphire se giraron una vez más. Ahora, Black ya no estaba sólo. A un lado de él, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, estaba un chico alto, de pelo largo y al parecer verde, y a su otro lado estaba una chica de pelo largo y oscuro*, en una de sus manos llevaba una guadaña, con mango irregular, y de la hoja algo estaba goteando. La otra mano sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Gold, como si se tratara de un costal de papas, gotas de sangre cayendo de sus heridas. Y Lyra estaba a un lado de ella. Obviamente cansada, con moretones que empezaban a notarse.

—Creo que esto es suyo —dijo el de pelo verde, señalando con su cabeza a la chica de pelo largo que sin problema alguno arrojo al inconsciente Gold contra Ruby. El moreno como pudo recibió a su compañero, cayendo ambos en el proceso.

Tanto Sapphire como Crys llamaron a su respectivo vasallo, al tiempo que se acercaban a ellos.

— ¡Esta muy grave! —les advirtió Ruby cuando ya estuvieron a su lado, logrando que se detuvieran al instante.

—Si aun debo explicarme... —comenzó nuevamente aquel joven—. Un vasallo, atacando a otro Rey sin la orden especifica de uno —el chico de pelo largo miró inquisitivamente a Ruby—… no me parece correcto. Ustedes deberían entender su lugar. Están para defendernos de aquellos que nos ataquen. No para dañar a mis queridos hermanos.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sapphire, viendo fijamente al chico de pelo verde.

—Creo que es obvio que tu hermano —dijo de manera tranquila—. Y como esta pelea no fue correcta de ninguna manera, porque estamos hablándome de una vasalla sin Rey presente, así como el hecho de que uno de mis hermanos esta gravemente herido… Nos vamos.

El supuesto Rey pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo del hombro de Black, pasando por alto el quejido de dolor de este. Y justó se estaba dando la media vuelta al igual que las otras dos vasallas, cuando…

—Mi hermana te ha hecho una pregunta— alegó Crystal, mostrando cierto desprecio en sus palabras. Pues fue por ese Rey que su compañero había sido herido tan salvajemente en la espalda.

—Y mi Señor la ha contestado —habló esta vez la vasalla de la guadaña. Pero su Rey igual detuvo su caminar, miro por sobre sus hombros a los demás.

—Mi nombre humano es N Harmonia. Soy el Rey de la Muerte.

Y los cuatro se marcharon sin mostrar más interés en quienes dejaban atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado un rato desde que la mamá de Dia lo había contactado. Y si debía ser sincera, estaba nerviosa. El chico había sabido ser un buen amigo para ella, así como Pearl. Siempre se arrepintió de haberlos dejado de una manera tan irresponsable y nada propia de ella. Pero en aquel entonces no tenía mucha opción.

Su abuelo, Nicholas Rowan, la había visitado después de muchos años de ausencia, acompañado de un chiquillo dos años mayor que ella, un chiquillo común y corriente que no le parecía la gran cosa. Por lo que no supo explicar cómo era que la había cautivado a tal grado que se volvió el centro de su Universo ¡A ella! ¡Una Berlitz! Pero después vinieron esas extrañas acciones que le parecieron tan justificables y correctas… hasta que al fin se dignaron a decírselo, y la verdad no le pareció descabellada.

El era un Rey a quien tenía que proteger. Bien, eso haría, así que sin importarle nada más –ni su propia familia- se fue con ellos. Aunque al principio no le pesó tanto como lo haría tiempo después.

Cuando descubrió que era la única Berlitz que quedaba.

—Y dime Platina, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad? —preguntó la señora Almaz, mientras preparaba un poco de café.

—No lo sé. Pero espero que sea lo suficiente —en serio que lo esperaba. La posibilidad de retrasar el regreso a la mansión era por demás alentadora. Porque aunque el lugar fuera indudablemente bello, había algo en el ambiente que te hacía sentir intranquilo.

O solamente era Folle a quien no tenía ganas de soportar.

—Eso espero. Tal vez los años los hayan cambiado pero Dia siempre te ha recordado con cariño, puedo decir lo mismo de Pearl —mencionó la señora mientras le llevaba una taza. Ambas estaban sentadas a la mesa, la cual estaba en el mismo cuarto que la sala.

—Yo siempre los he recordado —explicó ella, con una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro—. Es sólo que las circunstancias me han orillado a otros asuntos.

—Ya le explicarás a Dia con más calma. Aunque conociéndolo tal vez ni te deje terminar.

Una leve risilla escapó de sus labios. Con cuidado tomo la taza de café que la señora le había acercado, pero en el momento en que la levantaba sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

Como pudo dejo la taza en su lugar y se llevó la mano al lugar de donde provenía el dolor.

"_No"_ pensó, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

— ¿Sucede algo Platina? —preguntó extrañada la madre de Dia.

— ¿Podría decirme donde esta el baño?

—Debajo de las escale…

La chica, olvidando toda muestra de cortesía ni siquiera la escuchó terminar cuando ya se dirigía al baño.

Al entrar cerró la puerta con llave. Se aseguró de que no pudiera abrirse. A un lado estaba el lavaba con un espejo arriba de este y frente a la puerta un inodoro. Pero se enfocó en lo que le interesaba: el espejo.

Agarró el cuello de su camisa y lo estiro lo suficiente para ver la zona donde había sentido el dolor. La misma donde Black tenía su cicatriz con el número romano. Pero ella estaba intacta.

— ¿Estas bien Black? —preguntó en voz baja, preocupada por el bienestar de su Rey.

La respuesta llegó en ese momento, acompañada de un rítmico ringtone. Era un mensaje de White.

"_BLACK FUE ATACADO!"_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

[1] Elesa es de los primeros personajes OoC que encontrarán. Y tengo una excusa creíble: Su papel fue de los pocos que tuve que construir para el propósito de la historia sin saber quien lo tomaría XD. Y viendo entre diseños de personajes de TODAS las regiones, Elesa fue la escogida para representar a "El Diablo" debido a su **apariencia. **Esto en Noviembre-Diciembre del año pasado. Ósea que aun no jugaba Pkmb B&W :D. Así que será en definitiva diferente a la Elesa de los juegos y estoy casi segura que a la del Manga de Pkmn Special.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a:** Escarlatina, Jetto, Kta. iso., Joey Hirasame, mi querido vasallo Omaru Link, a Eve, Elyon-chan y a la nueva lectora: Espe Kuroba. También a Suigin Walker, y mi esposa (xDDDD) Sweet-Atumn-Mao, ya que las dos me comentaron por otros medios sus impresiones X3.

.,.,.,

Última día de vacaciones –acá en México- así que les traigo este capi (:

Como verán este capítulo más que nada es la conclusión del anterior. Podemos decir que vamos como por la mitad del arco LoL. Pero ya pronto veremos más de Pearl y Diamond. _I swear._

En fin, espero hayan tenido unas increíbles vacaciones de verano. Yo me la pase como toda una mantaraya 8D.

También les informo que el Datablog ya está, si lo quieren checar, adelante, encontrarán el link en mí profile. Los profiles de los personajes aún no están, porque aun quiero terminar unas sorpresitas. Pero les adelanto que los primeros en subirse serán los del "Equipo de Red" (Red y Blue, Daisy y Green, Misty y Erika, Crys y Gold, Sapphire y Ruby).

PD: Estoy feliz como una lombriz porque después de más de 5 años vuelve a la serialización uno de mis mangas favoritos *-* (Yami No Matsuei **-MANGA-** altamente recomendable, pero tiene mucho fanservice para las chicas XD *es considerado shonen-ai*)-.  
PD2: Nintendo… tu mamá en tanga 8D –le bajaron el precio al 3DS-.  
PD3: ¡YO LOS AMO!

¡Reviews Plis!


	13. Arcano XII

Disclaimer: PkmnSpecial no me pertenece, si lo fuera, no moriría de estrés porque aun debo terminar un cómic… pondría a uno de mis trabajadores a hacerlo LoL.

Nota importante: A todos los que leen, me gustaría que me ayudaran a una pequeña "investigación personal" ¿Cómo? Simple, si escriben fanfics, ¿Qué tipo de fuente (letra) usan a la hora de escribir en word?

* * *

**Arcano XII. Justice For All**

_No es justicia cuando no se es beneficiado. Y no es injusticia cuando alguien más sale perjudicado._

Releyó una y otra vez el mensaje, deseando con todo su corazón que fuera producto de una paranoica imaginación, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba cada vez que sus ojos pasaban por esas palabras.

—No… —apenas logró articular, en un vano intento de que con eso, el mensaje se desvaneciera.

Pero aquella era más real de lo que pudo haber querido.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, con movimientos más torpes de lo que hubiera deseado en primer lugar. Pero en esos momentos toda ella estaba entrando en pánico, cosa que bajo otras circunstancias no permitiría. Sin embargo, en esos momentos había algo más fuerte que ella dominando sus emociones. Y eso era su propia preocupación por Black.

—Señora Almaz, surgió una emergencia, debo irme —dijo entrando a la sala.

La mamá de Dia se paró del sillón apenas la vio, y su expresión de confusión pasó a preocupación. Platina al notarlo, se valió de todo su autocontrol para calmarse y tomar la pose más serena posible ante la mujer.

— ¿Todo esta bien? —preguntó.

—Si, es sólo que… _me necesitan —_repasó lo dicho en su cabeza, convencida de que al menos ahora _sonaba _un poco más calmada—. Dígale a Dia que otro día vengo.

Y dio media vuelta, atravesando a paso rápido la sala para llegar hasta la puerta de la casa. Si le dijo algo la mamá de su amigo o no, prefirió hacerse la desentendida, después de todo, no quería verse en una situación donde tuviera que dar más explicaciones de las necesarias.

Estando ya afuera, por instinto sacó su celular yendo casi corriendo hacia la reja, notando demasiado tarde que alguien ya la estaba abriendo.

— ¡Cuida…!

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, pues la chica en cuestión no se pudo detener y la otra persona no la pudo esquivar, produciendo así un choque entre ambos, además de una ya prevista caída.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz que bajo otras circunstancias le daría mucha alegría escuchar. Pero maldecía su propia suerte que fuera en ese preciso momento.

Puso sus manos en el concreto para apoyarse y levantarse, pero al hacerlo se encontró directamente con la mirada oscura de su alguna vez mejor amigo. Y esa gran, pero sobretodo, reconfortante sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo con simpleza y dicha.

Ella no supo que hacer.

El nudo en su garganta se hizo presente, mientras todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron después de la última vez que lo vio a él y Pearl pasaban por su cabeza. Sintió húmedos los ojos.

— ¿Estas bien, Platina? —preguntó alarmado.

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, y se levantó en tiempo record.

—Perdón Dia, debo irme. Otro día hablamos con calma…

Era en serio… ella **necesitaba **hablar con él, y con Pearl. Con los dos.

—Si quieres te llevamos… —intentó convencerla mientras se ponía de pie el moreno.

—No, está bien —y sin darle derecho a réplica se dispuso a irse, sólo que con Dia no sería tan fácil.

Sintió como la detenían tomándola de la muñeca, por lo que se giró inmediatamente, molesta.

— ¿Segura que todo está bien, Platina? —volvió a preguntar, nada afectado por la tan expresiva mueca de la chica.

—Si —eso ni se lo creyó, pero Dia no tenía por qué saber eso. Esperaba que el chico entendiera que aunque las cosas estuvieran mal, no deseaba que se metiera.

Gracias al cielo fue así. El chico la soltó, aunque era obvio que muy en contra de su voluntad.

—Cualquier cosa aquí estamos…

—Lo sé —le dirigió una sutil sonrisa, dándose la media vuelta una vez más, para irse lo más rápido que podía.

Ya seria otro día ese encuentro tan esperado por ella

— ¡PLATINA! —se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con Dia, que se preparaba para lanzarle algo. Ella juntó sus manos, indicándole que lanzara el objeto. El chico así lo hizo, con una excelente puntería.

Platina vio con curiosidad el objeto en sus manos, sorprendida de ver su propio celular. Con la pantalla encendida y con un número desconocido para ella, pero con un nombre que jamás olvidaría:

Dia.

Sonrió, para después seguir, y buscó entre sus contactos el número de White.

En ese momento su interés, atención y emociones se centraban en Black. Después volvería con los dos mejores recuerdos de su vida, aquellos que parecían producto de un sueño… uno muy cruel al cual le gustaba burlarse de su confuso presente.

-.-.-.-.-

Había dos cosas curiosas pasando en ese preciso momento. Una, que estuviera tan cansado como para no recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido, y segunda… que hubiera un peso extra en su cama.

Aunque, pensándolo bien la primera no lo era tanto, porque con Lyra tan lejos y encima usando parte de su habilidad, conllevaba gastar un poco más de energía de lo usual. Nada que las bien merecidas ocho horas de sueño promedio no pudieran arreglar. Al menos si a ella no se le ocurría querer dejarlo en _la inconsciencia. _Ahí si tendría que preocuparse.

El único problema era el otro suceso. Hace escasos segundos que lo sentía y aunque cualquier persona normal se hubiera sobresaltado y preguntado quien era, él podía jactarse de no ser como los otros. Además, la energía no era amenazadora, por lo que no entró en pánico ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, era innegable que dicho problema le inquietaba, porque no quedaba nadie en todo el palacio que pudiera estar en ese estado con él. Bueno, solo alguien, pero ella estaba lejos.

A menos que…

— ¿Durmiendo, Silver? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Silver resopló, cansado y maldiciendo su propia suerte. De haber sabido que terminaría así con ella, hubiera preferido haber salido con Marge cuando se lo ofreció para no encontrarse en esta situación.

— ¿Qué quieres Folle? —preguntó directamente, pero sin moverse de su posición en la cama. Boca arriba y con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—Naaada —contestó en tono cantarín. Por el tono supo que estaba a un lado suyo. Abrió ligeramente su ojo izquierdo para encontrarla también acostada boca arriba como él.

—Entonces puedes irte, no creo que a Lance le guste saber dónde estás.

—Te recuerdo que él fue a ver a su Real Majestad. Por lo tanto no se enterara de nada.

Silver no replicó a eso porque era cierto. Por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión, o que aún no tenía el placer de conocer, siempre que Lance iba a ver a su Real Majestad no se enteraba de nada de lo que normalmente hacían.

—… y dudo mucho que tú le digas algo. —le oyó decir.

El pelirrojo entonces giró su cabeza un poco para verla directamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Y como respuesta ella sonrió de esa manera casi anti-natural que él había aprendido a tomar como una advertencia. El brusco cambio de posición le lastimó un poco, pero se reservó las expresiones para el mismo, pues sin poder hacer nada, Folle ya se había puesto encima de él. Con sus pálidas manos sobre las suyas y la barbilla apoyada _ahí_ mismo.

—Porque me quieres mucho.

—No confundas cariño con lástima —declaró inmutable ante las acciones de ella. Hace mucho tiempo lo podría haber tomado desprevenido, confundirlo y hacerle creer cosas que eran puro producto de su imaginación. Pero ahora conocía muy bien a la tipa que estaba encima de él— ¿Ya me dirás a qué viniste?

Pero no le contestó, y el sintió como la larga caballera de ella caía sobre su cuerpo. La vio acomodar su cabeza para que su oreja quedara sobre sus manos, quedando así en una posición visiblemente más cómoda. Frunció el ceño fastidiado. Claro, se la pudo haber quitado de encima, pero estaba cansado y a eso súmenle que como todos en ese lugar, Silver sabía por experiencia propia que las cosas con Folle, no funcionaban por la fuerza, a menos que se tratase de Lance. Oírla lanzar un suspiro lo alertó.

—Ni se te ocurra, Folle —expresó presintiendo que si no hacía algo rápido ella se quedaría dormida ahí mismo.

—Lance no está —dijo en voz queda. Demasiado queda a decir verdad.

—Obviamente, pero eso no te da derecho a…

—Toca el piano, Silver.

Eso provocó que dejara todo a medias. Y al fin comprendió porque ella puso su cabeza así. Sus ojos plateados se dirigieron al punto que muy probablemente ella también veía: el viejo y polvoriento piano negro.

A Lance no le gustaba que lo tocara, se lo había prohibido.

—Tócalo y me voy.

Y su tono de voz era distinto. No había un doble sentido, no había veneno o mandato. En serio se lo estaba pidiendo… como hace años no lo hacía.

— _¿Podrías tocar para mí? —y sus delicadas manos se aferraron a su brazo. El solo la miro con curiosidad, pero no se negó a la tímida sonrisa que ella le ofrecía._

Desgraciadamente para ellos las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles.

—No puedo —fue su seca respuesta.

— ¡Pero si Lance no está! —exclamó ella, cambiando su posición, llevando sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Silver y levantando la cara para verlo con enojo.

— ¡Jure que por tu bien y el de Lyra que no volvería a tocarlo!

Y apenas terminó, Folle le dio una tremenda bofetada para después levantarse. Él se incorporó y sentó en la cama mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta de roble, para antes de salir mirarlo con despreció.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —y con un portazo se fue.

—Un idiota que aún se toma la molestia de preocuparse por ti —farfulló con la mano sobándose la mejilla. Folle podría ser la peor de las perras y una enferma, pero él fue el pobre infeliz que la conoció antes de todo eso, por lo que tenía la idealista creencia de que en algún lugar, aun estaba esa niña que le había enseñado a tocar el piano. Una niña que por las circunstancias de la vida Folle había enterrado muy profundo dentro de ella hasta dejarla en el olvido, siendo ahora solo parte del recuerdo de Silver. Uno que se ha llegado a cuestionar si en realidad existió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tardó mucho en llegar al hotel… obviamente, si se valía de sus habilidades, no tardaría.

Pero en el transcurso su humor si que había cambiado y todo gracias a una sola persona: White.

— _¿White, dónde están? —preguntó apenas contestó la otra._

—_En el hotel._

— _¿Y que hay de Black?_

—_Aquí esta._

_Sintió que si pudiera, la golpearía por la corta respuesta._

—_Me refiera a cómo esta._

—_Si te hubieras quedado con él, creo que lo sabrías._

Después de eso, la muy insolente le colgó. Eso obviamente la molestó porque White no era NADIE, absolutamente NADIE, para hablarle así. Si a Black no se lo toleraba, mucho menos a ella. Además, la parecía de lo más hipócrita que la misma chica se atreviera a reclamarle cuando por años le había estado haciendo todo tipo de desplantes al chico o rehuía su presencia. Eso fue lo que más le molestó.

Por eso ni consideró el elevador para llegar al piso, le salía más rápido usar las escaleras, aunque corriera el riesgo de terminar sudorosa. Afortunadamente, no fue así.

Cuando llegó al piso se sorprendió de ver a White parada enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Black. Vestía con su ropa de uso común y a su lado, estaba Lyra, ya cambiada en su pijama azul con dibujos de patos con bufandas [1], sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo y sus brazos apoyadas en estas.

Se calmó y serenó, tenía que comportarse a la altura. Además, con la actitud que tenía White en esos momentos, capaz y le hacía todo un escándalo para no dejarla entrar y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tolerar a la gente chismosa que se despertaría del posible ruido que harían.

Al estar frente a White, esta le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor. Platina sintió todo el coraje apoderándose de ella, pero se limitó a apretar las manos y dejar su expresión lo más neutral posible.

—Voy a pasar.

—Sabes que no estaría así de no ser porque te fuiste ¿verdad?

— ¿Podrías moverte…?—su tono fue demandante, pero seguía conservando la postura.

—Pero claro, una niña rica como tú lo menos que le interesa son los demás…

— ¡Touko, basta!

Ambas se giraron a ver a Lyra que las veía desde su lugar en el suelo, con la mirada cansada pero obviamente preocupada.

—Lo que pase con ella y Touya no es asunto tuyo —su cansancio se acentuó cuando frunció el ceño y miro reprobatoriamente a White—. Además tú entre todos nosotros eres quien menos derecho tiene a reclamar algo. Ahora déjala pasar.

La castaña se mordió los labios, al tiempo que dejaba pasar a Platina aunque no le gustase la idea.

Lyra tenía razón, era quien menos derecho tenía a hablar sobre Black de esa manera. Ella que lo había rechazado y tratado de alejar. Pero no podían pedirle otra reacción. El rey en cuestión no era cualquier persona para ella, era la segunda más importante en su vida. Su mundo, el mundo de White, podía estar conformado sólo con él y su rey, y estaría bien. Saber que uno de ellos corría riesgo o era lastimado era suficiente para sentir que la oscuridad comenzaba a engullirlo todo, poco a poco.

Tal vez, no podía estar cerca de uno… pero sólo necesitaba saber que estaba ahí y todo, absolutamente todo estaría bien. Y el verlo herido, por algo tan sencillo como la ausencia de Platina, la hizo enfurecer. Su mundo no podía hacerse pedazos por algo tan simple como un descuido de esa clase…

—Me voy a dormir, no me gusta estar tan irritada y menos por falta de sueño —oyó decir a Lyra mientras se levantaba. Al notarla, no pudo evitar decir:

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando llegamos?

—Porque sabía que te pondrías de sangrona y no dejarías pasar a Dawn —White no esperaba ese comentario. Lyra sin embargo, la ignoró y agregó, consternada—: _Touko, _lo que te voy a decir no es para hacerte sentir mal, sino para que entiendas la razón por la que Dawn no estaba con Touya y conmigo. Se volvieron a pelear.

— ¿Y qué? —Replicó indignada— Marge y Wally también tienen problemas y no por eso ella lo abandona, siempre está con él…

—La razón de la pelea volviste a ser tú —la castaña se detuvo ante esas palabras, y era obvia su incredulidad. Lyra suspiro, no muy convencida con lo que diría pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse—. La mayoría de sus peleas te involucran. Porque Touya sigue buscándote, tú lo sigues rechazando y a Dawn no le gusta verlo triste. Aunque lo dudes, ella entiende su papel y por sobre todas las cosas lo sabe llevar a la perfección, pero no le pidas milagros cuando a su Rey parece importarle más otra persona que aquella que ha jurado vivir para él.

— ¿Siempre? —preguntó volviendo su vista hacia la puerta del cuarto de Black.

—Casi siempre —confesó Lyra—. Están muy tranquilos hasta que por una u otra razón terminan hablando de ti.

White siguió observando la puerta, pero la menor sabía que en realidad tenía su atención adentro de aquel cuarto. Sin más por decir se fue de ahí, pues tenía que descansar en su totalidad de aquel fugaz encuentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que pasó a White, creyó haberse librado del único inconveniente que tendría. Grave Error. Porque la última persona que se imaginó estando sentada al borde de la cama donde yacía un durmiente Black, estaba ahí.

N Harmonia. [2]

Se paró casi al instante ante lo… anti-natural que resultaba la escena, tomando especial atención al hecho de que el de pelo verde se alcanzaba a ver bien e intacto de la cara. Ósea, Black no lo había golpeado en todo el tiempo que habían estado allí. Y si estaban ahí desde que le llegó el mensaje, resultaría ser una cantidad muy superior de tiempo a la que normalmente Black solía soportar al otro rey. Pero pensándolo bien, tal vez tenía que ver mucho el que su propio rey estuviera dormido.

—Me gustaría saber… —la voz de N la desvió de sus sospechas, y lo miró ponerse de pie—, que razón tuviste para no estar con mi hermano.

El tono de voz del de pelo verde era serio, y como su mirada, fría y penetrante. No había duda. Platina estaba ante un hecho que pocas veces se lograba atestiguar: N estaba furioso.

Sin embargo, logró mantenerse a pesar de la afilada mirada verdosa que buscaba quebrantarla.

—Sea cual sea, eso debo tratarlo con Black.

—Cierto, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿a qué clase de gente incompetente escogen mis hermanos?

Casi. Casi cedía, ante la selección de palabras de N. Su expresión se desencajo por menos de un minuto, pero resistió. Era en ese momento en que tenía que demostrarle al rey delante de ella que era capaz de aguantarlo. Porque soportar la mitad agresiva de la bipolaridad de N… sólo Lance se atrevía a eso.

— ¿Debo recordarte tu lugar? —inquirió acercándose a Platina.

Estando a tan sólo medio metro de distancia de ella, la chica comprobó de nueva cuenta la diferencia en altura entre ambos y que el tipo fácil le sacaba dos cabezas. Cosa que no era muy alentadora.

Sintió la mano de él en su cabeza, y se iba a mover hacia atrás de no ser porque el presionó un poco más. Entendiendo el mensaje, se quedó quieta. Él por su parte, se agachó para que su cara quedara a la altura de la de ella.

—Mírame —ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y después volvió a abrirlos, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante— No me importa quién eres, quien fuiste o quien serás. Porque en el aquí y ahora, sólo importa **lo que eres**. Y eres la que debe velar por el bien de mi hermano ¿quedó claro? Porque si no es así, yo mismo me encargaré de deshacerme de ti.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

—Tómalo como quieras. Sólo no olvides que si a el le vuelve a pasar algo por tu culpa…

Se enderezó lentamente, su mano siguió en su cabeza y cuando pasó de ella sintió como la deslizó, emulando algo parecido a una caricia, acción que le provocó escalofríos.

Apenas oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, fue directamente a donde estaba Black. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado N. El chico estaba boca arriba, durmiendo apaciblemente, cambiado en su ropa de dormir. Con mucho cuidado, puso su mano en la mejilla de su Rey.

—Él tiene razón… no debí haberte dejado solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que se cercioraron de que, en efecto, los otros dos reyes no los atacarían. Se habían quedado por lo menos una hora más en los muelles, para que Crys tuviera oportunidad de curar parte de las heridas de Gold y así pudieran mover al chico y llevarlo al hotel con métodos poco ortodoxos para que nadie los viera e hiciera preguntas incómodas.

Por lo que en esos momentos, Crys y Gold descansaban en su cuarto, y en efecto Ruby y Sapphire tendrían que estar haciendo lo mismo, pero tanto la reina como su vasallo estaban ocupados en otros asuntos.

— ¿Cómo es que supieron que él no era su rey? —cuestionó la chica que salía del baño donde se cambió a su cómoda pijama de color rojo.

—Cuando yo llegaba, la escuché hablar de su Rey —empezó Ruby mientras estaba sentado en la pequeña salita del cuarto, y haciendo unas anotaciones y garabatos en un cuaderno—. Se refería a él como: "amo Silver". Y cuando aquel Rey llegó, lo saludó como Touya, aparte de que tanto tú como él mismo afirmaron que su nombre era Black Rowan.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, me suena familiar ese nombre —terció, dirigiéndose a la enorme cama del cuarto. Como Blue había sido la encargada de las reservaciones, a cada par los mandó a una suite, las cuales eran continuas y se comunicaban con una puerta para que no perdieran el contacto.

— ¿Será por Nicholas Rowan?

— ¿El Secreto?—entonces notó que el chico seguía sentado, con la misma ropa sudada y olorosa, y no menos importante, escribiendo frenéticamente en el cuaderno— ¿Qué haces?

El vasallo giró la cabeza para verla, y le hizo la señal para que se acercara. Ella resopló, pero al final de cuentas fue hasta el sillón donde estaba su vasallo. Ruby dio vuelta al cuaderno y en una página en blanco, escribió dos nombres.

— ¿No es mucha casualidad que el chico tenga el mismo apellido que el secreto que tuvo que pasarse al lado del enemigo?

La chica le arrebató el cuaderno, de forma involuntaria, para verlo.

—Demasiada.

—Y no sólo eso —tomó de nueva cuenta el cuaderno, y debajo de los nombres, empezó a hacer unos dibujos—: esa chica, nos dijo quién era su rey —Sapphire se acercó más para ver lo que escribía su vasallo en el cuaderno, sólo que de nueva cuenta puso un nombre.

— ¿Equilibrio? —Ruby asintió a la pregunta de Sapphire.

—La vasalla del equilibrio perfecto. Así se hizo llamar, pero…

—… el equilibrio es relativo. —terminó la chica, pero un par de segundos después, parpadeó confundida. El chico a su lado sonrió complacido.

—Así es su majestad —lo último lo dijo con ironía, y Sapphire solo rodó los ojos, fastidiada—. Así que nos encontramos con un familiar perdido del señor Rowan, además de una pista muy incierta sobre la identidad de un Rey.

—Creí que eras bueno para adivinar contra quien peleabas —Comentó Sapphire con algo de desgano.

—En aquella ocasión fue una suposición, además… él me confirmo la sospecha con mucha facilidad —aclaró el, dándose cuenta de que la chica se refería a su incidente contra Morty y Sabrina, donde en base a mera observación y análisis descubrió contra que Reina trataba—. En esta ocasión, me encuentro con dos problemas, la habilidad de Lyra y el concepto de Equilibrio. No puedo hilar el uno con el otro y menos con un mismo Rey, ¿tú no podrías?

La castaña negó.

—Sé que el equilibrio no es exacto, a menos de que habláramos de un rey que lo controlara. Sólo que es la misma: un rey no tiene control ante algo subjetivo o libre a interpretación, sino de cosas que por lógica sucederán quieras o no quieras.

—Y en estos momentos es demasiado tarde como para…

Pero ni termino, cuando Sapphire ya estaba sacando su teléfono y empezaba a buscar un número en su lista de contactos. El chico, obviamente, iba a alegar al respecto y de nueva cuenta su reina se le adelantó.

—Green estudia medicina —lo miró con obviedad—, el problema no es despertarlo, es hacerlo dormir.

El moreno no pudo discutir contra aquella lógica. Era muy valida. Cuando la chica le extendió el teléfono, era porque ya estaba marcando. Lo único que hizo él fue ponerlo en altavoz.

— _¿Sí?_ —se escuchó la voz de un muy despierto Green.

—No te despertamos ¿verdad? —pregunto, sólo para ser precavido.

—_Ruby, estudio medicina, preocúpate cuando me encuentres dormido._

El aludido miró a su amiga quien, con puros ademanes y moviendo los labios le decía "te lo dije". Así que sólo se limitó a mirar hacia arriba, para seguir con la conversación.

— _¿Pasó algo? —_alcanzó a entender que le preguntó el futuro médico.

—Es algo largo.

—Bien, estaba por tomar mi descanso de una hora.

Sin más por hacer, Ruby le empezó a contar todo lo que pasó, desde el encuentro con Black y Lyra, hasta la llegada de N y su vasalla, además del estado de Gold y Crys. Alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro cansado.

— _¿Sabías que a quien le tienes que contar esto es a Red y los Secretos?_

—Lo haremos mañana o cuando podamos, necesitamos estar los cuatro —expresó Sapphire.

— _¿Entonces?_

—Yo tengo… Mira, son varias dudas, que entre más rápido respondamos, más ventajoso. Pero iremos por partes: quiero que me confirmes algo, ¿Nicholas Rowan tuvo algún hijo?

— _¿Cómo dices? —_su tono de voz fue incrédulo.

—El Rey, Black, su nombre completo era Black Rowan.

Esperaron unos minutos, en los que tal vez Green se puso a pensar en lo que aquella información valdría, al final habló:

—_Nicholas Rowan, sólo tuvo una hija —_empezó a contar—, _la cual al casarse perdió su nombre, en su caso dejo de ser Sara Rowan para llamarse Sara Berlitz. No hay manera de que ese chico pueda ser su nieto. Y dudo mucho que sea su hijo, después de la muerte de su esposa, Rowan se enfocó en la búsqueda de todos los reyes restantes hasta que… esperen._

Tanto Ruby como Sapphire se miraron entre ellos, al parecer Green había dado con algo importante, mas ellos no sabían que. Escucharon uno que otro ruido de fondo, papeles, cosas golpeando contra el suelo u otro objeto, y unos constantes "¿Dónde está?". Al final alcanzaron a oír entre toda esa mezcla de ruidos en el teléfono, el sonido de una laptop al encenderse. Se volvieron a mirar, pero esta vez ambos preguntándose, que tan complicado sería estudiar medicina, como para que alguien como Green tuviera su departamento hecho un desorden [3]. Después de un momento el chico volvió a hablar.

—_Ya sé quién es la vasalla de ese tal Black Rowan._

— ¿QUIÉN? —Exclamaron al unísono sorprendidos.

El sonido de un mensaje llegando al celular de Ruby los distrajo. El moreno verificó el recién llegado mensaje que no era otra cosa que una foto de una niña, y después de eso otro mensajito con un nombre.

— ¿Platina Berlitz?

—_Así es. Los Berlitz, sólo tuvieron una hija_ —comentó con algo parecido a la pereza, al parecer la ausencia de sueño hacía de las suyas—, _Platina. Y si Rowan se fue con el enemigo sin pensarlo dos veces, es por ella. Además de que es algo obvio que no le hubiera dado su apellido a cualquiera, no era tan caritativo como para llegar a ese extremo. Se lo tuvo que dar a una persona lo suficientemente digna, y quien mejor que el encargado de velar por el bienestar de su nieta el resto de su vida._

—Un Rey.

—_O vasallo. El punto es, que sabemos que Platina es la "pareja", porque el otro lleva el apellido Rowan._

Sapphire tomó el celular de manos de Ruby, mientras que el chico ahora le explicaba a Green sobre Lyra. La pequeña heredera de los Berlitz lucía en la fotografía una discreta pero elegante sonrisa, su cabello estaba suelto, adornado con dos broches y lucía un bellísimo vestido azul pastel. Bajo otras circunstancias hubiera hecho una mueca de asco ante el color del vestido. Pero en esos momentos sólo se enfocó en lo que la fotografía completa le transmitía. Era sólo una niña. No mayor a ella cuando conoció a Ruby…

"—_Entonces, ¿no es normal que Crys y Gold hicieran el juramento tan grandes? —había preguntado una vez a su padre, después de dejar de aplicarle la bien merecida ley del hielo._

—_No, los reyes suelen escoger a sus vasallos en sus primeros años de vida. La capacidad de su psiquis es tanta que un cuerpo tan pequeño no puede contenerla. Otro momento sería en la adolescencia, creemos que tiene que ver con todo el desarrollo hormonal."_

Logró escuchar como Ruby, colgaba, así que regresó su atención a lo que pasaba delante de ella.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Se acabó su hora de descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre había sido alguien inquieto, demasiado para el gusto de todas sus maestras, lo cual sólo aumentó cuando entró a la primaria. Era de esos niños que no podía estar sentado, que sólo esperaba la hora del recreo para salir y olvidarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la educación. Corría, brincaba y jugaba sin cansarse, y cuando tenía que regresar al salón, aún tenía energía que debía ser descargada. Varios compañeritos lo imitaban, y lograban hacer todo un desorden digno de reporte.

Fue cuando lo acercaron a ella. Si el problema era que sus amiguitos le seguían la corriente, necesitaban a alguien que no cayera en sus juegos.

—Gold, ella es Crystal, de ahora en adelante compartirán la mesa.

La miró con suma curiosidad, no era cosa de todos los días el ver a una niña de su misma edad leyendo un libro tan grueso. Además ¿siempre había estado en su salón? No la había notada hasta ese momento en que asomó su cabeza del gran libro que leía. Tenía el pelo recogido en un coleta hacia atrás, un gran moño adornándole… pero esos detalles los notó tiempo después, porque en ese momento algo más llamó su absoluta atención.

— ¡QUE! ¡NO QUIERO, ES HORRIBLE! —exclamó, señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice, pero más precisamente a esos enormes lentes de grueso armazón negro que en nada la favorecían, aumentando el tamaño de sus ojos, haciéndola asemejar a una mosca.

— ¡Gold no debes hablarle así a tu compañera! —le reprendió la maestra.

La niña infló los cachetes molesta, con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, pero no lloró.

— ¡Y tú eres un tonto! —y cómo pudo le estampó el gran libro en la cara, golpeando primeramente su nariz. El niño cayó de sentón y a diferencia de Crys, él no contuvo las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. Se molestó. A él nadie lo molestaba y menos una niña.

Se puso en pie dispuesto a descargar todo su coraje y la empujó. Como estaba en una silla, ella cayó hacia atrás. La maestra ni pudo reaccionar cuando él ya estaba a un lado de ella, cosa que la niña logró notar y se levantó, pero Gold fue más rápido. Alcanzó la coleta de Crystal y la estiró con todas sus fuerzas. El chillido que salió de su boca no fue suficiente para él, así que siguió forcejando, pues ella intentaba zafarse. La maestra alarmada lo tomó de la muñeca y de la cintura para separarlo de Crys, pero no podía.

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame! —seguía chillando la niña, obviamente entre sollozos. Y entre más le decía eso, con más fuerza estiraba.

— ¡Gold basta ya! —le ordenó la maestra, ya molesta y desesperada, pues tenía que separarlos, pero no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos más de la cuenta.

La pequeña lanzó un largo grito, con el que al fin Gold se dio por satisfecho, así que la soltó. La maestra lo separó sus buenos metros de ella, y aunque lo giró para que pudiera verlo cara a cara mientras lo reprendía y decía lo mal que estaba lo que había hecho, así como que le enviarían un reporte a su mamá. Él no pudo separar la vista de la pequeña Crystal que seguía sollozando y quien levantó un poco la vista para verlo con sumo desprecio. El respondió con la misma mirada…

Ese había sido sólo el comienzo.

Con el paso del tiempo no pudieron soportarse y él se las ingenió para seguir molestándola. Ya no por aquel incidente, simplemente por mera y cruel diversión.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, una sensación de extrañeza lo invadió ante aquel recuerdo. Tenía un buen rato sin pensar en eso, aunque la verdad era que lo evitaba, porque sería un tema que no podría dejar en paz. Siempre iniciaba con el día en que la conoció, pero seguiría con los años siguientes y todo lo que le hizo durante ese tiempo… algo que en los últimos tres años había aprendido a detestar.

Prefirió desecharlo y fue entonces que se percató mejor de su situación. El colchón, las suaves sábanas, su cabeza sobre la almohada tan "pachoncita"…. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado ahí? Los sucesos anteriores a su pérdida de conciencia saltaron a su mente uno tras otro. Un tanto consternado y preocupado, apoyó sus manos sobre la cama e intentó levantarse, pero un dolor en las costillas y otro en la espalda lo detuvieron. Suprimió un grito y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin nada de delicadeza por lo que al momento de pegar con su espalda sintió dolor una vez más en donde había recibido la herida. Ahora si gritó.

— ¡Gold ten cuidado!

Su vista viajó a la dueña de la voz, que no era otra que Crystal. La chica estaba a su izquierda, se había acercado al verlo reaccionar. Una de sus manos estaba entrelazada a la de él y con la otra se apoyaba en el colchón.

— ¿Preocupada? —preguntó con diversión a su reina.

— ¿En serio necesitas una respuesta? —inquirió con obviedad.

Él no contestó, sino que posó la mirada en otro lado.

—Tuve un sueño.

— ¿A si?

—Bueno, un recuerdo —la volvió a mirar, tenía su total atención— De cuando te conocí.

— ¡Oh! —logró exclamar en voz baja. Apretó más la mano del chico— ¿Y?

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo fue que tú… y yo, después de todo aquello… Sabes que me arrepiento, ¿verdad? —abrió la boca para contestar, pero no la dejo— Digo, no es porque sea sólo mi deber, en serio, estos últimos tres años y convivir como si en serio no hubiera pasado nada, no me hace sentir cómodo. Fui una mierda de persona toda la primaria y la secundaria contigo. Y…

— ¿…no te parece correcto que hayas sido mi vasallo?

—Si —retomó su plática—, habiendo tantas personas ¡ESTANDO HASTA EL ESTIRADO DE EUSINE! ¿…Yo? —Su expresión reflejaba incredulidad— En serio, ¿tan masoquista eres?

Crys lanzó una risotada que contagió a Gold, sólo que apenas empezó a reír, el dolor en sus costillas volvió y tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar ningún quejido. La chica se preocupó por esto, así que se acercó aún más al chico y con su mano toco el área donde le dolía.

—Aun tomará un tiempo para que te cures —habló sin despegar la vista del lugar—. Tu espalda ya lleva cierto avance pero creemos que aún falta para que deje de dolerte en su totalidad… y que dejara cicatriz.

— ¿Fue otro vasallo verdad?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Me atacó por la espalda el muy cabrón…

—…cabrona —corrigió Crys, Gold levantó un poco la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces. Ella asintió y entonces la dejo caer una vez más contra la almohada. Ella volvió a hablar—: ¿Molesto porque fue una mujer?

—No me molesta eso —comentó rolando los ojos—, lo que me molesta es que las cosas hayan terminado así —se echó un vistazo a sí mismo—. Cuando me estaba enfrentando a la enana… también pensé en lo que te estaba diciendo. De hecho pensé en muchas cosas —la mirada de Crys le hizo agregar—: Menos en la batalla. El punto es, sentí que al final sí te equivocaste, que no era yo.

—Gold…

—Déjame terminar —pidió, ella hizo un ademán con la mano para que siguiera—. Mira, lo pensé, por un momento repasé por mi cabeza todo lo que te hice, cuando me hice tu vasallo, recordé todo lo que empecé a sentir en esos momentos y además, lo que me dijo aquella perra arrastrada… perdón —agregó al notar la mirada desaprobatoria de Crys—, digamos que entendí, ahora sí, que si me escogiste fue por algo. Con el simple hecho de haberme escogido era depositarme toda tu confianza, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti era pagarte con la misma moneda y la manera de demostrarlo es impedir que te hagan daño. Aunque no me parezca correcto que me hayas escogido… claro que para cuando llegué a ese momento ya me habían metido la arrastrada de mi vida.

La chica a su lado no dijo nada, sólo sonrió plácidamente y posó su mano libre sobre la que ya estaba tomando la de su vasallo. El chico notó el contacto y la cuestionó con la mirada.

—Siempre ha sido lo mismo contigo. Siempre —el rio levemente—. Aunque te diré que en un principio me costó aceptar mi propia decisión. Me parecía tan irónico y sí Gold, hasta masoquista… pero algo me decía que era una elección hecha por mí, desde lo más profundo de mí, y que no podía estar equivocada. Mi intuición y mi corazón no me pudieron haber mentido. Por eso empecé a creer en ti, aparte de que era nuestro "deber" yo misma quise que las cosas resultarán bien. Después me di cuenta de que no me equivoqué, sin tantas discusiones las cosas resultaron mejor entre nosotros, y me di cuenta de que, en efecto, confiarte mi vida fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Sin embargo, en mi mente siempre estuvo presente que estábamos pasando por un momento delicado y que indudablemente corrías peligro. ¿Nunca te has preguntado lo que sienten los reyes para con sus vasallos?

El chico pareció meditarlo un poco.

—La verdad no, sólo sé que debe ser demasiado fuerte para dejar toda nuestra historia atrás —ella rio un poco.

—No tienes idea de lo fuerte que es —contestó—. Cariño, compasión gratitud, amor… no sólo es tenerte la confianza de entregarte mi vida. Es hacerte parte de ella en cada momento. Perder a un vasallo, supone perder la mitad de ella… o hasta más —bostezó algo cansada, pero recuperó el hilo de la conversación—. Así que muchos, como yo, nos preocupamos y amamos al vasallo a nuestra manera, alguna veces hasta más que al mundo entero —suspiró—. Cuando fuiste a pelear contra Lyra, me preocupé por ti, porque sé muy bien que cuando estas alterado no te concentras y ella te había alterado. Pero jamás dude de ti. Antes, tal vez sí. Tú sabes… antes de que todo esto pasara.

—Perdón —levantó la vista—. Por todo.

—Ya va siendo hora de que te perdones tú —dijo con simpleza. Lo soltó al fin, y entonces se acomodó y acostó a su lado—. Tal vez jamás conozcamos la razón precisa de porque te escogí, que pasaba en esos momentos por mi mente o con el Universo que me hizo hacerte la persona más importante para mí. Pero debería bastarnos con saber que así pasó, y así seguirá siendo… y que al final resulto mejor de lo que hubieras creído nunca.

El chico en cuestión ya no habló, sin embargo con su mano izquierda buscó la mano de su Reina, la cual encontró con suma facilidad y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de descansar. Y, tal vez si era posible, soñar o recordar cosas mejores.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de su celular perturbó su sueño, con suma pereza sacó su brazo izquierdo debajo de la almohada y lo estiró hasta la mesita de noche donde siempre lo dejaba. Se arrepintió tanto en ese momento, de haber dejado el volumen del teléfono en lo más alto. Se frotó los ojos, presionó un botón y el mensaje fue tan directo como el destinatario.

"_Te hablan…"_

— ¿Ahora quien, Green?

La respuesta vino un momento después con el sonido de una llamada entrante de su celular.

— ¿Bueno?

— _¡Erika!_

La mujer se tuvo que quitar el teléfono de la oreja de tan fuerte que se oyó la exclamación del otro lado. Volvió a verificar el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que era el de Sapphire, razón por la cual optó por ponerlo en altavoz.

—Hola chicos ¿Y ese milagro? —preguntó en broma.

—Teníamos una duda, que espero puedas aclararnos —confesó Ruby. —Green lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía que volver a estudiar… y según él, tú eras la indicada para ayudarnos.

"¿Y por eso me despertó?" se preguntó mentalmente no muy convencida con la acción tomada de su hermanito. Pero después se la cobraría.

— ¿Y en que puedo ayudarlos? —pregunto animadamente, si bien había sido despertada en medio de la noche, sabía que Green no la molestaría por una tontería.

—Bueno —logró percibir cómo Sapphire buscaba cómo iniciar—… necesitamos saber sobre la identidad de un vasallo.

A partir de ahí, lo siguiente que escuchó Erika fue una explicación conjunta de ambos chicos, acerca de cómo conocieron al fin a dos Reyes, uno de ellos el "Rey Muerte", y lo que le interesaba saber a ambos, la vasalla cuyo rey no estaba presente: Lyra.

—Ya veo… —comentó mientras repasaba en su mente lo dicho por los menores—. Miren, por lo pronto nos concentramos en su duda, esta chica Lyra. Mañana a horas decentes contactaremos con los demás para avisarles lo de la nieta y el hijo adoptivo del señor Rowan —escuchó a los otros dos asentir—. Ok. Repasemos, dices que esta chica no sólo controlaba la psiquis, sino que se hizo llamar así misma "la vasalla del equilibrio perfecto" ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo cual suponemos fue decirnos quien era su rey. Al menos indirectamente.

Erika se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y fue hacia un librero que tenía del otro lado de la habitación, uno no muy grande pero lo suficiente para consultar la duda que tenían en esos momentos.

— ¿Ya buscaron el significado de "Equilibrio"? —preguntó, mientras con su mano libre prendía una lámpara de poste para buscar mejor el libro que necesitaba.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó incrédulo Ruby.

—Una ayudadita del diccionario es más útil de lo que parece —una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, lo hojeó para dar con la palabra que tanta incógnita generaba—. Cuando la humanidad empezó a comunicarse… y aunque parezca clase de historia ustedes me van a escuchar, porque si hay una razón para esto —de respuesta sólo recibió un desganado "Si, Erika"—, como decía, cuando empezó a comunicarse empezó con sonidos guturales a los cuales le dieron un significado, después desarrollaron un lenguaje un poco más avanzado, hasta que al fin se pusieron a escribir. Lo primero que hicieron fue transcribir ideas en dibujos, después vino la simplificación de los mismos hasta llegar hasta las letras actuales. Claro, todo en un larguísimo proceso de miles de años… que muchas personas destruyen con un simple mensaje SMS —una venita saltó en su frente.

— ¡Erika te estas desviando! —exclamó Ruby

— ¡Ah si, perdón! —Se disculpó—, bueno como decía, al final esas ideas, sensaciones y emociones, fueron resumidas en una palabra, que, aunque estas mismas limiten, nos dan una observación no tan general de las cosas.

—En resumen, ¿debemos usar el diccionario? —preguntó la chica un poco incrédula.

—Así es, les aconsejo que cuando se presenten con algo así, investiguen, en especial porque ahí te dan sinónimos. —Comento ella con una leve sonrisa—. Y no, no pongo en duda su inteligencia, pero muchas veces debemos ver las cosas de otra manera para poder dar con una solución y…. creo que de todos los significados este nos servirá: "Equilibrio: estabilidad, situación de una cosa que, pese a no tener una base sólida, se mantiene sin caerse." En resumen: tener control de las cosas.

— ¡Su psiquis! —exclamaron los dos chicos

Erika, cerró el libro, lo puso en su lugar y apago la lámpara, para después ir en dirección a su cama.

—Muy probablemente —empezó Ruby— el pseudónimo es…

—No lo creo.

La declaración de Sapphire, sí que provocó que la mayor se sorprendiera y aunque no lo veía, pudo apostar que a Ruby también.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el chico a su reina.

—Ok, tiene control sobre su psiquis, por eso la puede canalizar en la parte de su cuerpo que desea. Pero tú también tienes un perfecto control de la tuya y no puedes hacer lo mismo. De hecho, puedo asegurarte que ni Blue, Green o Erika pueden hacerlo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Eso es cierto —confesó Erika—, si bien tenemos un control superior de nuestra psiquis, no así podemos hacer lo que Lyra. Es ahí donde entra el Rey.

—Y así regresamos al problemita —replicó Ruby—. Creo que es claro que el equilibrio no existe, no hay una base general para decir que esta equilibrado o que no lo esta. Y un rey, por lo mismo de que representa esas leyes que no pueden ser interpretadas por el hombre, no puede tener nada que ver con el equilibrio.

—Sí y no.

Erika levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de su amiga, hermana y reina. Misty había entrado a su cuarto sin que se diera cuenta y ahora estaba de pie a lado de su cama. La joven también estaba en su pijama, un pantalón de tela delgada y una camiseta de tirantes.

— ¿Quién llegó? —preguntó Sapphire.

—Misty ¿Por qué dices que sí y no? —cuestionó con curiosidad su vasalla.

La pelirroja, se acercó a donde estaba Erika sentada y la imitó.

—Primero díganme como están las cosas, así sabré si mi suposición es correcta o no —confesó con una leve risilla.

Erika rodó lo ojos, tener que escuchar la historia otra vez no le parecía muy buena idea, pero si querían acabar con todo aquello, sería necesario.

Al terminar, Misty pareció meditarlo un poco, hasta que al fin volvió a hablar.

—Creo que tienen una idea equivocada del equilibrio y su relación con los reyes… y les digo esto porque si bien, por donde lo veas es en efecto algo libre a interpretaciones, cuando una persona cree encontrarlo tal vez otra no lo vea como tal. Llámese equilibrio, paz interior, control de las cosas, etcétera. Eso es algo que varía de persona a persona. Sin embargo, hay algo que no han contemplado y es que equilibrio no sólo es tener en control dos conceptos abstractos o de un montón de situaciones. También se puede definir como objetividad, porque cuando alguien lo es, es porque tiene conocimiento de lo que lo rodea, sabe ver los pros y los contra. Ósea, tiene el control, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —contestaron los tres.

—Bien, y aunque la objetividad como tal puede ser un tanto ambigua, para un rey no lo es, porque es un Rey, su tarea primordial es ser objetivo, para que la lógica funcione como tal. Y el único rey con absoluta objetividad entre todos los veintidós es el mismo que no se va a fijar en tus intenciones o si beneficiaste al mundo entero, él es aquel que en base a tus acciones **te dará la consecuencia** que te mereces. Alguien que se conozca y tenga un control de sí mismo a tal grado que **cumplirá con su deber sin la influencia de alguien ajeno**. Y el único que cumple con eso es...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—La justicia…

Crystal se despertó de un sobresalto en el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios y apareció de nueva cuenta el dolor en su cabeza. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a donde estaba su maleta sin desempacar. La abrió y buscó entre sus cosas un grueso libro de física y la lapicera. Ya con lápiz y libro en mano fue al escritorio de la habitación que tenía su propia lámpara. La encendió, se sentó y se puso a resolver problemas.

Las operaciones eran por demás complicadas, lo suficiente para distraerla, pero los nuevos flujos de pensamientos que llegaban a ella no la dejaban en paz.

Ahora sabía la identidad de un Rey y que este tenía de vasalla a Lyra…. Por lo tanto conocía su nombre…

—Silver Zila

Así como su molesta habilidad.

—…Radiestesia.

Todo ese tiempo habían estado expuestos.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

[1] ¿…Sabían que Dany AMA con mucho, mucho amor los patos con bufandas °w°?

[2] *Lanza una piedra* La escena que te comenté era una consecuencia de la herida de Black… podemos decir que pudo haber estado ahí. Pero como la historia me llevo a otras situaciones no se dio LoL -y sólo es un datito curioso-.

[3] Es verídico. Tengo amigos y amigas en la carrera que dicen: "te vale madre todo wey, sólo puedes estudiar, comer y dormir… y las otras dos ya son un lujo". Y Green es tan chingón que es vasallo y estudia medicina, fuckyeah! (H)

Resumen: La idea central aquí es: "equilibrio = control, por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que quiera y no hay pedo". Silver es la justicia, su habilidad es la radiestesia (en este caso, él localizar y precisar cuanto tiempo lleva una psiquis en utilidad) Otra cosa a notar es que la habilidad de Lyra deriva de esto, ya que puede canalizar su psiquis en cualquier parte de su cuerpo o su arma. Y es en base a esta misma idea la razón por la que Lyra es la única vasalla que puede usar la habilidad de su Rey (radiestesia), aparte de la propia que deriva, aunque la desventaja es que Silver termina más cansado que en una batalla normal porque da de la psiquis que le queda, exclusivamente para que Lyra use una habilidad que no le pertenece e_é.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews a:** Espe Kuroba, Jetto, Escarlatina, , Suigin Walker, a mi esposa sweet-autumn-mao (*3*), a Elyon-chan (quien fue beta ;D) y mi fiel vasallo Omaru Link ;3

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve que terminar un fic el cual me consumió gran parte del tiempo (El Enigma de la Mariposa) y aún tengo que terminar un cómic LoL. Que es como de 30 de hojas y apenas voy en el guion OTL. Pero aquí esta :D 

PD: ¿Sabían que el nombre **OFICIAL** de N es: **Natural Harmonia Gropius**? … Y el wey todavía tiene el descaro de creerse perfecto XD.  
PD2: ¡Ya subí dos profiles al Datablog! Son las de Daisy y Green, y la de Crystal y Gold.  
PD3: No puedo dibujar hombres D:


	14. Arcano XIII

**Disclaimer: **Ustedes saben que pokemon no me pertenece de ninguna manera.

* * *

**Arcano XIII. Complicaciones.**

_Si tomáramos en cuenta las incuestionables leyes de aquel pesimista "innombrable", sería fácil suponer que el resultado de las acciones realizadas jamás será el esperado… _

Esta vez, Roxanne había convencido a Pearl de ver a Dia en la escuela, primeramente, porque a pesar de la emotiva conversación de la noche anterior, Pearl tenía que trabajar en una declamación que hasta ese momento había aplazado. Dentro de dos horas tenía que ir a pararse en la tarima del auditorio ante toda la secundaria y tres arrogantes jueces, que calificarían su forma de pararse, la velocidad con la que hablaba, sus pausas, entonación e interpretación de su poema, uno que aún no se aprendía.

—La de "El Seminarista de los ojos negros" —le sugirió Roxanne, que estaba sentada junto con él, en las jardineras de la entrada de la escuela. En sus manos tenía un montón de papeles impresos con poemas o pensamientos, de más de tres páginas.

—Pero claro que… ¡NO! —Exclamó con total seguridad— ¿Qué no recuerdas a la tipa que el año pasado pasó con ese?

—Si… se le olvidó, tartamudeó, y bajó llorando…

—Y según supe, se lo empezó a aprender desde un día antes —mencionó como si esa razón fuera suficiente para descartar el condenado relato—. Claro que, podría aprendérmelo, pero esa cosa esta exageradamente larga como para hacerlo en dos horas y cada año siempre hay alguien que la dice. Mejor otra…

—Bueno…

—¡PEARL!

Los dos levantaron la cabeza al reconocer la voz de su amigo, quien iba hacia ellos muy aprisa, lo cual, cuando se refiere a Diamond, es como si estuviera caminando. El chico no era precisamente rápido.

El rubio notó inmediatamente la gran sonrisa que se cargaba el chico e involuntariamente hizo una mueca a sabiendas de porque estaba así. El codo de Roxanne lo sacó de sus pensamientos y desvió su mirada hacia ella, quien si había notado el gesto.

—Cambia esa cara —susurró.

Pearl rodó los ojos y regresó la vista a los papeles en sus manos, intentando en vano leerlos, pero para él no había palabras, sólo letras juntas e ilegibles. Lo bueno es que ni Roxanne ni Diamond lo sabrían.

—La vi —exclamó con júbilo apenas llegó con ellos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal? —preguntó su amiga con obvia alegría por el reencuentro. El rubio seguía como si entendiera lo que leía.

—Pues… —se llevó su mano detrás de la nuca, no muy seguro de lo vivido ayer, más que nada porque en realidad si fue muy sorpresiva la actitud de Platina—, no hablamos mucho, sólo nos saludamos y le pase mi número. Le surgió una emergencia y…

— ¿Qué? —se había jurado no abrir la boca y menos en tono de ofendido e indignado. Pero no pudo evitarlo ¿En serio se había vuelto a ir? ¿Había vuelto a dejar a Dia?

—Nos encontramos cuando llegué… en realidad chocamos —corrigió sin darle importancia— pero tenía mucha prisa, así que le di mi número por sí me necesitaba.

—Y ella no te dio el suyo, supongo.

Habiendo percibido el tono de molestia en su voz, Diamond miró más fijamente a su amigo. No quitaba la vista de las hojas, pero estaba demasiado tieso. A esas alturas, si algo no le parecía ya estaría explicándoselo en un tono de voz más alto y, si era posible, hasta con dibujos para que "entendiera" el punto (que en la mayoría de las veces era el punto de vista del propio Pearl). Pero que estuviera así…

—No —contestó, para después hacer la pregunta— ¿Estás enojado? —porque si era así, le parecía muy ridículo…

—Sí

Se levantó, olvidando las hojas e ignorando como Roxanne también se había puesto en pie, y ahora lo tomaba del brazo para intentar calmarlo o que se contuviera. Aunque al parecer era inútil.

— ¿No estás exagerando? —A Diamond ese comportamiento de su amigo le parecía muy extraño. Sabía del aparente descontento que tenía con Platina por haberlos dejado, pero no creyó que fuera para tanto. Eran unos niños…

La molestia en su pecho apareció repentinamente, sin embargo, se contuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de gesto, pues estaba más interesado en su amigo.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó el rubio algo indignado, aunque se percibía su esfuerzo por no exaltarse—. Dia… la última vez se fue, sin decir absolutamente nada, y no sé tú, pero yo si recuerdo como te pusiste.

—Era un niño, Pearl…

—Lo sé. Pero al parecer ella no ha madurado mucho que digamos, porque le sigue valiendo un pepino lo que pase contigo…

La intensidad del dolor aumentó.

— ¿Se vieron después de tantos años y ella se va así como si nada?

—Tenía cosas que hacer….

— ¡Tú estabas conmigo y te fuiste por ella!

— ¡BASTA! —gritó.

El rubio abrió los ojos de la pura impresión, la boca levemente abierta, anonadado. Roxanne tenía la misma cara que Pearl. Ambos estaban seguros de que esa era la primera vez que Dia gritaba _molesto_.

—Mira, no sé porque de repente estas tan sensible —empezó el moreno con el ceño fruncido, viendo a su amigo directamente—. Pero no es posible que te comportes así por una tontería.

La última frase lo dejo helado.

— ¿Una tontería? —repitió en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha

— ¡Sí, Pearl! —Exclamó, pues había alcanzado a escucharlo— Eso fue hace bastante tiempo. Sí, lo admito, me deprimí, pero lo supere. Ya va siendo hora de que tú también lo hagas.

—Entonces… ¿preocuparme por mi amigo es una tontería? —comentó Pearl, levantando la vista un poco y viendo directamente al otro chico, quien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío y junto a eso, una corriente de dolor que viajó desde el centro de su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

—Sólo siento que exageras —su mano fue directa a su pecho. El dolor empezaba a volverse más insoportable.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Roxanne, hablando por primera vez desde que empezó la discusión.

—Si…

Y sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, Pearl dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Alarmado, Diamond fue detrás de él, porque estaba seguro de que si se iba sin terminar de hablar las cosas, estas sólo empeorarían. De dos zancadas logró estar a la suficiente distancia para poder alargar su mano derecha y ponerla sobre el hombro de su amigo. Este se limitó a sacudirse para que el chico lo soltara.

—Tengo que ir a aprenderme la declamación.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—Yo creo que sí —el pelinegro lo miró por sobre su hombro—. No confío en Platina, y no es sólo por lo que pasó. Hay algo con su visita que no termina de agradarme, eso es todo. Pero no importa, si quieres verla, adelante. Avísame si te vuelve a hacer pedazos.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de seguir su camino. Le pareció oír la voz de Roxanne, sin embargo, ya no le fue posible descifrar lo que decía. En el momento en que su amigo empezó a caminar, el dolor que se había estado aguantando subió en intensidad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo, seguido del resto de su cuerpo.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se removió entre las sabanas, esperando poder regresar al mundo de los sueños del que sabía acababa de despertar, pues percibía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor: la almohada, las sabanas, el colchón y hasta el aroma del cuarto donde se estaba quedando. Pero quería dormir más. No tenía ganas de levantarse y seguir con esa búsqueda que hasta el momento no traía frutos. Desgraciadamente no pudo. Al minuto de haber cambiado de posición se dio cuenta de que ya no podría volver a dormirse. Resopló ante el hecho, se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos y con una de sus manos se quitó las lagañas. Fue cuando notó que ya nada le dolía. Con curiosidad miró su hombro y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su herida ya estaba cicatrizada y muy probablemente sanada, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa.

Miro a su alrededor pero no le fue difícil encontrar a su vasalla, que se había quedado dormida, sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, con sus brazos sobre esta y la cabeza apoyada en ellos.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus facciones. En esa posición, con la expresión relajada y su pelo cayendo despreocupadamente por su espalda, Platina lucía más tierna de lo normal. Por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, Black miraba a la chica sin su expresión seria.

Trató de buscar algún otro momento donde no hubiera sido así… donde hubiera estado, ya no relajada, sino absolutamente feliz, y entre más pensaba, más se preocupaba. Porque o el tenía una pésima memoria –lo cual dudaba- o jamás había visto feliz a Platina. Cuando al fin logró encontrar entre sus recuerdos aquella expresión. No supo si festejar por haberla encontrado o sentirse mal porque hacía bastante tiempo de eso.

La última vez que vio a Platina feliz, tenía como siete años.

Antes de que se volviera su vasalla.

Su vista regresó a la durmiente chica, pero su mente divagó hasta el momento en que la conoció…

_Fue como cuatro años después de que Nicholas Rowan lo encontrara. El hombre lo había sacado del orfanato donde había dejado a White y obviamente no estaba contento con lo sucedido, pero el abuelo de Platina le había prometido un gran poder, ¡una oportunidad única!... eso sí, siempre y cuando encontraran a la persona indicada para ayudarlo a obtenerla. Recordaba que en ese momento no sabía como lograría todo eso, o si el señor le cumpliría, pero debido al buen trato que este le dio, decidió creerle._

_Pero cuando al fin conoció a la adorada nieta de Rowan, las cosas empezaron a tener sentido. Aunque a simple vista fuera una niña rica más, la cual se creía superior a los demás por la simple razón de llevar un poderoso apellido… le llamó mucho la atención. No sólo porque fuera diferente a todas las niñas que había conocido hasta entonces, sino que algo en él lo alentaba a verla y acercársele. Rowan lo notó. Obviamente lo haría, y le prohibió acercarse a su nieta. Una vez, hasta lo regañó por estar espiándola…_

—_Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de mi nieta —le dijo en tono severo, ambos estaban debajo de un kiosco que había en medio del amplio jardín._

—_Lo estaba —replicó inteligentemente, pues la había estado mirando de lejos._

—_Entiendes a lo que me refiero. Te traje con la condición de que no la molestaras —el pequeño bufó. Rowan suspiró resignado, y después de masajear su sienes hizo una pregunta, que aunque Black no lo supo, se arrepintió de hacer el resto de sus días—. ¿Puedo saber porque te llama tanto la atención? ¿Es que te gusta mi nieta?_

— _¡CLARO QUE NO! —Exclamó al tiempo que apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño viendo fijamente al anciano — ¡Es una niña!_

— _¿Entonces?_

—_Es sólo que… —Black había bajado la mirada, no muy seguro de si seguir, por miedo a que el hombre que estaba frente a él se riera del que creía era un disparate— ¿No se va a reír? —El anciano se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. Siento que debo estar con ella, pero no me gusta, ¡jamás me gustará una niña tan pesada!_

_El señor Rowan enarcó una ceja ante la descripción de su nieta, y al verlo, Black se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió tontamente._

—_Lo siento, no quería…_

—_Sigue._

_Y aunque le pareció rara esa reacción del anciano… así lo hizo. Usando sólo dos palabras._

—_La necesito._

_Eso fue lo único que necesito decirle a Rowan para que su rostro se transformara. Un hombre que había conocido como serio e imperturbable ahora estaba pálido y petrificado, con el miedo tatuado en la cara._

_Black no entendió el porqué del cambio de ánimo, pero tiempo después, cuando lo hizo, sintió pena por el hombre._

_Después de esas palabras, el hombre dio media vuelta y lo dejo allí. Él no se molestó en moverse, pues sospechaba en su interior que algo bueno iba a pasar. _

_Media hora después, el anciano regresó con su querida nieta de la mano._

—_Platina, creo que no te lo he presentado apropiadamente —con su mano la guió hasta ponerla delante de él, más no la soltó. Mirando intercaladamente entre Black y la niña._

_En ese momento Black pudo haber notado varias cosas, como que Platina llevaba un vestido y unas sandalias, su pelo, entonces más largo de lo que lo usaría en algunos años, estaba amarrado en una coleta con un listón a juego al color de su vestido. Que era más pequeña que él. Que a Rowan le temblaban las manos, que el terror y la negación seguían reflejados en su mirada…_

_Pero no pudo._

_Porque en ese momento acababa de encontrarse frente a frente a quien sería una parte vital de su existencia._

—_Hola Platina._

—_Hola Black._

_Había estirado su mano para tomar la de ella, quien deshizo el agarre que tenía con su abuelo para tomar la que él le ofreció. _

—Estas muy callado.

La voz de Platina lo perturbó, sacudió levemente la cabeza y posó su mirada en la chica, quien tenía sus bellos ojos abiertos viéndolo con curiosidad, aun estando en la misma posición.

— ¿Te desperté? —fue su pregunta, aunque apenas la hizo se dio cuenta de que era un tanto boba.

—No. Te sentí despierto —explicó, mientras se ponía de pie. Se sacudió un poco la ropa mientras lo hacía y cuando estuvo totalmente erguida, hizo algo que tomó por sorpresa al castaño: una reverencia—. Lo lamento.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Debí haber estado allí. Por mi culpa fuiste herido y….

—Entonces perdóname tú a mí —intervino Black a lo que Platina sólo pudo levantarse un poco y mirarlo con curiosidad. El desvió la mirada mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas—. Tú no estabas conmigo porque fui yo quien te molestó primero. No te doy el lugar que te mereces, es natural que no quisieras…

—Pero aunque no quiera —le interrumpió Platina—como vasalla, mi deber es protegerte. Por sobre todas las cosas… esa era mi responsabilidad, así que te pido disculpas por no haberlo llevado a cabo.

Black se le quedó viendo un momento con una mueca de desacuerdo.

—Podrás tener razón en decir que era tu responsabilidad. Pero sabes perfectamente que esta relación se mantiene entre los dos. Como rey que soy, también fui responsable de tu ausencia. Por lo tanto, la herida, que ya esta curada, fue culpa mía también.

La chica se irguió y lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Te encanta llevar la contraria.

—Y a ti te encanta ser tan terca —replicó con la misma mueca.

Los dos se quedaron así por varios segundos hasta que Black volvió a sonreír, cerrando por un momento los ojos dijo:

—Gracias.

—Lo que sea por mi Rey.

Sí, era su deber, pero ese pensamiento empezaba a desagradarle al castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Gold al fin se dignó a levantarse, se sentía mucho mejor. Eso de ser curado con ayuda de Crys en serio que le ahorraba el molesto tiempo de estar acostado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo en una cama de hospital, y esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Apenas se aseguró de estar complemente bien, tanto de su herida en la espalda como de sus costillas se levantó, y aun en contra de cualquier pensamiento lógico, hizo una serie de estiramientos… para cerciorarse de que en serio estaba bien.

—Tú sigues haciendo eso y no sólo tendremos que ir a arreglarte el hocico.

Se giró para ver a Sapphire entrando por la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de él. La chica estaba cambiada en una especie de camiseta muy larga que llegaba por los muslos, unos mallones y unas botas de camionera.

— ¿Crys no pudo hacer nada respecto a mis dientes? —cuestionó al entender el comentario de Sapphire.

—Es una reina, no dentista —fue la respuesta de Sapphire quien iba hacia la maleta de Crys y sacaba un grueso libro de matemáticas.

— ¿Ella está bien?

—Me pidió este libro —dijo, mientras se iba por donde entró. El de mirada dorada se limitó a seguirla.

En el otro cuarto, Crys estaba sentada en el mismo sofá donde hacía unas horas estuvieron Ruby y Sapphire hablando con los otros vasallos. La chica escribía frenéticamente, aun en pijamas y por lo que Gold pudo notar, estaba ya en las últimas páginas.

— ¿Crys? —preguntó al ver a su reina, pero esta no contestaba.

—Esta así desde en la mañana, justo ahora acaba de pedir otro libro— explicó Ruby quien estaba sentado a su lado. El chico en cuestión traía unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de manga larga tres cuartos de color rojo, además de su característico gorro.

El de mirada dorada fue a sentarse al lado de Crys, quien al parecer al fin logró notarlo, pues se detuvo y lo miró por un momento. No fue difícil para Gold entender el mensaje.

—Sapph, dame ese libro.

La castaña se acercó y se lo extendió. Este lo tomó y apenas notó que Crys cambiaría de página, en un rápido movimiento de manos intercambió los libros. Crys siguió escribiendo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras Gold inspeccionaba el libro en sus manos, el cual no tenía los problemas resueltos, sino que estaba escrito tal cual cuaderno rayado.

—Gold, ¿nos puedes explicar que pasa? —preguntó Sapphire, acercándose con Ruby a ver el contenido del libro en manos de Gold.

—Esta buscando información —explicó mientras fijaba su atención en algunas oraciones, más marcadas que otras— Dame alguna pluma roja o de cualquier color que no sea negra.

Ruby fue quien lo ayudó con eso y le extendió una pluma de color azul, el moreno puso el libro sobre la mesa y empezó a circular frases, palabras y oraciones.

—Recuerden que Crys tiene una habilidad muy útil, puede saberlo todo, siempre y cuando sea una posibilidad palpable. Si quiero comer pizza y empiezo a buscarla sin ningún interés, Crystal sabrá cuándo, dónde y hasta de que la comeré, aunque no haya pasado. Pero si empiezo a dudar mucho, o agrego más variables, como que iré a comer con alguien, entonces su visión se distorsionará… pero lo sabrá.

—Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos dijo algo —mencionó Sapphire en pose pensativa—. Si mal no estoy, se refería a las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones.

—Más que las decisiones, hasta las mismas indecisiones. Puede inclusive saber la consecuencia de que yo no hubiera ido a comer una pizza, lo cual te lleva a otras situaciones donde tienes que hacer más decisiones e indecisiones y…

—Si lo vemos como un diagrama de árbol—sugirió Ruby mientras visualizaba el dichoso diagrama en su mente— si serían bastantes posibilidades… y si lo multiplicamos por un estimado de la población mundial…

Tanto Ruby como Sapphire palidecieron al instante y miraron estupefactos a Crys.

— ¿En serio puede tener todo eso en su cabeza? —preguntó asustada la castaña quien sólo veía como Crystal escribía y escribía.

—Y no sólo de la población actual —agregó Gold, quien por su parte, seguía circulando oraciones o palabras— ¿quieres saber como hubiera sido el mundo si los "buenos" no hubieran ganado alguna guerra? Ella te puede dar un aproximado de como sería.

—Eso es demasiado —exclamó Sapphire sin poder creerlo.

—Así es, pero si en serio quiere información, necesita hacer esto. Escribir toda posibilidad, consecuencia y decisión pues la llevaran a otra y así sucesivamente. Las más remarcadas son las que pasaron o pudieron haber pasado. La pregunta aquí es ¿qué desató tal arranque?

Y miró a Crystal que seguía escribiendo, ignorando lo que se hablaba a su alrededor, así como la mirada que se dirigieron Ruby y Sapphire.

—Dices que Crys no puede saber nada si no esta como una posibilidad ¿verdad? —preguntó Sapphire.

—Ósea que si tenemos información nueva, que antes no teníamos, en teoría cambiaría el curso de las cosas así como la posible "visión" de Crystal —dijo Ruby.

—Así es.

Se miraron una vez más y asintieron con la cabeza. Fue Sapphire quien habló:

—Queríamos esperarnos a que Crystal estuviera dispuesta, pero es bueno soltarlo de una vez. Hablamos con Green en la madrugada…

-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel lugar, el único sonido audible era el de su talón golpeando incesantemente contra el blanco piso. El joven rubio se encontraba sentado y de brazos cruzados en una pequeña silla. Delante de él había dos camas divididas por una cortina corrediza de tono aqua. En la más próxima a él estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, ya con suero en la mano derecha, y a su lado izquierdo, sentada en una silla, estaba su madre tomándole la mano, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero sin emitir sollozo alguno.

— _¡Dia! —escuchó el gritó asustado de Roxanne e inmediatamente se giró para ver como su amigo se desplomaba sobre el suelo. En ese momento, sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido._

_No recordaba mucho de lo que pasó después, las imágenes eran borrosas, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado para él y los demás estuvieran siguiendo el curso habitual de las cosas. De un momento a otro, estaban los maestros y otros alumnos ahí, después estaba en la ambulancia y de repente en una sala de espera recibiendo a la preocupada y desesperada madre de su amigo._

_Ahí recobró control de su propia realidad. La señora Almaz lo tomó de los hombros, sollozando y preguntándole qué era lo pasó, sin embargo, Pearl percibió el tono esperanzador de la señora. Ese tono donde se espera saber que no había sido gran cosa y que su hijo no tendría porque ser atendido más de lo necesario para sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes. Desgraciadamente, su relato de los hechos, más que tranquilizarla, la preocupó aun más. _

_¿Por qué se desmayó su amigo en pleno día cuando ya estaba bien?_

_La señora se separó de él y se dio la media vuelta para ir a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera._

_Dia estaba siendo examinado por los doctores._

_Cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia él, miró en dirección a donde los había escuchado y se topó con Roxanne. Sus padres la habían traído, pues no la dejaron subir a la ambulancia. También le preguntó por Dia, y le dijo lo poco que sabían._

_Tiempo después, salió un doctor para darles la notica de que lo llevarían a un cuarto, porque no despertaba, pero que por los pocos análisis que pudieron hacerle, estaba completamente bien. Tendrían que esperar que despertara y hacerle otros._

_Estimaron que eso pasaría en máximo treinta minutos…_

Dia ya llevaba más de seis horas sin despertar. Resopló, no importándole si llamaba la atención de alguien más. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¡no podía hacer absolutamente nada! Se había propuesto procurar el bien de su amigo, y en esos momentos no podía contra aquello que le impedía moverse.

Hubiera seguido lamentándose de no ser porque sintió _como_ algo **helado** hacía contacto contra su antebrazo. Dio un pequeño saltó en su lugar y se llevó las manos en donde había sentido aquella sensación, después volteo a ver al responsable y se encontró con Roxanne, quien le extendió una lata de refresco. La tomó sin siquiera decir gracias, pero ella no le tomó importancia y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Nadie hablaba, sólo esperaban. Cualquier movimiento, quejido, reflejo, _un _acelero en la respiración… ¡Lo que fuese! Sólo querían que Dia despertara.

Pero un ringtone rompió el tenso silencio de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elesa siempre fue consciente de su propia naturaleza. Desde que era una niña; antes de siquiera ser nombrada reina. Sabía que siempre sería admirada y _temida_. Lo cual no le importaba en lo absoluto. Le encantaba la atención, ya fuese buena o mala. Quería que hablaran de ella, la mirasen, cumplieran con sus deseos, pero sobre todo, que supieran que era ella quien tenía el control de las cosas.

Cuando le hablaron sobre su papel en la creación, lo creyó absolutamente. No necesitaron ni repetírselo dos veces, o explicárselo más lentamente. Sin problemas había aceptado. El momento en que conoció a su vasallo, sabía que podría ser feliz el resto de sus días. Había llegado quien la alabaría, admiraría y amaría por el resto de sus días por lo que era; una persona dispuesta a hacerla brillar entre los demás, a extenderle en bandeja de plata todo aquello que deseara y que cumpliría cualquiera de sus mandatos.

—_Eres la musa que me inspira Elesa… lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es cumplir tus deseos. Tú, que humildemente me has hecho tu compañero eterno. Eres el centro de mi obra, tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma son la creación perfecta…_

Su vasallo era todo un artista que tenía la habilidad única de poder plasmar de una de las maneras más _bellas _su esencia; toda su belleza y al mismo tiempo_ toda la miseria. _Eran esos momentos, que cada vez se hicieron más constantes, los que le aseguraron que era lo más cercano a la perfección.

—_Las dos caras de una misma moneda —le había dicho su Real Majestad, un par de años después de conocerla, refiriéndose a lo visto en la obra del vasallo de la rubia de ojos azules—. Eres el epítome de la perfección humana, Elesa._

"_**Me das asco"**_

_Si hubiera sido otra persona, otro Rey, alguien "normal" quien hubiera escuchado esto, se hubiera enfurecido, reclamado y muy probablemente abandonado. Más era Elesa de quien se trataba._

—_Si tanto asco te doy, ¿por qué no me matas de una vez? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro._

_Volkner, que en esos momentos estaba al lado de su reina, la miró con monotonía._

—_Haz el favor de no olvidar el lugar que te corresponde —regresó la vista a su reina, quien contemplaba los cuadros del vasallo de Elesa—. Su excelencia, es usted demasiado considerada con esta mujerzuela._

_La mujer posó su mano en los labios de su vasallo, mandándolo callar y entonces se giro a ver a la rubia con una mirada serena._

—_No te mato, porque no me conviene matar a "El Diablo", pero si me canso de ti, sabes que Volkner te mataría antes de que te dieras cuenta._

Y eso fue suficiente para ella. Sin más que decir, la dejo ahí, en el cuarto cuyas paredes gritaban su esencia.

Una vez más había logrado hacer ver lo valiosa que era, inclusive a su real majestad.

Ella era "El Diablo" después de todo. Jamás le afecto el significado mundano que se le otorgaba, pues sabía lo que en realidad implicaba serlo y el **gran** poder que le daba: secretos. Sonreía al pensar al respecto. Tenía el control sobre algo tan simple como un secreto. Pero si ella así lo quería, ese simple y sencillo secreto podía volverse tantas cosas: Vida, muerte, guerra, paz, destrucción, creación, amor, odio, pasión, desdicha…

En el mundo nadie valoraba el valor del conocimiento, la información o la omisión. Pero ella sí. Y por eso podía guardarlos o ventilarlos según le convenían… mientras existiera, claro está.

Era perfecta…

"¿Perfecta?"

Un par de orbes azules brillaron con intensidad. Elesa se encontró con su respiración acelerada, y sus ojos abiertos completamente con la mirada en el cielo despejado. Recordó entonces su posición… estaba en una de las terrazas de la fortaleza, sentada en un silla de tono plateado y delante de ella, una mesita de vidrio sobre la cual estaba una taza con té frío.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó a si misma.

Esos pensamientos… hace mucho que no recordaba aquellos acontecimientos.

"El diablo…"

Miró a su alrededor… esa no había sido su voz, era otra y encima desconocida.

"¿…Quién eres en realidad…?"

¡Su cabeza! ¡La voz estaba en su cabeza! ¿Pero cómo? No había nadie capaz de hacer tal hazaña, nadie podía entrar en la cabeza de nadie… a menos que se tratará de un arcano de poder excepcional como el loco, y eso que aun estaría en duda de si podía o no hacer eso. A menos que no fuera precisamente su cabeza lo que quisieran…

— ¿Será posible…? —se preguntó, algo entretenida por lo que sospechaba sucedía.

"…dime más"

Escuchar esas palabras le fue suficiente, se puso de pie de un salto. Entrelazó sus dedos, extendió los brazos hacia arriba y se estiró completamente. Después caminó hasta llegar al barandal cristalino rodeado de enredaderas, puso sus manos sobre este, y plantó la mirada en el horizonte.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó a la nada— Si no eres "el Ermitaño" o "el Mundo" y ni "la Fuerza" ni "el Loco" han aparecido… ¿quién eres?

—La sacerdotisa.

Elesa, miró por sobre su hombro a la persona que le había hablado: Lance, quien lucía ropa oscura y veía hacia la misma dirección que ella, con el semblante sombrío y obviamente nada contento con lo que pasaba.

—Quiere información —aclaró—. Debió haber dado con un dato muy interesante si esta logrando llegar hasta a ti.

—Pero no por mucho —comentó la rubia sin preocupación—. Soy el Diablo, ¡si yo quiero puedo ocultar el sol con un dedo! —lo miró entonces, con sus ojos que refulgían de maquiavélica alegría y mostrándole el dedo índice al cual le dio un coqueto beso, provocando que el otro alzara una ceja como única muestra de curiosidad—Y la verdad Lance, ni tú ni la sacerdotisa pueden hacer nada al respecto —su vista regresó al frente, hacia el horizonte, a la persona que la retaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡CRYSTAL!

Ninguno de los tres supo lo que paso, simplemente vieron como la chica cayó sobre la mesita delante del sofá donde había estado escribiendo, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Gold inmediatamente la hizo hacia atrás y la apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sapphire, sin saber que hacer al respecto.

El vasallo no contestó, estaba más ocupado examinando a su reina; la tomó por la barbilla, para ver su cara, revisándola por si se había lastimado. Al no notar nada, suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Crys, estas bien? —Preguntó, esperando recibir algo como respuesta, pero su reina no dijo nada—. Esto no me gusta nada… ¡Crys!

Nada. Algo desesperado por la falta de respuesta, pasó una mano por la espalda de la chica y otra por debajo de sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ruby sorprendido.

—Abre el agua fría de la regadera —soltó, mientras cargaba a la chica.

— ¿Estas loco? —fue otra vez Ruby el que habló. Sapphire por otro lado ya se había adelantado hacia la regadera.

—No, ya lo he hecho antes —aseguró mientras se llevaba a su reina en brazos hacia el baño.

Dicho cuarto era muy grande, casi comparable con una pequeña recamara. Tenía, tanto una tina como una regadera con puertas de vidrio, un gran lavabo y la taza. Fue hacia la regadera, donde Sapphire ya había abierto la llave y tenía una de sus manos en el chorro para verificar que en serio estuviera helada. Se giró a ver al moreno y asintió, dándole a entender que ya podía actuar. El chico entró con su reina en brazos, con mucho, mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, pues aunque era algo grande para dos personas –en especial si una era cargada por la otra de esa manera- era complicado moverse.

Las gotas golpearon contra su piel y apenas sintió el contacto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una palabrota escapó de sus labios ¡ESTABA JODIDAMENTE HELADA! Pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que aguantarse por Crys. Se preparó para la reacción de esta, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos la chica no se movió, a diferencia de él, que ya estaba temblando de frío.

— ¿Gold?

No hizo caso a su nombre, estaba más ocupado viendo expectante a su reina. A esas alturas ya debía de haber reaccionado, gritado, golpearlo y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Pero seguía sin reaccionar. Eso no estaba bien, no era normal… cuando lo había hecho en veces anteriores funcionaba, no entendía como ahora…

Y con un simple grito, Crys lo desconcentró, tanto que casi la dejó caer. Palabra clave: _casi. _Porque aunque acababa de reaccionar, Crys fue consciente de que estaba siendo cargada; así que se aferró al cuello de su vasallo tan bruscamente que este se hizo para atrás hasta topar contra la pared para evitar caerse, y este al darse cuenta de lo que hacía la pelinegra, la atrajo más fuerte hacia sí.

—Crys, me va a dar una pulmonía por andar haciendo esto —dijo falsamente molesto, mientras el agua dejaba de caer, pues Sapphire había cerrado la llave.

Aun así, su reina no contesto, lo cual a él no le agrado. La miró con más atención, notando que tenía el rostro escondido entre su hombro y su cuello, aunque lo que le preocupó fue que temblaba demasiado… muy diferente a como él estaba.

— ¿Te enfermaste tan pronto? —preguntó, creyendo que su método poco ortodoxo había traído una nada favorable consecuencia.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

—…Sólo no me sueltes…

El moreno se extrañó ante la petición de la chica. Era muy raro en ella comportarse así, pero no se lo negaría. Y aun si era poca la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, la acercó más hacia sí.

Sapphire, que hasta entonces había estado de testigo silencioso, tomó aquello como señal de que tenía que salir. Digo, las cosas se habían tornado un poco más intimas y todo parecía indicar que era uno de esos momentos "rey-vasallo" Ahora que si no lo era… igual no era conveniente estar ahí.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Crys al fin dejó de temblar, y removió las piernas, dándole a entender a Gold que la soltara. Lo cual hizo al instante, aunque la chica no quitó los brazos de donde estaban: alrededor del cuello de Gold, quien seguía con la misma mano en su espalda.

— ¿Ya me vas a decir que te pasó? —volvió a preguntar.

Cómo única respuesta, Crys se separó de él bajando sus brazos y manteniéndolos a sus costados, con la mirada gacha.

—Me detuvieron.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Hallé a otro Rey. Estaba tratando de saber que más podía descubrir… de los otros— explicó con franqueza— Uno de ellos es el Arcano de la Justicia, el Rey de Lyra, la chica contra la que peleaste ayer, y puede usar la radiestesia… así que era imperativo descubrir más cosas. Pero…

— ¿Pero…? —comentó impaciente.

—Alguien me detuvo —levantó la cara, sus ojos brillosos por lágrimas contenidas—. Alguien, no sé quien, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… cuando apenas iba a descubrir quién era me bloqueó absolutamente todo. Todas las líneas de pensamiento que había conseguido para llegar hasta aquel rincón fueron cerradas. Fue como si me dejaran en la nada.

Gold parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

— ¿Y por eso lloras?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Espetó Crys molesta, que sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar— ¡No sólo me impidió ver eso, me impidió ver muchas cosas Gold! Pero me dejo ver otras… —se llevó una mano a la boca, como un intento de sofocar sus sollozos, los cuales empezaron a ser constantes.

La chica al no resistirlo más, salió de ahí rápidamente, ignorando por completo que estaba empapada de agua helada.

— ¡Crystal espera! —la llamó Gold casi gritando. Tomó una toalla, la más cercana que encontró. Lo menos que necesitaba era lidiar con una reina enferma. De él se preocuparía después.

Cuando logró salir del baño, vio a la chica abrazada a Sapphire, aun llorando desconsoladamente. Y a la otra reina intentando inútilmente consolarla, aunque se notaba que no era su fuerte.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste, idiota? —fue lo primero que le gritó la castaña al verlo.

— ¡NADA! —Se defendió— Ni siquiera sé que tiene, porque apenas empezó a contarme se puso a llorar y se vino para acá.

Sapphire se le quedó viendo unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero decidió creer y regresó su atención a Crys.

—Dame la toalla —ordenó. Gold obedeció porque se trataba de Crys. Sapphire rodeó a la mayor con esta de la mejor manera que pudo porque la chica se negaba soltarla.

— ¿Estas seguro de que no paso nada? —le preguntó también Ruby.

— ¡No! —repitió algo molesto, pero se calmó como pudo porque en esa situación tenía que estar él tranquilo si Crystal no podía estarlo, así que suspiró y volvió a hablar— Me dijo que no la soltara, no lo hice, cuando quiso la baje, le pregunté qué paso y me dijo que alguien, supongo que un rey, le impidió poder seguir indagando más información.

— ¿Y por eso esta así? —preguntó incrédulo el de ojos rojos, porque la verdad si le parecía algo ridículo.

—Me dijo que no… que fue porque había visto… —y al fin lo entendió.

Ya ni le dijo nada a Ruby, quien empezó a preguntarle que tenía pues su rostro palideció de repente, fue a donde su reina y sin mucha delicadeza la separó de Sapphire, siendo esta la única que protestó, pero ni le importo. Su interés había vuelto a estar a Crys, a quien tenía frente a frente tomada por los hombros, mirándola fijamente

— ¿Viste algo, verdad? —preguntó, con el miedo en la voz.

— ¿Algo? —Repitió ella, con una sonrisa triste y lanzando una risa seca, mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su pijama lo cual no sirvió mucho…— ¡VI TODO! ¡TODO! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas atrocidades se están llevando acabo, en esta misma ciudad ahora mismo? ¿Lo sabes? —Preguntó con rabia— ¡MILES, GOLD! ¡MILES! Y eso es sólo aquí… aun hay más, en la provincia, en la región… en el mundo entero… ¿Sabes cuantas personas mueren pidiendo ayuda? ¿Cuántas son torturadas y abusadas? ¿Tienes alguna idea del horror que muchas personas viven día a día?

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en el momento en que sus rodillas cedieron. Pero antes de caer, Gold la sostuvo por los brazos y la abrazo con fuerza. Crystal siguió llorando, con la cara hundida en el pecho de su vasallo.

—Y lo peor de todo es que lo sé y no puedo hacer nada.

El chico ya no le contestó, simplemente se quedo en la misma pose, con un sabor amargo en la boca, aunque en sus ojos era visible la impotencia. Porque no había nada en el mundo que el pudiera hacer para hacer sentir mejor a Crys… al menos no respecto a ese tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Done _–dijo Elesa en inglés, sacudiéndose las manos antes de ponerlas en su cintura.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Lance con un deje de curiosidad, más que nada, buscando ver con que sorpresa le salía la rubia.

—Le mostré el infierno.

-.-.-.-.-

El hecho de que Black fuera herido significaba un error que ella jamás se perdonaría. Platina siempre fue muy comprometida con sus deberes, aun desde niña. El hecho de que por algo tan sencillo, como un descontrol en sus emociones, fuera la causa de que su rey resultara dañado no podía permitirse y mucho menos, volver a repetirse.

"_¿A qué clase de gente incompetente escogen mis hermanos?_

_No me importa quién eres, quien fuiste o quien serás. Porque en el aquí y ahora, sólo importa __**lo que eres**__. Y eres la que debe velar por el bien de mi hermano."_

N tenía razón, era lo único que tenía que hacer, nada más que eso tenía ocupar su atención. Su presente estaba con Black y su deber para con él.

—Ya no me queda nada… —murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Al escuchar la voz de Black, volteó a verlo rápidamente, no creyendo que la escucharía. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, ya bañada y cambiada en unos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas y una larga blusa que le llegaba a las caderas con mangas largas tres cuartos. El chico en cuestión traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta de rayas con mangas cortas, y unos ya desgastados tenis y venía saliendo del baño donde se había aseado y cambiado.

—Nada —contestó, esperando que en serio no la hubiera escuchado.

—Esta bien —comentó él encogiéndose de hombros, pero después una gran sonrisa adornó su cara— Bueno, ¿ya estas lista?

— ¿Para que? —preguntó sorprendida, no sin pensar que muy probablemente, la razón por la que la apuró en ir a desayunar y bañarse fue porque tenía en mente "algo".

— ¿Cómo que para que? Vamos a ir a ver a tus amigos.

Platina ante lo dicho, no hizo más que mirarlo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —Alzó un poco la barbilla— No me digas que acabas de darte cuenta de lo guapo que estoy, Platina. Porque tú sabes…

Ni termino porque una almohada dio de lleno contra su cara.

—No estamos para tonterías —explicó la chica de pelo oscuro quien bajaba su mano para volverla a poner sobre su regazo junto a la otra—. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Mira… —el chico se acercó hacia la cama, más precisamente a donde ella estaba—. Ayer por obvias razones no pudiste verlos, y sé que aunque vinimos por orden de Lance, tenias muchas ganas de venir… no preguntes como lo supe si siempre tienes la misma cara —ignoró la mirada fulminante de su vasalla—, sólo lo supe. Y ahora sé que ellos son la razón. Ok, tenemos cosas que hacer… pero aun tenemos tiempo. Silver me dijo que Lance aun no llega y llegará hasta el anochecer de donde esta.

—La situación no esta para esto —replicó Platina—. No somos los únicos aquí ¿lo has olvidado?

—No se han movido desde lo de ayer… hoy… hace unas horas… —empezó a dudar el chico— ¡Bah! El punto es que cualquier cosa Lyra nos avisará. Y si tu pendiente soy yo, pues estoy mejor y estaré contigo —y cuando notó que Platina iba a poner otra excusa, volvió a hablar— Y N cree que iremos a buscar al otro Rey. Todo esta cubierto. Sólo es cosa de que digas que sí.

La chica sin embargo, se debatía en su interior. En serio quería ir, pero la parte lógica de ella le daba una multitud de razones fiables por las cuales no debería.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, desviando la mirada a otro lado que no fuera Black. Fue entonces que sintió el contacto de su mano con otra. Se sorprendió y miró a Black como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera producto de su imaginación.

—Quiero verte feliz, por lo menos un ratito —explicó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa—. ¿O estoy pidiendo mucho para una vasalla?

Suspiró resignada.

—Vamos…

—Sabía que con eso no te negarías… —la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso de su tarea, pero entonces pareció recordar algo— ¿no quieres hablarle a tus amigos?

La chica estaba a punto de explicarle con peras y manzanas que no tenía como contactarlos, hasta que recordó que justo ayer Dia le había pasado su teléfono. Así que con una leve sonrisa se dispuso a buscarlo y llamar.

-.-.-.-.-

Apenas Crystal volvió a brazos de su vasallo, Ruby y Sapphire se miraron, la chica hizo un cabeceo hacia la derecha y el chico asintió: ambos optaron por dejarlos solos.

He ahí por qué estaban en el cuarto que en teoría era de Crys y Gold, pero como estaban ahora en **su** cuarto pues… Habían cerrado la puerta que conectaba uno con el otro, principalmente porque Sapphire no quería escuchar a Crystal llorar.

La chica estaba desparramada en el sillón, con las manos sobre su barriga y una expresión cansada. Ruby por otro lado estaba sentado en el escritorio que estaba allí.

— ¿Es normal? —preguntó la castaña, aparentemente a la nada, pero Ruby sabía que la pregunta era para él.

— ¿Qué llore?

—No hacer nada —tamborileó los dedos sobre su barriga.

El chico por otra parte suspiró, preparándose psicológicamente para _todo_ lo que venía.

—Haces algo con el simple hecho de cumplir tu deber. Sonará cruel, pero eres un Rey que no representa a un pueblo pero si a una ley la cual debes seguir para que el mismo pueblo pueda vivir bien. Existir es estar haciendo suficiente —y para no dejar espacio a replica, siguió—. Pero creo que Crys es una de las que peor las llevan.

— ¿Por su arcano?

—Así es. Cada arcano representa una ley y al mismo tiempo tienen una habilidad. Al menos en teoría. Crys, que puede ver lo que sucede siempre y cuando este dentro de lo posible, Red y su precisión, así como virtud natural de líder, Daisy, aunque no muy desarrollada, puede otorgarle parte de su psiquis a los objetos, parecido a la telequinesis, y Misty, según tengo entendido no desarrolló su habilidad, pero se dice que pudo haber consistido en pasearse entre el plano físico y el espiritual. En este caso, Crys es la que tiene más contacto con la humanidad, puede verlo todo y el no poder hacer nada por evitar un triste final, es natural que le afecte.

Sapphire, asombrosamente, no dijo más, ya que se encontraba pensando en lo recién sucedido, su encuentro con Black, así como sus platicas con los demás reyes y vasallos.

"…_Somos humanos elegidos entre millones al azar._

…_pero nosotros no somos humanos._

_Los humanos son víctimas de sus propias acciones."_

Bufó molesta. Ya que esa era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía donde estaba parada. Su mente se esforzaba en descifrar en donde terminaba la reina y empezaba la humana, cuando quería hacer algo y cuando tenía que hacerlo, hasta donde era ella y era otra. Pero lo más importante, lo que más le costaba precisar: ¿Cuál de las dos era ella en realidad?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Con una gran mordida, Pearl logró comerse casi un cuarto de la hamburguesa que tenía y no masticó ni cinco veces antes de pasarlo.

— ¡Come bien! —lo regañó Roxanne que estaba del otro lado, comiendo lo mismo.

Los dos estaban ya no en el hospital, sino en la casa del rubio. Más precisamente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Por el momento estaban solos porque la madre del chico trabajaba en las tardes y hacía una hora que se había ido, no sin antes dejarle la comida preparada a su único hijo.

Pearl ignoró el comentario de su amiga y siguió.

—Si lo que quieres es hacer tiempo, comiendo así no lo tendrás —volvió a hablar la morena.

Y ese comentario lo obligó a reconsiderar la situación, entendiendo que en efecto, comiendo así, no haría mucho tiempo, así que empezó a comer más lentamente.

Hacía casi una hora que habían estado en el hospital. En aquel momento oyeron timbrar el celular de Dia, el cual contestó su madre. No escucharon mucho, sólo como la señora se sorprendía y le decía a la persona sobre la situación de su hijo y donde estaban cuando colgó. Lucía un poco más contenta… pero sólo un poco.

—_Era Platina… vendrá a ver a Dia._

El rubio podía jurar que de no ser porque Roxanne lo pellizcó en al brazo, hubiera empezado a despotricar en contra de la chica aquella y luciendo un muy grosero lenguaje delante de la mamá de su mejor amigo. Pero lo dejo pasar, hasta que unos veinte minutos después lo llamó su madre, quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación, más insistió que su hijo y su amiga fueran a comer. Lo cual el accedió a hacer por dos razones: No quería estar cuando llegara la chica y no tenía dinero para la carísima comida del hospital.

—Oye Roxanne…

—Sí Pearl, estaré aquí contigo mientras Platina ve a Dia.

—Gracias.

Necesitaba que alguien lo controlara para no volverse loco de desesperación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando Platina no dijo más que un simple "¿Dónde está?, Voy a ir" por el teléfono. No se equivocó.

—_Al parecer sufrió de un desmayo, pero no ha despertado… esta en el hospital._

— _¿Quieres ir? —fue su pregunta. Porque aunque no podía hablar con él, quien sabe, tal vez el ir a verlo la animaba un poco. Lo bueno fue que no tardó en contestarle._

—_Sí_

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron para dejarlos pasar. El chico no sabía muy bien a donde ir, pero su vasalla al parecer sí, por lo que se limitó a seguirla hasta que llegó hasta una serie de cubículos donde había cerca de tres mujeres, que supuso serían secretarias o algo parecido. Platina fue hablar con una de ellas mientras que él la esperó.

Ciertamente le parecía injusta la situación, pero esperaba que al final no fuera nada grave. Más que nada por su vasalla, ya que no le gustaría verla mal si algo llegase a pasarle a su amigo. En el momento en que Platina regresó a su lado, le hizo una señal con una mano para que la siguiera. Se le notaba seria, el poco buen humor que tenía se desvaneció, pero no se lo comentó. Lo menos que quería era que, por palabras sujetas a mal entendidos, discutieran una vez más.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas estaban por complicarse.

[1] Mientras subían al 3er piso por el elevador, Black empezó a sentir una ligera opresión contra su pecho, en aquel lugar donde se encontraba su cicatriz con el número cinco en romano. Era como si alguien estuviera haciendo presión con uno de sus dedos, pero no dijo nada. No le daría una excusa a la chica delante de él para irse. No cuando había logrado llevarla hasta ahí.

Una vez que el elevador marcó el piso en donde se bajarían, sintió una especie de vacío en el estomago. Y algo parecido al nerviosísimo y la ansiedad…

— _¿Qué me esta pasando? —_se preguntó mentalmente. No entendía el porqué de esas reacciones en él.

Avanzó por los pasillos, aun detrás de Platina, más que ahora lo hacía para evitar que esta se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Era demasiado perceptiva para su gusto.

—Aquí es —avisó la chica al llegar a un cuarto con doble puerta. Ella entró sin ningún problema, pero el castaño se quedo atrás, algo le impedía seguir adelante. La sensación en su pecho se empezaba a extender por su cuerpo, pero no en forma de dolor, sino de calidez.

— ¿Black? —oyó su nombre.

— ¡Voy!

Él no tenía idea…

En la habitación había tan solo dos camas, divididas por una cortina corrediza. Antes de siquiera notar a la señora que saludaba con efusividad a su vasalla. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del chico que ahí yacía en la cama más cercana a la puerta. Por su apariencia era de la edad de Platina, tenía el pelo oscuro y corto. Y a ojos de Black, el no lucía enfermo, sino dormido… soñando.

La sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo una vez más, pero esta vez más fuerte…

— ¿Black?

Algo estaba pasando, y no sabía que.

— ¡Black!

Sintió un tirón en su camiseta y entonces se percato de que tenía delante de él a Platina y la señora.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—La señora Almaz —le dijo Platina señalando a la señora de pelo oscuro y ondulado a su lado.

—Mucho gusto —regresó el saludo, pero su cuerpo le seguía jugando una mala pasada, pues la molestia en su pecho seguía allí, al igual que esa extraña sensación que invadía su cuerpo—, Black Rowan.

—El gusto es mío, joven —regresó la madre, que a pesar del desgaste emocional que debería representar tener a un hijo en esas condiciones, seguía manteniéndose educada y con esperanza. Esto lo hizo sonreír.

—Platina —se giró a ver a la muchacha—. Debo ir a ver unas cosas respecto a la estadía de Dia aquí, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de quedarte con él por unos momentos?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias —tomó las manos de la menor con las suyas—. Me alegra que estés aquí y sé que a Dia también le alegra.

Y al fin lo pudo ver. Platina sonriendo… feliz…

Una corriente de energía recorrió su cuerpo.

—Me sorprende no ver a Pearl con él…

Lo dicho por Platina ni lo entendió, su atención estaba en aquello que sintió, que así como vino se fue, al menos en su interior... porque ahora esa calidez la sentía del exterior, una sensación que lo reconfortaba y relajaba… que era emanada de algún lugar.

— ¿Black, estas bien? —la pregunta de Platina al fin logró arrastrar su atención de aquellas ideas. Ella ya estaba sentada en la silla que había ocupado la mamá de Dia — Desde que entramos actúas raro…

Black le iba a contestar, en serio que lo iba a hacer, pero en el momento en que enfocó su atención en Platina, se distrajo con "la cosa" que emanaba aquellas sensaciones hacia él. O mejor dicho _la persona._

Ya no supo si Platina, lo seguía llamando o no, ningún sonido llegaba a él, eran bloqueados por los latidos de su propio corazón, sus ojos no podían separarse de él. La curiosidad regresó a ser ansiedad.

Ya no podía más.

Se acercó hacia el chico inconsciente. Parecía que la chica le estaba gritando, pero no le dio importancia… tenía que saber si era cierto o no.

Con su mano derecha tomo el cuello de la bata que le habían puesto… y tiró de ella.

Los sonidos volvieron con un chirrido escalofriante. Black soltó la prenda al instante y se giró en dirección a donde había oído aquel sonido.

Platina estaba que no se podía sostener, sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos estaban cubriendo su boca y miraba horrorizada a aquel que había ido a ver con tanta emoción y alegría. En su mirada era visible el pánico y el miedo.

—No… no… —decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus ojos tornándose brillosos como presagio del llanto que tal vez tendría.

—Platina… —intentó llamarle, asustándose al igual que ella porque nunca la había visto así, Platina no se asustaba… no de aquella manera…

—Él no… —alcanzó a escucharle, aunque más parecía estar hablando con ella misma que con él.

Black volvió su vista al pobre chico de quince años que yacía en su cama. Tragó saliva, creyendo inocentemente en que tal vez todo era una horrible ilusión y que si se volvía a fijar no habría nada.

Que equivocado estaba.

Cuando Black volvió a ver si el chico tenía en su pecho, un montón de cicatrices formando el número once, se encontró con la triste realidad de que así era, que no había sido producto de su imaginación o alguna triste y cruel ilusión para torturar a su vasalla.

—Platina.

—No…

—Es él.

_**Diamond Almaz…**_

Y ya no eran los únicos que lo sabían.

* * *

**Aclaración.**  
[1] DIgamos que así fue como se sintió Sabrina cuando miro a Sapphire, allá por el primer cap. de esta cosa.

* * *

…pinche cap largo. Como que en este paso mucho y en el otro no XD

Anyways, me tarde porque… long story short: trabajar en un comic eterno, andar de fangirl con Madoka Magica, Zelda: Skyward Sword, Ghirahim (LO AMO), Soul Calibur V (nos regalaron un 360), tumblr, Ghirahim y este cap. Tardo en ser checado pues tuve una beta diferente y así -este cap. Debió haber estado a mediados de Enero.-

¡PERO AQUÍ ESTA!

Yo espero no tardar con el siguiente y recuperar mi ritmo usual u_ú

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo **supermega**atrasado!

PD: ¡No olviden dejar reviews! –Si es que alguien me sigue leyendo OTL  
PD2: Está en proceso otra historia para PokémonSpecial… AU para variar 8D  
PD3: Aunque me tardé en actualizar… yo los amo ;3;


	15. Arcano XIV

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon es mío, ¡así que declaro oficialmente canon el SpecialShipping! …Esperen, eso no es cierto. Ah, bueno, olviden lo que dije :D

* * *

**Arcano XIV. Pacto con el Diablo.**

_La realidad es que jamás estamos conscientes de las verdaderas consecuencias de nuestras acciones… estúpidamente, creemos que sólo nos afectarán a nosotros cuando la realidad es otra._

Crystal abrió los ojos de golpe, un solo nombre resonando en su cabeza.

—Diamond Almaz.

Era un nombre que desconocía, que nunca había sido de su conocimiento; lo curioso era que no le parecía tan extraño, pareciese que lo había mantenido escondido en la parte más recóndita de su mente. Se pasó una mano por la cara, creyendo que así podría recuperar algo de conciencia y después se incorporó en la cama donde Gold la había obligado a acostarse y descansar un poco. Aun no estaba del todo bien, esa crisis había sido demasiado para ella. Las imágenes volvieron a su mente y sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a la cara y contrajo sus piernas contra su pecho.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasó por algo así?

Afortunada, o mejor dicho, desafortunadamente algo así no se olvidaba tan fácil. Había sido un año después de que descubriera que era una reina. Los recordaba como los días más horribles de toda su vida… y la primera y única vez que vio a Gold llorar. Obviamente antes había tenido crisis parecidas, pero en esa ocasión no pudo filtrar los hechos que llegaba a su mente y fue una tortura para ella. Se había visto en la necesidad de tomar somníferos, pero excedió la dosis recomendada para poder dormir, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su vasallo y mucho menos de los habitantes de la mansión. Fue así como entre sollozos y reclamos contra ellos tuvo que exteriorizar su problema. Lo que más coraje le dio fue la manera en que reaccionaron; la vieron con lástima, tristeza, pero sobre todo resignación. Era como si no les importará el sufrimiento ajeno, como si el mundo entero fuera ajeno a ellos y no hubiera nada que ellos pudieran hacer a pesar del poder que alegaban tener… Daisy, el Sr. Oak, Juniper… ellos que estuvieron presentes en ese momento no pudieron ayudarla a quitarse esas imágenes.

Gold no supo cómo reaccionar en ese entonces. Sus intentos por animarla la molestaban así que le dio la orden expresa de mantenerse alejada de él. Se arrepintió tanto de eso. Con Gold a su lado al menos llegaba a sentir algo de calma. Con él tenía la seguridad de que, al menos de entre todo ese mundo que se estaba pudriendo, algo estaba bien.

Por la falta de sueño su condición decayó bastante, pero su mente no la dejaba en paz. Al contrario, todo el conocimiento aumentó y su cuerpo se debilitó. Si Crys creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar, lo hicieron.

Un día los horrores del mundo empezaron a hacer estragos en su propia psique y su cuerpo. Ya no recordaba mucho de ese momento, sus propios gritos y alaridos de dolor se habían apoderado casi en su totalidad de sus sentidos. Sabe por Gold, que él se vio en la extrema necesidad de amarrarla de las muñecas porque de tan asqueada y desesperada que estaba, empezó a infligirse dolor de cualquier manera que encontrará. Lo entendía. Dolor contra dolor. Sus heridas físicas eran mil veces mejores que cualquier horror que su mente le pudiera traer. Y aun en su sufrimiento supo que Gold no volvió a separarse de ella. Eso sí, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta su siguiente recuerdo: El momento en que su vasallo se alejó de ella… para después ser tomada en los brazos de Red.

La sensación de ser abrazada por él fue tan reconfortante como la primera vez que lo conoció. Poco a poco el dolor en su cuerpo disminuyó, pero su mente era un caos total. Además no sólo fue Red, Misty también estuvo a su lado. Ambos llegaron para estar con ella. No preguntó porque habían tardado tanto, lo importante era que habían llegado y le otorgaron demasiada paz que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento cayó dormida.

— ¿Estás bien?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quitó las manos del rostro y levantó la cabeza para mirar a un serio pero preocupado Gold que lucía recién bañado.

—Algo —contestó, pero su voz no cooperó del todo con su respuesta. Se quebró.

Su vasallo hizo una mueca en desacuerdo ante su tono de voz. Se aceró con intención de sentarse juntó con ella, por lo que la reina se hizo a un lado para darle un poco más de espacio.

—Crys… —suspiró, dirigió su mirada al frente, no la vio a ella—. Es difícil no poder protegerte de tu propia mente.

—Y más difícil no poder deshacerte de ella—le dijo, ya con un tono de voz más aceptable para una conversación, pero notó lo incomodo que se había puesto todo. Sabía lo mucho que le afectaba a Gold no poder hacer nada cuando tenía esas crisis. Sólo podía estar con ella.

— ¿Sigues viendo esas cosas? —preguntó viéndola.

—No… —dijo— Sólo fue un momento, como te dije, alguien me mostró esas imágenes. Lo cual me preocupa —el chico la miró con curiosidad—. Es una persona, no… es un rey, que puede impedir que obtenga información pero también puede mostrarme lo que quiere.

—Un rey que puede manipular la información —repitió Gold pensando al respecto—, ¿no la estará inventando también?

Crystal negó con la cabeza.

—Ningún rey puede hacer eso. Si no sucede o es una posibilidad no existe. Tu mejor que nadie debe saber que para que las cosas sucedan de la manera en que lo hacen se necesitan de factores precisos y a la mano. Los reyes no podemos crear de la nada… a menos que nos pongamos de acuerdo. Por ende, aunque no queramos lo que me mostró es muy real.

—Jamás dije que no lo fuera —explicó Gold cruzándose de brazos— es sólo que… tenías tanto sin ver algo así.

Crys notó de nueva cuenta la preocupación de Gold, deseando poder tener algo que lo distrajera… y entonces lo recordó.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó espantándolo un poco.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¡Se me estaba olvidando! —Empezó alarmada— ¡El nombre del nuevo Rey es Diamond Almaz!

Gold se giró por completo a verla, sorprendido e incrédulo ante la noticia.

— ¿Y PORQUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES? —exclamó levemente molesto.

— ¿Cómo que porqué Gold? Tenía otras cosas en mente, pero eso no es todo. Sé quién es.

La reacción del moreno fue inmediata, la tomó de los hombros y la acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su cara.

— ¿Y? ¡No la hagas de emoción y suéltalo ya!

— ¡Quítate! —exclamó Crystal ya que obviamente la acción no fue muy bien tomada por ella. Así que puso sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno y lo empujó. El moreno no esperando eso cayó sobre su espalda en la cama— Es uno de los chicos de la pizzería—dijo, sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Al oírla, el moreno se incorporó.

— ¡OIGAN YA APARECIÓ! —gritó a todo pulmón para que Sapphire y Ruby, que estaban en el otro cuarto lo escucharan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se permitió acelerar un poco la velocidad de sus pasos mientras se dirigía a… ¿A dónde iba? No tenía ni idea, lo único que sabía era que tenía que alejarse del cuarto donde estaba Diamond inconsciente.

—_Platina… ¿estás bien?_

—_Si —contestó apresuradamente, como si hubiera estado ensayando esa respuesta desde hace unos minutos._

—_Luces agitada…_

—_No, no lo estoy —negó alzando la vista de su amigo a su rey, más la cara de este le decía a ella que esta vez no podía ocultar sus sentimientos— quédate con él —le dijo lo más serenamente posible, lo cual resultaba titánico en aquellas circunstancias._

— _¿A dónde vas?_

_Pero ni se molestó en contestarle. Quería estar sola._

Sus pies la llevaron hasta el baño de damas, pero justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta para entrar, se lo pensó dos veces… en un baño igual la escucharían, un desconocido, sí, pero era alguien. Y ella lo que buscaba era estar sola. Absolutamente sola. Cerró sus puños con dureza y coraje… su mandíbula se tensó. Y poco a poco su respiración se iba acelerando. A ese paso no podría aguantar más… tenía que salir de ahí. A como diera lugar.

— ¿Señorita está bien? —oyó a su derecha. Se volteó y se encontró con un jovencito de pelo rubio muy maltratado y con unos curiosos googles. Le iba a contestar que estaba bien, pero no pudo. Las palabras se atoraban en el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. El joven volvió a insistir, ella trató de hablar pero le fue imposible y al mismo tiempo su respiración se volvía más agitada que antes. Antes de que el chico delante de ella pudiera volver a preguntar ella asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Ya no le importaba perder el control en sus piernas. Solo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Ni se molestó en tomar el elevador, necesitaba correr, así que bajó las escaleras, todas ellas hasta llegar al primer piso y lo atravesó hasta llegar afuera. Una vez ahí miro a todos lados, buscando y tratando de acordarse hacia donde podría ir... sus manos empezaban a temblarle, al igual que las piernas y estaba respirando por la boca, mas no por cansancio. Ella sabía lo que se avecinaba, se conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. Así que corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la parte trasera del edificio, y se las ingenió para no ser vista por nadie ni mucho menos chocar con algún objeto que pudiera detenerla. En el momento que se dio cuenta de que sería imposible ser escuchada o vista, abrió la boca y un sollozo escapo de sus labios, y una tras otra fueron cayendo las lágrimas de sus ojos. Disminuyó su velocidad hasta que se detuvo… pero sus piernas ya no pudieron más con ella. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente y con las manos sobre su boca para evitar que el sonido de sus propios sollozos la ensordeciera. Pero era inútil.

—Eso no debería estar pasando —dijo al aire. Con tristeza y rabia entremezclados— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Él no ha hecho nada malo… el no debería… Diamond no… él no, por favor él no. Todo menos él— se abrazó a sí misma y se inclinó hasta quedar hecha un ovillo, sin detener por ningún motivo todas esas lágrimas contenidas desde hace ocho años. Las palabras pronunciadas por Lance haciendo eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez, taladrándola y dejando cicatrices en su memoria.

"_Hay dos cosas que deben recordar: La primera es que cualquiera que no esté a favor de nuestros ideales es un enemigo. Y la segunda pero aun más importante es: si el Rey pasa de los trece años debe ser asesinado."_

—Ya lo perdí todo, no me lo quiten a él también.

-.-.-.-.-

Black no lo resistió y miró una vez más al chico. Lucía muy tranquilo, aunque fuera anormal –al menos para la ciencia médica- que aun no despertará, era obvio que no estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo, Black sabía que esa calma no era eterna, ya que en el momento que él abriera sus ojos, sabría toda la verdad sobre el mundo, ellos, y especialmente él mismo… y las cosas no serían iguales. Jamás vuelven a serlo para quien nace como Rey, y mucho menos para quien se elige para ser su vasallo. Y él lo sabía muy bien, conocía a la perfección esa otra cara de la moneda.

Volvió a pensar en Platina y su reacción. Tal vez aun tenían cosas que mejorar en su relación, pero no se tenía que ser un genio para saber lo mucho que le había dolido descubrir a su amiguito como el nuevo rey. Y siendo sinceros, a él también le dolía pensar en lo que tenían que hacer con el inocente chico.

Se acercó al muchacho, apoyó sus manos en la cama a un lado de este y acercó su cara a la suya.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédulo al durmiente chico aunque sabía que no le iba a contestar— Sólo dos años, ¿no pudiste aparecer antes?

La frustración empezó a invadirlo, y rápidamente se alejó del chico, se llevo las manos a la cara y lanzó un pesado y agobiante suspiro, para después empezar a maldecir entre murmullos, aunque cualquier otra persona ahí presente lo hubiera logrado escuchar.

¡Puta suerte la suya! Había creído que el único problema serían las otras dos reinas, pero las cosas simplemente no serían tan sencillas. Debió haberlo sabido. Ahora aparecía Dia…

—Je… —soltó al fin, después de minutos de haber maldecido lo suficiente para calmarse. Se quito las manos de la cara con pesadez y volvió la vista a Diamond—. No tienes idea del problema en el que nos has metido.

Volvió acercarse a él, pero esta vez tomo la silla y la acomodó cerca de la cama para sentarse, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, entrelazando sus manos y con la barbilla sobre estas.

— Si te mato Platina jamás me lo perdonaría… pero si no lo hago estoy seguro que será Lance el que nos mate a nosotros dos —frunció el ceño viendo al moreno que era ajeno a todo el problema que se desarrollaba a su alrededor—. No me interesa que es lo que tenga que hacer… pero Platina no volverá a sufrir. Y si salvarte es la única manera de evitarlo, entonces eso haré.

Sacó su celular y buscó un teléfono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lyra había pasado casi toda la mañana durmiendo como un bebe, y hubiera seguido de no ser porque el mismo N le llamó la atención, no sólo por estar dormida hasta medio día, sino por lo sucedido hace unas ¿horas?... el caso es que al antisocial de pelo verde no le pareció para nada la actitud de Lyra.

—_No puedo creer que tu y Platina sean igual de inútiles ¿Tan difícil era matar a aquel vasallo?_

_Lyra se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestarle a N. Si bien el chico hasta cierto punto tenía razón –le había dado a "Jimmy" más ventaja de la que debió- también tenía una manera tan horrible de decir las cosas. No tenía tacto o empatía alguna. Pero Silver ya le había advertido al respecto._

"_Ten __**mucho **__cuidado con N, por favor. Si no te habla, no le hables, si te pregunta algo, contéstale; dale por su lado, cualquier otro tipo de interacción no es conveniente. Si se pone muy pesado, habla con White, ella lo calmará. "_

—_Tu habilidad, miento… la habilidad que te "regala" mi hermano es lo único que te hace __**algo **__útil._

_Eso sin mencionar que no te lo decía para molestarte, te lo decía porque en serio lo creía. Era una opinión totalmente sincera de su parte. O sea, que aunque fuera un punto de vista un tanto prejuicioso, algo de cierto tendría._

—_Y sin embargo aquí estas, perdiendo el tiempo cuando deberías estar buscando a nuestro hermano._

Y he ahí la razón por la que llevaba medio día con el péndulo sobre el mapa en el suelo de su cuarto. Ella estaba acostada sobre su estómago con una mano en su barbilla y la otra sosteniendo el artefacto.

—N puede ser tan fastidioso algunas veces, o mejor dicho casi siempre… me pregunto cómo es que Touko lo soporta.

De eso y más siguió quejándose hasta que notó como el cristal del péndulo se balanceaba continuamente en diagonal. Dirigió el artefacto en las dos direcciones, siendo la correcta la que iba en diagonal descendente hasta que llegó a un punto en el que fue atraído con más fuerza el cristal y terminó pegado al mapa.

— ¡BRAVO! —exclamó complacida y levantándose, olvidando el péndulo en el suelo—. Cuando el raro de N se entere no tendrá más opción que dejarme en paz —decía feliz por su tarea completada y moviendo sus caderas al compás de una imaginaria melodía en su cabeza.

Desgraciadamente su felicidad no duró mucho porque su celular empezó a sonar. Extrañada fue a contestarlo. Se le hizo demasiada coincidencia que recién descubriendo la posición del nuevo rey su celular sonará. De igual manera atendió la llamada.

—_Lyra, esto es una emergencia. Escúchame muy bien…_

—Hola Touya, estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo le fue a Dawn con sus amigos?

— _¡LYRA NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESTO! _

La aludida se tuvo que apartar un poco el teléfono debido a lo fuerte que le había gritado el rey en la otra línea.

—Esa no es forma de hablarme —replicó, una vez que puso el móvil en su lugar. No le gustaba que le gritaran.

—Mira, lo siento, en serio. Pero esto es una situación de vida o muerte. Ni N o White deben enterarse ¿entiendes? Por favor, si me aprecias, no digas nada.

La urgencia en la voz de Black hizo que Lyra se preocupara. No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca. La situación era seria.

— ¿Sucede algo, Touya?

—Sí. Encontramos al rey, es el número once.

— ¿EN SERIO? —no pudo ocultar su alegría ante la noticia. Después de todo, habían encontrado al nuevo rey mucho antes que los demás— ¿Dices que es el número once? —Empezó a platicar más rápido de lo usual— Entonces si mal no estoy se trata del arcano de la fuerza… no estoy muy segura de que hace, pero dicen que puede llegar al nivel de los reyes con un arcano especial ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Lyra, calla. No estoy jugando cuando digo que N, White, ni nadie más deben enterarse de lo que te diré—Black sonaba un poco más molesto e histérico de lo normal, por lo que la chica se tuvo que calmar.

— ¿Pero porqué?

—No hables hasta que termine —pidió, o mejor dicho ordenó—. El Rey que encontramos es ni más ni menos que uno de los amigos de Platina, Diamond Almaz.

— ¡Eso es genial! —escucho a Black gruñir, entonces recordó su petición— Perdón—dijo apenada.

—El problema —siguió ignorando su interrupción—, es que el chico tiene quince años.

Lyra se petrificó ante lo dicho por Black. Las cosas eran peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Que el amigo de Dawn resultará ser un rey de quince años fue lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por la vasalla, no podía imaginarse como estaría en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué dice Dawn?

—Nada… —la castaña pudo escuchar el dolor en la propia voz de Black— No ha dicho nada, al menos no a mí, pero la vi muy, muy mal Lyra.

—Touya… —no sabía que decirle. En serio no sabía. Y tampoco tenía idea de que quería hacer el chico o como podría ayudarla ella en esa situación.

Las reglas eran demasiado claras al respecto.

—Escucha, Lyra, de algo estoy seguro; Platina no volverá a sufrir, mucho menos por mi culpa —esa afirmación la confundió un poco, Black no tenía nada que ver con eso ¿oh si?—. Y Silver y tú son los únicos que pueden ayudarme. Necesito hacer tiempo, necesito retrasar a Lance.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Acompañados del olor a agua salada y de la variedad de comida que había en el lugar, tanto Ruby como Gold caminaban sobre el empedrado del muelle sin decirse nada. Ruby iba por su lado, pensando en lo que había pasado en aquel lugar la noche anterior.

Se habían enfrentado tres de los seres más poderosos en el universo. Y sin embargo, ahora, a la luz del día, familias, parejas, turistas y grupos de estudiantes recién salidos de la escuela, se paseaban por ahí; felices, relajados… ignorantes.

— ¿No es demasiada coincidencia que el nuevo Rey sea precisamente ese chico? —pregunto al moreno que lo guiaba, pues al parecer había recordado (mucho mejor que él) el camino a la dichosa pizzería.

Gold lo miró sobre el hombre sin detenerse: —También lo es que hayas terminado como vasallo siendo que tus padres también eran rey y vasallo.

—Sólo era un comentario —replicó molesto ante el tono de burla que utilizó el otro chico.

—Je… a estas alturas deberías saber que las "coincidencias" no existen, al menos no aplica para nosotros —entonces lo miró con burla—. Aún eres un novato.

—Ya te habías tardado —comentó exasperado con su comentario, pero decidió no seguirle la corriente. Ya habían progresado lo suficiente en su relación como para retroceder.

Si, había sido complicado verse bien después del primer enfrentamiento, pero Green se encargó de dejarles muy en claro que pasaría si no se controlaban, así que sin decirlo se pusieron de acuerdo para no hablarse más de lo necesario. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la dichosa pizzería. No había tanta gente como la noche anterior, de hecho apenas y estaban ocupadas dos mesas. Se acercaron al mostrador donde estaba la caja, detrás de él estaba una chica de pelo corto y violeta y ojos en la misma tonalidad. La chica se encontraba leyendo una revista despreocupadamente.

—Disculpe —empezó Ruby con cautela, para no sorprenderla, pero igual no funcionó. La chica se incorporó inmediatamente y escondió su revista detrás de su espalda.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos a la pizzería de Don George ¿mesa para dos?

—Eh, no, venimos a preguntar por alguien.

Al oírlos, la expresión educada y servicial de la chica cambio por una de molestia y regresó su atención a su revista, en la misma pose de antes.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Quién? —no los miró, seguía con sus ojos en la revista como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo— ¿No estarán buscando a Cilan, verdad? —Levantó ligeramente la vista para verlos penetrantemente— Porque ese remedo de sibarita sólo trabaja en las noches los fines de semana —su voz sonaba furiosa y ofendida.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre ellos, notando ese ridículo odio que parecía sentir la cajera por ese tal sujeto. Pero ellos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

—La verdad no —fue Gold el que habló. Lo cual provocó que la chica volviera mirarlos, sólo que ya no lucía molesta, sino incrédula—. Buscamos a un chico de pelo castaño casi rojo… no recordamos su nombre, pero…

— ¿Pelo rojo, voz irritante y bajito?

—Más bajito que nosotros, sí —contestó Ruby.

—Se llama Kenny, pero no ha llegado. Su turno empieza en unas horas.

Se volvieron a mirar, nada convencidos con la respuesta dada. Esperar no era una opción, pero por otro lado, la única manera de dar con Diamond Almaz era hablar con ese chico. Gold alzó las cejas y señaló con su cabeza el resto del restaurante. Ruby suspiró.

—Sabes preciosa —la chica se irguió en su sitió sonrojada por tal apelativo—, te tomaremos la oferta. Una mesa para dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La situación actual era mucho más complicada de lo que Red o cualquiera de los presentes hubieran imaginado. Estaban en la biblioteca él y Blue, así como Daisy, además de los secretos restantes: el Sr. Birch, el Sr. Oak y Ariala (Juniper) Crys y Sapphire estaban al teléfono, contandoles todo lo que habían descubierto. Escucharon pacientemente y sin interrumpir aquello que decían. Les hablaron de Black y Lyra, de "su real majestad", del arcano de la justicia y los ideales que perseguían así como lo que habían descubierto respecto a Rowan y su nieta.

—Jamás pensé que esa sería la razón —fue lo que dijo Daisy para romper la tensión del momento.

—Supongo que era obvio —habló Oak—. Siempre han existido los enfrentamientos entre los reyes, matar a quien no esté de acuerdo contigo se me hace bastante lógico para cumplir con ese propósito—y aunque hablaba con tranquilidad podías percibir lo sombrío de su voz—. Sin embargo, seguimos contando con un factor que antes no se había presentado.

—Ahora tienen un propósito —sentenció Birch quien entrelazó las manos y apoyo la barbilla en ellas, pensativo—. Es la primera vez que no es mera ambición la que los mueve. Pensándolo bien, podríamos considerarlo una buena intención. Radical. Pero buena intención al fin y al cabo.

—Pero… pero… —los presentes en la habitación se giraron a ver a Juniper—. Por más bien que haga… estamos hablando de cambiar la mentalidad de toda la humanidad. Es lo que la hace lo que es; la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Hacer eso sería lo mismo que eliminarla por completo.

—Puede ser, Ariala, pero debes tomar en cuenta algo —hablo Daisy serena—. Por un lado tienen razón.

La afirmación de Daisy hizo que más de uno la mirara incrédulo. Entre ellos su propio abuelo. Sin embargo, quien se atrevió a hablar fue alguien más.

—_No veo qué razón puedan tener, Daisy_ —Se escuchó decir a Crystal.

—En que por primera vez los Reyes se están moviendo —explico, alzando la voz un poco más, obviamente esperando que Crystal no la volviera a interrumpir—. Tienen razón, esta vez es diferente, no es ambición o poder lo que buscan. Quieren ayudar. Por primera vez están dándole su atención a un mundo al que le hemos estado dando la espalda todo este tiempo.

—_Pareciera que estás de acuerdo con ellos._

—No —Daisy se llevó la mano al pecho, dejándola allí —. Yo jamás atentaría contra la vida de un ser humano, por más beneficioso que sea el resultado final… no podría —desvió un poco la mirada, pero después, en un cambio total de ánimo, levantó la cabeza y miró a los presentes detenidamente—. Pero vivir como si fuéramos ajenos a ellos se está volviendo tedioso e insoportable. Nosotros también somos humanos.

Antes las palabras de Daisy los secretos se miraron entre ellos, preocupados.

—Entiendo tu sentir Daisy —habló el abuelo de la joven—. Pero debes entender que si hemos vivido así, es por algo.

La joven no pudo objetar a eso. Los reyes, fueron creados para preservar las leyes que dan forma y estabilidad al universo. Prácticamente la existencia más poderosa jamás pensada. Con tronar sus dedos podían iniciar y terminar cualquier cosa. Podían revertir el tiempo o acelerarlo. Cambiar el destino entero de todo ser viviente o el de un solo individuo. Si así lo querían podían hasta conceder la inmortalidad… pero había un solo problema. Una sola cosa que impedía tal cosa. El defecto y la virtud que los condenaba desde su origen: ser humano. Un rey tenía que ser forzosamente humano. Esa era la única garantía de que jamás, jamás atentarían contra ellos, de que, en teoría, sabrían lo que era mejor. Que los protegerían. Un rey vive para su pueblo. Vivían para los humanos. Y por eso no podían permitirse vivir entre ellos. No si no querían volverse locos. El aislamiento fue la única opción.

Sólo duraron unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que Red se puso en pie, ganándose la atención de los demás. El joven rey lucía serio y algo molesto. Una emoción foránea cuando se trataba de Red.

—Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que este es un tema muy delicado —miró a cada uno de quienes lo acompañaban, los cuales asintieron, concordando con él—. Me gustaría tratarlo mejor cuando regresen todos. Creo que sería mejor y más… ¿enriquecedor? —Miró a Blue en busca de apoyo— ¿está bien dicho?

La castaña suspiró.

—Lo que Red quiere decir es, que este no es el mejor momento para perder nuestro en tiempo en discusiones infinitas. Nuestra prioridad, bueno, en este caso, la de ustedes —refiriéndose a las chicas al otro lado de la línea— es salvar a Diamond Almaz… ¿verdad?

—Si —alzó la mano para que su vasalla chocara su mano extendida contra la suya. Después volvió a mirar a los demás—. No me interesa si Diamond Almaz piensa o no como nosotros. Si "Su real majestad", lo quiere muerto, nuestro deber como reyes y hermanos suyos es mantenerlo vivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era extraño tener la compañía de alguien que no fuera Marge. Lance tenía sus propios asuntos de los cuales ocuparse como para ir a visitarlo. Sólo iba cuando pretendía que Marge fuera a encargarse de alguien que estorbase. N… él estaba en un mundo que giraba alrededor de White. Para él el resto de las personas sobre la faz de la tierra eran menos que objetos reemplazables. Wally hasta se preguntaba si el joven de pelo verde sabía de su existencia en esa casa. Black, si bien no era un excéntrico, jamás convivió con Wally antes de su accidente, pero se tomaba la molestia de ir a verlo en navidad, año nuevo y su cumpleaños. Silver… él y Lyra lo iban a ver un poco más seguido. Además de Marge eran los únicos que iban. No todos los días, sólo cuando tenían tiempo, porque Silver estudiaba por su cuenta y el mismo era él maestro de la chica. Por lo pronto ese día ahí estaba.

—Aun me parece increíble que hayas dejado a Marge salir —le comentó el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el lugar usual de la aludida que estaba ausente.

El joven de pelo verde seguía en cama, pero en lugar de estar acostado completamente, estaba con las almohadas en su espalda de manera que permanecía sentado. Wally raras veces solía salir de su cama.

—Silver, es lo mínimo que le puedo dar. Mi relación con Marge es muy delicada —con esas palabras Wally bajó un poco la mirada con una sonrisa triste en sus labios—. Nos has visto. A pesar de la fuerte unión que representa ser un Rey y un vasallo, ella jamás lo ha aceptado, y puedo asegurar que yo tampoco. Estamos condenados a la compañía del otro y mi accidente simplemente lo empeoró todo. Como si ser "El ahorcado" no fuera ya suficientemente malo.

Silver no comentó nada al respecto, entendiendo el punto de Wally en ese aspecto. Tal vez la peor relación en ese lugar era la de Lance y Folle. Sin embargo, la del chico delante de él con su vasalla era simplemente… diferente. Marge estaba amargada por la situación con Wally y este último no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Era un círculo vicioso de pesimismo y depresión del cual ninguno tenía lo necesario para salir.

El problema recaía en el Arcano de Wally. Él era el XII. El ahorcado. Un arcano especial. Ósea, con una habilidad superior a la de los demás reyes. En su caso, el rey ahorcado tenía la particularidad de condicionar la vida de su vasallo hasta los 33 años. Si el rey moría antes de esa edad se llevaba a su vasallo con él. Pero si sobrevivía hasta los 33, el juramento hecho se olvidaba y el vasallo era libre. Eso, y su ventajosa pero enfermiza habilidad… Por lo pronto, a Marge aún le quedaban 17 años antes de ser libre.

—Es muy peligroso. Si se llegan a enterar… —replicó, al no tener algún otro comentario para él. No podía recordarle aquello que él conocía a la perfección.

—Yo no tengo planeado decírselo a nadie ¿tú sí? —sonrió levemente. Como pocas veces podía. Él hizo lo mismo.

La plática fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Silver, el pelirrojo se extrañó pero de igual manera lo tomó. Lo más probable es que fuera Lyra. Al verificar el número, se percató de que era desconocido para él. El timbre siguió, obviamente la otra persona estaba muy interesada en hablarle, sólo que él no tenía idea de quién podría ser.

—Vamos, ¡contesta! —le animó Wally.

Un timbre más y Silver accedió. Sorprendiéndose de lo que oyó.

—_Dime que sabes cómo retrasar a Lance._

Era Black. Y esa oración que salió de su boca sonó como la suplica de un niño asustado. ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— _¿Estas solo?_

Miró a Wally, quien al parecer había alcanzado a escuchar a Black porque lucía casi tan preocupado como se oía el chico en la otra línea. Este al razonar un poquito más la pregunta hecha por el castaño, asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay problema.

Fue lo único que necesitó Silver para levantarse y salir rápidamente del cuarto de Wally. Al cerrar las puertas detrás de sí caminó rápidamente por todo el pasillo, iluminado sólo por los grandes ventanales a los lados.

—Ya.

—_Preferiría que salieras de ahí._

Hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Eso debía de ser grave si Black manejaba las cosas con tanto secretismo. Al terminar el pasillo abrió la puerta que daba a una gran estancia de azulejos blancos, casi cristalinos, con una superficie tan bien pulida que podía ver su propio reflejo sobre ella. Se fue a la derecha en dirección a una de las dos escaleras que permitían el acceso a aquella parte de la mansión. Mientras iba bajando por ellas se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Marge, vestida con una blusa holgada que se ceñía a sus caderas, un pantalón negro ajustado y unos zapatos de tacón más altos de lo que debería considerarse sano. Tenía una pinta de haber estado de fiesta toda la noche. Pero algo llamó su atención. Un inmenso muñeco de peluche.

—Hola —saludó rápidamente, sin ninguna intención de decir más que eso. Silver aceptó su saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Pasó de ella y giró su cabeza en dirección a la muchacha que seguía subiendo. Y al fin pudo ver el peluche que traía consigo.

Sonrió. Marge y Wally podrían tener una problemática relación, pero había el respeto suficiente para lograr que ninguno de los dos se metiera en problemas.

-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir, cosa que extraño un poco a Wally.

—Eso fue rápido, Silver —comentó con curiosidad, pues supuso que aquel asunto que tendría que tratar el pelirrojo necesitaría más cuidado y tiempo del que se había tomado.

—Error.

Cuando reconoció a Marge suspiró aliviado, dando gracias de que su vasalla fuera prudente respecto al tiempo que se le dio. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía un enorme peluche de un dodo en su regazo.

—Me voy a bañar. Ya vuelvo.

La joven no dijo más y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar con fuerza. Wally por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar con dulzura el peluche que acaban de darle. Porque Marge en efecto, le había conseguido un pájaro dodo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Estoy fuera —dijo Silver. Se hallaba prácticamente a las orillas de la propiedad, a unos cinco metros de la gran barda que separaba ese lugar del resto del mundo.

—De acuerdo. Esta es la situación…

Mientras Black le platicaba lo sucedido no pudo evitar preguntarse que tenía el tipo en la cabeza. No podía creer que simplemente quisiera saltarse una de las reglas establecidas por su real majestad. El problema de Silver no era qué pensará que Black estaba mal, al contrario, el también optaba por el convencimiento. Lo que realmente le preocupaba, es que en realidad quería engañar a Lance y a su real majestad. Además estaba la posibilidad de que el rey en cuestión no aceptara unírseles, porque de ser así tendrían que matarlo y eso solo atrasaría el dolor de Platina, ese que Black estaba dispuesto a evitar. O en el peor de los casos para Black… el tal Dia podía escoger unirse a las otras reinas.

—Estás loco. Si eso sale mal tú y Platina pueden ir haciendo su testamento.

—_Es amigo de Platina. Estoy segura que ella podrá convencerlo. Sólo necesitamos tiempo._

—Muy bien, Black. Supongamos por un momento que lo convences. De igual manera te estás saltando las reglas. Y tú sabes cómo es Lance respecto a ese tema.

—_Lo sé…_

En la voz del castaño se podría percibir la desesperación y la impotencia.

—_Silver… ¿harías lo que fuera para hacer a Lyra feliz?_

No tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces.

—Sí.

—_Yo también haría lo mismo por Platina. Ella se lo merece después de cómo la he tratado todo este tiempo._

Silver soltó un largo, sonoro y exasperado suspiro, una señal que denotaba que había accedido a ayudar a Black. No podía negárselo después de haberlo expuesto de aquella manera. Un rey haría lo que fuera para que su vasallo fuera feliz a su lado, para pagarle de alguna manera todo lo que hace por él. Ahora solo tenía que pensar que podrían hacer y de qué manera retrasar al rey que "todo lo sabe".

Pensaron en varias posibilidades, pero después de cómo una hora y darse cuenta de lo caro que saldría la llamada, se dieron cuenta de que sería imposible darle una razón válida al otro pelirrojo para que se quedará al menos un día más con su real majestad. Al menos una razón lógica y que ellos pudieran aportar. Porque aun había otras posibilidades…

— _¿Dónde está Folle?_

— ¡NO!

El mismo Silver se sorprendió de la potencia y molestia en su voz, pero lo ignoró porque recordó la estupidez que se le ocurrió a Black. Meter a Folle en eso sólo traería más problemas. Eso era un hecho.

—_Estoy desesperado._

"Eso es obvio" pensó Silver.

—Folle no debe enterarse de esto. Lo que intentas hacer se volvería mil veces más complicado si ella lo sabe ¿me oyes? —Apretó sus dientes— Es una pésima idea. Folle es una perra traicionera que goza con el dolor ajeno.

—_Y por si lo has olvidado, también es la vasalla de Lance. Ella sabrá como retrasarlo._

—No Black.

— _¡SE ME ACABA EL PUTO TIEMPO SILVER!_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La poca brisa que soplaba movió un poco los cabellos rojos de Silver. Podía jurar que Black estaba al borde de un ataque de ira por la desesperación solo con escucharlo del otro lado de la línea.

Cuando Black volvió a hablar, Silver esperaba oírlo gritar. Se sorprendió de escuchar lo contrario.

—_Sólo pásale el maldito teléfono —_pudo escucharlo tragar saliva_—. No tiene porque saber que tú estas al tanto. Yo veré como lograr sonsacarle algo. Sólo permíteme hablar con ella._

—Le estarás vendiendo tu alma al diablo.

—_Pregúntame si me importa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era irónico y cruel como el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquila estuviera dentro de ese horrible invernadero que tanta repulsión le provocaba. Había pocas cosas que la perturbaban, el invernadero era la primera en la lista… y podía asegurar que se repetía otras 99 veces.

Lo odiaba, de eso estaba segura. Lo odiaba como odiaba a casi todos los habitantes de esa casa, como odiaba a Lance. Más que al mismo Lance, de hecho. Era horrible entrar a ese lugar y encontrarse con el hermoso panorama de las coloridas rosas y su hipnotizante aroma. Esa belleza era falsa y ese olor disfrazaba la podredumbre de la que nacieron. Odiaba las rosas, odiaba el invernadero. Pero más odiaba que alguien entrara sin su permiso. En primera porque ese era **su** invernadero. Era obra suya y su mundo. Nadie tenía derecho a pisarlo sin recibir algún castigo. Nadie. Y segunda, porque aun entre toda ese horrendo panorama, había la única cosa que podía hacerla sentir tranquila y feliz.

El estanque de las flores de loto. Lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

La ausencia de Lance la debió haber aprovechado para otras cosas, cómo hacer aquello que normalmente le prohibía. Mas se dio cuenta de que sería aburrido, pues no estaba el propio Lance a quien le molestarían en primer lugar. Así que después de haber molestado a Silver la noche anterior, se fue directamente a aquel lugar a "descansar". Se echó de espaldas y se la pasó flotando en el agua, rodeada de las flores de loto. Era en momentos como ese que todo, absolutamente todo, era perfecto. Sólo eran ella y nadie más. No había reyes, no había vasallos. Lance no existía y esas horribles rosas quedaban en el olvido.

—Sabes… no tienes por qué arrepentirte de lo que hiciste. Era lo mejor.

Nada. Hablaba pero no había quien le respondiera. El sonido de su voz se perdió entre las rosas del invernadero.

Movió suavemente sus brazos, provocando ondas en el agua que perturbaban la quietud de las flores de loto.

—No hubieras podido hacer nada. Eras débil. No sobrevirías ni un minuto aquí afuera. Es mejor así, yo cuidaré de ti.

Frunció el ceño y su mandíbula se tensó. Bajo sus piernas hasta tocar el fondo del estanque, se levantó bruscamente, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Alzó sus brazos hasta golpearlos lo más fuerte posible contra la superficie del agua.

— ¡Así que déjate de tonterías y lárgate de una maldita vez!

Salpicó por todos lados y un poco de agua salió del estanque. Las flores no salieron del estanque pero temblaba hasta el último pétalo debido a la repentina perturbación.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Eres inútil… y un estorbo. No te necesito y si lo por alguna improbable razón no es así. Yo te llamaré, ¡VETE!

El silencio volvió a reinar. El único sonido perceptible era el de su propia y acelerada respiración, así como las gotas que caían de su húmedo cabello, parte del cual estaba pegado a su rostro. Se pasó las dos manos por la cara para quitárselo, intentando aclarar su mente o recobrar un poco de la compostura perdida.

Y las puertas se abrieron.

No lo podía ver, no desde su lugar, pero sabía que las puertas del invernadero estaban abiertas. Las mismas rosas le avisaban, le susurraban la llegada del intruso. De la siguiente víctima.

Ella estaba sorprendida. Nadie entraba voluntariamente a ese lugar. White era ejemplo suficiente de lo que sucedía a quienes entraban sin invitación.

—Si querías suicidarte Marge, hubieras elegido una opción más rápida y menos dolorosa. —hablo, alzando la voz, no gritando, porque por alguna extraña razón, si hablaba así, se escucharía por todo el lugar. Sólo pasaba con ella.

—Soy yo, Silver.

Realmente, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Silver era la última persona que hubiera esperado ver ahí. Algo realmente interesante debía estar pasando para que fuera a buscarla, precisamente a ella, hasta el invernadero, lugar al que él mismo se había negado a entrar aunque ella le hubiera ofrecido la invitación tantas veces.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Salió del estanque y ni se molestó en secarse. Si Silver había ido a verlas hasta ese lugar, consideraba "justo" darle como premio a su coraje, una visión que sólo Lance había tenido el placer de ver. Además, se moría por ver la cara del pelirrojo al verla en esas condiciones.

Silver no se había movido de la entrada, simplemente se limitó a abrir las puertas y quedarse del otro lado. Nadie entraba a ese lugar, y menos él, aunque tuviera la invitación abierta de Folle. Se había jurado a sí mismo y después a Lyra que jamás lo haría. Ese lugar podía ser el invernadero más hermoso, y las rosas también. Pero la vibra negativa que de él emanaba era tan fuerte y tan pesada que simplemente gritaba "Aléjate o muere". Era el lugar perfecto para Folle.

Que, hablando de ella, al fin logró ver en el pasillo empedrado que iba desde la entrada hasta tomar con un muro cubierto de enredaderas y rosas, lugar donde se partía hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda. Ella venía por la derecha y no traía nada encima. Lo único que le impedía verla expuesta en un cien por ciento era su larga y mojada caballera que se pegaba contra su cuerpo. Era obvio que había estado en el estanque. Su piel aun se veía fresca y húmeda, con algunas cuantas gotas que caían y recorrían las obvias curvas de su maduro cuerpo de mujer.

Silver se odio a sí mismo por no poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que tenía 20 años y la niña que había conocido había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, al menos físicamente. Pudo sentir como se le secó la boca y que hacía un poco más de calor.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y sacó aire, esperando tranquilizarse, recordando que, mujer o no, Folle era un peligro. Y justo cuando creyó que ya tenía todo bajo control, abrió los ojos y Folle ya estaba frente a él, la sorpresa no lo preparó para el momento en que la joven puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y la otra detrás de la nuca, mucho menos para prevenir el apasionado beso que la chica le dio. Se la iba a quitar de encima, inclusive logró subir sus manos para tomar las de ella y apartarla. Pero justo en ese momento, ella lo acercó más a su cuerpo, se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y entre besos acerco sus labios a su oreja.

—Silver por favor… no me ignores más —le dio un beso más, tragó saliva, y aun así, dijo con voz entrecortada lo único que podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer—. Te necesito.

Su única respuesta fueron las manos de Silver que bajaron lentamente por sus brazos, acariciaron su espalda y se posaron en su cintura. El contacto de sus manos contra su piel fue suficiente para excitarla y sentirse correspondida.

Silver había caído en su juego.

El pelirrojo la apartó un poco. Lo suficiente para poder quitarse con libertad la playera. La joven no podía caber en su asombro. Menos cuando, quien sabe cómo, el maldito pelirrojo se las ingenió para ponerle la playera que el acaba de quitarse.

¡¿Qué? —exclamó indignada, sintiendo como una furia incontenible empezaba a recorrerla.

Él no le contestó, simplemente metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su celular y con su otra mano tomó la de Folle, donde le puso el aparato.

—Black quiere hablar contigo. Está en espera

Folle no lo podía creer. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, la mandíbula tiesa del coraje. Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más y más. Y a su alrededor, las rosas comenzaban a sacudirse violentamente.

—Tranquila Folle. No es la primera vez que no me creo tus mentiras.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Comentó en un hilo de voz—. Me hiciste creer que…

— ¿Qué Folle? ¿Qué olvidaría todo lo que me hiciste? ¿Que haría menos todo el daño que le has hecho a Lyra? ¿Las humillaciones que tú me hiciste a mí? —su mirada se fue endureciendo por cada cosa que mencionaba— Hubo una vez, Folle… en que pudo haberte funcionado. Pero tú misma te encargaste de hacerla pedazos. Y no te iba a dar el gusto de verme sufrir una vez más por tu culpa —Dio un paso hacia ella, le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, donde posó su mano— Recuerda que el único sentimiento que despiertas en mí, es lástima. Si en serio te intereso tanto, te recomendaría que no lo convirtieras en odio.

Bajó su mano y dio media vuelta. Sólo que antes de partir la miro fijamente.

—Y si no quieres darle una verdadera razón a Black para odiarte, te aconsejo que le contestes. Por una estúpida razón cree que lo puedes ayudar.

Después se fue, dejando a la incontenible furia de Folle bullir por cada poro de su piel.

—Ya me las cobraré contigo, humano idiota —siseó en voz baja, siguiendo a Silver con la mirada hasta que pasó la otra puerta —. Contigo y la estúpida de Lyra —su mirada pasó al celular que aun tenía en mano—. Ahora, vamos a ver qué demonios quiere este mocoso.

Y su propuesta resultó mil veces más interesante de lo que pudo haber sido el estar con Silver. Folle lo escuchó atentamente, sonriendo con cada palabra desesperada del chico.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

—_Lo que quieras._

Definitivamente, disfrutaría esta situación mucho, mucho más, de lo que pudo haber disfrutado partirle el corazón a Lyra por acostarse con su adorado amo Silver, o de quebrantar la voluntad del pelirrojo hasta humillarlo.

Black y Platina eran, ahora, un blanco más fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando colgó el teléfono, volvió su mirada a Dia y su madre. La señora ya llevaba un buen rato allí, sin despegarse de su hijo. Black había hecho todos los arreglos para la estadía de Diamond y le había inventado que Platina había tenido que salir de emergencia. Pero la chica no regresaba.

Frunció el ceño.

"_Espero que lo valgas, Diamond Almaz. En serio espero que salvarte no sea un error."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se habían comido dos pizzas tamaño familiar en el tiempo que llevaban ahí. Como tres horas. A muchos de los meseros que seguían en su turno les impresionó la capacidad de ambos muchachos, pero para ellos era más que normal. Claro que Ruby era más educado que Gold, pero su apetito era el mismo.

— ¿Otra ronda? —pregunto Gold que estaba desparramado mas que sentado sobre la silla.

— ¿Otra? ¿A dónde fueron a parar las rebanadas que te comiste?

Gold abrió la boca e hizo como si se metiese el dedo índice para provocarse vomito.

—Qué asco.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Hasta ese momento habían pasado un grupo de amigos, como tres parejas, cinco familias y uno que otro hombre solitario, ¡pero NADA del tal Kenny al que esperaban! Tanto Crystal como Sapphire les habían llamado ya para saber si habían encontrado al rey. Obviamente se molestaron al recibir la negativa. Lo último que les dijeron fue la orden de Red de mantener vivo a Diamond Almaz.

—Cuando la cajera dijo que iba a tardar horas, no imaginé que tantas.

— ¿Es la única pista que tenemos?

—La única —contestó Ruby, que seguía de brazos cruzados sentado en la silla, moviendo su cabeza de diferentes maneras para no aburrirse.

Aun sentados y aburridos el par de vasallos logró escuchar la puerta del local abrirse, pero ya ni se molestaron en ver si era el dichoso Kenny. Estaban empezando a perder la esperanza hasta que…

—Kenny, dos muchachos te están esperando desde hace un buen. Están allá.

Tanto Gold como Ruby se incorporaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Gold batalló un poquito más debido a su postura y casi se cae, pero logro pararse bien. Se miraron entre ellos y luego al chico, que iba hacia su lugar.

—Ustedes son los chicos de ayer ¿no? —preguntó, curioso de verlos una vez más, en especial porque querían hablar con él.

Gold entonces miró a Ruby, señalando con su cabeza hacia Kenny. El moreno entendió el mensaje.

—Sí, mira… —¿Qué le iba a decir? No había pensado en eso. Si le decía que les dijera donde vivía el chico Diamond se vería muy acosador de su parte, además de que obviamente no le daría la dirección a cualquier extraño. Gracias al cielo, pudo pensar en la excusa perfecta para conseguirlo—. ¿Recuerdas a la castaña que me acompañaba ayer? La que no estaba con la nariz metida en un libro.

Kenny parecía estar haciendo memoria hasta que después de unos tres segundos empezó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, la recuerdo ¿qué con ella?

—Pues… le gustó uno de tus amigos, que estaban en la mesa a lado de nosotros.

Kenny alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la revelación, pero después sonrió ampliamente.

—Wow, pues qué bien. Pero… espero sea Diamond porque Pearl, el rubio, sale con Roxanne.

— ¡ESE MERO! —se apresuró a asegurar Ruby… pero fue más repentino de lo que creyó. Era obvio en el susto de sorpresa del mesero— Perdón —se disculpo—. Pero volviendo al punto, este, quería saber si pudieras darme su dirección es que, mi amiga, ahí donde la ves de marimacho, es la cosa más cursilienta que conocerás en tu vida. Mira que desde ayer que lo vio no para de hablar de él. Con decirte de que ya hasta lo dibuja en sus cuadernos y así. Entonces le gustaría mucho, como no tienes idea, tener una sola cita con él. Ya sabes, con eso de que sólo vinimos un momento de vacaciones y así.

En serio, en serio esperaba que su plan funcionara. Y que la explicación sobre una super enamorada Sapphire no fuera tan acosadora como le estaba pareciendo a él. Por la cara de Kenny si lo era.

"Mierda" pensó Ruby, porque no sabía que más decirle.

—Ándale —dijo Gold, actuando un poco emocionado ante la idea—. Sapphire… nuestra amiga, no esta tan fea. Si con una arregladita se ve bellísima. Estoy segura que a tu amigo no le importara una sola cita con ella para verse. Además, si tienen dudas todavía, pueden llevar chaperones… como su amigo el rubio y la novia.

Kenny seguía pensativo y los otros dos estaban pensando que otra razón necesitarían para hacer ceder al pelirrojo. Afortunadamente no fue necesaria.

—Está bien, no puedo negarle a Dia la posibilidad de conseguir una novia nueva.

Suspiraron aliviados, lo más discretamente posible.

—Sólo que no tengo la dirección de Dia, es conocido mío más que amigo. Pero les puedo dar su teléfono.

Se volvieron a mirar entre ellos.

—Mucho mejor —dijeron al unísono.

Minutos después, tanto Gold como Ruby caminaban más rápido por no decir que prácticamente corrían hacia donde estaban los taxis. Gold llamaba al tal Dia.

— ¡Vamos, contesta enano! —decía impaciente—. Muchas vidas dependen de la tuya.

—Shhht —le regañó Ruby. El otro moreno solía ser muy descuidado. Gold le contestó con una mueca pero apenas se detuvo en seco, supo que le habían contestado.

—Sí, hola… ¿Diamond Almaz?

— _¿Quién lo busca?_

La pregunta dejó contrariado a Gold, quien inmediatamente miró a Ruby, el cual esperaba expectante.

—No es Diamond —le dijo en voz baja y tapando la bocina del celular. Ruby rápidamente tomó el móvil — ¡Oye! —pero el menor lo calló poniéndole el dedo índice en la boca.

—Sí, buenas tardes —empezó. Sin embargo, el chico del otro lado volvió con su pregunta, y sonó más agresivo de lo que imaginó.

—_Mire, no tengo tiempo, ¿quiénes son ustedes y que quieren con mi amigo?_

—Andamos consiguiéndole una cita a una amiga. Kenny me dio el número de Dia para ella y…

— _¿Ah sí? —_La duda y la burla se notaban en la voz del otro_— ¿y por qué no habló tu amiga?_

—Le da pena, es en serio, quería invitarlo a salir hoy en la noche, en la pizzería donde nos vimos el día de ayer.

El chico se quedó callado unos momentos. La verdad es que ni Ruby ni Gold lo culpaban si no le creían. El chico Kenny parecía más ingenuo que él que les contesto.

— _¿Son los turistas de ayer, cierto? Los que se fueron antes de siquiera comer._

Ruby dudó pero al final, decidió ser lo más sincero posible: —Sí.

—_Mira, desgraciadamente mi amigo esta indispuesto, tuvo una crisis y está en el hospital. Así que tendrá que ser para la otra. Adiós._

Y colgó. Sin más, sin darles si quiera oportunidad de sonsacarle el hospital en el que estaba.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gold impaciente recibiendo su propio celular de manos del moreno. Pero cuando le iba a contestar, el sonido de su propio celular se escuchó. Contestó de inmediato. Era Sapphire.

— ¿Si?

—_Crystal vio otra cosa. Diamond Almaz está en el hospital general. Es un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, vamos para allá. Él está a punto de despertar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había tenido que cambiar si esperaba hacer el favor que Black le pidió. Esperaba que el mocoso tuviera con un solo día, porque la verdad, ni ella podía darle más. Llevaba puesto un short negro y una camiseta del mismo color. Unas mallas de rayas y unas botas oscuras. Algo realmente sencillo, pero no necesitaba más. Miró una vez más a su alrededor. El cuarto de Lance era el único otro lugar que podía rivalizar con el odio que tenía por el invernadero, pero si quería llegar hasta él, tenía que estar precisamente ahí.

Le echó un último vistazo al pelirrojo que estaba acompañándola. Le sonrió. Él simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

—Sigo esperando mi celular.

—Ya voy… sólo debo hacer una última llamada —marcó una serie de número que conocía de memoria, mientras seguía sin quitarle la mirada a Silver.

Era sumamente extraño, como entre todos los habitantes de esa casa, Silver era su "favorito". El pelirrojo se había vuelto una obsesión tan, pero tan necesario y al mismo tiempo fastidiosa. Necesaria, porque la sola idea de saber que le importaba al menos un poco le parecía tierna y hasta estúpida. Y fastidiosa porque hace mucho tiempo que él había dejado de caer en sus provocaciones y ahora la enfrentaba.

Folle sabía que si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, si ella fuera otra persona… tal vez se hubiera atrevido a matar a Lyra y Lance para tenerlo sólo para ella. Afortunadamente, no era así. Y bajo esas "circunstancias" y siendo quien era ella, Silver solo le podía servir para una cosa…

—Espero que seas lo suficientemente importante para que tengas mi número. —dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Soy yo Elesa.

El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado ante la mención de ese hombre. ¿De dónde conocía Folle a la loca de Elesa? Aunque no debería sorprenderle. Esas dos eran tal para cual, no le extrañaría que fueran amigas… o tuvieran otro tipo de relación extraña.

—Verás, necesito hacer un favor y espero puedas ayudarme —Folle se giró nuevamente a ver a Silver—. Debo distraer a Lance y eres perfecta para ser mi mano derecha en este trabajo.

El tono sugestivo en la voz de Folle no le dejo duda alguna de lo que intentaría… corrección, de lo que iba hacer. Instintivamente frunció el ceño. Tal acción no fue pasada desapercibida por la vasalla que amplio más su sonrisa nada más de verlo.

—Es bueno saber que sigo contando contigo —su mirada no se apartó de la de él—. Adiós Elesa.

Colgó y le lanzó el aparato a su dueño quien lo atrapó sin ningún problema. La expresión de ella y la de Silver eran contrastantes.

—Si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso.

—No son celos, Folle, no te des tanta importancia. Simplemente encuentro insoportable que sigas tratándome como si en realidad sintiera algo por ti.

Su acusación no hizo más que provocarle risa, sonora y cruel. Él, por primera vez, no pudo descifrar el porqué.

—Silver, Silver. Te confesaré un secreto muy íntimo.

Una onda de aire envolvió a la chica, lo cual extrañó y asustó al pobre chico porque el lugar estaba cerrado. El aire se arremolinaba alrededor de ella, provocando que su largo cabello se moviera.

—Me divierto destruyendo lo que les importa —sonrió, y entre el aire que la rodeaba empezaron a formarse pétalos oscuros—. A todos. Inclusive a Lance. Y sabes mejor que nadie que la única cosa que le importa a Lance más que sus propios deseos, soy yo.

Eso no lo iba a negar. A todos les había quedado muy en claro que Folle era la posesión más valorada y preciada por Lance. De prueba estaban las cicatrices en su propia espalda y las que estaban en la de Lyra.

Los pétalos se fueron multiplicando y nada tardó Silver en darse cuenta que el origen de dichos pétalos era la propia Folle.

—No importa si tengo que destruirme a mí misma. Si con eso me encargo de que reciba una parte de lo que me ha hecho todos estos años está bien por mí.

No podía creerlo. Nunca antes había visto o sabido de algún Rey con tal habilidad. Mucho menos un vasallo.

¿Qué era Folle en realidad?

Por cada pétalo que aparecía ella se iba desvaneciendo, como si estos conformaran toda su persona.

—Y si me acerco a ti… si tú estás aquí, es porque aunque lo niegues, te importo más de lo que debería —Folle ya se había desvanecido hasta los hombros, poco quedaba de ella para desparecer completamente—. Pero más te importa ella. Por eso resulta más difícil controlarla.

Esa última declaración lo perturbo.

— ¡¿Qué? —lo último que quedaba se de ella se desvaneció — ¡FOLLE! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndose a donde había estado para ella. Pero era inútil, haya hecho lo que haya hecho Folle, ya no estaba. Inclusive los pétalos que se habían formado desaparecían y el aire que les daba vida también.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Se preguntó atónito sin comprender que pasaba— ¿de quién estaba hablando Folle?

Pero esas preguntas, no serían contestadas jamás… o eso creía la misma Folle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa. Muerto, no estaba.

_La muerte no existe como tal…_

Esa voz… no, no era una voz, era algo más. Porque no era un mensaje que llegara por sus oídos, era como si viniera de lo más profundo de él.

_Solo se está en contacto con la esencia del Universo._

"La esencia del Universo", pensó en ese término que debería parecerle de lo más anormal pero no era así. Extrañamente lo aceptaba. ¿Pero cómo era posible tal acción?

_La esencia solo es perceptible con la esencia._

Su ser, su verdadero yo, aquel al que siempre se había mantenido fiel era la llave de tal acción.

_El momento ha llegado, cumplirás con la misión que se te ha encomendado…_

_Forjaras el destino propio y de toda la energía que te rodea._

_Porque tú eres parte del destino._

_Eres un rey._

_En el plano material eres igual a los demás,_

_pero en la eternidad del tiempo y la creación_

_eres y seguirás siendo el 11vo Arcano._

_El décimo primer Rey._

_Toma el lugar que te corresponde._

* * *

¡UFF! TERMINÉ!

La única excusa creíble del porque de mi tardanza es que… la escuela. No hay otra. Eso y un bloqueo que me tiene con 4-5 one-shots sin terminar… Y que mi Beta tardó mil años revisando esto (BR: lo siento T.T) Trataré de ser lo más rápida que pueda con el sig. cap pero no aseguro nada.

Recuerden: un review no le hace daño a nadie :D

Panterita fuera!

PD: planeo seriamente editar los primeros caps (ahora si).  
PD2: RyV ya tiene portada personalizada ;D


	16. Arcano XV

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y Pokemon Special no me pertenecen, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

Mi Beta lamenta la tardanza de un mes y yo _me muero de la vergüenza_ por la tardanza de más de un año. Se recomiendo leer mínimo los últimos dos capítulos si es que no recuerdas que sucedió.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han favoriteado esta historia en el año que no actualize y a quienes dejaron reviews en el cap anterior así como los que lo dejaron en el transcurso del año.

Gracias a: Mi wifu Mao, , Esper Kuroba, Sakhory, mi ahora -otra- wifu Suigin Walker y al bueno amigo Joey. Y a quienes indirectamente me recordaron mi deber como loly-chan, Nayru Tsugumi, Hitomi Fubukii, Kati, mariadolorosalonsoortega, y Jinseigami'Feil _(quien hizo un fanart de gold que podemos apreciar en el datablog ¡El Link esta en mi Profile!)_. Pero especialmente al RyV!ANON de tumblr que me hizo el día esa vez que me dejó un mensaje. Gracias por su apoyo, por darle una oportunidad a este fic y recordarme de mi deber.

* * *

**Arcano XV. Despertar**

_Darte cuenta de que abrir los ojos fue el peor error que pudiste cometer, no se compara con el horror de vivir engañado toda tu vida._

— ¡Roxanne!

La chica se había adelantado a su amigo unos cuantos pasos sin darse cuenta, pero el grito de Pearl la alertó. Inmediatamente dio la media vuelta alarmada y vio a su amigo apoyado contra una de las bardas que rodeaban una de las casas de la colonia. Preocupada, fue a su lado lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó al pasar los brazos por su cintura con la intención de ayudarlo a pararse bien, algo que resultó complicado. Por cada intento de enderezar a su amigo este parecía contraerse más.

—Me duele el pecho…

— ¡¿A ti también?! —preguntó exaltada, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, pero no era dolor. Era genuina angustia. La idea de ver a Pearl como Dia no le gustaba para nada. No podría con sus dos amigos enfermos…

Su amigo la tomó de la mano, llamando su atención. Roxanne se acercó más al rostro del rubio para que este viera que lo escuchaba. Pearl señaló con su cabeza el suelo y su amiga entendió. Con cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse y ella lo hizo a su lado. Inmediatamente, el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

— ¿Pearl? — Lo llamó Roxanne aún más consternada por el estado de su amigo — ¿Te llevo a casa?

—Estoy bien —contestó, aunque entre la primera palabra y la segunda hubo una pausa donde sólo fue audible su respiración—. Sólo debo descansar un poco e iremos con Dia.

—Si Dia te ve así se preocupara. Mejor vámonos.

Pearl movió su cabeza, de tal manera que al abrir los ojos podía mirar el rostro preocupado de Roxanne.

—Ya se me está pasando, sólo me cansé un poco.

—Pearl…

—Por favor.

La chica suspiró, dándole a entender a Pearl que se había salido con la suya. El sólo sonrió y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado.

De un momento a otro todo se había vuelto más _pesado_. Pensar, respirar… vivir. Lo único que lo mantenía con ganas de seguir moviéndose, de tolerarlo, era la posibilidad de ver a su mejor amigo en unos minutos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el momento en que Dia abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fueron las lágrimas, y no tuvo deseo alguno de detenerlas.

Lo sabía todo.

Desde su nacimiento hasta ese momento, desde el inicio hasta el final; en su mente ya no había espacio a dudas ni a mal entendidos. Era consciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba, de la realidad en la que estaba viviendo y las situaciones que se desenvolvían a su alrededor. Lo que él era y lo importante que era su contribución al Universo entero. Su existencia no era más que uno de los pilares que sostenía uno de los sistemas más complejos y antiguos en la historia de la creación. Nada y todo.

Era un rey.

—Bienvenido…

Dijo una voz, en un susurro, casi inaudible, con el temor de romper un cristal con las simples vibraciones que producía. Pero para él fue como una luz cegadora que atravesó la gran cantidad de conocimiento que había logrado acumular, llamando su atención, y todo aquello que había en su mente se disipó poco a poco, dejando sólo nubes oscuras dispersas que, sabía, tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a unir o ver con claridad.

Ya no sabía nada.

Ya no había lágrimas que derramar.

Sólo que ya no era simplemente Diamond Almaz. No… ya no eres ese niño que se desmayó a las afueras del colegió. Ahora también era un rey.

—Bienvenido hermano.

Movió la cabeza rápidamente, sin levantarse de la cama que, sabía, estaba ocupando y sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los ojos castaños de un chico que, aunque nunca en su vida había visto, conocía. No era su físico, jamás en su vida había logrado imaginar tal conjunto de características en un ser humano. Era algo más profundo de _él._

— ¿Mi madre?

Tenía prioridades. Era la mujer que le había dado la vida, lo había mantenido con ella. Le debía tanto que no preguntar por su ausencia sería una ingratitud de su parte. Y ¿por qué negarlo? Quería a su madre a su lado, no estar con un desconocido que era peligrosamente familiar.

—Al darse cuenta de que reaccionabas fue por el doctor.

Le creyó. Porque le pareció que eso sería algo que su madre haría.

—Te ves perturbado —comentó de repente, viéndolo intensamente, sin apartar la mirada y memorizando cada facción de su rostro ¿Por qué? No sabría decirlo. Tal vez sólo necesitaba la constancia de que aquel delante de él no fuera un desconocido a futuro. Que la próxima vez no se sintiera tan mal por querer confiar de buenas a primeras en él.

El castaño siguió sin decir nada, pero igual no le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía muy entretenido analizándolo de pies a cabeza… o su cabeza más bien, pues seguía postrada en la cama. Dia sabía que esa sensación de conocerse de antes era mutua.

De repente se sentó, cerca de él, muy cerca a decir verdad. Acercó al rostro al suyo, y pudo notar el ligero temblor que tenía, lo agotado y ansioso que lucía.

—Dime… ¿Cuánto tengo que explicarte?

Dia iba a preguntar de qué hablaba, pero en el momento en que la pregunta iba a salir de sus labios, en el momento en que emitiría el sonido correspondiente se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso. Porque sabía precisamente de que hablaba, más no toda la información que lo involucraba. Así que decidió ser sincero con él y también con el desesperado muchacho frente a él.

—Cualquier cosas que me digas te la creeré.

El chico suspiró alejándose de él, más tranquilo.

Lástima que Dia no podía corresponder a la misma tranquilidad. Detrás de su imagen de serenidad que tanto lo caracterizaba estaba el temor de no saber precisamente que era lo que le sucedía en su totalidad. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro (que no era lo mismo que saber) era que en el momento en que ese chico hablara, una de las tantas nubes de conocimiento en su mente se aclararía… y posiblemente se uniría a otras.

Pero hasta entonces, la incertidumbre de la falta de conocimiento sobre sí mismo lo asustaba, de tal manera que generaba un vacío enorme dentro de él, vacío que no sabía cómo llenar.

La puerta se abrió, Dia levantó la vista y se incorporó un poco. Su madre apareció aliviada y con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, seguida de un doctor que no tardó en recostarlo nuevamente para poder verificar sus signos vitales, hacerle un chequeo rápido y asegurarse de que nada estuviera mal. Él no estorbó al doctor en su tarea, y sonrió a su madre para darle una tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

De vez en cuando miró al chico de pelo castaño, quien se había hecho a un lado. Estaba mirando con atención pero el rubio sabía que su mente no estaba ahí.

Las miradas iban de su madre al doctor y viceversa, obedecía en todo lo que pedía. Y entre uno a otro, entre quienes lo atendían y el chico castaño al fin pudo verla.

Platina estaba en la habitación, junto con el chico de pelo castaño. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que podría jurar había llorado hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas. Lucía tranquila, pero Dia conoció a Platina lo suficiente en otro tiempo, como para conocerle ese horrible hábito de morderse los labios cuando sabía que algo andaba mal y que ella no tenía control sobre ello.

Tal vez debió preocuparse, pero no lo hizo. Estaba contento por tenerla ahí.

Lo cual no quería decir que el vacío se había llenado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pocas cosas sorprendían a Ruby. Una de ellas la falta de educación y clase que solían demostrar las personas en las situaciones más cotidianas, pero a sabiendas de que no muchas personas podían acceder al tipo de formación que él, aprendió a ser más tolerante. Otra, era el hecho de que en una situación de emergencia como aquella, Gold se diera el lujo de hacer estupideces, como pararse enfrente de las puertas automáticas del hospital, extender su mano derecha hacia el frente y moverla como si él fuera el responsable de abrirlas gracias a una fuerza superior tal cual _estar güars_.

—Un día, no sé cuándo, terminarás muerto.

Gold lo miró sobre el hombro, sonriendo.

—Morir es uno de los requisitos para este trabajo, no sé si lo recuerdas. Así que mejor me divierto mientras puedo.

Ruby sólo frunció el ceño mientras la sonrisa de Gold se ensanchaba más. Él no tenía como rebatir esa lógica; así que mejor siguió y entró al hospital detrás del chico que seguía muy tranquilo.

—Tardaron demasiado.

Delante de ellos estaba ni más ni menos que Sapphire, con las manos en las caderas, el ceño fruncido y demasiado molesta. Furiosa no. Si fuera así ya estuviera lanzando golpes contra la pared o algo así. Sin embargo, estaba alterada, o sea que las propias preocupaciones de Ruby no eran paranoias, ni exageraciones. Aunque ya sabían dónde estaba el rey, no significaba el éxito de su misión.

—Estábamos hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, era hora pico y pues… ¿lo siento? —ofreció Gold, algo extrañado de que fuera Sapphire la que se preocupara por la hora, cuando eso normalmente era algo que Ruby hacía.

—Nada de lo siento —replicó la chica— Crys se está rebanando los sesos por descubrir que sucede. Hay un rey allá arriba y no está solo.

— ¡Sshht! —la calló Ruby, quien camino hasta estar más cerca de ella, Gold lo siguió— Habla más bajo ¿quieres? —la reprimió el vasallo mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas a su alrededor. Ella rodó los ojos—. ¿Cómo es que hay un rey allá arriba?

—Lyra.

— ¿La perrita?

— ¡Gold! —lo miró Ruby con reproche.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es una perra!

—EL PUNTO ES –exclamó Sapphire estirando a Gold por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a ella, con una expresión bastante molesta por la interrupción—; que, según Crys, la tipa esa pueda saber dónde estamos rastreando nuestra psiquis —soltó bruscamente al chico quien la miraba con recelo—. O sea que posiblemente cuando despertó el chico, lo encontró y mandaron a uno de ellos hasta aquí.

—Ok si pero, ¿me puedes decir dónde está Crys? —preguntó el recién agredido chico.

—Por eso digo que Crys se está rebanando los sesos. Está en urgencias, conseguimos hacerla pasar por enferma.

—Bien, vamos. Si la perrita puede hacer eso, quiere decir que a estas alturas debe de saber que no están solos en este edificio. Así que tenemos que ir con Crys, pensar en que carajos vamos a hacer y prepararnos para la pelea que se viene.

Sapphire asintió y los guió por el piso del hospital. Ruby por su lado, no dijo nada. Estaba algo pensativo, analizando la situación.

Si aquellos otros reyes contaban con alguien como Lyra, que podía saber dónde estaban y además llevaba como quince años con su rey ¿Por qué no habían sido atacados? La única posibilidad sería que Lyra y su rey apenas se hubieran aliado, y aun así la duda seguía ahí. Si el propósito de ese rey traidor era ser nombrado secreto y quitar de en medio a sus detractores, un ataque sorpresa contra ellos le hubiera dado una enorme ventaja ¿entonces por qué no lo hizo? ¿Para seguir en el anonimato? Era realmente bobo pensarlo así. Porque si dicho ataque se hubiera hecho hace unos años, con la ventaja en números que poseía, el rey traidor hubiera fácilmente vencido. ¿Por qué esperar a que ellos reclutaran más reyes? ¿Por qué permitirles hacerse más fuertes? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no parecía querer ocultarse del todo? Porque a Lyra y los demás no se les fue nada de más. Todo lo que dijeron, respecto a lo que defendían y hacían, lo hicieron sin ningún tipo de secretismo o cuidado en sus palabras. Tal vez creyeron que a lo mejor ellos eran demasiado tontos para unir los puntos y dar con cosas como que Platina Berlitz era una vasalla, y que Lyra servía al rey de la justicia, cuyo nombre posiblemente Crys ya podía encontrar; el más mínimo error de semántica podría costar demasiado, y esos sujetos no parecían considerarlo. O sea que posiblemente su líder tampoco. Entonces…

¿A qué estaba jugando el rey traidor?

Lo único que Ruby podía pensar era que, posiblemente, había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Desgraciadamente ese no era el momento ni el lugar para develarlo. No tenía las herramientas y además el problema inmediato era otro.

El rey Diamond Almaz.

Eso necesitaba su atención y la de los demás en este preciso instante, y se la daría. Después hablaría con Red y los demás reyes sobre ese pensamiento, el cual, mucho tiempo después comprobaría, era cierto. Sólo que ya sería demasiado tarde para todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese era un juego peligroso.

Intervenir en un acto íntimo entre Folle y Lance como una invitada era lo mismo que ponerse la soga al cuello y balancearse peligrosamente en el taburete que le impedía ser colgada.

Pero a Elesa le encantaba el peligro.

Lance era humano, y era un hombre con debilidades carnales, así como obsesiones. Algo que Folle sabía aprovechar y que a Elesa le encantaba provocar. Pedirle su ayuda era simplemente para embriagar al rey con la ilusión del reflejo viviente de su vasalla. Aunque al principio fue obvia su resistencia a tocarla, bastó con las hábiles manos de Folle y sus pasionales besos para que Lance se dejara llevar por ese lado que la deseaba con tanta desesperación.

Elesa conoció el cielo y el infierno.

Se sentía rozando el firmamento un momento y al otro era arrastrada hasta los más profundos abismos, todo mientras gritaba y gemía de placer pidiendo, suplicando por revivir la experiencia, que no terminara… Lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era disfrutar de la guerra que rey y vasallo se habían declarado y que afortunadamente para ella, su cuerpo fuera el campo batalla.

Ya no le interesó saber quién era el ángel o el demonio.

Y lo último que sintió fue el vaivén de los delicados dedos de Folle rozando contra su brazo antes de caer dormida.

La vasalla miró complacida a la alta y delgada rubia que yacía a su lado envuelta en las sabanas. Apoyada sobre su costado, con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos de Folle parecían brillar de alegría por la travesura bien lograda.

— ¿Ya me vas a decir qué haces aquí?

Se movió, quedando apoyada en sus codos y con su cabeza inclinada un poco hacia la derecha para poder mirar mejor a su rey que estaba recostado contra el respaldo de la cama.

A pesar del obvio tono de seriedad del hombre al que servía la sonrisa no despareció.

—Vengo a traerle información, claro está.

Lance la miró, inquisitivamente.

— ¿Y para eso preparaste todo este teatro?

—Creí que te gustaría.

El resopló, lo cual ella interpretó como que no le creía pero le daba igual realmente. Se acomodó mejor y se acostó, dándole la espalda a ella.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Black me pidió que te retuviera un día más —dijo sin más. Él no se movió.

—Y supongo que sabes que no funcionó.

—Así es.

— ¿Entonces?

Su respuesta vino con la cercanía de Folle a su espalda apoyando su barbilla en su hombro para poder asomar su cabeza y permitirle a él verla, aunque ni abrió los ojos. Su larga caballera le provocaba cosquillas pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo reír como idiota.

—Pensé que podríamos hacerle pagar por siquiera pensar en engañarte…

Fue entonces que la miró. Se movió, para quedar acostado y ella fácilmente se posicionó sobre su pecho desnudo, con las palmas apoyadas en él.

—Dime **toda** la verdad —le ordenó.

Folle sonrió con aún más malicia que antes y obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-.-.-.-.-

Afortunadamente para White, N no era una persona impaciente. Era demasiado calmado y tenía un control descomunal sobre sus emociones. Inclusive en esos momentos en que la búsqueda del próximo rey parecía no tener resultados, permanecía tranquilo. Pocas veces lo había visto perder el control… al menos desde el incidente que los unió. Tal vez era un poco quejumbroso, pero era una buena persona. Aunque esa visión de blancos y negros que poseía resultaba ser problemática algunas veces y terminaba con el buen control que tenía sobre sí mismo, lo que la orillaba a funcionar como la voz de la conciencia del joven. Porque sólo a una persona él le haría caso ciegamente y esa era ella. No Su Real Majestad o Lance con quien parecía llevarse bien. Para N, antes que todo el mundo, estaba ella y nadie más.

Y para ella, estaba N por sobre todas las cosas. Incluso más que ella misma.

—Estas muy callada.

White levantó la vista del cuarto libro que leía en esa semana –tendría más pero el estar buscando al rey le quitó mucho tiempo- y miró al chico de pelo verde que estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama con lápiz en mano y posiblemente resolviendo un sudoku o problemas de matemáticas súper complejos que ella no tenía el más mínimo interés en aprender o siquiera entender. Lucía muy atento a los movimientos de ella, dispuesto a levantarse si la petición de White fuera que se lanzara de la ventana del cuarto en donde estaban.

Nuevamente, parecía que sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

—Siempre soy así N —contestó, sonriendo levemente.

Dejó su libro en la mesita de noche al lado del sillón donde estaba y se encaminó a donde estaba su rey. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le tomó la mano izquierda entre las suyas. Ante ese gesto él no hizo más que sonreír abiertamente, a las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

—Si lo que quieres es que esté contigo deberías decírmelo.

N levantó la vista y la miró.

—Pero estabas cerca.

—Tú me quieres más cerca.

Con su vista aún en ella y sin retirar su mano, N se giró para estar sobre su espalda mirando a su vasalla, su cuerpo rozando sus piernas, lanzando una sensación eléctrica por la piel de la chica quien abrió los ojos un poco al sentir tan cerca a su Rey. Sin embargo él no lo notó, y acercó su mano libre a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola. N la miraba con adoración.

Pero la sensación volvió, y con ella el recuerdo de una mano de tamaño similar pero de diferente dueño –de quien no quería acordarse- haciendo lo mismo. Lo soltó y se puso de pie de inmediato, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abrazándose a sí misma, apretando con fuerza el delgado suéter que le ayudaba a cubrir sus brazos.

N se levantó, asustado, consternado.

White nunca había huido de él. No así.

— ¿Estás bien, White?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, muchas veces, pero no emitió sonido alguno, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

— ¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa. White lo había hecho sentir mal y no sabía el porqué. Eso no era bueno. El jamás le haría daño a White.

La castaña rápidamente se giró y fue con él, parecía preocupada mientras tomaba el rostro del joven entre sus manos.

—No hiciste nada malo. Sólo recordé… recordé cosas feas N —agachó la mirada y a él no le costó imaginar que fue lo que recordó.

—No deberías —mencionó, frunciendo el ceño, como hizo al ver aquel otro vasallo que atacó a su hermano—. Eso quedó atrás, ya nadie te hará daño ¿no me he encargado de eso?

—Sí, lo has hecho —contestó mirando al suelo y soltándolo.

— ¿Entonces?

Ella levantó la vista y parecía asustada.

—Creo que… creo que estamos cambiando.

N le iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando oyó, nuevamente, el celular de White. Los dos miraron en dirección al aparato que estaba en la mesita de noche, junto al libro de la castaña. White con curiosidad y N con molestia, pues el endemoniado objeto les había recordado que en el mundo real había algo más que sólo ellos dos.

White sólo miró a N encogiendo los hombros y fue a contestar.

Decir que se sorprendió de saber quién llamaba fue poco.

—_Comunícame con N, White_ —dijo Lance, al otro lado de la línea—. _Hay trabajo por hacer._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Daisy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Green estuviera en casa en esos momentos. Era el único que se ponía a su favor cuando trataba de detener a Red y a Blue en sus arranques impulsivos. Más todavía, porque la idea que a Red se le hubiera ocurrida era pulida y mejorada por Blue… lo cual debería de ser buena señal, de no ser porque aunque mejorada, los dos seguían corriendo el mismo peligro que en un principio.

— ¡Es una estupidez! —exclamó por enésima vez en la última hora yendo detrás de sus familiares.

Red arrastraba las dos maletas grandes de ruedas de Blue y la chica se llevaba la mediana del chico. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en voltear mientras se acercaban al automóvil plateado de Blue que permanecía estacionado fuera de la casa.

—Te quedas o te vienes, Daisy. El abuelo Oak y los demás confían en nuestro juicio, así que no hay nada más que hablar del tema—dijo Blue quien había apretado el botón del llavero para abrir la cajuela de su auto.

—Misty y Erika ya van en camino. ¡Es más que suficiente! —insistió—. Que ustedes vayan es una total irresponsabilidad. Red —miró suplicante al chico que ya estaba subiendo las maletas—, piensa por un minuto las cosas. Nos hemos estado cuidando por casi más de veinte años de esos sujetos. No puedes ir y ofrecérteles en bandeja de plata. Eres el emperador. Si te llega a pasar algo todo se viene abajo. Todo.

Red no hizo nada. Acomodó las maletas de Blue y después la suya propia. Y aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera, cerró la cajuela con sus propias manos. Después miró a Daisy, no parecía tan exasperado como Blue, lucía más que nada comprensivo.

— Daisy, aunque confiaría mi vida a Misty y Erika; si Blue no estuviera aquí —agregó al ver la mirada de advertencia de la castaña—, son tres reyes con los que tienen que lidiar los chicos.

—Serían tres contra tres. Estarán bien, confía en ellos —suplicó la mayor.

—No es falta de confianza. Es precaución. Gold resultó herido, estuvo grave. Su oponente tenía como quince años de experiencia, con una habilidad por demás peligrosa, y eso sin mencionar a las otras dos. Una es una vasalla especial y la otra es Platina Berlitz. Fácilmente tiene casi como nueve años más o menos. Ruby y Sapphire acaban de despertar. Crys y Gold apenas van a cumplir cuatro años y él está herido. Erika se pueda enfrentar a ellas, si, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Podrían proteger a mi hermano mientras tanto? No lo creo, además, quiero estar ahí con él. Nos necesitan.

Daisy apretó los puños, tomó aire y miró directamente a Red.

—Es por lo de la 7ma Reina, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Y te recuerdo que su nombre es Sabrina.

—Era.

Y entonces pasó lo que muchos creían era imposible, lo que en la imagen mental de Red que tenían Crys o Sapphire no pasaría nunca. Red realmente se molestó. Frunció el ceño y miró con descontento a Daisy.

Blue tomó eso como su señal para ir a la puerta del conductor y subirse. Sabía que la conversación iba a terminar pronto y que Red quería salir al aeropuerto lo antes posibles y con los menores contratiempos.

—No me mires así.

—No tenías por qué decirlo de esa manera y en ese tono —aligeró su expresión antes de continuar—. Sé cómo te sientes y sé que es lo que te preocupa. Pero Tate y Liza ya no están. Paul, Shooti, Duplica y Tracey tampoco. Sabrina y Morty fueron asesinados después de ser utilizados como viles objetos. No quiero que otro de mis hermanos muera, y si tengo que estar ahí para evitarlo lo haré. No te obligaré a venir si no quieres. Sé que Green no se moverá si no se lo pides expresamente, se toma muy en serio tus órdenes, así que es mejor que no le digas nada. Volveremos, los cinco.

Y se subió al auto donde Blue ya lo esperaba con este encendido. Así que pisó el acelerador y salió de la propiedad con dirección al aeropuerto. Esperando poder llegar a tiempo.

Daisy los miró irse, no molesta, pero si desorientada. Porque entendía a Red y entendía su sentir. Pero al parecer él no podía entender el suyo.

Sacó su celular y mandó un corto mensaje.

"Tenías razón, Red va para allá. La decisión es tuya._"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las órdenes de Silver habían sido claras.

_A ti Black no te ha hablado, salvo para pedirte el teléfono de Folle, tú no lo tenías y le dijiste que me hablará para poder ponerse en contacto con ella ¿de acuerdo? Hazte la dormida si N va a buscarte. Lo único que te puede hacer por creer que no haces tú trabajo es regañarte, pero no te puede tocar._

La situación actual estaba muy complicada y a Lyra de alguna manera le afectaba no poder hacer nada. Black y Platina eran lo más cercano a amigos que podía tener y lo que estaban haciendo los colocaba en una situación muy peligrosa. El simple hecho de desobedecer esa orden era una falta imperdonable a ojos de Lance; aunque tuvieran éxito en convencer al chico de unírseles nada bueno les esperaba al regresar. A ellos y naturalmente a nadie que los ayudase, por esa razón Silver le dijo que se hiciera la desentendida, como si no hubiera estado haciendo su trabajo ni supiera que el rey ya había despertado.

Era en momentos como este en que dudaba de que lado estaban, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. La duda era aún peor que la desobediencia.

El constante toque en la puerta la alertó.

Se incorporó en la cama donde había estado recostada, sintió como algo pesado caía en su estómago y le impedía moverse. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y más constante. Se aceleraron los latidos en su corazón. Los podía escuchar resonando en sus oídos, como si el órgano vital estuviera junto a su oreja en vez de en su pecho, y aun así no opacaba los toques en la puerta que parecían hacerse más fuertes.

Tenía miedo, porque sabía quién era la persona detrás de la puerta y porque sabía que su situación y la de Silver dependían de su comportamiento en los próximos minutos. Ella no podía mentirle a N. Podía fingir indiferencia, omitirle detalles y cosas así, pero mentirle como lo haría y más estando completamente consciente de las consecuencias si era atrapada, la ponía en un estado demasiado torpe.

—Lyra, abre la puerta.

Respiró hondo, se calmó y repasó mentalmente el posible rumbo que llevaría la conversación y cómo reaccionaría deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sucediera así porque alguna variable inesperada podría tumbarle todo el teatrito.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, era ahora o nunca. La abrió y justo como se imaginó ahí estaba N con una expresión neutral, pero con esa intensa mirada que parecía perforaba paredes de acero inoxidable. A su lado estaba White.

—N quiere saber porque no le has dicho que el rey ya despertó.

Los ojos de la menor se abrieron como platos. ¡Lo sabían!

—Estas pálida ¿es qué no lo sabías? ¿No estabas haciendo tú trabajo?

—Yo… ah… —La mente de Lyra seguía ocupada procesando el hecho de que los dos delante de él estaban enterados, pero ella ya no tenía que elaborar nada. N había llenado los espacios en blanco por ella—. Lo siento.

Si N iba hacer algún comentario no lo hizo. White lo había tomado del brazo y lo detuvo.

—Sólo tenías un trabajo, Lyra —le dijo la chica—. Ahora tenemos graves problemas por tú descuido.

—Yo... este…

Se vio interrumpida, pues ambos entraron a su cuarto sin detenerse hasta llegar al punto en el suelo donde estaba el mapa y el péndulo que usaba la chica para encontrar al rey.

—Búscalo. Si ya despertó y Black esta con él lo encontraremos muy pronto ¿verdad?

—…Si.

Lyra fue a donde estaba el mapa y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, dándole la espalda a los otros dos pues estaba pálida y mucho más nerviosa que antes. No sólo sabían que el rey había despertado sino que Black estaba con él. Eso iba mal. Muy mal. Y sabía por experiencia que sólo se iba a poner peor.

Apenas puso el péndulo sobre el mapa, en el centro, este se movió directamente al lugar que le había marcado hace unas horas, pero no con un ligero movimiento. El péndulo parecía ser atraído con demasiada intensidad hacia ese punto. Tragó saliva, movió un poco su mano y la punta del péndulo pudo al fin señalar el punto en el mapa de papel.

—Oh oh.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó White.

Lyra miro a White sobre su hombro, aún pálida, pero podía atribuirle su estado a lo que estaba por decir.

—Ahí hay más de dos reyes.

White miró a N, sorprendida y esperando algo de él.

—El plan sigue en pie. Si nos ven, no pelearan, no en un hospital. Además, no saben que vamos. Así que andando. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Lyra vendrás con nosotros.

— ¡Sí! —se apresuró a contestar, poniéndose de pie, aunque batallando por las piernas que no dejaban de temblarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la sala de urgencias, Crys no era la única ahí, había más personas lesionadas, otras en algún tipo de dolor y cada uno ocupaban una cama, y quienes no alcanzaron, una silla. Era un área relativamente grande, pero este era el hospital general, al cual acudía la mayor parte de la población. A Ruby le empezó a dar pena que Crys estuviera ahí ocupando un espacio que a lo mejor alguien más iba a necesitar.

Cuando llegaron con ella, estaba sentada en una silla, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos sobre la cabeza.

Se hicieron pasó entre la gente, pidieron permiso a la enfermera de que los dejara pasar a los tres, que eran primos de ella. Les dio oportunidad, pero sólo por unos cuantos minutos.

—Crys —le habló Gold inmediatamente, al estar cerca para que ella lo escuchara.

La aludida levantó la vista, algo contrariada el principio, pero cuando logró enfocar la vista reconoció a su amigo y vasallo.

—Llegan tarde —fue lo que dijo, con la misma expresión que Sapphire cuando los recibió en la entrada.

El moreno resopló.

—No es mi culpa —dijo dando por terminado eso—. Ahora, dime que tienes un plan porque las cosas se van a poner cabronas.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

—De momento, no se me ocurre nada.

—Crys —llamó Ruby su atención—, ¿no puedes ver algo?

Negó con la cabeza, luciendo aún más agotada de lo que parecía en primer lugar.

—Cuando cortaron mis canales de conocimiento hace unas horas, también lo hicieron con hilos de información. Más del millar de hilos que había construido. Eso quiere decir que la información no está completa. Y como no lo está, mi mente llena los espacios en blanco con lo que ya conoce y parece que va ahí. No sé por cuánto tiempo dure, pero en estos momentos nada de lo que yo les ofrezca es de fiar, salvo detalles previos al bloqueo. Lo único que si es una seguridad es que Diamond Almaz está vivo. Pero eso también lo puede deducir Sapphire.

—Mientras no lloremos lágrimas de sangre ¿verdad? —Crys asintió— Bien. Entonces, pongamos todo en claro: El rey, Diamond Almaz, está despierto y está allá arriba con otro rey enemigo. Cuya identidad es desconocida —los presentes asintieron—. Este rey se enteró que Diamond estaba aquí con ayuda de Lyra.

—La perrita.

—Lyra puede rastrear la psiquis de los reyes porque su Rey es la justicia —siguió la castaña, ignorando el comentario de Gold.

—Que se llama Silver Zila.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Crystal sorprendidos.

— ¿No se los había dicho?

—No —dijeron al unísono.

—Siguiendo donde se quedó Sapphire— empezó Ruby— Silver Zila es el Rey de Lyra, la justicia. Sabemos hasta ahorita que hay tres reyes en la ciudad, el rey de la Muerte, N Harmonia y su vasalla; Silver y Black Rowan cuya vasalla es Platina Berlitz. Uno de ellos está arriba, porque al parecer sólo es uno ¿verdad? —miró a Crys.

—Sí, sólo un rey. De eso estoy segura.

—Yo propongo que vayamos a preguntar por Diamond Almaz a recepción, llegamos a su cuarto, noqueamos al rey y vasallo, secuestramos al chico y…

—Tú plan —interrumpió Ruby—, es una estupidez. Lo es, Sapphire, no trates ni de defenderlo —dijo al ver como Sapphire se iba a poner a apoyar a Gold.

—Pues no te veo aportando ideas —replicó la reina.

—Los tres, cállense. No puedo pensar si no dejan de hablar y decir estupidez. Sí, ¡los tres! —Agregó al ver la expresión indignada de Ruby—. Tenemos un problemón en este momento —miró a Sapphire—y aunque tenemos que ir por Diamond Almaz, un encuentro directo con uno de los reyes, otra vez, no sería conveniente —miró a Gold—. Pero tampoco podemos permitir que pase más tiempo con él, quien sabe de qué le estará llenando la cabeza para convencerlo de unírsele.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? —cuestionó Sapphire, frustrada.

—No lo sé —contestó Crys, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared— realmente no lo sé. [1]

-.-.-.-.-.-

Platina no supo cuando tiempo había pasado afuera con exactitud pero cuando regresó, Dia seguía dormido. El único con él era Black.

_Hablé con Lyra y con Silver… Lyra hará como que no ha encontrado nada. Supongo que podrás convencer a tu amigo ¿no?_

La chica le pudo haber contestado, pero sintió que se iba a destruir en el momento en que abriera la boca, que con la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales terminaría por quebrarse en miles de pedacitos de tan frágil y débil que estaba. La mejor opción fue mover su cabeza de arriba abajo. Aunque anteriormente, ese plan le hubiera parecido una estupidez, ahora era lo único que le quedaba para creer que algo bueno le quedaba.

Después llegó la madre de Dia, pero no hablaron. Ella lo agradeció en demasía y Black no se había separado de su lado. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Tuvo que pasar lo equivalente a una eternidad para ella, para que Dia al fin reaccionara. La Sra. Almaz fue por el doctor y ella la acompañó. No quería ver en el rubio el mismo tipo de mirada que poseía Black. Esa donde sus ojos reflejaban una sabiduría infinita pero inalcanzable, donde lucía más viejo. Más miserable. No quería ver eso en su amigo, no en un chico como él.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, había ido por quien sabe cuanta vez el baño a lavarse la cara, y el encontrarse con Dia en cama, con la madre del chico y Black a su lado conversando le parecía más parte de un loco sueño infantil que la realidad que le estaba tocando vivir. Se imaginó que Lance no existía, que su real majestad era sólo un mal recuerdo y que la presión y angustia que la estaba devorando eran algo como miedos mal infundados. Por un momento creyó que podría volver a tenerlo todo. No como cuando era niña, sino algo mejor. Sonrió levemente.

—Platina

Su sonrisa decayó un poco al oír la voz de Black llamándole, pero logró componerse casi de inmediato para que ni Dia ni su madre no lo notaran. Ya había llorado lo que había tenido que llorar y había permitido que sus emociones hicieran estragos en ella. Ahora tenía que volver a ser la misma de siempre si quería que su última esperanza funcionara. Convencer a Dia. Después lidiaría con Lance y sus reglas.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Verdad que podemos quedarnos en lo que la mamá de Dia va a bañarse y por el pijama de Dia?

La chica no respondió por unos segundos, tuvo que repetirse a sí misma lo dicho por Black para comprender mejor y entender lo que realmente quería su Rey: estar a solas con Dia.

—Por supuesto —dijo al fin, mirando a la madre de su amigo, haciendo gala de su admirable auto-control—. Si Dia no tiene problema ¿o sí?

—Para nada —contestó el chico sonriendo. Después miró a su madre y la tomó de la mano—. Anda mamá, ve, cena, báñate y regresas para pasar la noche. Estoy seguro que te hará bien relajarte después de tantas horas.

Su madre apretó el agarre en su mano y miró con absoluta ternura a su niño que al fin estaba bien. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, acción que hubiera avergonzado a cualquier otro muchacho de su edad, pero Dia necesitaba de esos mimos en esos momentos. Eran agradables y lo hacían sentirse un poco menos vacío.

—Está bien, cielo. Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda para que no me extrañes.

Él rió levemente, Platina ni intentó hacer lo mismo y Black solo fingió una sonrisa. Ya habían agotado la falsedad y los engaños. Tenían que hablar con Dia pronto.

La puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a una enfermera.

—Disculpe, unos jóvenes quieren ver al chico, pero les dije que ya había tres personas en la habitación así que…

—No se preocupe —habló la madre de Dia, mirándolo— deben de ser los amigos de mi hijo. Y él está bien. ¿Por qué no los deja pasar?

La enfermera miró con cierta duda a la señora, antes de mirar a Dia, quien para sorpresa de su madre negó con la cabeza lentamente.

— ¡Dia! —exclamó.

—Mamá, dile a Pearl que estoy dormido pero que estoy mejor y que mañana saldré. Estoy seguro que si se lo pides tú entenderá sin replicar. Al menos no mucho.

—Pero Dia…

—Pearl se merece un descanso también ¿no lo crees? —ofreció, mostrando su amplia sonrisa y esa actitud sencilla.

De esa manera su madre creería mejor que ese era el motivo por el cual no deseaba ver a su amigo. Y no es que no quisiera que su amigo descansara, claro que lo quería, pero también quería hablar con Black y sabía que con Pearl ahí sería imposible. No quería involucrarlo en todo aquel embrollo que sabía se volvería su vida. No así.

—Tienes razón —coincidió su madre, lanzando un suspiro—. Entonces, ya vuelvo.

La madre de Dia se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su hijo y fue a la puerta al lado de la enfermera, quien seguía algo perdida respecto que hacer.

— ¿Qué hago con los muchachos?

—No se apure, ya hablaré yo con…

Pero la Sra. Almaz no siguió, porque justo en ese instante entraron no dos, sino tres personas en la habitación de Dia, robando la atención de todos los presentes. No eran los dos amigos del chico, sino tres muchachos que la señora jamás había visto, que Black y Platina tenían la desgracia de conocer y que Dia sabía porque estaban allí. Por educación o por instinto, realmente no importaba mucho, la señora Almaz y la enfermera se hicieron a un lado para hacerlos pasar.

Platina miró a Black, anonadada y al borde de un ataque como el que le dio cuando descubrió que Dia era un rey, pero el chico estaba más interesado en los recién llegados que en el estado emocional de su vasalla.

—Lamentamos meternos así como así —hablo la chica a la derecha, la más chica, quien lucía apenada y evitaba mirar directamente a los ojos a cualquiera de los miembros de la habitación—, pero estaban tardando un poco así que decidimos entrar.

—No hay ningún problema —habló al fin la madre de Dia, pero se oía un poco más cautelosa con la voz—, yo ya me iba. ¿Son amigos de mi hijo?

—Sí —contestó el más alto. N. Pero sólo dijo eso y sin mirar a la señora pues su atención estaba única y exclusivamente en Dia.

—Entonces los dejamos.

Y con eso se fue, junto con la enfermera, sin cuestionar nada más, sin que le pareciera extraño la actitud del jovencito aquel de pelo verde. Si el ambiente se volvió pesado y tenso, ellas no lo notaron.

—Podrías no volver a encantar a mi madre de esa manera. —dijo Dia, viendo al recién llegado, cuando las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Encantar? —preguntó N, realmente curioso por lo dicho por el menor.

— ¿De qué otra forma llamarías a nuestra habilidad de persuasión con las personas?

El chico de pelo verde asintió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería el chico. Así como los reyes suelen estar aislados de los humanos de manera natural, también estaba esta otra útil habilidad de persuasión. Si un rey quería, podía convencer sin ningún problema a otra persona de cambiar de parecer. Jamás obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiese, sólo darle a considerar por más tiempo una de las opciones que ya se había planteado. En este caso, N se encargó de hacer salir al par de mujeres.

El recién llegado hubiera seguido hablando, de no ser porque White lo tomó del brazo, a lo que él se detuvo y le permitió hablar en su lugar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella por su rey—, pero queríamos venir a verte, Diamond. Bueno, mi rey —dijo señalando a N con un movimiento de cabeza—, era el principal interesado. Black y Platina no nos dijeron nada, tuvimos que utilizar las habilidades de Lyra para poder encontrarlos.

Dia miró con interrogante a su amiga, quien seguía con la mirada fija en N y los demás.

— ¿Son amigos tuyos?

—Sí —contestó Black por ella. Llamando la atención de Dia más de lo necesario—. Pero no hubo tiempo.

—Pero ahora lo hay —interrumpió White—. Mi rey no habla mucho, pero le gustaría estar presente mientras Black te habla de la situación actual. Esperamos que no te moleste.

—No, al contrario —dijo Dia con calma, si todo aquello se le hacía todavía más extraño, no lo aparentaba—, entre más, mejor. Me alegra saber que hay más reyes.

—Entonces los dejaremos a solas —White soltó a N, él la vio al sentirla alejarse y ella asintió.

Un signo, que usaba para asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Después miro a Platina directamente:

— ¿Por qué no los dejamos a solas?

Y aunque era una pregunta, todos supieron que en realidad era una orden. Pero Platina no dijo nada, ni si quiera miro a Black o a su amigo, simplemente hizo caso y se adelantó al pasillo. Habían sido descubiertos, estaban a merced de N y eso podría ser igual o peor que enfrentarse a Lance. Lo único que quedaba era obedecer sus condiciones y esperar que todo saliera bien al final.

Después de ella salió Lyra y al final White. Dejando a los tres reyes solos.

—Bien —empezó Dia, frunciendo el ceño — ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?

Porque no era tan distraído, realmente no lo era. Y aunque lo fuera, sólo un muerto no se hubiera dado cuenta de las reacciones emocionales y corporales de Black y Platina cuando entraron N y las otras chicas. Era obvio que la presencia del chico de pelo verde era perturbadora para ambos y aunque él mismo sentía la misma familiaridad por él que la que sentía con Black, no podía negar que una reacción como la de su amiga era de preocuparse y lo ponía a desconfiar de aquel que la hubiera provocado.

—Es simple —se adelantó N a Black— te quieren muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando White cerró la puerta tras de sí, Platina ya estaba plantada frente a ella. Furiosa.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —exigió saber apretando los dientes, mirándola con desprecio, pero aún con la voz baja para que nadie dentro de la habitación escuchara.

La pregunta estaba de más, claro que sabía porque estaban ahí, pero necesitaba saber de qué manera lo supieron, cómo la descubrieron. Ya no le interesaba perder el control, que la rabia y la frustración se apoderaran de ella. Estaba harta y hasta ella tenía un límite. En esos momentos lo único que quería era a Dia vivo.

Y el rey de la Muerte y su vasalla no eran ayuda para ello.

White se tardó en contestar, le costaba procesar lo que sucedía. La reacción de Platina, tan fuera de si… sólo quería decir una cosa:

—Es… es cierto —logró articular, logrando distraer a la otra chica.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Todo lo dicho por Lance…

No vio el rostro de sorpresa en Platina porque la ira la invadió. White se quitó a la morena de encima empujándola por los hombros hacia atrás y hubiera logrado tumbarla, por la fuerza que utilizó, pero para desgracia de White, Lyra estaba detrás de Platina e impidió que cayera.

— ¡White! —Exclamó Lyra molesta con ella por su actitud— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso?

— ¿Por qué? —repitió en casi un grito, ignorando las miradas de las pocas personas en el pasillo. Se acercó a las otras dos lo suficiente para que sólo ellas escucharan lo que tenía que decir— Mejor pregúntale a Platina porque ese chico no está muerto o porque arriesga la vida de Black de esta manera.

La acusada ya no la escuchó. Toda la furia que tenía rápidamente fue sustituida por el miedo otra vez. Porque si con N y White no era suficiente, que Lance lo supiera, y además el enterarse de ello, hacía que el más pequeño vestigio de esperanza dentro de ella se desvaneciera. Era un golpe de realidad, recordándole que no había nada por hacer. Ya no. Siempre lo supo, pero Black la alentó a que había algo por hacer y ella lo creyó. Y ahora todo era aún más doloroso. Dia iba a morir.

— ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

Y más adelante, cuando todo estuviera a punto de terminar, Platina recordaría ese momento como el momento en que entendió que ya nada podía ponerse peor, porque siempre lo había estado. Su vida era una miseria. Sólo se había tardado en aceptarlo.

El gritó de Pearl en medio del pasillo era lo único que necesitó para darse cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca antes había corrido tanto como en esa ocasión. Claro que antes no había sido víctima de una estupidez como aquella.

—Recuérdame porque demonios no me despertaste —exclamó viendo hacia atrás, a su amiga que corría detrás de él.

—Te veías demasiado cansado, además de que Dia no se iba a mover a ningún lado —se excusó, aunque batallando para hablar y mantener el frenético ritmo de su amigo.

Pudo haberle dicho algo más, pero no iba a regañar a Roxanne por preocuparse por él y menos cuando fue él quien la obligo a detenerse y "descansar". Claro que el coraje persistía porque si Roxanne era tan inteligente como presumía y era tan amiga de él como decía sabría que despertarlo hubiera sido lo mejor en esa situación.

Había estado tan cansado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido. De hecho ni se dio cuenta hasta que abrió los ojos y le fue posible ver con mayor nitidez los colores naranjas comunes del atardecer. Se levantó tan rápido que Roxanne apenas y pudo procesar lo que ocurría. Prueba de ello era que ella aún no le daba alcance, lo cual no quería decir que se iba a detener. Probablemente él estaba tan cansado como ella, pero la sola idea de ir a ver su amigo era lo que lo mantenía en pie.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo delante las puertas del hospital que al fin pudo disminuir su paso. Aún en medio de su emoción, comprendía que no lo dejarían correr dentro del hospital. En lo que entró su amiga lo alcanzó y abrazó su brazo con sus manos. Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Así no te me vuelves a ir —dijo mientras recuperaba el aire y avanzaba a la par con él—. Yo no estoy echa para correr.

Pasaron por el vestíbulo, Roxanne recuperando el aire y él tan enfrascado en ver a su amigo que no se percataron de un par de chicos que los vieron entrar y reconocieron.

Cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba Dia, llamó su atención ver como unas mujeres parecían discutir, casi a la misma altura del cuarto de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo pueden armar tal espectáculo en un hospital? —oyó decir a su amiga.

La chica no tenía ni idea de que minutos después pasaría casi por lo mismo, porque cuando se acercaron lo suficiente Pearl reconoció a una de las tres chicas. Porque a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años ella se veía idéntica, con los ojos grises tan brillantes que parecían hechos del más bello mineral, el pelo del mismo color y a pesar de lo distorsionada que lucía su expresión por un sentimiento que no sabía distinguir, lucía más elegante que las otras dos chicas.

Ella estaba ahí. Todavía estaba ahí.

En su pecho, la molestia volvió a aparecer y de ahí emanó una sensación de ira hacia la chica. Sentía que la chica tomaba un lugar que no le pertenecía. Se lo tenía que hacer saber, restregárselo en su cara y que realmente lo sintiera.

— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron, pero sólo uno le interesó y era el que lo veía como si se tratase de una aparición maligna. Por un momento pareció que iba a sonreír, pero él la miró más fieramente y Platina Berlitz pasó del miedo al pánico.

—Pearl, ¿Por qué…?

—Contéstame —exigió. Acortó la distancia entre él y la chica. Porque para él solo estaban ella y Dia, del otro lado de la puerta— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? De buenas a primeras, después de tanto tiempo…

La chica pareció tardar un poco en comprender. Aunque siendo sinceros, parecía que su atención estaba en algo más que no era Pearl. Eso lo molestó aún más.

—No puedes entrar —le soltó Platina de sopetón.

— ¿Cómo dices? —la indignación emanaba por sus palabras.

—Dia está muy cansado —le dijo, mirándolo directamente luciendo igual—. Está dormido.

Pearl prefirió ignorarla. Tal vez era cierto, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de darle órdenes. Dormido o no, tenía que verlo. Cuando paso de Platina en dirección a la puerta, se le interpuso en el camino una de las otras chicas. De repente recordó que no eran sólo él y la chica Berlitz quienes estaban ahí. Había otras dos. La que tenía delante de él y la castaña que se había alejado de ellos.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó, nada contento con esa interferencia.

—El doctor dijo que no quería a nadie dentro —le dijo.

—Disculpa —y Pearl recordó a Roxanne. Por su voz supo que ya estaba casi tan molesta como él—. No sé quién te creas que seas, pero quien está ahí adentro es nuestro amigo y como no eres ni familiar ni nada que se le parezca no tienes ni siquiera el derecho de ponerte delante de esa puerta.

—Se van o hago que los saquen. El doctor fue muy claro en sus órdenes.

Cuando sintió la mano de Roxanne en su brazo supo que iban a regresar. Su amiga no se iba arriesgar que lo corrieran, a que él hiciera un escándalo o que llegaran al extremo de llamar a seguridad para que los sacaran. Pearl miró a la puerta una vez más. Las ganas de ver a su amigo aumentaron, le daban hasta ganas de olvidarse de que Roxanne estaba ahí…

—Queremos ver al doctor —replicó Roxanne.

—Bien —Lyra dio la media y se fue, no sin antes ir por la castaña y arrastrarla junto con ella.

Pearl no tuvo ni que mirar a Roxanne para saber la cara que tenía. Había dicho lo de ver al doctor para hacer dudar a la otra chica, pero si se había ido tan convencida, significaba que era cierto…

Dio un golpe fuerte contra la pared con su puño cerrado, sintió el susto de su amiga, pues ella no lo había soltado. Se giró y miró con desprecio a Platina.

—Nos vamos —le dijo. Ella parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma. No le importó—. No entiendo que haces aquí.

Se dio la media vuelta, Roxanne no lo soltó para que no cometiera una tontería, como ingresar al cuarto de todos modos… pero desistió. Por muchas ganas que tuviera, algo muy en el fondo le indicaba que lo mejor era esperar, hasta mañana. Tenía que descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Creo que ya se fue.

Dia lanzó un suspiro al escuchar la confirmación del chico N. La idea de que Pearl entrara y lo viera hablando con tres desconocidos como lo más normal iba a poner a su amigo en alerta y empezaría a hacer una serie de preguntas que no iba a poder contestarle. Primero tenía que terminar de escuchar a Black quien apenas le estaba recordando todo aquello que había olvidado. Después decidiría si valía la pena o no tener a Pearl a su lado, si era necesario que el supiera todo eso. Aunque tenía que admitir algo, ese vacío que sentía desde que despertó se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de su amigo… no, mucho antes. Antes de oírlo, sintió como poco a poco la incertidumbre se convertía en un sentimiento lejano. Sin embargo, si su vida corría peligro, no iba a arrastrar a su mejor amigo a eso. Por más bien que le hiciera, no permitiría que Pearl entrara a todo aquello.

Era espantoso.

Su atención regresó a N, cuando notó que este se levantaba. No había hablado en todo el tiempo que estaban ahí hasta que avisó de la ausencia de Pearl.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Pero el chico no le contestó, simplemente salió sin decir nada más.

— ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó mirando a Black que seguía sentado a su lado.

Sólo que no le contestaron de inmediato. Black seguía observando la puerta por donde salió N y aunque Dia creyó que no le contestaría, al final lo hizo.

—Sí, es raro. Vengo en un momento.

Y también salió. Si necesitaba otra prueba de que algo estaba pasando. Esa era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giró su cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse y se sorprendió, pues no esperaba ver a N.

—Supongo que te diste cuenta —le dijo, mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido Pearl y su amiga.

Ella no contestó. Se quedó callada. Ya no sabía ni que hacer, un sí o un no eran palabras con un peso demasiado grande como para arriesgarse a pronunciarlas. Porque si se había dado cuenta. Ella, White, Lyra, N, probablemente Black y obviamente Dia, pero este último no sabía lo que significaba. Por eso miro a Pearl como si su apariencia fuera un mal presagio. Un monstruo de sus más profundas y oscuras pesadillas. Y de cierta manera, lo era.

Después de N apareció Black, quien no despegaba la mirada de su vasalla. Tampoco dijo nada, también entendía la posición en la que estaban.

—White.

— ¿Si?

Black y ella giraron a ver a la castaña acompañada de Lyra. No se dieron cuenta de en qué momento habían regresado. Tan absorta se había quedado en la situación con Pearl que lo olvido. La más chica estaba con la cabeza gacha y la otra no lucía tan incómoda como cuando apareció Pearl.

—No hay duda. Era él.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Platina.

—N espera…

White ya se había adelantado, caminando rápidamente, a grandes zancadas y con la mirada distinta.

—Mátalo.

— ¡Eran dos no puedes saber quién es! —dijo rápidamente.

N la ignoró. Su vista estaba en Black quien seguía viendo a Platina. Tanto le desagradaba el chico que aún en esa situación no le iba a mirar a la cara. Sólo que N no entendía eso.

—Lance llamó a White.

El castaño entonces perdió la poca compostura que le quedaba. Palideció al tiempo que abría enormemente los ojos.

—Me dijo la tontería que ibas a cometer. Querer salvar a alguien indigno. Me dijo que estabas con él, que querían convencerlo, y todo porque una inútil como Platina te lo pidió.

No había manera de saber que era lo que enfurecía más a Black. Si N por hablar así de Platina, su falta de empatía, que Folle fuera de soplona con Lance… o a él mismo por creer en esa enferma en primer lugar.

—Cállate N —fue lo único que pudo decir, con los dientes apretadas y arrastrando las palabras por el odio que sentía.

Los puños estaban apretados a sus costados. Bajo otras circunstancias lo hubiera golpeado pero en esos momentos N los tenía en sus manos. Era tan asquerosamente honesto que le diría todo a Lance al momento de comentarle lo que sucedía, pero también lo haría desde ese punto de vista tan suyo. Ósea que la culpa se la echaría a su vasalla. Cuando todo había sido una idea de él.

—Lance me pidió que fuera yo quien me encargara de esta tarea tan sencilla que Platina no pudo cumplir y eso haré. Desde este momento es como si ninguno de ustedes dos estuviera aquí. Tienen prohibido intervenir de alguna manera —después miró a Black con profunda tristeza—. Lo lamento hermano. Me hubiera gustado que alguien como White estuviera a tu lado. Vámonos Lyra.

La chica levantó al cabeza de inmediato, primero viendo el estado de Platina y después el de Black. Este la alcanzó a ver y le hizo la seña con la cabeza para que se apurara en seguir e N. Lo cual acató de inmediato.

En menos de un minuto, sólo estaban él y Platina en el pasillo. Ninguno dijo nada. Los recientes sucesos que transcurrieron prácticamente en menos de media hora parecían haber sucedido en varios años. De un momento a otro la única esperanza que les quedaba se había vuelto en su contra. Porque no sólo iba a morir Dia, posiblemente ellos también.

— ¿Cómo se enteró Lance?

La voz de Platina fue firme, no temblaba, no parecía asustada. Sólo sonaba… harta.

—Tenía que atrasarlo. Iba a regresar hoy —y él también lo estaba.

— ¿Qué hiciste Black?

Antes de poder contestarle, la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la arrastró hasta el final del pasillo en dirección contraria a donde se habían ido los demás, más precisamente a las escaleras. Nadie las usaba, preferían los elevadores por lo tanto nadie los escucharía. Cuando abrió la puerta, no hizo falta que fuera más brusco con ella ya que la chica se liberó del fuerte agarre y entró demostrando la poca elegancia que se permitía.

—Ya me estoy cansando, Black —le dijo al ver que la puerta se había cerrado detrás de ellos—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Le dije a Lyra que nos cubriera porque era obvio que sería la primera en descubrir a Dia en cualquier momento. Después me comuniqué con… —la mirada de Platina lo obligó a continuar— le dije a Folle que necesitaba que detuviera a Lance y le dije todo.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago contra Platina. Por un momento pareció que se le olvido como respirar y sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par sin enfocar nada. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero eso pareció regresarla a la realidad porque dio un paso hacia atrás al fin viéndolo, con desprecio.

—¿CÓMO PUDISTE? —gritó perdiéndolo al fin todo. Lo sentía en su voz, en cómo se movía…en sí mismo— Si le hubieras dicho simplemente a Lyra que se quedara callada ¡No hubieras tenido que acudir a Folle!

—¡CREÍ QUE ME DARÍA MÁS TIEMPO!

—Más tiempo —repitió ella, con los ojos brillosos, sin poder creerle. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, impidiéndole formar oraciones completas—, más tiempo… ¿ES QUE NO PENSASTE?

—¡CLARO QUE LO HICE! —espetó— PENSÉ QUE SE TARDARÍA MÁS EN HABLAR.

Y como si fuera un detonante, Platina empezó a respirar más y más fuerte, más frenética y descontroladamente. La chica se llevó las manos rápidamente al pecho, intentando calmarse, pero no tenía éxito.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó él, preocupado.

Su vasalla levantó la otra mano libre, dándole a entender que no se acercará. No hizo caso a la advertencia, se acercó a un más, puso su mano en el hombro y la reacción fue inmediata. Platina se alejó de su contacto como si le quemara la piel y empezó a toser sin parar.

—¡Platina!

Seguía querer acercándose, pero ella se seguía alejando, entre una tos seca e intentos de respirar por la boca cuando dejaba de hacerlo.

—Sabías —logró articular al fin. Aspiro aire por la boca— sabías…. —volvió a tomar aire—que hablaría y —tosió una vez, antes de poder decir al fin: — le dijiste —le soltó volviendo a toser porque aquella simple oración se había llevado todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Platina ya no podía respirar.

Un temor nuevo, desbordante y pesado se apoderó de él por cada bocanada de aire desesperado de ella. Si la chica no se calmaba…

— ¡Basta ya! —Se acercó, ignorando que su cercanía la ponía peor— ¡Platina, vamos con un médico!

Pero ella se seguía alejando, aunque no podía respirar bien estaba lo suficientemente consciente para no querer estar cerca de él. Volvió a alzar la mano y junto con ella la mirada. Ya no sólo era incredulidad, también era indignación y dolor. Pero Black sabía que no era dolor por su estado, era por algo más que lo golpeó casi con la misma intensidad que a ella. Era el dolor que él le había infligido con lo que hizo.

Así que cumplió a su petición. No intentó acercarse más a ella y vio con horror como el ataque seguía, como Platina intentaba respirar entre esa tos constante y esas bocanadas desesperadas que la hacían parecer como alguien ahogándose en el agua. Su pecho se inflaba una y otra vez de manera casi sobrenatural.

Lo había hecho, se dio cuenta con horror, había roto a Platina por completo. Y era tan su culpa que la chica tenía que recuperar los pedazos por ella sola porque era obvio que temía que el la rompiera más en su intento de recuperarla.

No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando ya no había tos y sólo era el aire entrando por su nariz aún más sonoro de lo normal buscando regresar al ritmo al que debería estar.

—Pensé que se tardaría más —dijo cuándo creyó que ya era seguro hablar—. Y que para ese momento habrías convencido a Dia.

Platina levantó la cabeza rápidamente, no creyendo que realmente el siguiera hablándole sobre eso.

—Basta —dijo entre dientes, la voz rasposa y cansada.

—Platina debes entender…

—¡DIJE BASTA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas… seguida de un sollozo, ahogado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle ver lo que había sucedido.

Esa era la última prueba que necesitaba para saber que le había fallado. A ella ya no le importaba que su Rey la viera llorar. Estaba tan destrozada que no le interesaba.

—Duele —logró articular ella entre sus lágrimas y sus sollozos que trataba de controlar para no volver al ataque de ansiedad anterior—. Mucho —levantó la vista, la tristeza al fin en sus ojos, las lágrimas ya no eran contenidas y Black podía sentir que algo se estaba derrumbando—. Perdí todo y creí… creí que contigo todo volvería a la normalidad. Así te vi cuando te conocí, así te sentí, pero no era cierto.

—Platina —dijo, pero fue casi inaudible. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta, abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a la chica. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—. Yo, no te elegí.

—Yo lo sé —le dijo—. Yo sé que no es tu culpa ni es la mía. Pero duele. Mi familia estaba muerta, me separaron de mis amigos y cuando te vi creí que todo volvería a ser como antes. Creí que teniéndote a mi lado volvería a ser la misma. Que todo sería igual. Pero no fue así. Sin ti me muero, pero contigo me estoy pudriendo y me convierto en otra persona que no quiero. Lo único que tenía eran ellos ¡Lo único Black! Y ahora ni eso puedo tener.

La chica se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo, donde no se movió. Black dudó pero se acercó a ella, se puso enfrente y no dejo de mirarla.

—Traté de salvarlo. En serio lo hice. No quería volver a verte sufrir por mi culpa.

Sus palabras provocaron que ella se levantara, con algo de dificultad, pero lo hizo y él dio un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio.

—Entonces déjame ir —pidió con determinación y viéndolo a los ojos.

—No puedo. No irás. No te vas a mover de aquí —su voz fue firme—. Prefiero verte así que darme cuenta de que ya no estarás conmigo. No te elegí pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame. Mi vida sin ti sería peor que un infierno.

Sintió los brazos de la chica detrás de su espalda. Como se despegaba de la pared…

—Black —se despegó un poco de él y lo miró—, yo no voy a perder lo último que queda de mí.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en su frente, fuerte. Demasiado, se llevó ambas manos a la frente. Después fue en su entrepierna, a donde llevo instintivamente ambas manos, cayó el suelo. Lanzando alaridos de dolor.

Y entre todos ellos logró escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

—¡PLATINA!

Gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, no le importo nada más. A la mierda si todo el hospital lo escuchaba.

—¡PLATINA!

La chica logró escuchar los ruidos, ignoró la mirada de las pocas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí. Las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos mientras corría por el pasillo. Si alguien le llamo la atención no lo escuchó. Mientras se dirigía al elevador, rezando, pidiendo y suplicando a aquella fuerza mayor que le había dado esa vida que no se le hubiera hecho tarde, que aun estuviera a tiempo. Sabía que White era más sensata que N, ella no atacaría a Pearl y su amiga donde hubiera mucha gente, lo haría cuando estuviera solo. Tenía que alcanzarlo antes que ella y si podía.

Mientras se acercaba al elevador vio unas puertas dobles. Las rampas por donde subían y bajaban las camillas. Se fue de inmediato por ahí. Y mientras bajaba las escaleras, sintió un dolor en su pecho. Ahí donde debería estar una cicatriz si ella hubiera sido una reina. Era un ardor horrendo, que poco a poco inundaba su cuerpo. Pero podría con ello. Su vida era peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Platina no se percató de que en el momento en que salió del hospital tres personas la veían.

—Lance tenía razón —exclamó Lyra asustada.

Se habían puesto los tres estratégicamente en un pasillo, desde el cual Platino no los vería al salir de los elevadores ni al salir del hospital.

—White, conoces los deseos de mi hermano, Lance.

La chica asintió, pero en lugar de seguir a Platina por donde ella iba, salió por otra puerta que estaba al final de ese pasillo. N se lo dijo porque había otras dos personas indeseables en la estancia y no quería que interfirieran con el buen trabajo de su vasalla.

—N —él chico la miró como si fuera un mosquito molesto— ¿yo qué haré?

—Inútil.

—Dije —comentó molesta— ¿Yo qué haré?

—Estarás conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oye Ruby —dijo Sapphire.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Esa no es la nieta de Rowan?

El chico levantó la mirada de la revista que hojeaba y vio a donde señaló su reina. No sin antes tomarle la mano y bajarla. Señalar era de muy mala educación.

—Sí, es ella.

—Y estoy segura que no es ninguna coincidencia que se haya ido minutos después que el chico rubio y su amiga.

Ruby asintió porque pensaba lo mismo.

Después de no haber podido hacer un plan de acción, arrastró a su reina a la entrada porque realmente en urgencias sólo estaban ocupando espacio, eso y que había un buen de gente que, aunque tuvieran el clima prendido, provocaba mucho calor. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Ruby logró ver al rubio y su amiga. Los chicos de ayer de la pizzería. Pero no sólo eso, sintió una energía latente desde su dirección. Le bastó con mirar a Sapphire, quien no les quitaba los ojos de encima, para saberlo.

Uno de ellos era el vasallo. Y sólo tenía que hacer memoria de lo del celular para suponer quien era.

— _¿Vamos detrás de ellos? _

—_No —le dijo a su reina— Hacerlo provocaría atención innecesaria en nosotros. Propongo que nos esperemos a que salga._

_Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Pasaron a lo mucho unos cinco o diez minutos hasta que lo vieron bajar. Iba tan a prisa que para cuando lograron salir del hospital lograron verlo tomar un taxi. El último que quedaba en el hospital._

— _¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Sapphire._

—_Esperamos._

— _¿A qué?_

—_A que salga Diamond Almaz._

Porque si Pearl había subido, y seguía vivo a pesar de que arriba estaba un rey. Eso quería decir que su rey estaba vivo. Que no lo matarían, por lo tanto iban esperar a ver a Diamond porque posiblemente, a diferencia de con el rubio el moreno no los tomaría por locos.

Y ese fue el plan. Hasta que vieron a Platina Berlitz.

—Esto no me gusta nada.

—Andando.

— ¿Y a donde, según tú, Sapphire?

—Algo está pasando y a menos que tengas un plan, lo cual dudo mucho, esperar sería lo peor que podemos hacer. Sigámosla. Y mándale un mensaje o algo a Crys y Gold. Ella sabrá encontrarnos.

Él resopló, se levantó de su asiento y mientras seguía a su reina acataba sus órdenes.

-.-.-.-.-

Roxanne sabía que el encuentro con Platina había alterado a su amigo, quien de por sí ya estaba afectado por lo de Dia. Pero realmente no se imaginó que fuera a hacerle caso cuando le dijo, o mejor dicho, le dio a entender que tenían que irse de ahí. Al menos previó que el chico entraría a ver a Dia por lo menos un segundo antes de que alguien lo sacara. Pero no fue así, y ahora en lugar de estar en sus casas habían terminado en lo que una vez fue un parque con juegos para niños pequeños que en esos momentos estaban bastante oxidados. El lugar estaba algo alejado del hospital y aunque pudieron haber caminado y tardar como 15 minutos, Pearl tuvo el dinero suficiente para pedir un taxi. El cansancio había vuelto y correr, trotar o caminar no le hacía mucha gracia. Algo muy de Dia si se lo preguntaban pero bueno…

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Cómo estarías tú si vieras a la niña que le hizo daño a tu amigo parada fuera de su cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado? Cómo si _el tiempo_ no hubiera pasado.

—Dices daño de una manera demasiado melodramática. Y tú mismo lo dijiste. Eran unos niños.

El chico no contestó, siguió con la mirada bajo en la tierra sin hierba a sus pies, al final del resbaladero donde estaba sentado. Ella había preferido una banca, pues para eso habían sido hechas. Ya llevaban ahí varios minutos y justo hasta ese momento Roxanne se animó a hablar y preguntarle por su estado de una manera un tanto torpe.

—Jamás me gusto ver a Dia triste —le dijo Pearl cambiando el tema.

—Ya lo sé —contestó ella casi harta—. Sé que lo aprecias mucho, pero eso no justifica ese tipo de rencor a Platina —después lanzó un suspiro y miro despreocupadamente al cielo, como para evitar la mirada de su amigo—. Digo, además, todo el mundo sabe que es la única Berlitz viva. Recuerda que su familia murió en un accidente. Yo digo que deberías pensar mejor las cosas, no sé, dejarlo pasar de una vez.

—Lo pensé.

La chica levantó la vista, a su amigo que seguía en la misma posición.

—En serio lo hice. Me dije "Ey, a lo mejor ya va siendo hora de que dejes de ser tan aferrado. Sería bueno volver a cómo eran antes" Eso pensé mientras comíamos.

—Peeeero…—comentó la chica al saber que aunque lo pensó, su amigo había dejado ese pensamiento de lado y estaba por decirle el porqué.

—Cuando la vi ahorita, sentí demasiado… como decirlo. Me sentí abrumado, asfixiado y por un momento sentí que Dia estaba igual. Y todo eso sucedió cuando llegamos con ella. Que ella era el origen de una desgracia que perseguiría a mi amigo de por vida.

Roxanne hizo una mueca.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé —levantó la vista y miró—. No lo tiene, sé que no, pero para mí es lógico.

Si la chica iba a comentar o no, quedó en el olvido, porque escucharon los pasos acelerados de alguien que se acercaba. Los dos adolescentes miraron expectantes en la dirección de la que parecía venir el sonido. Era algo tétrico, como de una película de terror pues el cielo estaba poniéndose oscuro, poco a poco la luz natural se iba desvaneciendo, las sombras se apoderaban de todo y los faroles de ese parque estaban tan viejos que posiblemente más de la mitad no funcionaban.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron y se volvieron una pisada tras otra vieron doblando la esquina del otro lado a la chica que había sido su tema de conversación: Platina Berlitz.

Al verlos, la chica pareció tranquilizarse.

Ellos inmediatamente se pusieron en pie. Mirándose con suma curiosidad y casi espantados por la coincidencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él.

—Siempre que algo no salía como querías venías a este parque.

Roxanne miró a Pearl, con la curiosidad en la mirada y esperando que respondiera. Él no dijo ni sí ni no, pero eso era respuesta suficiente para ella.

— ¿Y a qué vienes?

—Estas en peligro. Tú y Día.

Pearl la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero más por el gusto de incomodarla a ella que porque en serio lo sintiera. Porque desde que la vio, la sensación de asfixia volvió. Fue como si de repente todo a su alrededor se volviera una amenaza.

Eso no le gustaba.

La sensación que lo embargaba y el hecho de que muy en su interior le creía a Platina.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

No la escuchó. No la escuchó porque hubo un gritó más fuerte que se lo impidió. Un gritó que hizo que la expresión de Platina se deformara en una de horror. El grito era su nombre. Después de eso cayó al suelo. Una fuerza externa lo había empujado y rápidamente buscó al culpable. Sabía que había sido Roxanne y justo cuando le iba a reclamar, cuando levantó la cara para verla y exigirle una explicación el aire se le fue de los pulmones. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo, sus ojos se ensancharon y por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era el horror y el terror como único sentimiento en su interior.

Delante de él estaba Roxanne, siendo atravesada del estómago a la espalda por la punta de una guadaña.

— ¡ROXANNE!

* * *

[1] Ni la autora criatura, ni la autora.

* * *

No tengo ni cara para decirles que lo siento. Quienes me siguen (en tumblr, aquí mismo, posiblemente Ao3) saben que me he paseado de un fandom a otro y bueeeno. Pero aquí les van 29 hojas de word y el capítulo más largo hasta ahora que espero pueda compensarlo.

Sobre el siguiente capítulo les puedo decir que hay un outline el cual espero poder checar con mi Beta antes de ponerme a hacerlo. Sé que dije que quería tener todo escrito para cuando publicara este capítulo (en lo que se refiere al final del arco) pero bueno, no se pudo. Pero esta el outline y si todo sale bien saldrá antes de finales de año.

¡Gracias!

Y mi beta y yo lamentamos la demora D:


End file.
